In the Dark
by IamSlytherin
Summary: Harry was straight or so he thought, but after a passionate kiss with Lucius Malfoy, will Harry be tempted into a relationship with the man? And how will he react when he walks in on his godfather in bed with Snape? HP/LM,SB/SS au/ooc
1. Chapter 1

The battle at the Ministry of magic had ended the war. Harry had an unexpected person, Lucius Malfoy, to thank for the life of his beloved godfather. Lucius it turned out was a spy for their side for years like Severus, and had saved Sirius from the spell sent at him by Bellatrix. Harry's godfather was free and Harry would be spending the summer and every holiday with his official guardian. He and Remus would be meeting Harry at the train station.

Draco was surprisingly sitting with Harry and his friends. They had called a truce and become friends. Well not Ron and Draco. Harry had never thought the day would come when he'd be so close to Draco. Draco was having a hard time with dealing with the news his mother was in prison and facing the kiss. She had not been a spy like her husband and it was Lucius and her own son who were helping her send her to prison.

When the train was pulling into the station Draco smiled at Harry. "I can't believe we're going to be spending the summer together."

Harry was shocked. "I'm sorry. What do you mean we're going to be spending the summer together? I am living with my godfather and Remus."

Draco was surprised. "You didn't hear? Grimmauld sustained damage from a late Death Eater attack. You guys are staying with us at the manor this summer."

Harry gaped at him. "You're telling me that Sirius and Remus have agreed to live with your dad and godfather and you in your manor for the summer."

Draco nodded. "You know dad and Sirius mended old fences especially after dad saved his life. They thought we could use each other this summer as well."

Harry knew it made sense. Draco was going to need a friend as he watched his mother's trial and was forced to testify against his own mother. Many of Draco's housemates had parents who were facing trial as well. The only ones his own age though who had been followers had been Crabbe and Greengrass.

Harry saw his godfathers when he got off the train. Sirius hugged him. "I see from your face that Draco told us our little secret."

Harry nodded. "Why didn't either of you tell me that we were spending the summer at Malfoy manor?"

Remus pulled him into his own hug. "We were a bit worried you'd refuse and perhaps insist on spending the summer at the Burrow."

Harry would have laughed at their concern but he saw that they were being honest about it. He had no idea why they would worry that he'd have not been willing to come and spend the summer with them because they were living with the Malfoys. They were his family, the family he had been waiting so long to have.

Harry smiled. "Draco and I have become friends and I owe Lucius your life Siri. I can live with them and even Snape, if it means being with you two."

Remus looked relieved. "We are so happy to hear that cub. You know we've wanted to offer you a family for so long."

Lucius had appeared and was talking to his son when Harry had been catching up with his godfathers but he turned around to face Harry and for the first time Harry could ever recall, the man looked at him without a sneer, and actually ha a genuine smile on his face.

"I hope you're not too disappointed to spend the summer with us. Your friendship with my son means a lot to me Harry." Lucius told him.

Harry shook the hand offered. "It means a lot to me as well Mr Malfoy and I am grateful you have offered us a roof while our home is fixed. And for Sirius' life too."

Lucius looked at the man in question. "I have owed my life to him before, repaying a favour. And while you're my guest, you can call me Lucius this summer."

They were lead off to the place where they could catch the Knight bus as it would be the easiest way with the wards on Malfoy Manor, to get there. Harry had taken the bus twice now, once in the day and once at night and he was happy that it was day again. He hated the beds that rolled around every where. He sat with Draco and Remus as Lucius and Sirius had to find seats up on another level as there were many people around.

Draco looked out the window. "I'll be glad to get home again but it will be kind of odd being there without my mother around."

Harry felt a pang for his friend who had never been close to his mother but it was still hard. "You know I'm here Draco if you need to talk."

Draco nodded but laughed. "You know I was actually thinking that we'd do more quidditch then anything. Maybe practice with you; I can beat you one day."

Remus smiled as he listened to the two of them talking. Harry and Draco weren't aware but Grimmauld really had not sustained any damage that year. It had been decided by Sirius and Lucius it would be good for both boys if they spent the summer together. They knew Harry would be reluctant to stay at the manor so they had told both boys the lie to make it look as if it was required. Sirius was though planning on renovating the house, gutting it of all the darkness, but he could have easily waited until Harry went back to school in the fall.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry had to admit a summer at the Manor was not going to be that bad, especially compared to previous summers. Having Snape, well Severus as he was told he could call the man, around would be hard and getting used to Draco's dad but the manor had its own quidditch pitch and pool. He knew he and Draco would have a lot of fun and he could be here for his new friend as Draco went through everything this summer.

He had been given a bedroom across the hall from Sirius' room but right next to Draco's and he was touched to see someone had taken the time to do the room in red and gold for him and there were some new quidditch posters on the walls as well.

Harry had gone to bed and Sirius had told him before bed if he had a bad dream to come and wake him. "I know cub, you've still been having them."

Harry wondered which one of his friends told him but he smiled and nodded. "Thanks Siri. But I think now that I'm home and the war is over, I'll be fine."

Sirius didn't look all that convinced but he nodded. "Okay but remember what I said. I don't want you to be worried about my sleep."

Harry had desperately hoped he'd not have to wake up his godfather for it had been a few days since he had a nightmare but some time after midnight he woke up screaming from a bad dream and his heart was racing in his chest. To his sheer horror he had wet his bed as well. He had done a few times at school with bad dreams but he had been able to do magic there.

He did the one thing he could think of and quietly called. "Dobby."

Dobby appeared. "Master Harry be in old master's home. Master know Dobby not like be here but he come for Master Harry."

Harry looked down at his bed. "Dobby, I had a bad dream. I don't want my godfathers to know. Can you help me?"

Dobby nodded and used a few spells to clean the sheets and Harry's pyjamas. "Dobby know Master Harry did at school too. Dobby help Master Harry here too."

Harry was relieved for the little house elves help and when Dobby disappeared he knew he was never going to get back to sleep if he didn't talk to someone and he grabbed his robe and headed for his godfather's door but stood in shock in the entrance when he saw Sirius was not alone in bed. He couldn't make out the other form in bed with him but Harry stumbled from the room.

He wasn't sure where he was going but he found himself downstairs and out into the gardens. He collapsed onto a bench confused sobbing. The dream, and the confusion over what he saw, and his accident, he was just over whelmed.

He felt a warm set of arms encircle him and he rested his head back against them thinking it a godfather but a voice met his ears. "Had a bad dream Harry?"

Harry turned in surprise to see who had joined him and he nodded. "I have been having them all year. I thought after the war ended though they would end."

His companion brushed some of his tears away for him. "Why didn't you go and wake your godfather or Remus? I thought I heard them say to do so."

Harry went pale. "I went to see Sirius but I didn't want to disturb him."

He didn't tell his companion the truth but he could see they knew. He wondered if he was the only one in the house who had not been aware of what was going on and for a moment he wanted to ask if they knew who the person was but he kept his tongue.

Harry moved to get up. "I shouldn't keep you. It is late and I should probably head into bed."

The companion pulled him back down. "I needed some fresh air too. I was having a hard time sleeping and I wanted to get some air."

Harry was surprised when he found himself not only staying but when he felt himself drawn back into the person's arms. He rested his head against their heart and he felt safe and relaxed there. Harry knew it wasn't like when he was with his godfather though. This seemed so odd.

His companion later walked him to his door. "Good night Harry. You know where my room is if you need to talk."

Harry went to open his door but he turned back with a small smile. "Thank you."

Harry was shocked when a warm set of lips were lowered to his. It was a brief brush of a kiss but it was enough to leave him blushing. He wasn't gay or at least he never thought he was but though surprised by the kiss, he had to admit he was not disgusted or bothered by it either.

He slipped into his room and stood there in absolute shock. "Did that just happen?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry woke up the next morning feeling still a bit at odds over the kiss from the night before and confused over finding his godfather in bed with someone but with no idea of whom. He didn't understand why Sirius had not told him he was in a relationship.

At the breakfast table Sirius looked up at him. "Hey cub, did you sleep well?"

Harry bit his lip over what he had seen. "Yes, Siri."

Remus looked over concerned at him. "Harry, you know you can come to us at night. My room is right next to Sirius'. We both want to help."

Harry saw an odd flash in the eyes of Sirius and he wondered if his godfather was asking if Harry had come to him the night before. He couldn't understand why Sirius would have told him to come to him when ever he had a bad dream, and had someone in his bed with him. It seemed a cruel way for Harry to find out about a relationship Sirius had not been ready to tell him about. He tried to comfort himself with the thought Sirius had probably believed Harry when he had said he had been over his nightmares at night.

Harry turned his attention to Draco as he seemed the one reassuring face at the table right now. "How about we go flying this morning?"

Draco smiled and nodded. "That would be great. It has been weeks since I was on my broom."

Lucius looked up from his paper. "Draco, you know we have an appointment with the attorney later this afternoon so you'll have to come in right on time for lunch."

Draco's face fell at the reminder of what he was going to have to do that summer so Harry grabbed his friend by the arm and led him outside towards the pitch. He knew Draco didn't need someone to talk to right now; he had his dad and godfather for that. He needed a distraction and Harry was happy to offer him that.

Severus watched them leave. "It does seem we were right to bring the boys together this summer. I think it will do them both some good."

Sirius nodded. "I was reluctant but it does seem that my cousin there and my godson might be able to help each other with their bad dreams and this summer."

A lot went unsaid over that table at breakfast. Like Sirius and his bed partner wondering if Harry had come to his godfather the night before. And Harry's comfort from the night before was smiling inwardly at the kiss and the blush on the boy's face.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry had been thinking about the kiss the night before nearly all day. He had spent most of the day with Draco playing quidditch but later that evening he went in search of his godfather, still slightly bothered by what had happened the night before. He didn't understand why Sirius was hiding this from him.

He saw the lights on under the door to his godfather's room and knocking on the door he pushed it open. "Siri?"

He looked in horrified shock at the bed when he realized what he had just walked in on. It was not the simple fact that his godfather was having sex but who the person who this time he recognized, he was with.

Harry stumbled blindly from the room and down the hall until he ran into a strong chest. "Hey cub, what's wrong?"

Harry looked up at Remus who kissed him on the top of his head. "I, I just need some fresh air."

Remus knew something was wrong and he turned him around and directed him off towards the stairs and down to the gardens with him. When he saw Harry didn't look any better when they stepped outside he turned to Harry.

"Please cub tell me what is wrong? You know we thought you'd have no problem being here his summer. Are you having problems with Draco?" Remus asked.

Harry shook his head. "Draco and I are getting along great and I think we're actually growing closer. It's Siri."

Remus was a bit shocked. "Sirius? You know your godfather loves you to death cub. What happened?"

Harry suddenly went quiet and looked away from Remus and Remus knew what had him bothered or at least what it might concern. He had told Sirius he should have told Harry what was going on but Sirius had been too concerned about how Harry would react.

"You found out about them?" Remus asked.

Harry looked up. "So I was right. I'm the only one in the house who didn't know about this relationship."

Remus sighed. "I'd assume Draco doesn't know either but it wasn't intentional Harry. I told your godfather to tell you. He was just worried how you'd react."

Harry was irate. "Yeah, so much better for me to walk in on the two of them having sex. I mean who wouldn't want to find out that way."

Remus went pale. He had thought that Harry might have seen them kissing or over heard something but he had to agree with his cub. Walking in on Sirius having sex with his new boyfriend would definitely not be the way anyone should have learned.

Remus reached out for him. "Harry, Sirius was going to tell you in the next day or two. I'm so sorry you had to find out that way."

Harry pulled away. "What I don't get is why he told me to come into his room if I had a nightmare. And then he has his boyfriend in bed with him."

Remus looked at Harry. "Nightmare? Tonight wasn't the first time you walked in on them is it?"

Harry shook his head and explained about the night before when he had woken up from a terrifying nightmare and had reluctantly gone to his godfather's room in dire need of comfort and had found him not alone in bed. At least that time they were asleep and he hadn't seen the man's face but it had been a shock. He had run off away from the room before Sirius had found out.

Remus sighed. "Harry, I'm so sorry you saw both. You're right. Your godfather should have remembered his offer to you. He should have been alone or told you."

Harry looked towards the house. "Well it seems he didn't hear me this time either. I guess he can keep pretending that I am blind and don't notice things."

"He loved you cub and you can't tell me that you're not at all bothered by who his boyfriend is? Or that it is a man?" Remus said.

Harry blanched. "You think that little of me Remus? I have no problem with him being gay. Yes I have issues with who he is fucking, but not because it is a man."

Remus tried to calm him. "I'm sorry cub. You're muggle raised and I wasn't sure how you'd react. I know you're an amazingly understandable person. I'm sorry."

Harry sunk into his arms. "Don't apologize Remus. It wasn't your place to tell me about this and I'm not mad at you. Sirius is the one who had been lying to me."

Neither of them realized that there was someone standing and watching them from the shadows, who was about to step out and talk to Harry when the doors from the house opened again and Sirius had come out.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sirius had been in the middle of his second climax of the night when to his horror he had heard the door open and heard Harry call his name. He had wanted to go after his godson but his lover was still buried up to the hilt in him and he was in no position to take after Harry. When his lover had pulled out of him he slumped down next to Sirius and pulled him into a kiss.

"Your godson there looked quite upset. I think you better go and find him." His lover whispered.

Sirius kissed him. "I should have told him right away. I knew he would be shocked at my choice but this was no way for him to find out."

"I tried telling you that but I guess I'm not one to talk for I haven't been too open either. Only our two best friends know." His lover reminded him.

Sirius reached for his wand and cleaned them both off before he quickly pulled on some clothes. He had been seeing his lover for six months now and they were committed, even talking marriage now the war was over. He wanted Harry to be happy for them but he had probably just ensured that was impossible. After one last kiss he left his lover in their bed and took off, looking for his godson.

He found Harry and Remus in the gardens. "I'm so sorry Harry."

Harry turned to look at him. "Why didn't you tell me Siri? You didn't trust me that I'd be accepting that you were gay?"

Sirius tried to pull him into a hug. "I knew you'd be Harry but I was worried you'd not approve of my choice in lover. He is that, my lover, the love of my life."

Harry didn't blanch at that as he thought he might. "If you love him and are so happy, I don't understand even more why you'd not tell me. I want you to be happy."

Sirius kissed his head. "Harry, I am so sorry for not telling you. I swear I was going to tell you tomorrow. I just wanted you to have time to be home and adjust first."

Harry shook his head. "Why did you tell me that I could come to you if I had a bad dream and had your lover in bed with you?"

Sirius realized that Harry had not walked in on him for the first time, that evening. He realized that Harry had seen him and his lover together the night before though from Harry's reaction, they had likely been asleep by then.

"You came to me last night? I'm sorry Harry. He came to my bed and I thought you were being honest when you said your bad dreams were done." Sirius admitted.

"I didn't want you to be worried about me. I wouldn't have come last night but I couldn't seem to calm down. The dreams were worse then I had ever had before."

Sirius' heart ached for his cub. "Harry, I'm so sorry. You know I would have wanted to be there for you last night. I am so sorry I didn't tell you right away."

Harry allowed him to collect him into his arms. "I am not saying I am not shocked by your choice but I love you Siri, and I want you to be happy."

Sirius was so relieved. "Thank you cub. I hope you mean it because I plan on proposing to him at the end of the summer and I'd like you to be a part of it."

Harry pulled back from him shocked. "Proposing to him? You're going to marry him? You only told me you were dating him."

Sirius had been worried about this part. "I don't even know if he'll say yes but I want to ask. I'd like us to be a proper family. I thought maybe we could adopt you."

Sirius could see the mix of pain and confusion and surprised and perhaps some where mixed in there, happiness over hearing that Sirius wanted to adopt him. Harry seemed to be close to tears again and Sirius braced himself for something.

He wasn't prepared at all when Harry suddenly bolted up from his position. "I need to think. I need some time to think."

Remus turned to Sirius when Harry fled. "Give him some time Padfoot. You know he loves you and wants you happy. It has just been a few to many shocks."

Sirius hoped his old friend was right. "Maybe I should have waited to tell him about proposing. I just thought if Harry had time to adjust to the thought, that when I proposed he'd be able to handle it easier."

Remus sat down next to him. "You were probably right and you know when he has time to think about it, he'll be happy for you and for you to adopt him."

Sirius had the adoption papers drawn up days before and he wanted to make Harry his son now that he could. He didn't have to wonder if James would have approved for James had told him once. He had told Sirius that they'd name him guardian but that he would have wanted Sirius to become a dad to Harry if he died.

"Well at least when you tell him about your own fiancé, he should take the news better." Sirius tried to sound less worried.

Remus laughed. "Hey, he likes my fiancé. You're the one who had to choose someone who he had hated since he was eleven years old."

Sirius wanted to point out he had not exactly chosen and had fought his attraction for a year before he had given in to it. He had known his lover since they were in school and had hated him perhaps more then Harry had, but when he stopped fighting it, he realized it was not simple attraction but love. Now that he was a free man he wanted to marry the man he loved, adopt his godson and have a real family and life.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry had fled even further into the gardens and came to a stop panting at a fountain. It was bad enough that Sirius was in love with the man, but now he was getting married or was planning on asking at least? And Sirius wanted to adopt him? Would he be expected to take the other man's last name if Sirius did?

He felt a hand on his shoulder. "Sirius or Remy, I don't want to talk to either of you right now. Please leave me alone."

A warm voice though responded. "It's neither of them but if you'd like me to leave I will. I just thought you looked pretty upset and could use someone to talk to."

Harry wasn't sure why but he turned into the arms of his companion and like the night before he told him everything that had happened that evening and of the conversation that he just had.

"I'm sorry Harry. You're right I knew they were together but I didn't think it was my place to tell you Harry. I'm sorry you were hurt." The man's voice whispered.

Harry shook his head. "Like I told Remy, you have nothing to apologize for. It wasn't your fault. You were not the one who has been hiding things from me."

"I meant what I said last night before you slipped into your room. You need someone to talk to or have another bad dream, I'm here for you."

Harry looked up into the eyes which he never realized could be so warm and affectionate. "Thank you. It means a lot to me for you to say that."

A hand brushed his face. "I was a bit worried you might be upset with me for kissing you last night Harry. I don't even know if you like men at all."

Harry blushed a bit. "I never thought I did. But I wasn't opposed to the kiss last night. I kind of liked it. Maybe a bit more then kind of."

A warm chuckle met that admission. "I kind of liked it a lot as well. I would like to do it again if you're not opposed to it."

Harry found his tongue was tied so he nodded his head. He felt his chin lifted slightly as the lips pressed against his warm and soft, but unlike the night before, they stayed in place and Harry felt an arm slip around his waist pulling him tight against the chest. Harry felt himself responding slightly to the kiss and by the time they pulled apart he was more speechless then before.

"Could I do that again sometime or have you changed your mind?" His companion asked gently.

"Yes. Again." Harry managed to get out before once again the lips were pressed against his.


	3. Chapter 3

Sirius walked into his bedroom after leaving Remus and he found Severus still lying in bed waiting for him. He knelt down on the bed next to the man and pulled him into a long and passionate kiss.

"Have I told you how much I love you Sev?" Sirius asked seriously.

"Indeed." Severus responded with his customary smirk but it softened into a warm smile he reserved for few. "I love you to you mangy mutt."

Sirius lowered Severus back down against the pillows and growling he sunk his teeth into the tender flesh along the man's collar bone. "I will show you a mutt."

Severus' only response was to wrap his legs around Sirius and pull him down against his body, encouraging his lover to take his turn on top that night. Sirius smirked in response but happily accommodated his lover's needy request and adjusted himself so he could gain entrance. He enjoyed watching the last traces of his lover's smirk wiped from his face as he pumped inside of him and brought Severus to another amazing climax along with him.

Reaching for his wand from his newly discarded robe, Sirius cleaned them both off but he had grabbed something else. "I told Harry something tonight."

Severus kissed him. "I would think after what your precious godson walked in on, you probably told him a lot more then something."

Sirius nodded. "I told him that you weren't a simple lay and that I was in love with you. I told him that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you."

Severus stared at him as the words sunk in and while his lover was still speechless Sirius pulled the box out and opened the lid to reveal a beautiful platinum band with one large emerald in the center of it. The ring had been in his family for generations and he had retrieved it from the family vault the day they picked Harry up.

Severus stared down at the ring. "Are you seriously implying I should consider becoming your husband mutt?"

Sirius kissed him."Sweet talk me all you want but I know you love me as much as I love you. We may have only been together for six months but I want you."

Severus looked at the ring. "And what about that godson of yours? Do you think that he is ever going to accept us?"

Sirius didn't have a chance to answer for there was a knock at the door and to both of their relief the person didn't enter this time and after Sirius called to ask who it was, there was not initial answer at first.

"It's me Siri. Can I please come in? I know Severus is with you." Harry called.

Severus nodded at his lover. "Go let the boy in. I guess if he was going to hex me he would have come in and done it."

Sirius through a dressing robe at Severus and slipped his own on before he went to the door and saw Harry standing there. He could still see Harry's eyes shimmering a bit but was relieved to see he wasn't crying any more.

"Harry, I'm so sorry I upset you before. You know I never meant to hurt you like that." Sirius tried as he ushered Harry inside.

Harry's attention was instead on Severus. "Do you love my godfather?"

Severus looked at him a bit surprised but he nodded. "I love Sirius very much."

Harry took a deep breath. "And would you want to marry him?"

Sirius had a feeling Harry would question Severus soon about marriage and it had been one of the reasons he decided to propose tonight and not wait until he had planned. Harry had not given him a chance to finish or have an answer.

Severus revealed the ring that was now in his hand. "He just proposed to me and you cut my answer off but I was about to say yes."

Harry had one last question. "Sirius said he wants to adopt me and us to be a family. Will you let me be a part of your family?"

Severus shared a smile with Sirius. "Yes Harry. I'd be honoured to consider you my son if you'd let me. I know we have a lot to work on but for Siri's sake, I would."

Harry turned to his godfather and pulled him into a hug. "You have my blessing then. And I will let you adopt me, but I will not become a Snape, Black maybe but not Snape."

Sirius laughed and kissed him on the head. "Potter-Black it is Harry. I don't plan on marrying Sev until Christmas, so maybe by then you two can at least work a truce."

Harry smiled and after one last hug he turned to leave the room to allow the two of them some time to finish their proposal. Sirius slid the ring on to his fiancé's finger and as much as he hated his proposal was interrupted, he was glad Harry had given his blessing. He knew it would take a lot of hard work and time for Harry and Severus to get along but as he pulled his fiancé back into his arms for another round, he was so relieved and happy.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry couldn't believe he had done what he had just done but he could see his godfather was happy and he could even see Severus was as well. He might hate his potions master and he wasn't sure he'd ever be ready to consider that man a father or stepfather, or what ever this would make him, but he'd try to be happy for Siri.

He walked into the second floor sitting room and found Lucius sitting there. "I spoke to them as you suggested."

Lucius looked at him from where he was sitting by the window. "And how did it go?"

Harry sat down across from him. "Severus admitted he loved my godfather and they told me their engaged. I gave them my blessing."

"And are you going to allow him and my best friend to adopt you when they get married?" Lucius asked.

Harry nodded. "Sirius at least, on the terms that I come a Potter-Black and not a Snape. I don't think I'd ever be comfortable having his name."

Lucius laughed. "It is likely that Severus will become a Black anyways. For a half blood to marry into an old blood family, it would be the common habit."

Harry actually smirked a bit at that. "You mean when I go back to school for second term, that I might actually have a Professor Black for potions class?"

Lucius nodded. "I would think so. Severus may care little for the tradition but he also cares little for Snape as a last name. His father was a lot like your uncle."

Harry had never really thought that he had anything in common with the potions bat but he did remember seeing one of his memories in his pensieve of a small child cowering in the corner away from a screaming man. He guessed they now had two things in common as they both loved Sirius dearly.

Harry looked out the window. "I kind of felt like I owed them an attempt to accept it. I mean after all I really have no right to judge them when I have been..."

"Kissing me in the dark." Lucius finished for him. "Does that mean you plan on allowing me to continue kissing you in the dark?"

Harry smiled. "I wasn't stopping you out in the garden was I? But I want to know if this is some kind of summer fling for you with a young man."

Lucius took his hand. "Harry, I don't have summer flings. I'm not a teenager. And I wouldn't play with my son's friend's heart like that. I promise you."

Harry let the man gently pull him into a soft warm kiss. He felt himself believing Lucius. If Lucius wanted a fling he would have chosen someone who would not have been so hard to coax into a simple kiss.

Harry drew away from him. "So what happens when the summer ends and I head back to school?"

Lucius smiled. "Then you come and visit me down in my apartments and we see where this relationship might head from there."

Harry was shocked. "You're going to be teaching at Hogwarts this year?"

Lucius smiled. "You'd be surprised at how many excuses I can find to be at school." And when Harry looked sceptical. "I am going to be working there."

Harry was confused. "Remus has been asked to come back and teach DADA in the fall and that was the only opening for a teacher."

Lucius smiled. "The school governors decided it was a good idea to have someone at the school to over see the school."

Harry had a feeling that as one of the senior members of the board, Lucius may have come up with a way to get himself a position at the school. Harry listened as Lucius explained he would be given rooms and he would be there most weekends and some evenings. It had been their solution to keep the ministry from trying to interfere and send Umbridge or someone like her back this year.

Lucius smiled. "I really am going to be there to attend staff meetings and not much else but it means I will live there and be there for my son, and for you."

Harry kissed him. "Is there a rule against a member of the school governors having a relationship with one of the students?"

Lucius shook his head. "No. As long as you're sixteen years old which you will be when the school year starts."

Harry looked at the door. "And what will your son think when he learns we are together?"

Lucius sighed. "I'm not sure. I'd like to know where this relationship might be headed before I tell my son anything is going on."

Harry pulled back a bit. "I like kissing you and I want to pursue this but I'm still a bit scared and unsure about this. I'm not ready for more."

Lucius stopped him. "I'm not going to pressure you Harry. I'm not trying to pull you into my bed with me. I promise, as slow as you need Harry."

Harry let his last comment be cut off by another warm long kiss and he felt his lips part to allow his partner's hungry tongue slide in between his lips. They had not kissed open mouth before and as Harry felt himself pressed against the wall and the tongue exploring his mouth, he had to admit how amazing and right this felt.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning Harry's acceptance of his approval of Sirius and Severus was tested when at breakfast time the two men decided to come down to breakfast hand in hand, Severus having officially moved into his fiancé's apartments earlier that morning.

Draco looked up and when he saw them together he was shocked. "Uncle Sev?"

Severus smiled and kissed him on the top of his head. "Draco I want you to know that your cousin and I are in love and we will be married this Christmas."

Draco looked at Sirius and back at his godfather for confirmation and then stood up. He took it a lot better then Harry. "I'm happy Uncle Sev. Sirius is pretty cool."

Sirius looked at Draco. "Thanks. I am glad I have had a chance to finally know my cousin. I should let you know we plan on adopting Harry so he'll be your cousin."

Draco turned to look at Harry and Harry was worried his friend would be angry that Harry hadn't told him that he knew about these two. Harry wouldn't blame him, considering he himself was still pretty upset about the truth being kept from him for so long.

Draco just asked him. "Are you okay with this? You seem calmer then I would have thought. I always thought my cousin was cool, you and my goddad though..."

Harry shrugged. "I could have done without the show I got last night when I found out they were together, but Sev makes Siri happy. I gave them my blessing."

Remus seemed to not want to be outdone and he smiled as his own fiancé came through the door. Harry wasn't surprised to see Tonks come into the dinning room and when he noticed the diamond ring on her hand, he must say he was far happier to congratulate them then Sirius and Severus.

Tonks looked at Harry and kissed him on the cheek. "So your godfather and I decided that we'd join the day of announcements. I hope you're happy for us."

Harry hugged her and Remus. "You two I am thrilled about. It's about time the wolf got off his butt and came to his senses. I guess that will make us cousins soon."

Remus smiled. "It does seem the two of you will actually be related through marriage when Sirius adopts you. Though Tonks is technically Sirius' second cousin."

Harry laughed as he would not try and figure out what that would make them relation wise but what ever Remus would technically be by marriage, he would still be Harry's honorary second godfather and much closer to being a father or stepfather then he ever wanted or thought that Severus would be for him.

Though it was early Lucius brought in a small bottle of wine and poured them all glasses. "We can forget the hour for one day and propose a toast to the news."

Remus smiled. "A toast that the two Blacks finally found people crazy enough to marry them."

Tonks nudged her fiancé in the ribs. "And that we might have enough courage and energy to put up with the crazy family we have married into."

Severus looked at Harry and at Draco. "And to the two young men we all consider our sons in some way. That they might continue to share in our joy."

Sirius looked at Harry and he went to his godfather's side and hugged him. He knew Sirius was probably a bit hurt that Harry was far more accepting of Remus' announcement but Sirius should have been expecting it. Harry always liked Tonks and he and Severus were enemies for years. It would have shocked no one to see how Harry had responded to either set of news.

Sirius smiled down at him and whispered. "I know cub this is going to take time to get used to, but it really means a lot to me that you're here celebrating with us."

Harry squeezed his hand. "I want you happy Siri. I want to be a family with you. And I meant it last night, if I have to accept Sev for both, then I will."

Remus and Severus both watched the byplay going on between the two of them and though neither could hear what was going on between them, the look on both of their faces, gave them some comfort that things were going fine for them.

Harry smiled as he pulled apart from Sirius. "Just never expect me to call that man dad."


	4. Chapter 4

Sirius came to find Harry the day after his engagement was announced. Harry had given him his blessing but he seemed to be avoiding him. Sirius had never felt so jealous of his best friend before now. He knew he should have expected this. Harry loved Tonks dearly and hated Severus, but it still hurt.

Severus came to Sirius as he watched the boys in the garden. "I need to go into London for some supplies. I thought you'd accompany me."

Sirius turned and kissed him. "As much as I'd love that Sev, I don't want to leave Harry right now. He's already upset enough."

Severus smiled. "I was thinking we invite that brash godson of yours with us and make a weekend of it. Perhaps Miss Granger or the Weasleys would meet us."

Sirius hadn't thought of that. "A weekend at the townhouse with some time for the three of us to be alone together? I'm surprised you're suggesting it."

Severus didn't answer right away as he drew his fiancé into a long passionate kiss. Severus marvelled at how many years he had known Sirius and hated him, how much time they had wasted.

"I care about you and your godson is a part of you. I want you both happy." Severus admitted.

Sirius ran a hand down his face. "You know I never realized what an amazing man I was marrying. I have to be the luckiest man alive."

Severus nodded. "That you are." But after a look from Sirius he added. "But so am I. Why don't we go tell that cub of yours our idea?"

Sirius pulled him into one last kiss for courage and then drew him into the garden where Harry and Draco they realized were pouring over their latest copy of the quidditch magazine they were both obsessed with.

Draco was the first to notice they had come out and nudged Harry in the ribs. "Hi Uncle Sev, what are you doing out here?"

Sirius looked at Harry. "We were planning a trip to London tomorrow for the weekend and thought you might come along with us Harry/"

Harry gaped at them. "You want me to go away with the two of you to London? Wouldn't it be more romantic if it was just you?"

Severus actually responded. "Your godfather wishes us to get to know each other better and call a truce and I suggested you come with us, maybe as a start."

Harry shared a look with Draco who sent him an encouraging smile and then turned to look at his godfather. He knew how bad Sirius wanted this to work and he remembered that he had promised to let Sirius adopt him. He wanted Sirius as his dad and he knew for that to happen now, he needed a truce with Severus.

"I guess. I mean as long as we're not spending the entire weekend in apothecaries or something." Harry said.

Sirius laughed. "No cub. I had thought we'd go maybe into Muggle London a bit and maybe one day the Weasleys would come for a visit as well."

Sirius had a few things planned including going to an attorney and getting adoption papers drawn up though he wouldn't give them to Harry for some time later for he had already talked to Severus and his fiancé had agreed to adopt Harry as well. Severus planned on becoming Severus Black when they wed, so Harry's request about the name didn't alter anything. He'd wait until hopefully Harry and Severus had come to at least a slight truce.

Severus looked at Harry. "Perhaps you'd do well to come in to the apothecary with me. You'd learn a not to help you with potions."

Harry hid a laugh. "We both know there is no way I received an O in potions to continue next year."

Severus shook his head. "I'm not supposed to tell you, you'll get results in a few weeks, but you did. I will pair you with Draco next year to help bump up your work."

Draco smiled at Harry. "I'll make sure you ace the class and don't blow up any cauldrons in the process. It'll be kind of cool to work with you."

Harry stared in utter amazement for he had been sure there was no way he'd pass. He had been considering becoming an auror, up until the war had ended, and though he still considered the option as Sirius was one, he wasn't sure. He had known he would need potions for it and realized the option was still alive for him.

Sirius felt a slight relief that the two could be civil for even a bit. "We'll leave tomorrow after breakfast and be back Sunday night."

Harry nodded. "Okay Siri."

Sirius offered to send word to the Weasleys and Hermione inviting them to meet them at Diagon Alley on Saturday afternoon and Harry looked slightly more at ease, at the promise of some friendly faces on this little outing with his godfather and the man's fiancé.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry found his way into the sitting room where he had met Lucius the night before and where he knew from talking to the man, that Lucius often spent the evening reading if he didn't have any formal business to see to.

Sur enough Lucius was before the fire and looked up with a smile. "I was hoping I'd be seeing you."

Harry smiled and came towards him. "I thought I better tell you that I'm going to be gone all weekend."

Lucius looked a bit surprised and put the book he had been reading over the arm of his chair and motioned for Harry to sit down in the other chair by the fireplace, the hearth cold as it was summer and no fire was needed.

"So where might I ask is my amazing kisser going?" Lucius asked.

Harry blushed a bit at the compliment. "Oddly enough I am going for a weekend with my godfather and his fiancé to London."

Lucius was not as surprised as Harry. "I know that Sirius loves Sev and he wants so badly for you to not only give your blessing but really approve."

Harry sighed. "I will try but it will be hard to simply get past years of hating the man and suddenly consider him a dad."

Lucius felt like pointing out that Harry had hated him and now they were for all intensive purposes, dating, but he held his tongue on that. Besides Harry had hated his spy image and barely knew him. He had been around Severus day in and day out and though much of his friend's personality had been his spy identity as well, he could understand why it would take Harry longer.

"You know Severus loves him dearly and he wants to make this work out with you as well. He'd do anything for Sirius." Lucius tried.

Harry actually smiled a bit. "I know. I'm not as blind as some people think I am. I can see the love between them. It doesn't mean it makes it any easier for me."

Lucius kissed him. "When and if we tell my son we're dating you'd like Draco to approve? You're friends but do you think it will make it easier for him or harder?"

Harry had not really thought about when he and Lucius, if they got to that point where they came out about their own relationship, would face people like Draco and their anger and concerns over the relationship.

"I'd hope Draco could understand with time. He is a good friend, an amazing once since the summer began." Harry admitted.

Lucius nodded. "And you'd hope he'd give you and me a chance to explain and would adjust. This is all your godfather and my best friend are asking for in return."

Harry sighed. "Fine. I will try and play nice with Severus this weekend. I have already given my blessing to them though. I doubt Draco will be so quick."

Lucius had to agree. "Though his mother and I never had a real marriage, you being his age and his friend, will make it harder. But my son will want us both happy."

Harry reached out and took his hand. "And I want Sirius and I guess Severus as well to be happy. He'll be my family as well by Christmas time."

Harry hated to be reminded that he could very well be in the same position as Severus soon enough if he allowed Lucius to pursue him. He'd be the one who was marrying a father and having to deal with a teenage stepson who definitely had reason to not approve of the relationship right off the start.

Lucius smiled. "I am going to miss you. Maybe one weekend I can take you to London with Draco and me, and have private time."

Harry smiled. "I guess that sounds as possibly romantic as this weekend will be for my godfather and Severus. But I like the sound of it. I'll miss you too."

"Draco really wants to avoid London but for when he has to go and testify in a few weeks, or I'd take him and come this weekend." Lucius tried to explain.

Harry stopped him. "I know and your son needs you. And besides, you're right. This weekend is about me trying to make peace with my soon to be adoptive stepfather or what ever he will be."

Lucius grinned. "I think Sev wants to adopt you and become your dad too though I think he'd settle for his name over dad or papa."

Harry's groan at even the thought of that was cut off as Lucius drew him into a long passionate warm kiss. They were so lost in the kiss that they didn't even noticed when the door of the sitting room opened and someone poked their head in. Seeing the two of them kiss, the person ducked out without a word.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the morning only Remus and Tonks were with Harry and his godfather and Sev at the table for the two Malfoys had not made an appearance that morning. Remus had been told about their little trip and seemed to think it was a good idea for all of them.

Tonks looked at Severus. "Remember we're quite fond of our cub over there and would like him to be best man at our wedding and he needs to be alive for it please."

Remus saw the look of shock on Harry's face. "I planned on asking you soon myself but Tonks runs away with her mouth. We want to wed at the end of August."

Harry was surprised he had not chosen Sirius. "Are you sure you want me? I would have thought you'd choose Siri."

Tonks laughed and informed Harry that she had chosen her cousin as her male maid of honour. They had always been close, even before they began working together as aurors and she had not thought of anyone she'd rather have by her side. When Harry heard that he jumped up and hugged Remus, accepting with a huge smile.

Remus looked across at Sirius. "I assume you'll be asking your soon to be son to be your best man as well. I will not be insulted to be over looked."

Sirius smiled. "That is some months off but yes I was thinking so. Maybe you could be the ring bearer or the flower girl. We'll find you a roll I promise."

As the talk of best mans continued cutting some of the tension and the promise of Hermione and the Weasleys at Diagon Alley the next day, the last two housemates joined them at the table. Harry's good mood slowly disappeared as Severus and Sirius said it was time to leave for London.

Harry bent down and kissed Remus and as he was leaving he called. "Goodbye."

Some how though as the three of them stood in the doorway about to leave Harry felt someone's eyes on him and he felt a shiver running up his back. He shook his head and thought himself paranoid over concern for this little trip he was being taken on.

Sirius took his arm. "We have your bag. We'll be staying at the townhouse for two nights. We'll stop there first to drop bags off and then head into muggle London."

Harry laughed at the grimace of the suggestion on Severus' face. "Sounds like a plan to me.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry found his things in a room which he knew from the quidditch posters on the wall, was Draco's personal bedroom at the townhouse. He wondered what Draco would think if he knew Harry was staying in his bedroom, when he learned Harry was also in a relationship with his father.

Sirius came to the door. "If you're ready, Sev and I are."

Harry nodded and followed him out of the room. "Are we really going to muggle London, Siri? I never expected to see Snape there."

Sirius stopped him. "We are. And I know this is hard cub but can you please at least try, maybe start with his name. You both mean the world to me Harry."

Harry heard the pain his godfather's voice when he pled with Harry to make an effort and Harry felt bad. He knew Sirius wasn't doing this to hurt him. He knew Sirius was simply in love with the man and wanted the two most important people in his life to get along.

Harry hugged him. "I promise I will try Siri. I know you love him and I want you to be happy. I promise to try better."

Sirius kissed him on the head. "Thank you cub. You don't know how much that means to me to hear you say that. Sev has promised to try with you as well."

Harry saw the man waiting at the bottom of the stairs. "I know. I mean it meant a lot to me that he invited me to accompany you guys on your weekend away."

Sirius felt like mentioning that Severus had actually planned the weekend as a family outing and not as a romantic getaway that Harry had been included last minute as a tag along to but he held his tongue. He knew trying to force the two of them to mend fences quicker, would just do the opposite.

Severus smiled when they got downstairs. "Are you ready to make your entrance as my fiancé, Sirius?" Severus asked.

Sirius noticed Harry's surprise. "We need to go through Diagon Alley to use the Leaky Cauldron to get into Muggle London. People are going to see us."

Harry shrugged. "I guess they would soon enough and you two should be happy to show people you're in love. You are getting married after all."

Both of the men looked relieved that Harry had not been upset by the thought that people would see them together. They knew Harry was right, Harry and they were all going to have to get used to this family dynamic. They might not be getting married till Christmas but they'd be a family before then too. Sirius wanted nothing more then for them to be a family, his husband and his son. It would be the best wedding gift the two of them could give Sirius, for water to be under the bridge.

As they walked from the residential area onto Diagon Alley Harry saw some eyes on them. "I guess you have come out."

Severus smiled and for show gently pulled Sirius into a kiss. "Now we have come out."

Sirius looked a bit worried at Harry but Harry just shrugged it off and continued walking with them. Sirius squeezed his fiancé's hand. "Behave Sev." He whispered.

Severus returned the squeeze and the whisper. "He is going to have to get used to it, I don't plan on not kissing you when he's around if he will be living with us."

Sirius had yet to ask Harry but he had actually intended to have Harry live with them in their apartments at school. Sirius would be living with his fiancé and then his husband when the school year started as he could travel to London easy enough for work, from Hogwarts. It was common for teachers who had children who were students at school, to have them live in their apartments. He was a bit scared to ask Harry but he hoped if this summer went well, Harry might agree. He thought if the three of them were going to manage to be a proper family, they needed more then just holidays.

Harry was a bit relieved that he had not seen anyone he knew though he'd see the Weasleys the next day. In the Cauldron he saw the bar keep. "Hi Tom."

The barkeep had met Harry the first time Hagrid brought him and ever since. "Morning Harry. "

Sirius laughed that it was the barkeep who made Harry smile in ease. "We're off to Muggle London for the day Tom. We'll be back through later on."

Harry had no idea what to expect from this outing. He had grown up in Muggle Surrey but he had never ventured from the house save for school and Mrs Fig's house or the park. The zoo once when Mrs Figg could not baby-sit. He had no idea what his godfather and Severus had in store for him but he was surprised to find both men were quite comfortable in the muggle world and he had to admit he had a good time that day. They even went to a muggle movie.

Severus was amazed when they came out. "It was like watching some incredible pensieve in a way. I knew you liked TV Siri, but that was cool."

Sirius smiled and picked a piece of popcorn off his shirt. "I have never been to one either and that is far better then my pitiful muggle television I keep at home."

Harry picked a piece of popcorn from Sirius' hair. "Maybe though we should hold the popcorn next time. Never thought you'd scare so easily. You're an auror."

Sirius tried to look hurt but he smiled when he saw his fiancé and his son laughing together. He had to admit there was something about the strange muggle technology which was so strange and new to him, that seemed a bit scarier then Death Eaters. He had spilled the remaining popcorn when he had jumped in fright.

Severus turned to Harry. "How about we take our scaredy cat here for an early dinner?" Harry smiled and nodded, the three of them heading for a muggle cafe.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry had to admit that he had an amazing time with his godfather and even Severus in town that day and his only complaint for the day as that he missed his nightly talk and warm kiss with Lucius before he went to bed that night.

In the morning he was happy to see when he came downstairs that Hermione and Ron with his family were waiting. "Hey Harry. Good to see you mate."

Harry hugged Ron and turned to Hermione to hug her. "You know we went to Muggle London and for a movie yesterday? I forgot the good side of that world."

Hermione smiled. "I love the magic world and would not give it up for anything but I do enjoy the summer sand holidays with my parents."

Ron's parents and brothers took their turns hugging him as well and Harry spent breakfast telling them all about his time in London. They were all a bit surprised Harry was here with Severus as well as Sirius. Harry could see how Sirius was looking at him, anxious to see how Harry would take to telling others.

Harry actually handled it well. "Sirius and Severus have been dating for six months now and are engaged. They plan on being married at Christmas time."

Ron gaped open mouth at Sirius who he always thought was so cool. "You are dating and engaged to our dreaded potions professor?"

Severus shot him a look about that name but Sirius laughed. "I am going to marry your handsome and smart and brave potions professor. And adopt Harry as well."

Hermione smiled at Harry. "You know I am so happy for you Harry. I know how much you have wanted a family and for Sirius to adopt you."

Ron nodded. "I guess it is pretty cool but please tell me you're not becoming a Snape and calling him daddy."

Severus finally spoke up. "Harry and I have agreed on first names instead and he will be a Potter-Black. I plan on taking my husband's name as well."

Ron seemed surprised that Snape was willing to take his husband's name which traditionally was what a bride would do and he never thought Severus would be the one to take that role, but his mother quietly reminded him of the old blood tradition and that the Black name was one of wizarding tradition while Snape was a muggle name and one of Severus' abusive father.

As they headed into Diagon Alley for shopping Fred clapped Harry on the back. "You know this means you, if you get into potions next year, will fly by."

Harry laughed at that. "I doubt I will get the O required to continue but even if I did, Snape is not likely to play favourites, even with his own stepson."

Hermione had heard and agreed. "You know he wouldn't be able to get away with it even if eh wanted to. People would keep a closer eye on him then before."

Harry revealed as they were heading into the quidditch shop which was of course all the guy's favourite and Ginny's as well, that Remus would be coming and teaching DADA in the fall so both he marauders would be at school at the same time as Sirius would be living with his fiancé. Everyone thought that was cool though Ron wished Sirius would be there for some other reason then being engaged to their hated teacher.

Harry noticed something later that afternoon when they were having ice cream. "I swear I just saw Lucius and Draco."

Sirius looked up. "They said that they were staying behind with Remus and Tonks at the manor. I wouldn't think they'd show up in London like this."

Harry shrugged. "I guess you're right. I mean there can't be any shortage of blonds in the world though their platinum locks are pretty much stand out."

Harry had them on his mind for the rest of the day but he had dinner wit the Weasleys and Hermione before they headed home and by the time they got back to the townhouse, it was later in the evening and Harry retreated into the bedroom he had been given. He assumed if Draco and his dad were there some where, Draco would have taken his bedroom back.

Harry started to drift off to sleep. "I think you just the blond on your mind because you missed his kissing last night"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry woke up later that night with a start and he realized he was not alone in the room. For a moment he was scared and reached for his wand but he saw a blond head and relaxed for a moment. So he had not been wrong. He had seen Lucius and Draco. He was a bit nervous by the fact he was in bed though.

His fear though jumped up a peg when he realized it was Draco and not Lucius in his room. "Draco? If you were home why didn't you kick me out of your bed?"

Draco had his wand drawn and an anger in his eyes Harry had not seen since they became friends. "Because I thought you'd use it as an excuse to jump in dad's."

Harry paled in shock and realized that some how Draco had found out that Harry and his dad were in a relationship together. He ran through his mind trying to think how Draco would have found out. He remembered feeling paranoid the morning before and realized Draco must have been shooting daggers at him then too.

"Draco, how? I mean how did you find out about your father and me?" Harry stammered.

Draco sneered. "You should have warded the doors. Do you think you're the only one who knows my dad is in his den at nights? I went to see him before bed."

Harry remembered the kiss in the den the night before. "You saw me and your father kissing. Why didn't you confront us then Draco? Does your dad know?"

Draco shook his head. "No. And why would I confront you in front of my dad. It would be too easy for you. You don't have my father to hide behind for protection."

Harry made a grab for his wand for he realized that Draco had not simply come in here to yell at him but he realized his wand was not on his bed side table any more and noticed that it was sticking out of Draco's pocket and just out of his reach.

Draco saw his glance. "You didn't think I'd be that stupid did you? How could you Harry/ You're my friend? How can you be shagging my dad behind my back?"

Harry heard the pain in his voice. "I am not shagging him Drake, I promise. We have kissed a few times but nothing more. We're not even sure we will date, yet."

Draco was not buying it. "Why should I believe you? I never thought you'd be kissing my father, why should I believe you wouldn't do more? Tell me."

Harry looked between the door and the wand trained on him. He suddenly realized how Severus must have felt when Harry had shown up on their door after seeing them having sex, wondering if he was about to be hexed. Harry had no idea how to calm his friend.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry looked at Draco and the wand. He understood. How could he not? After his reaction to his godfather and Severus, how could he expect Draco to be any less angry about one of his best friends and his dad?

Harry needed to do something. "Please Draco, please you know me better then that. Please."

Draco lowered his wand but only slightly. "You swear to me that you have not been shagging my dad behind my back."

Harry nodded. "I swear to you Draco, I swear it has never gone further then a kiss. I didn't even know until he kissed me, that I was gay. I swear to you."

Draco lowered his wand the rest of the way but Harry noticed his friend kept a tight grip on the wand and he didn't return Harry's either. Harry was all too aware the wrong word and he'd still be on the receiving end of a hex.

Draco was still hurt. "I know my father and mother have hated each other for years but you're my friend Harry. You're my age. How could you do this to me Harry?"

Harry reached for his friend. "Draco, I'm sorry. I didn't do this to hurt you I swear. Your dad kissed me and I found I liked it. I never meant to hurt you. I promise."

Draco sat down next to him. "I can't understand this Harry. I can't. Your one of my best friends, I can't handle you being with my dad."

Harry felt so bad for his friend. "I didn't mean to hurt you, I swear Draco. Your friendship means the world to me. We've only been friends recently but you mean as much to me as Ron and Hermione."

Draco had been through so much that year including the hell of the trial of his mother right now which he still faced testifying in. He needed the love and support of his father more then ever right now and with many of his friends angry at the Malfoys for turning on the Dark Lord, he knew Draco's friends were few. Draco needed friendship from Harry so much right now and Harry couldn't stand putting his friend through even more pain then before.

Draco looked close to crying by that point. "Harry I need my best friend, I need you. But I can't. Not if you're with my dad. I can't watch you with him. I can't."

Harry understood. "You mean more to me then what has happened with your dad. I will give him up for you Draco. I promise I will never kiss your father again."

Draco looked up in surprise at him. "You'd really give up my dad for me?"

Harry nodded. "Like I said we've only kissed a few times. I thought maybe it would go some where but if it's a choice between you and him, I choose you Draco."

Draco handed Harry back his wand. "Thank you Harry. I need your friendship so much and I need my dad. I just couldn't face either of you if you were together."

Harry surprised his friend by collecting him into his arms and Draco actually cried. Harry had not seen tears from Draco before. Draco had perfected the Malfoy coldness as a front like his dad during the war and though Harry knew it was just that, he was still having a hard time seeing it. Draco and he had spent a lot of time together in the past few months even at school but Harry had always been the distraction for his friend. He reserved the pain and the tears for his dad and godfather.

Draco drew away from him for a moment. "I'm sorry Harry."

Harry shook his head. "You know I care about you Draco, you can cry in front of me if you need. I'm not just here for quidditch and wizard chess."

Draco actually smiled a bit at that. "Good because if one of your purposes for life was chess, I think you'd be quite depressed."

Harry slugged him in the arm. "You know what I mean Draco. So are you going to crash in here for the night or what?"

Draco looked at him. "And what about you?"

Harry shook his head. "I swear to you I will not break my promise. I will tell your dad tomorrow that it's over. And there is enough room in your bedroom for both."

It didn't take much to convince Draco to sleep in there with him though Draco took up the couch he had in front of the fire, insisting that he would not force Harry out of the bed after waking him in the middle of the night. For a moment Harry wondered if Draco had agreed to stay in order to keep an eye on Harry and make sure that he didn't run off to be with his dad that night but he pushed those thoughts away. Draco was his friend and he knew Draco trusted his word.

As they were about to sleep Draco looked over at the bed. "Thank you Harry. You know I want you happy but I really need you right now."

Harry smiled. "I know Draco. It's not like you're asking me to give up someone I love. It was a few kisses. There is one Malfoy I love, and it is my friend."

Harry was unable to fall asleep right away as he listened to Draco snore. He told himself he was doing the right thing. He was right; it had only been a few kisses. He had no relationship with Lucius yet. Now that he knew he was interested in guys perhaps when he got back to school he'd find someone his own age. Draco needed his friend right now, and his dad, and Harry's friendship with Draco meant too much for him to give up for this fledging relationship.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius had been surprised when his son had asked to come to London the day before. He had thought that Draco would not want to go but he thought maybe his son was missing Harry and Severus. The fact that he refused to reveal himself to either of them though bothered him. He was still wondering when early the next morning there was a knock at his bedroom door.

When he opened the door he found Harry there. "Harry? I had no idea you even knew we were here."

Harry slipped into the room. "I thought I saw you in town but I wasn't sure until your son showed up over my bed with a wand in my face, last night."

Lucius gaped at Harry. His son had confronted Harry with his wand. He knew that Harry and Draco had problems for years but the two were practically becoming brothers as of late and this seemed wrong. Then realization hit home like a charging hippogriff.

"He knows? Draco knows that we have kissed?" Lucius asked.

Harry nodded. "He saw us kissing the day before I came to London with Sirius and Sev. He said he came to say goodnight to you and saw the two of us kissing."

Lucius sighed and looked him up and down. "Do I have to ask if my son used any kind of hexes on you? You don't look any worse for ware except tired."

Harry shook his head. "I managed to calm him down and convince him that he didn't want to hex me though it was definitely a close call. He was pissed."

Lucius pulled Harry against him and gently tried to kiss him but after only a brief moment of a kiss Harry pulled back away from him and he knew in that moment what had calmed his son down.

"You have agreed not to see me anymore." Lucius stated instead of asking.

Harry nodded. "Your son needs me. He's practically my brother. I was stupid to think he'd ever approve of this. I can't loose Draco. He needs me right now."

Lucius sighed. "I know. I know how much my son has come to rely on you. I wouldn't take your friendship from him for anything. But I'm falling for you Harry."

Harry was fighting back the tears and the urge to kiss him. "I was too but it can't be. I can't be with you and come between you and your son. I won't hurt Draco."

"I hate this but I understand. It is one of the reasons I care about you and one of the reasons Draco is so lucky to have you as a friend." Lucius admitted.

Harry was the one who initiated the kiss this time. He pulled Lucius down into one last warm gentle kiss, their lips parting, tongues exploring. Lucius as they pulled away thought it cruel that the first time Harry had felt comfortable enough to be the initiator, looked like it would be their last kiss.

"I really wanted to see where this would go Luke. I really wanted to see if we had something. But I can't." Harry was giving into the tears now.

Lucius ran a hand down his face. "I will keep my distance Harry but know this is breaking my heart. Know that if not for my son, I'd win your heart Harry."

Harry took a step back. "I don't think you'd have had to wait to long. Perhaps it was good he caught us now. Any longer and I'm not sure I could give you up."

Lucius walked him to the door. "I know Harry. I know. It's cruel that after years of a loveless marriage I have found someone I could love, and I have to give you up."

Harry kissed him but the cheek this time. "I wish I didn't love your son so much or care for you so much and your bond with him. I hate this but it has to be this way."

Lucius watched as Harry slipped from the room and he sunk down into his chair. He had not said it to Harry but he wasn't simply falling for the boy, he knew he was already in love with him. But Harry was right. Draco needed Harry right now. Draco needed the boy he was starting to see as his brother. Draco had suffered a lot with his dad as a spy and now with his mother. Lucius would not deny his son the loving support of his friend and brother. He'd not take that from Draco.

He walked over to a picture of his son. "I love you Draco. I hope you know how much. I'm giving up my first chance at real love, for you. I love you my son."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry did not return to bed. He had told Draco that he was going to see his dad and break it off with him. He found himself sitting in the library on the main floor. He loved Draco and he'd do anything for his friend. He refused to admit he had already fallen for Lucius. When he kissed him that morning he knew he had. He had to put it from his mind. Draco was his friend and was more important then these feelings. It had taken too long to become friends with Draco; he wasn't going to lose that now.

The door opened and he didn't look up at first. "I just want to be left alone for a while."

He was surprised to hear Severus voice come from behind. "I'll leave if you want me too but you look like you could use someone to talk with."

Harry looked up at him. "You don't have to pretend to care; my godfather is not around right now."

Severus surprised him by not shooting back some comment at him or leaving the room but instead he came around and took the empty space on the window seat where Harry had ensconced himself.

"I know this is going to be hard for both of us but I meant what I told Siri, I want to work with you on healing old wounds. We're going to be a family one day."

Harry looked at him. "Sirius said you were considering adopting me as well."

Severus nodded. "I am. To say I never thought I'd be a dad to you is definitely an understatement but for Siri I am willing. And if you need someone to talk to..."

Harry turned away from him. It wasn't that he couldn't talk to the man. For some reason he found that he was almost willing to but he couldn't tell him. He couldn't tell him about kissing Lucius or about what had happened. He was Luke's best friend and Draco's godfather and Uncle, not to mention soon to be his some type of father. He wished he could tell someone but not Severus.

Severus shocked him again though when he spoke. "You know if this is about Lucius and your feelings for him, you can tell me."

Harry's head snapped up. "What do you mean? I mean how do you know?"

Severus smiled. "I am not as blind as my fiancé or Remus you know? I can see the way that the two of you look at each other. I know he is falling hard for you too."

Harry was shocked. "Well that is all over now. Draco knows and I have promised him I'd stay away from his dad. I had to choose between them and I chose my friendship with Draco over a few kisses."

Severus sighed. "I won't say I'm not surprised by my godson's reaction but he would come around eventually. If you and Luke were happy."

Harry shook his head. "Draco needs me. He needs his dad. I won't take his dad from him right now. Friendship is more important then any guy. Even Lucius."

Severus wished for both his soon to be son's sake and for his best friend's sake that he could do something. He knew Harry would never be convinced to take a chance with Lucius unless he had Draco's blessing. For Harry friendship would always come before anything and even for someone he had only been friends with for a few months, like Draco, he'd do anything. It might break Harry's heart, but Draco's happiness would come first.


	7. Chapter 7

Two weeks passed since their return from London that weekend and Harry tried his best to avoid Lucius as much as he could. Every time he saw the man he wanted to kiss him, wanted to tell him how much he cared. He wanted him so badly but he had made a promise to his friend and he could not break it now. Draco seemed totally oblivious to the pain his best friend was in or even his dad.

On the morning of the trial where Draco would testify Harry went to his room. "Draco?"

Draco looked up from where he was trying to get dressed but he seemed unable to do up his robes. "I don't know if I can do this Harry."

Harry came and helped him with his robes. "I know this is hard Draco but your dad and I are both here by your side. You know we will help you all we can."

Draco hugged his friend and was so grateful he was there. Harry had doubled his efforts to being there for Draco in the weeks since they had come back and for a moment Draco wondered if it was more out of guilt for kissing Lucius then out of care but he shoved the thought aside. Harry was practically his brother and he deserved better of Draco then such suspicion.

Harry led Draco downstairs where Lucius was waiting for them. "Are you ready for this son? I know how hard it will be for you to testify against your mother."

Draco shook his head. "The woman never loved me. She would have killed either of us if asked. She tried to kill you. I can do this. I need to do this."

Harry squeezed his hand. "Then we will both be here as I promised by your side. You can count on us Draco."

Lucius smiled slightly as he led the boys to the floo and they traveled through to the ministry. Draco would not attend the actual trial save for when he would be testifying because he didn't want to or need to see the evidence against his mother. Lucius knew that all of the evidence and testimony already presented would be enough to ensure she at least got prison for life but Draco was more then aware it was his testimony that would get his mother the kiss. His dad could not testify himself as he was still legally married to Narcissa.

Harry and Lucius took seats on either side of Draco in the courtroom as his mother was led in. "You, my traitorous brat." Narcissa shouted at Draco.

Draco had gone white as a sheet but his father whispered to him. "Don't listen to anything she has to say Draco. She is the traitor to our family. Not you."

Draco nodded and he sat though still and silent until he was called forward to give his testimony. He reluctantly let go of his father and Harry's hands and stepped forward to where he was called.

"Draco Lucius Severus Malfoy." Draco responded when he was asked to give his name for the record.

"And Mr Malfoy were you ever a witness to any of your mother's alleged crimes?" One of the judges asked.

Draco nodded. "The night before the final battle she attacked my father in our library. She used the cruciatus curse on him. If Uncle Sev had not arrived, she'd have killed my father."

There was a gasp from many people in the room to hear the woman had tortured her husband in front of her son. "And did she threaten you at any time?"

Draco nodded. "She had a full body bind on me and she kept telling my dad she was going to kill me in front of him, before he died. The last torture for him."

Harry had heard some of the detail of what his friend went through but as Draco was forced to recount in detail what had happened that night, Harry's heart lurched for his best friend. He could not imagine having been trapped like that, watching his mother torture his dad and hearing that she planned on murdering him in front of his dad before killing Lucius as well.

He felt a hand squeeze his as Draco's testimony was almost over. "It's okay Harry. You have helped my son recover from that. You've helped us both with it Harry."

Harry allowed himself to return the squeeze for one moment before withdrawing his hand. "I am glad I could offer either of you some comfort. I can only imagine."

Draco was returned to his seat. Severus had already testified to the rest, having come in and tried to apprehend Narcissa but she had managed to escape though she was captured later during the final battle. Lucius had been weak from the attack but he had still gone to the ministry to help Harry and the others, as well as to capture his wife, for trying to kill their only child.

They were all shocked when the members of the court called for a vote right away as it usually went into recess. Madam Bones spoke. "Those who find guilty?'

All but two hands went up but even then she called for those who saw innocent. "Narcissa Black Malfoy you're found guilty of all crimes. You are sentenced to receive the dementors kiss at midnight."

The courtroom was exploding with noise and activity and Harry and Lucius both had the same thought and led Draco from the room as soon as possible for he didn't need the uproar after all he had gone through. Draco held it together well enough until he got home but he broke down. He was not upset his mother had received the kiss or he had helped her get it. It was the stress and fear of what had happened, catching up with him. Harry and Lucius and Severus all sat by his side in the library that night as midnight came.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco was slowly making some progress in the days after the trial and with him feeling a bit better, the household decided it was okay to start thinking about happier things including Harry's upcoming birthday which was a week after the trial.

Draco was surprised when his Uncle came into the room on the 30th and spoke to him. "You know he loves you, but can't you see how miserable he is."

Draco turned to look at Severus. "I don't know what you're talking about or who."

Severus walked over to the window where Draco had been standing and was not surprised to see that Harry was out in the gardens and Draco had been watching his brother working on his broom with his servicing kit.

"I know about your father and Harry, and how you made them break up." Severus let him know.

Draco stared at him. "You knew? I didn't break them up. Harry made the choice. He said it was just kisses and he cared more about my friendship then my dad."

Severus nodded. "That he does but he was falling hard for your dad. You could see it if you weren't blind like my fiancé and Remus, or in pain like you were."

Draco looked at Harry. "He will find someone his own age. I have friends at school who are gay. I will set him up and he will be happy. It was a summer fling."

Severus pointed at Harry. "Does it look like it was just a simple matter of kisses? Have you even seen Harry really smile since that weekend in London? Really?"

Draco hated to admit it but he knew his godfather was right. He knew Harry had not smiled other then a few times at a joke or when they were flying and even then it had always seemed forced but it didn't matter. He could not watch his father and his best friend together. He just couldn't,

Severus read his thoughts well. "You know I have never seen your dad so in love before. I never thought he'd fall for someone so easy but he has."

Draco was shocked. "In love? You're telling me that after only a few kisses that my father has fallen in love with Harry? No."

Severus stopped him. "Your father was forced into an arranged marriage and never allowed to follow his heart. In Harry he was given a second chance and was happy."

Draco paled. He knew how miserable even before his mother had tried to kill him, his father had been in the marriage. He knew Draco had been the only happy thing from that marriage for his father. Narcissa had cheated on her husband for years but Lucius had been loyal. Draco knew his father deserved happiness, after years of spying and being forced into that marriage, to be happier then most.

Draco went and sunk into a seat. "You really think that they are in love? You think that I should be okay with this and just stand by and watch them together?"

"I think you love both of them and want them happy. I think neither of them will be happy apart. And I know neither will break their promise to you, no matter how miserable they are." Severus told him.

Draco looked at Harry again through the glass. "I want him to be happy. He's my brother, but how can I accept him as my stepfather? I don't think I can give my blessing."

Severus sighed. "I know it's hard but just think about how much he is willing to give up for you. Think of all your dad gives up for you. Just think about it Draco."

Draco watched as his godfather left the room and he knew he was being selfish. He knew Harry and his dad deserved to be happy and he had to admit Harry had been miserable since that weekend but could he really give his father and his best friend/brother to be together.

He went into the gardens. "Hey Harry. Is there something wrong?"

Harry looked up and smiled but Draco knew it was a fake smile for his brother's sake. "Nothing. Just a bit bored. Do you want to go flying with me?"

Draco agreed and went for his broom but even in the air he could see Harry was just now enjoying it as much as he had in the past. He had never seen Harry without a smile, even when flying with a broken arm, when on a broom before.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

On the 31st Lucius was surprised when there was a knock at his bedroom door and when his son slipped inside. Draco had not done this since the trial though he had come nights before it, when he had a bad dream. He and Draco seemed to be making up for lost time, things they had never been able to do when Lucius was a spy and had to pretend to be cold and aloof, even to his own son, because of his wife.

Draco came over to his dad. "I want answers and I want the truth dad. Are you in love with Harry?"

Lucius was shocked by the question and Draco could see it. "You know we ended it Draco. It was a few kisses, it will never happen again. Harry made that clear."

Draco stopped him. "I am not asking what my brother has agreed to; I am asking do you love him? Are you in love with Harry?"

Lucius couldn't lie to his son. "Yes. I am in love with Harry. But we both love you too much to act on it. I will keep my distance from him."

Lucius had not even told Harry that he was in love with him and to be saying those words to his son made his feelings even more real. He had watched Harry the past few weeks and seeing how utterly miserable Harry was, was breaking his heart.

Draco's next words made him nearly faint. "Then be with him father. If you love him, be with him."

Lucius stared t his son thinking that it was surely some kind of cruel joke of some kind. "Draco, are you seriously giving me permission to be with your friend?"

Draco nodded. "Uncle Sev made me realize I was being selfish. I'm not saying that this is not going to take a lot of getting used to, or if you marry him that I will ever call him my stepfather but you both mean the world to me and I want you two happy. I will try and be accepting of this."

Lucius pulled his son into a hug. "Thank you Draco. Thank you. Your blessing means the world to me. I want to be a real father to you for once but I love him as well."

Draco let his dad keep a hold on him. "I know. And no matter how this goes, I want Harry as a friend and I want to be close with you. You have my blessing dad."

Lucius had never believed that his son would ever give him his blessing and it seemed that today was not only Harry's birthday but his as well for his son had just given him the best birthday gift possible, his blessing to be with the man that he loved.

Draco turned to leave. "Go and find my brother and tell him I have given you my blessing. He can consider it his birthday gift from me."

Lucius laughed his son had been thinking basically the same thing as he was. "Thank you Draco. I know how hard this is but thank you."

Lucius waited a few moments after his son was gone before he slipped the rest of his clothes on and went in search of Harry. He wanted to tell Harry. Not only tell Harry that Draco had given his blessing but that he loved him as well.


	8. Chapter 8

Lucius went down the hall and knocked lightly on Harry's door and slipped inside before he waited for a response, not wanting to risk his godfathers seeing Lucius out there in the hall.

He saw the shock in Harry's eyes when he entered. "Lucius, what are you doing in here? You know we can't be together."

Lucius advanced across the room. "I love you Harry. I am madly and completely in love with you Harry."

Any comment or protest had been cut off by Lucius who pulled him into a long warm passionate kiss. He had never thought he could miss someone as much as he missed Harry those weeks. They had been apart longer then together but as he kissed Harry he knew how in love he was.

Harry drew away from him. "We can't. We promise Draco. I won't ruin my friendship with him and your relationship with your son. I won't."

Lucius stopped him. "Did you just hear what I told you Harry? I am in love with you, not falling for you; I am madly and insanely in love with you."

He could see Harry's shock and his delight and confusion and pain all mixed in his eyes. "Luc...we can't. I want to but I can't. I can't do that to Draco."

Lucius was not the only person to make an entrance into the rooms as his son came in behind him. Draco must have known that Harry would have had a hard time believing Lucius and he came in person.

Harry looked at Draco. "I'm sorry Draco. I know I promised. I swear your dad kissed me. You're my brother Draco. I will keep my promise."

Draco shook his head. "Shut up and listen for once Harry. I asked my dad this and I now want you to answer me. I want an honest answer, nothing less."

Harry looked at Lucius and realized the two of them had some kind of talk. "I promise I will be honest with you Draco. I promise."

Draco took a deep breath. "I don't care about the promise, I am not asking about it. I want you know how you feel about my dad. Are you in love or falling in love?"

Harry was shocked and he knew he could say no but after Lucius' declaration he had to be honest. "I'm not falling. I am in love with your dad Draco. I'm sorry."

Harry wasn't sure if he was expecting to be slugged or hexed, knowing either way he deserved this for betraying a friend he considered to be a brother now, but what Draco did shocked him more then anything. Draco pulled him into a long hug.

"Then you have my blessing. I gave my dad my blessing this morning and now I am giving you it," Draco told him.

Harry gaped at him. "You are giving us your blessing to be together? Please be honest Draco. I don't want to loose you as a friend. You're a brother. Do you mean it?"

Draco nodded. "It will take time for me to get used to, and if you marry I will never call you dad, but I want you both to be happy."

Harry returned the hug. "You promise me that you won't let this ruin our friendship or your closeness with your dad? I won't do this if you say no."

Draco sighed. "I want you two happy. I have seen how miserable you were since London. I know you two can be happy. And I won't let this ruin our friendship or my bond with my dad."

Harry was in tears. "Thank you Draco. And I promise you will never have to call me dad, even if your father is crazy enough to want to marry me. Thank you Draco."

Draco smiled. "You can consider this my birthday gift to you little brother. Now I'm going. I think I have interfered with this moment long enough."

When Draco slipped from the room Harry and Lucius looked at each other. Harry realized he had not told Lucius he loved him, he had told Draco he loved Lucius. It was not the romantic amazing moment he had hoped that it would be. He hadn't even admitted it to himself till now. They had only been together days when Draco found out. He had not even known he was gay. He knew though watching Lucius with his son and being so close even if apart all this time, that he loved him.

Lucius advanced on him. "Did you mean it Harry? I mean I am crazy in love with you but I know this is so fast and we've been apart longer then together and..."

Harry was the one to cut him off this time with a passionate kiss. "I mean it. I might be crazy to fall in love so quick but I am. I am in love with you Luc. Madly."

Lucius had never allowed himself to be a sucker for love. He had known since he was fifteen of who he would be married to. Now free from a loveless marriage he had this amazing young man who he was not only attracted to but who he was madly in love with, and who had just said the words back to him. He knew it would take time but he was going to make sure Harry had to keep his promise to Draco not to make him call him dad. He'd make Harry his husband one day. For now he would settle for Harry's declaration of love.

Lucius drew him into another long warm kiss. "You know my birthday is in April but my son just gave me a belated gift. Having you is the best gift possible."

Harry put his head against Lucius' chest. "I don't know how dad and Remus will take this but I don't care. I love you and I want to be with you. I want you."

Lucius knew it would take time before Harry would be willing to tell his dads or have their relationship out in the open but he would wait. All that mattered at this moment was that Harry was his. Harry had told him he loved him and they had Draco's blessing to be together. Nothing else in the world mattered to him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was beaming when he came down to breakfast that morning and everyone in the house could tell that his mood had picked up. His godfathers and Tonks believed it was because it was his birthday and he was looking forward to his first with his family. After sharing a look with his godson, Severus knew that Harry and Lucius had received a joint birthday gift that meant everything to them.

Severus and Sirius had their own moment with Harry after breakfast. The party was at lunch and later in the day. Sirius called him. "Harry, can you come with us?"

Harry looked up from where he was talking with Draco. "Sure Siri."

If Harry was surprised or hurt to see that Severus was coming with them when they headed out of the room and towards the library, Harry did not show it and when they sat down Harry just looked confused at what was happening.

Sirius handed him some papers. "These have come in from my attorney finally and I thought that perhaps this morning might be a good time to give them to you."

Harry looked at two sets of forms. "Adoption papers? For both you and Severus?"

Sirius nodded. "I'd like to adopt you and I know you already said yes but I want us to be a real family. I'd like if you'd consider letting my future husband adopt you."

Harry was looking down at the papers and back and forth between Sirius and Severus. Severus understood. He knew Harry was battling years of their hating each other with wanting his godfather to be happy and a mix of other emotions.

Harry signed the papers with Sirius on them right away, becoming Harry Potter-Black but he turned to Severus. "Do you want this? Or are you doing it for Siri?"

Severus sighed. "I can't lie and say it has nothing to do with Siri but it does. I love him and want him happy but it is also for you and me. For us to be a real family."

Harry was a bit shocked as he heard the truth in his words. "You would really want to be a father to me? You know you don't have to do this."

Severus smiled. "I had grown to respect you before this summer and more watching you with Draco. I'd be proud to call you a son. I'd like to be your father."

Harry shared a smile with Sirius and without responding in words to the last comment he picked up the quill again and he signed the second set of forms, allowing Severus to adopt him. Sirius took the forms and with a nod from Harry, he vanished them to the ministry to make them official.

Sirius pulled him into a hug. "Neither of us expects you to call us dad or anything if you choose. But we really want to be a family. And at school as well."

Harry was a bit surprised by that. "At school?"

Sev explained. "Students whose parents teach at school can live with them. We'd understand if you say no but we'd like you to consider living with us."

Sirius saw Harry's confusion and perhaps more. "You'll have a room there and can stay when ever you like if you choose to stay in dorms. We won't force you..."

Harry cut him off. "I'd like to think about it this summer. Spend more time with you and Sev. I finally have a family and I'd like a chance to have my family."

Severus could see how much the words meant to Sirius and he had to admit they meant much to him. He respected the boy and he knew with time he could come to love Harry as his son. Most students saw Hogwarts as time away from their parents and out on their own but Harry had never had a family really and for him it would finally be a chance to live and be with his real family. With Remus and Tonks at school as well, this year would be so different for Harry.

Sirius handed him something. "This is something given to the heir of the black family on their sixteenth birthday and I want you to have it."

Harry looked at the box. "Heir? I mean what happens if you and Sev have children together? Maybe you should keep this for them."

Sirius shook his head. "Even if we have children you are our eldest and you are my heir. You legally have been since birth. I just thought it time for this."

Harry was so touched by his words and as he opened the gift Sirius explained while wizards did not come of age until they were seventeen, in pureblood families an official heir could stake his claim legally to an estate in his own right, at the age of sixteen. It was on that birthday a traditional gift usually was given like a watch was given on their seventeenth birthday.

Harry looked down at a ring in a box. It was a signet ring but nothing like the impressive one Sirius wore. "Draco has one like this."

Sirius nodded. "They are smaller versions then the official head of family ring, a small signet with the family crest. Draco is heir to the Malfoy one."

Harry slid the ring into place on the same finger that Sirius wore the Black ring and he felt a tingle as the ring changed size to fit him and Sirius told him the ring was acknowledging him as heir and owner of it. Harry hugged Sirius and then surprised Severus by hugging him.

Severus was more surprised when Harry whispered. "Thanks for talking to Draco. I know you're the one who got him to give us his blessing. Thank you."

Severus smiled and kissed his cheek slightly. "Think of it as an adoption gift for my new son. You don't think I didn't notice how much pain you've been in?"

Harry never mentioned how he knew Severus had known about their relationship or how he knew Severus had spoken to Draco. It was enough for them both that Harry knew he had helped and that Harry was grateful for that show of care from his adoptive father.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

For the first time that summer the mansion was full of laughter and happiness as Harry's friends, his that were still in school and others like his former quidditch buddies and of course the entire Weasley family came. Though Ron was as cold and aloof to Draco as always, the others were happy to include him. As they were opening gifts Sirius and Severus smiled to see that Harry actually showed t ring and informed his friends.

"I am officially Harry Potter-Black and while they're not married yet, adopted son of both Severus and Sirius." Harry told his friends.

Ron went stalk white but Hermione pulled him into a hug. "You know how happy I am for you Harry. You finally have a real family. You know we're thrilled."

Molly came and hugged him. "Well at least my role as your surrogate mother has not been usurped though Arthur might be sad. You know you are always my son."

Arthur smiled. "I have had to share you with two fathers already, I can handle a third. You always have a place at the Burrow and in our family, my son."

Harry's friends and the Weasleys all added their own congratulations and support as they handed them their gifts. A few joked that he should at least be able to manage better grades in potions if he was able to continue with the class next year. Ron was still quiet about it all even when he gave Harry his gift of a box of chocolate frogs. Harry wasn't sure why he was surprised, but just hoped his friend would snap out of it soon.

Draco surprised him with a gift and whispered. "I bought this before I knew I would be giving you your other gift this morning. I guess you just get two."

Harry was touched and opened the gift to find a picture frame which had a photograph of the two of them when they had been flying that summer. He noticed an inscription on the bottom of the frame which brought tears to his eyes. 'To my little brother, happy birthday.'

Harry turned to him. "Thank you big brother." And they both knew that the thank you was for far more then just the gift.

Fred saw he had finished all the gifts and lunch was done. "How about we cut out all this sentimental crap and hit the air? We all brought our brooms with us."

Harry laughed and agreed, taking to the air with his original quidditch team while Draco played seeker, Charlie, Ginny and Dean played chaser, Ron played keeper and Seamus and Bill played beater for the other team. Luna, Neville and Hermione were all more then happy to stay on the ground as did Percy. Though Charlie was a star player in his day and the others played quidditch, Harry and his team out stripped them not only in skills but being able to move and work together as a team. It might have been over two years since they played together but there was no competition and they won two games in a row.

They landed for dinner finally and Harry took the chance as they were eating pizza, to speak to Ron. "You have been so quiet Ron. Are you angry?"

Ron shot him a look. "As long as you don't turn snake on us and start calling that man daddy, I can live with this I guess. Just don't expect me to hang with Draco."

Harry walked away from him without a comment. This was his birthday and he'd not let his friend ruin that for him this time. He had his dad and his new adoptive father, and he had a new friend he considered a brother, and he was madly in love with a man who loved him back. This was definitely an amazing birthday.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry had spent the two weeks since his birthday making an honest attempt at spending time with Severus. His godfather was smart enough never to leave them alone during this so called bonding time. Remus reminded him that he wanted both his son and his fiancé alive at Christmas to be able to have the wedding, he might need to be there to play referee between them.

The morning of Remus and Tonks wedding finally arrived in mid August and Harry was with his honorary godfather preparing. "I'm so happy for you Remy."

Remus kissed him on the head. "You know I love you like a son Harry. Tonks and I have spoken and we'd like if we have kids, that you'd be godfather to them."

Harry was touched. "I was so honoured you'd ask me to stand for you today and even more honoured now that you'd want me as a godparent to a child."

Remus laughed. "I want you as more then a godparent; I want you as an older brother. I know Sirius and Sev are adopting you but I still see you as a son."

Harry shook his head. "Like Mr Weasley said he already had to share me with two dads, you and Siri. Severus or adoption papers don't change that for me Remy."

Remy pulled him into a bear hug. Sirius was the natural choice for adopting Harry, not only as his actual godfather and guardian but because he and James had been the closest of any of the marauders. Sirius had lived with the Potters after his fifth year and he and James were brothers. But Remus and Lily had practically been sister and brother. She was the first one he told he was a werewolf and the first one to accept it. He was her male maid of honour as Sirius was doing for Tonks.

Remus surprised Harry. "It is traditional for a groom to give a gift to his witness and I have one but it is pretty untraditional Harry. It is my blessing."

Harry looked at him in absolute confusion, "Your blessing?"

Remus laughed a bit. "Thought your adoptive father was the only one who was not blind enough not to see the way you guys look at each other?"

Harry understood. "You know? You know about me and Lucius?"

Remus nodded. "A bit longer and I actually confess it wasn't so hard for me. I saw the two of you kissing the night you found Severus and your godfather."

Slowly Remus explained that after Sirius had left him to go and find his now fiancé, Remus had followed Harry to see if he could calm him and had thought that the kiss might be a one time thing but started to notice the looks between them. He told Harry he had a feeling things went south there before his birthday.

Harry explained about Draco and getting his blessing. "He said it was my birthday present and his father's belated."

Remus hugged him. "I know it is going to be hard to convince Siri and to come out to your friends when the time is right but know that Tonks and I are here."

Harry had not realized until now Tonks knew but Remus laughed and told him that if she found out later that Remus had known and not told her that she would hex of some body parts that he needed if he was ever going to make Harry a big brother and godfather. Harry of course agreed it made sense.

Remus handed him a box and seeing Harry's surprise. "Don't want people to get suspicious; they will expect you to have received a proper gift as well."

Harry wanted to protest he had just had his birthday and the blessing meant the world but instead he simply thanked the man with a kiss to his cheek. "Thanks."

He opened the box and found a pair of beautiful cufflinks which were shaped like a lion and a snake head respectively. He had thought considering Harry's new dad and brother, the snake was as fitting as the lion. He knew Harry didn't like jewellery but thought on the rare occasion he got dressed up like today, this was a simple piece of jewellery Harry could enjoy.

Harry hugged him and after placing them on he handed him a gift. "Sirius said it was good luck to give a groom something before the wedding."

Remus opened the lid of the box and he saw a strange ivory pendent hanging on a simple black cord. Unlike Harry, Remus did not mind such. "It's beautiful."

Harry made him look closer and he could see that the pendent actually was the form of four animals that ate each other's tales and for a moment he realized three were the marauders in the form of a dog, stag and wolf but the fourth was a snake. And the amber in the center had two symbols, a flower and a phoenix engraved.

Harry explained. "The outside is your past, your background, your friends and support. I included Sev as I knew you two were once close because of my mum."

Remus nodded. "That we were cub and I am as touched as I know he would be to have him included. And the center?"

"Your future and your heart. The phoenix is for Tonks as a member of the order, how you became close. The flower is a lily, for my mum and for me."

Lily was very much a part of his present and his future and belonged at the center with Tonks as she was alive in her son and Harry was his son in every way. He hung the pendent around his neck and holding Harry close he knew it was Harry's way of assuring Remus what he said earlier was true, that being adopted by Severus and Sirius would never change Harry considering him a father.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius had been more then happy to offer the grounds of the Manor as the location for the wedding that afternoon. It was a very small ceremony for neither Remus nor Tonks had wanted to make much of a deal of it. Her parents, a few order members like Albus and Moody, and those at the manor that summer, no one else. Draco had been quite delighted to be introduced that morning to his Aunt Annie and Uncle Ted for the first time. Because his dad was a spy and his mum a Death Eater he had never had a chance to know Tonk's parents. Andromeda had even embraced her former brother in law, grateful to know he at least had been good all along.

Harry and Sirius shared a smile as they stood by their cousin and godfather for the wedding. Albus has been asked to perform the ceremony and he had been more then honoured to do so.

"We have come together this beautiful August afternoon to join in marriage this man and this woman. I would ask that Remus repeat after me."

Remus smiled and spoke his part. "I Remus John Lupin take you Nymphadora as my wife, to love and protect until death does us part."

Albus turned to Tonks and got her to do her part. "I Nymphadora Media Tonks take you Remus as my husband to love and protect until death does us part."

Albus turned in the direction of Remus and Harry. "Who stands forth as witness to this man's vows and commitment to this marriage?"

Harry smiled. "I Harry James Potter-Black, honorary godson, stand witness to the vows and commitment of Remus."

Albus turned towards Tonks side. "And who stands forth as witness to this woman's vows and commitment to this marriage?'

Sirius was beaming. "I Sirius Orion Black, cousin of the bride and best friend of the groom stand witness to the vows and commitment of Nymphadora."

Harry and Sirius at the time that they had said their phrases to those they had stood up for, had handed them their rings to give to their spouse, and Remus went first sliding the diamond ring next to Tonks engagement ring.

"With this ring I thee wed." Remus said as he slid the ring into place.

Tonks seemed to almost laugh at the formality of it all but slid the ring onto his finger. "With this ring I thee wed."

Albus turned to everyone. "I now pronounce this couple husband and wife. Remus you may kiss your beautiful bride."

It was Tonks though who pulled her husband into a long passionate kiss as the few guests exploded into clapping and cheering. When they drew apart they hugged their official witnesses and went to sign the contract. When it was done there was one final part of the ceremony.

"I now present for the first time to the world Mr and Mrs Remus and Nymphadora Lupin."

Nymphadora winced at hearing her proper name said again and again during the ceremony and seeing that when everyone came to congratulate them, they gently kidded her more by continuing to do so.

Harry heard her mother. "Well now that you are a Lupin and not a Tonks my dear, you may have to go by your name or at least Dori as we call you."

Tonks smirked. "No. Now that Tonks is not my last name people won't look at me like I am crazy by going by it. Anyone call me anything else and I will hex you."

While the comment was followed by laughter very few there doubted that she did not mean the threat and her husband saved everyone from finding out how serious she was by leading her off onto the small reception area and sharing their first dance as the music began to magically play. Eventually everyone joined them dancing and the reception was more a low key party, especially being early afternoon, then some formal wedding. But no one could have expected any less really from the bright pink haired auror and one of the two remaining marauders.

Tonks came to hug him later. "My husband tells me he gave you both of our gifts, one I can see but the other I will take his word on."

Harry kissed her cheek. "Thank you for it Tonks. Your acceptance means the world. I just hope when Sirius learns, he might take it as well."

Tonks snorted. "The best you can hope for is he does not hex the man. Just remind him you've allowed Snape to adopt you, and he'll come around soon enough."

Harry hoped she was right but he wasn't so certain. He was worried as Tonks and Remus were taking off on their honeymoon for a week and that left really only his dad's fiancé to try and keep him calm if he found out. He hoped perhaps to wait until his relationship with Severus was better and he'd have a better ground to stand o in his defence of why the man should accept it.

Sirius joined them after dinner and he and Harry and Severus presented the couple with their wedding gift. "For you two to enjoy when you get back, and weekends."

Remus opened the envelope and stared down at the deed of a house. "Siri, this is too much. I know this is that huge manor your family owns in Kent."

Sirius nodded. "The Blacks have dozens of properties and it is about time one got put back in use. It is close to London for Tonks for work but on the coast for you to enjoy when have weekends or holidays from school. You two need a house, not that flat you rent. And you know you can not refuse a gift."

Tonks shrugged. "Well I guess I am technically a Black and we did say we wanted to consider finding a home for summers and such, if we have kids."

Remus gave in. "Okay you're right. Tonks and I have wanted a house of our own and she is a Black so I guess it is fitting. Thank you guys for this amazing gift."

Sirius had seriously considered giving up Grimmauld to them as he was not fond of the house at all even after the renovations but he was reminded by his fiancé even if he and Sev planned on calling Spinner's End home, Grimmauld was the official Black residence and was to be Harry's one day. It had been simply a matter of choosing one of the other seventeen properties the Blacks owned. The location had made Whitstone manor the perfect option.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later that evening after Remus and Tonks had taken off for their honeymoon in Spain for a week, a gift from the Malfoys, and the other guests had left for as well Harry was preparing for bed when the door to his bedroom opened and Lucius came in.

He came across the room to Harry and gathered him into his arms. "I could not take my eyes off of you the entire time."

Harry smiled. "You better not say that to Tonks. You know the attention is supposed to be on the bride and groom, not on the best man."

Lucius laughed. "You have a point though if I don't want to be hexed, I might not want to mention I was looking at you, to your godfather's new wife."

Harry shook his head. "Remus and Tonks it seems Severus did not give enough credit to. They've known and as my witness gift, one of them, gave me their blessing."

Lucius stared at him in wonderment with the same shock he had looked at his son with when Draco had given him his blessing. He thought he had surely heard Harry wrong or was going mad but he could see the truth in his eyes.

He pulled Harry into a kiss. "I guess now all we have to tell is your dad but I some how have a feeling I might not survive that one."

Harry wished he felt any more confident then Lucius. "I hope he can see how much we are in love. If your son can accept us, my father sure as hell should."

Lucius didn't want to think about the man right now. Seeing the wedding had made him think of how much he wanted to one day make Harry his husband and he drew the young man into a warm passionate kiss. They were so distracted that neither heard the door open until they heard a voice.

"Get your filthy child molesting hands off my son or I will hex you into oblivion." Sirius' voice tore through the room.


	10. Chapter 10

"Get your filthy child molesting hands off of my son or I will hex you into oblivion." Sirius voice tore through the room.

Harry drew away from Lucius but only slightly. "Dad, please calm down. It isn't what it looks like."

Sirius was not to be placated by his son calling him dad. "It isn't that a man a year older then I am is in my son's bedroom taking advantage of him."

Lucius moved to step away but Harry stopped him. "He is not taking advantage of me. I have been kissing him back."

Harry had never thought he would see such anger and pain in the eyes of his father and never in a million years would have ever suspected to see those emotions aimed at him. He hated his father was so upset but he needed to stand his ground here.

"You are kissing this man? I know he was a spy but that doesn't change what he has done Harry. And he is old enough to be your father." Sirius spat.

"You should be one to talk about the man you fell in love with. Has my adoptive father been any more innocent then Lucius?" Harry spat back at him.

Sirius advanced across the room but it was not Lucius but Harry he grabbed. "Severus is a good man. He would not take advantage of a child."

Harry nodded. "Yes, he is a good man. And so is Luc. Luc is not taking advantage of me. He loves me. And I love him."

Sirius let go of him. "You are seriously telling me that you are in love with this man? I forbid it Harry. You are not to see him ever again."

Lucius directed both their attention to the door where it seemed they had an audience for Severus and Draco had heard the commotion coming through the open door and they had both come to see what was happening.

Harry had never thought he'd be so glad for an audience and when Severus spoke, ever so glad for his adoptive dad. "Sirius you need to calm down."

Sirius rounded on his fiancé. "I know that you are trying to get on our son's good side as I asked, but even you can't tell me this is not wrong."

Severus came to his side. "I think our son looks amazingly happy and I know my best friend over there would never hurt our son."

Sirius looked at his fiancé and realized something. "Why is it that you don't seem as shocked by this as I am? Did you know about these two?"

Severus looked like he wanted to deny it and Harry actually found himself feeling bad for the man for he knew that Sirius was not going to forgive and forget easily that his own fiancé had known that their son was having a relationship with a much older man.

Sirius looked ready to smack him. "You knew? I can't believe this. You knew my son was shagging your best friend and you didn't even bother to tell me?"

Severus stopped him. "Your son? Our son and my best friend have done nothing but kiss a few times. You know Harry better then that, even if not Lucius."

Harry came over to them. "Please dad. I know you don't think much of Lucius but he is a good man and I am in love with him. Please understand dad."

Sirius turned to look at his son and there was a look in his eyes that for a moment gave Harry a small bit of hope there was a chance that his father was not about to leave and never speak to him again but the look was soon gone.

Sirius pulled away from both of them. "You can continue to snog him all you want but I will not have a part of it. No son of mine will be in this kind of relationship."

Severus tried to stop his fiancé. "Don't say something you will regret Siri. That is our son there and you can't just walk out on him. Siri, calm down."

Sirius shot him a look. "I am leaving and I'm seriously going to think about if I ever want to see either of you two again. Now get your hands off of me."

Harry watched in horror as his father stormed out of the room and though the mansion was too big to hear him, they all knew when he left the house. Harry slipped to the floor sobbing uncontrollably. His own father had just walked out on him and told him he didn't want to be his dad any more.

It was to his shock Severus who sunk down next to him. "He will come to his senses Harry. He loves you dearly. Just give him some time to cool down first."

Harry let himself cling to the man. "I'm sorry Sev, I'm so sorry. I ruined everything. He didn't just walk out on me. I'm sorry I made him leave you. I'm sorry."

Severus sighed. "The mutt will come to his senses and beg us to take him back. I made the choice to back you and not tell him. You have nothing to be sorry for."

Draco sank down next to Harry. "If I can accept this, Uncle Sev is right; your dad will come to his senses Harry. You just need to be patient and you will see."

None of them noticed as someone else slipped from the room and out of the house after Sirius. Harry had never thought he would find comfort from Severus but as the man held him in his arms as he sobbed, even with Draco by his side as well, he suddenly felt like he could understand why Sirius loved the man so much. He just hoped he did not end up ruining their wedding plans.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sirius was tossing back a second tumbler of bourbon at the Leaky Cauldron when the last person in the world he wanted to see came over and sunk into the chair across the table from him.

"You stupid asshole." Lucius said as his opening.

Sirius glared at him. "If this is your way of convincing me to give you my blessing to kiss my son, you have some things to learn."

Lucius sneered. "I didn't come here for your blessing. I came here for your son who is crying his eyes out back at the manor because he thinks you hate him."

"He has you and it seems my fiancé has chosen him over me as well, he doesn't need me. Go and comfort the boy, he'll forget soon enough." Sirius growled.

Lucius had always known the marauders were foolish, running into things without ever thinking first but even he was shocked by how completely idiotic and selfish this man was being. Because of his best friend he had come to respect Sirius or so he thought but now all he wanted to do was knock some sense into him.

"You are the one link, well you and Remus, he has to his real dad. You mean the world to him. Do you have any idea what you just did to your son?" Lucius asked.

"What I have done to my son? I am not the one who was snogging a kid that is a month younger then my own son." Sirius reminded him.

"I am not simply snogging him. I am in love with him and he is in love with me. I will never take advantage of your son or force him." Lucius tried.

"I am sure that you just plan on holding hands and going on little dates with my son. Come on Lucius, what kind of fool do you take me for?" Sirius smirked.

Lucius thought he was a huge fool. This was a man who had an amazing son who needed him and an amazing fiancé who loved him to death and because of a kiss he walked in on, he was willing to throw it all away.

"The kind of fool who is so bloody arrogant to think that the entire world revolves around him, that he doesn't care who he is hurting."

"You can go back and make my son feel all better. Kiss him a few times and I am sure that he will be happy to forget me all together." Sirius motioned for a drink.

"You think that being with me can make him forget his own father just walked out on him? James might be his sire but you're his dad. He needs you, you mutt."

"I am sure Remus will be happy to be there for Harry when he returns and it seems Severus has suddenly decided on being a doting dad." Sirius reminded him.

Lucius wanted to strangle the man where he was sitting but he knew that he couldn't. As much as he hated to admit it, Harry needed and wanted this man so desperately in his life. He wanted Harry to be happy and he knew the love of his life would never be happy if there was no way to mend this breach.

"Your right, Remus has been happy to give us his blessing just as your fiancé. I guess he was considered the sensible marauder for a reason. Unlike you."

Sirius did not seem as shocked by the news that Remus knew. "See Harry is well taken care of. I am sure you're old enough, you can be both a dad and boyfriend."

Lucius stood. "I am leaving but only because if I don't, I will slug you. Both my best friend and Harry deserve better then you. Perhaps Remus and Tonks should have adopted Harry. He'd have been better off with them."

Sirius stood up. "If you think that then why the hell are you here trying to convince me to come back? You said it yourself, they are better off without me."

"I think they are. But they don't agree. My best friend is blind in love with you and Harry seems to need your approval and love desperately.' Lucius told him.

Sirius sunk down into the chair as the man stormed out of the bar and he sunk his head into his hands. The man had the nerve to come here and try and tell him how he should handle his son. The man was snogging a boy younger then his own son. Who was he to give advice to anyone?

The barmaid came over. "Should I bring you another drink sir?"

"Yes, a double." Sirius grunted but as she left he looked down at the drink in his hand.

He hated to admit it but he could not get the man's words out of his head as hard as he tried. Dam the man, he was taking advantage of Sirius' underage son, and he had the nerve to tell Sirius that he was being an asshole.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius returned to the manor and wished he had someone with him. He was about to head to Harry's bedroom when he realized that voices were coming from the library and he saw Harry curled up in the window seat there looking out the window but talking to Draco.

Severus came over to him. "You went to speak to him didn't you?" and when Lucius nodded. "You're alive, should I ask if my fiancé is still alive?"

Lucius sighed. "He is but getting drunker by the moment at the bar. And in the mood he is in right now I'm not sure you haven\t just become a single father."

Severus looked into the room. "The mutt has to come to his senses. He knows how much our son needs him. And he dam well knows how much I love the fool."

Lucius felt a pang in his heart for his friend who he knew was struggling badly. Severus was not a man to give his heart away easy and for him to have even started a relationship with one of the marauders had been a shocker. But the fact that he had agreed to marry the man had been the biggest risk the man had ever taken.

Lucius put a hand on his arm. "I hope for your sake he will walk back in here. You know I am no fan of that man but I see how he makes you happy Sev."

"Indeed." Severus answered with a smirk but then sighed. "The damned mutt has to go make me fell in love with him, adopt his godson and then pulls this stunt."

Lucius looked at Harry. "I hate I have done this to both of you. I hate I have come between both of you and Sirius. I wish I was as honourable as Harry and I could give him up like he was willing to do for me and Draco."

Severus stopped him. "Just like with Draco, it is Sirius who needs to come around. Harry loved you and you know you can't make him happy by leaving him."

Harry finally noticed he was standing there and he slowly came over from the window seat. Lucius was worried that Harry would be angry at him and break it off but instead Harry pulled his head down in for a kiss.

"I need you Luc. Please don't leave me over what my dad said. I need you." Harry whispered.

Lucius kissed him back. "I am not going any where. I am just sorry that I came between you and your dad, and Severus and his fiancé. But I love you too much to go."

Harry sunk into his arms and Lucius could tell he was still sobbing and his heart was breaking as the young man was struggling with anger and pain over his dad walking out and his feelings for Lucius, and his guilt over Severus and more.

Harry pulled back a bit. "I just can't understand why he'd leave me. I know he is angry about me being with you but I thought he loved me like a son."

"I do cub." A voice answered from behind him.


	11. Chapter 11

"I do cub." A voice answered from behind him.

Harry turned to see Sirius in the doorway. "I thought you said that you never wanted to see me again."

Sirius came across the room. "I'm sorry cub. I am so sorry. I was upset with the kiss but not you."

Harry let go of Lucius and threw himself into his father's arms sobbing uncontrollably as he held him. Sirius kissed his son's head as he held him tight, and he shared a look with his fiancé over his son's head.

Severus smirked. "It is about time you came to your senses mutt. I did not sign up to be a single father to our son there."

Harry seemed to sense what was needed and let go for a moment so Sirius could go to his fiancé and kiss him. "You know I love you, you greasy gitt and you can't get rid of me that easy. But you keep a secret from me like this again and I will hex you."

Severus actually returned the kiss. "I'm not sure I will forgive you all that easy but right now I think our son is the one you owe a proper apology to over there."

Sirius turned to his son and came back to his side and pulled Harry down onto the couch with him. Seeming to sense the family needed some alone time Draco took for the door but before Lucius could follow his son, Sirius stopped him.

"You are not getting out of this, that easily. You snog my son, you better damned well be willing to face the fire with him if you want my blessing." Sirius shot.

Harry turned to him. "You are going to let me continue to see him?"

Sirius sighed. "I can see you're happy. And Lucius proved to me he obviously loves you when he risked being hexed by confronting me in a bar."

Harry looked up at Lucius for he had not known where he had gone off to when Draco and Severus had been comforting him. He had known Lucius loved him but he agreed with Sirius, it took a hell of a lot of guts to face Sirius drunk and in a bar, especially less then an hour after the fight they just had.

Lucius came over. "I love your son Sirius. I know the age difference is great but I do. And I meant it, nothing more then kisses. I will never rush your son there."

Sirius actually listened this time. "You are telling me you'd be willing to have a non sexual relationship with my son?"

Lucius nodded. "I will wait until your son is ready and even if that is five years down the road, I will. I respect your son as much as I am in love with him."

Sirius looked at Harry. "As long as you promise this does not become sexual until you're at least of age, you have my blessing Harry. I will not interfere."

Harry looked at Lucius worried that the man might not have meant it about waiting to be physical but Lucius just smiled and nodded so Harry beamed and nodded at his dad. He definitely was not ready for any sexual relations with the man and he didn't think a year was too long of a wait, not knowing if he'd be ready then.

Sirius kissed his head. "I am so sorry cub. I was so angry. I really can never say sorry enough for walking out on you. You know you're mu son and always will be."

Harry nodded. "Please don't do that again. I thought you weren't coming back. I love Luc but I need my dad. I finally have a family and I don't want to loose it."

Sirius wiped away his tears. "I promise no matter how angry you make me, from now on I will stay, I will rage, I will scream but I will not storm out on you again."

Sinking back gratefully into his arms he was so happy to hear that. He could handle the anger. Heck he had lived with his Uncle for over a decade. What he could not handle was not knowing if his father was going to leave and not come back. He was too new to having a real family thing; he wasn't secure enough to trust the man would come back. With time maybe but right now he had truly believed his dad was gone for good.

Harry looked at Severus. "I think you two need to speak now. I am not the only one you walked out on."

Sirius stared shocked at his son. "You know that you are my first priority Harry. I know Severus will understand."

Severus nodded but Harry shook his head. "The man is just starting to grow on me and I am getting used to the idea of this wedding. Go set this straight with him before I have to be worried about being in the center of a custody dispute since you both adopted me."

Sirius actually laughed a bit at that. "I think that the judge would take your preferences into account and I know you'd rather be with me."

Harry actually managed a joke. "I don't know, he likes my choice in men better and he really is growing on me. Maybe I will even take up potions with him."

Sirius noticed his fiancé groan and he laughed. "Okay I will save you both from blowing each other up and go woo him if you really mean it."

Harry nodded and watched with a smile as his fathers left the room together. He knew that Severus was definitely not going to make this easy on Sirius. Harry loved his father dearly but he actually hoped Severus let him have it. There were two people in definite pain when he stormed out and Harry hated to admit it but he had wanted to hex Sirius for hurting his fiancé as bad as he had.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus waited until they had got all the way through the manor and to their bedroom before he even spoke to his fiancé. He was happy for Harry that Sirius had come back but he wasn't done with his fiancé just yet.

He turned on Sirius. "You are a selfish mutt aren't you? I never thought that you'd ever walk out on your own son like that. I don't care if you came back."

Sirius paled. "I know Sev. I know. I was just so upset and hearing everyone but me knew about it. I mean you and Remus both knew and kept this from me."

Severus smirked. "Because we all see how well you handled it." But then added. "You know I didn't keep it from you to hurt you. It was Harry's to tell when ready."

Sirius sighed. He knew his fiancé had a point. It was Harry's news to tell and Sirius should not blame the others. And he knew he really had no right to be this angry considering the fact that he had hid his own romance with Severus for six months from Harry. At least Harry and Lucius were dressed and kissing, not naked in bed having sex, when Sirius found them.

Severus looked at the ring on his hand. "I am seriously considering whether I want to throw this back in your face and tell you the wedding is off."

Sirius took the ring hand instead and kissed it. "But you won't. You know my temper and my spirit are things you love about me. You would have it no other way."

Severus smirked slightly at that. "I love you, you mutt but if you ever pull that crap again I will take our son and I will leave. Harry was not the only one you hurt."

Sirius saw the truth of those words in his fiancé's eyes and he knew when Severus was actually willing to admit his own pain, that he was definitely hurt. They had fought enough since they got together but that was nothing new for them. This was new for them. He had never managed to hurt Severus like this before.

Sirius ran a hand down his face. "I am sorry I hurt you Sev. I was so angry I never even thought. You know I love you and our son. I am so sorry that I hurt you."

Severus pulled him into a kiss. "I forgive you but only because our son did. But I mean it, you hurt me like this again and I will take that boy and I will leave you."

"You will take our son? I thought I would have to force you to even adopt him and now you are threatening to take my son? I really must have scared you."

Severus smiled actually at that. "Fine the brat is growing on me too. And if one good thing came from tonight, it has helped us get closer. He is my son I guess."

Having heard Harry actually stand up for Severus and tell Sirius that he wanted the wedding to happen had meant a lot but now hearing Severus say that he was starting to already love Harry as a son, definitely was the icing on the cake. He knew there definitely was still a lot of work before they became a family for real but for the first time since Harry learned of their relationship, he really had a hope that by the time they were married at Christmas, the three would be a family.

Sirius pulled him down on the bed. "I swear I will never put you and our son through it again. I have every intention of making you my husband on Christmas."

Severus finally relaxed at that. "I for one am just happy to hear our son say he is looking forward to it too. I know his approval meant as much as yours did."

Sirius knew what Severus was saying. "I know. I know. I was a hypocrite. I mean you're my age but my comments about Lucius' past were definitely out of line."

"You know Lucius is a good man. He would not be my best friend if he wasn't. And I thought you guys had come to respect each other." Severus reminded him.

"We had, or we have. I mean I have seen him with my cousin this summer and with you. It was a shock. But if they keep to our deal, I will back off."

Severus thought like pointing out that if Harry and Lucius started having a sexual relationship it wasn't something they were about to tell Sirius, but he kept his tongue. The last thing Harry and Lucius needed was Sirius spying on them to make sure that they were never alone together. He knew Lucius had meant it though about waiting until Harry was ready but whether that would be a year or less then that, Severus was not sure.

Sirius nibbled on his ear. "Have you forgiven me enough so I can take my amazing fiancé to bed and make hot passionate love to him?"

Severus smirked. "I think I would be up for that but because of your stunt tonight, I get to top all night long."

Sirius ran his tongue down his fiancé's neck eliciting a moan. "Guess it will be good practice for when we marry and start trying for kids."

Severus actually let out a genuine laugh and smile at that as he pulled his fiancé down with him and started undressing him. They had spoken of kids a few times and they both knew even if Sirius was an auror his body was in better condition then Severus' after years of being a Death Eater. As well Sirius could do desk work and paternity leave from being an auror and potions were too volatile. As much as Sirius had thought it unbelievable at times, he had agreed to be the mommy of the two.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When they were alone Lucius moved from where he had been standing and sunk down onto the couch with Harry and he collected him into his arms and held him for a time, not speaking until Harry was ready.

"You meant it didn't you Luc? About being willing to wait?" Harry asked in a tiny voice.

Lucius pulled back enough to look at him. "Even if it wasn't a condition of your dad, I would have been. I promise I'm willing to wait as long as you need us to."

Harry had been worried. He knew Lucius had said it before but having it forced on them as a condition of his father's support, was different. They did not need his dad's blessing for Harry was old enough to have a relationship with Lucius but he wanted his father's blessing. It meant the world to him to have it.

Lucius kissed him. "You know I have every intention of making you a member of my family one day and I know you want both your dads at your wedding."

Harry was shocked. "You'd really consider marrying me? I mean I know our talk with Draco about him not calling me dad, but you'd consider marrying me?"

Lucius smiled. "I am madly in love with you and happier then I have ever been. We will wait till you graduate but I definitely plan on proposing to you one day."

Harry's head was spinning with the news. It was not like the man had proposed to him but to know that Lucius actually saw a future with him like that and would want to marry him and spend his life with him, was more then he had ever hoped for. He had to admit he could see himself married to the man.

"Luc, you know I want to be a dad though. I mean I definitely can't be one to Draco, and I have always wanted kids." Harry admitted, scared to push him away.

"I always wanted more then one but Narcissa refused. I always wanted a little girl. If we marry one day, I'd be honoured if you'd have kids with me."

Harry could see himself with a little girl with the Malfoy features and his eyes and he smiled. "We haven't even been on a date yet and we're talking kids."

Lucius smiled as he realized that too. "Perhaps I can whisk you off for a proper date before school, now that everyone knows. I'd like to do this properly."

Harry and Lucius were both aware that when school started things would once again become hidden for Harry was not ready for the world to know about his new relationship at least until he was ready for them to know. Lucius would scream it from the roof tops if it was only about him but he understood Harry's concern over his friends and classmates and wanted Harry to be happy and comfortable.

Harry let Lucius lead him up stairs to his door where Lucius kissed him tenderly. "How about I whisk you off on a date the day after tomorrow?"

Harry smiled at the sound of that. "Sounds good though you're going to be the one to ask my father."

Lucius smirked. "Usually only have to ask the father for his blessing to propose but I think I can handle that. I just can't wait to have you out for real."

Harry agreed and when he slipped into his room his head was still swimming. He had his father's blessing to be with the man he loved and not only was he going to go on a date but the man had told him he saw a future, marriage and children, with him. Harry was not the only one whose head was spinning for Lucius felt like a giddy school boy when he thought about what he would do on his first proper date with his amazing young love.


	12. Chapter 12

The next day brought a few firsts for several people in the house starting with Severus and Harry. Harry knew Lucius was planning on talking with his dad and after the day before, Harry knew he needed to try and make a better effort of this.

He turned to Severus after breakfast. "Were you going to be working in your lab this morning?"

Severus looked up from the copy of the paper he had been reading. "I was. Was there something you needed?"

Harry shook his head. "Actually I thought maybe I could come and work in the lab with you. I mean it could not hurt my potions grades for next year."

Harry had received his OWL results a few days before the wedding and to his surprise he had received O in DADA, potions and charms, and E's in everything except for divination and history which he received a D in. He had been shocked to pass potions high enough to continue but happy for his future plans, as well.

Severus looked like he thought Harry went mad but he nodded. "If you'd like to join me down in the lab I would not be opposed to the company this morning."

Sirius stopped Harry as he was leaving. "Thank you for this cub. I know you don't like potions. I am busy so I can't come and referee."

Harry smiled for he knew what his father would be doing and he took off with Severus who he heard getting his own talk from Sirius that sounded something like alive for our wedding please. Harry wondered who his dad was worried might die, if Severus might chop him up for ingredients or Harry might blow them up.

Down in the lab when they both had aprons on Severus turned. "Would you start on the slugs for me Harry? I need to have about two cups sliced up for the potion."

Harry nodded and went to the cutting board and got out the clips. "What kind of potion are we making Severus? I know you do work for the hospital in the summers."

Severus smiled and nodded. "This is though for the wolfs bane potions. There is a full moon coming up soon when Remus gets back and he will need a new dose."

Severus had to smile when Harry's face lit up. He had actually been intending to work on some burn creams that morning but when Harry had asked to come work with him he thought that he might choose a potion that Harry would have some interest in making. He had to admit that he thought if perhaps Harry had an interest he might agree to stay this afternoon. Severus rarely allowed people in his private lab, Draco from time to time but not often but he would with Harry. Before this had been about making his fiancé happy. His fiancé's happiness still was key but both Harry and Severus were that day trying to make some headway for themselves as well.

Severus looked over the ingredients Harry handed him. "Finer cut then usual. You have decent skill. Think you can handle shaving some figs for me?"

Harry beamed at the first ever compliment he had received from the man. "I think I could handle that for you Severus."

Though there was not any real conversation between the two of them through the morning other then about the tasks Severus wanted him to do Harry had to admit it had not been torture and Severus could see when he was not breathing down the boy's neck, Harry had a decent skill in making potions.

By lunch time Severus put the potion in stasis. "You know I think I will pair you with Draco in the fall. With him as a partner I'd not be shocked for you to ace it."

Harry laughed. "You know I never thought I'd ever hear those words out of your moth."

Severus shrugged as he took off his apron."And I'd never thought you'd ask to spend a day doing potions with me. You're welcome to help after lunch to finish."

Harry shocked him a second time. "I would like to see how this potion is completed, considering how important it is to my godfather. I'd like to come back."

Severus watched as Harry hung up his apron and the two of them headed up the stairs. So they had managed to survive a morning together without blowing each other up, had managed not to get into an argument and now they had agreed to spend the afternoon together. He was wondering what Sirius would think when he heard.

In the dinning room they found the others waiting and from the look on Sirius' face Severus was a bit worried. "I didn't kill our son, or harm him in any way."

Sirius laughed a bit and kissed him. "I can see that and I am glad he didn't harm you either. I just had a bit of an interesting conversation of my own this morning."

Harry looked at Lucius who nodded his head and when Harry knew that Lucius had kept his end of the promise and had actually asked Sirius for his permission to take Harry on their first proper date the next day. It was definitely hard to see Sirius' reaction but he took the smile on Lucius' face to tell him it had gone down well.

After lunch Severus stood. "If you're ready we should get back to the potion. It should not stay in stasis too long or we might kill that beloved godfather of yours."

Sirius looked up from his soup. "Are you telling me you not only managed a morning without killing each other but are going to work together this afternoon?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders but he was smiling. "I was interested in the wolfs bane potion and it really wasn't too bad."

Sirius looked like he thought his son and his fiancé had been abducted by aliens or put under the imperius curse but for what ever reason the two of them were seeming to get along, he was going to take it.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius felt like a teenager again. He had thought down the road when he was proposing to Harry he might consider talking to his dads first but for a first date this was new to say the least. He and Narcissa had an arranged marriage so he had never even really courted someone before. He reminded himself not to be so nervous for he already had the man's blessing to date Harry. He didn't really need to ask him to take Harry out for the day but he thought it would go down better if he did.

He walked into the sitting room after breakfast where he had seen Sirius disappear. He had no idea how to start this so he tried. "Up for a game of chess?'

Sirius looked up in surprise but shrugged his shoulders. "I guess I could use some practice. I might actually be able to beat Remus for the first time in decades."

Lucius had seen the two play together enough that summer and though he knew it was more Remus' thing he had seen Sirius play both with his fiancé and with his son and Lucius thought perhaps it was a way for them to manage to be in the room together and try to get this conversation done without choking on his words.

Lucius set up his pieces. "I saw your surprise when Harry wanted to do potions with Sev this morning. I think those two really were able to bond a bit last night."

Sirius found himself agreeing. "I wish it had not taken me being an ass but I am happy they have. Sev actually threatened to leave me and take Harry with him if I ever did something like that again."

Lucius understood what the other man was saying. "I have never heard such a declaration of love for one's adopted son before now."

Lucius knew that for his best friend it had been a step. Severus could have said that he would have taken off but he had said he'd take their son with them. He had not said it to hurt Sirius either. It had not been a retaliation. Lucius knew his friend enough to know Severus had meant it, meant he would take Harry away from Sirius to protect the boy from the pain that Sirius had put them both through.

Lucius took a deep breath. "It meant a lot to Harry that you gave us your blessing last night. And I have to say it meant a lot to me as well."

Sirius did not look up from the board. "I was being a hypocrite I realized and more then that I want him happy. You keep to our deal and you have my blessing."

Lucius moved his first pawn. "I respect your son and I will never force him to do anything he is not ready. I am too in love with him to hurt him, I promise you."

Sirius looked up. "Severus made me realize I had come to respect you this summer and that though there is a huge age difference, I could trust your words."

Lucius nodded. "I have come to respect you as well. I think most of our problems stemmed from you believing me a Death Eater. I'd like to get along for Harry."

Though they had called a definite truce after Lucius had saved his life and Sirius had found out to his shock Lucius had been a spy all along, but this relationship between Harry and Lucius was definitely going to test that.

"I'd really like to take your son for a proper date tomorrow. I thought I should perhaps make sure you don't mind me taking him out of the house all day."

Sirius looked ready to laugh. "Are you really asking me after all of this, permission for a date?" and when he saw Lucius was serious. "You have my permission."

Lucius relaxed a bit at that. "Harry thought it was important living under the same roof with you to ask and I agreed."

Sirius knew it would have been Harry's idea. "But out of our sight don't go forgetting the rules. If you hurt my son at all, I don't care if you saved me, I'll kill you."

Lucius was solemn. "I am not going to break my promise to you or your son. And if I hurt Harry, I know even my best friend and probably my son would kill me to."

Sirius seemed to take that as confirmation enough for him and they went to their game. When they realized that their other halves were spending the afternoon together they actually ended up spending the afternoon playing chess. Draco was giving all four of them looks like he thought they had all gone insane, by the time the group sat down for dinner.

After dinner he went to Harry who told him how his day had gone. He smiled. "Well my chat with your dad went well. He thought it funny but we have his okay."

Harry kissed him tenderly. "I know you think it bizarre to ask him for a date but for our first I thought it would just make things easier. Thank you for doing it for me."

Lucius smiled and returned the kiss. "You know how much I love you and if I have to ask your dad permission for a date I will. I just want to whisk you off."

Harry tried to get details out of him about what he had planned for the next day but Lucius had no intention of ruining his plans for the two of them for he had wanted to make their first date special. He knew Harry had only been on one date ever, with Cho and that had been an absolute failure.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After breakfast Lucius turned to Harry when they were leaving the dinning room and surprised Harry when he stopped him from going and grabbing a robe, as they wore muggle clothes in the manor.

Lucius smiled. "Severus told me how well your day in muggle London worked out for the three of you. I thought it might work for us as well."

Harry laughed at that. "I never thought I'd see you in muggle London. It was a shock enough to see Severus but you? I think I might faint."

Lucius kissed him. "I have for business from time to time but because of my role as a spy I have never been able to often. I thought you could be my guide."

Harry had never really been much into the muggle world for he had spent most of his time locked up at his relative's home other then the park and school or one trip to the zoo but he definitely knew a lot more about the muggle world then Lucius. He knew Lucius had thought it was a chance that the two of them would be able to enjoy each other and not have to be worried about the prying eyes every where in the wizard world. They would always be recognized in the wizard world.

Shortly before lunch the two of them arrived in London on the knight bus for it was easier then apparation for such a distance. They got off at the Leaky Cauldron but they did not go in.

Lucius turned to him. "Do not laugh at me. I kind of took advice from Sev. He watched enough muggle TV with your dad and said what we should enjoy doing."

Harry smirked at the sound of that. "First you asked one dad's blessing and then you asked the other for date advice? You were a brave man last night weren't you?"

Lucius reminded Harry that he and Severus had been best friends since they were eleven years old but he did have to admit that when it came to asking Severus about advice on where to take the man's adoptive son on a date, it had been new territory for them. Harry had no idea what Severus would suggest but it turned out his adoptive father had some decent ideas. They ended up down at the Thames.

Lucius explained. "Sev said something about the rivers and taking walks or such. I heard about these muggle boat rides and lunch along the water."

Harry smiled as he was led onto a little river cruise. "I guess it is a great way to see the city and I mean I lived in Surrey but I have never really seen much of it."

They found it a bit funny with the muggle tour guide telling them about the history of the city and all of ghost stories which of course the muggles all thought were jokes, but the simple lunch was quite good. On the warm summer day the breeze on the water was quite nice and when they finished they decided to take another bus ride though on a muggle version of the Knight bus, an open topped double decker bus for a street tour of the city.

Lucius laughed as they road along. "I don't know how muggles can stand traveling on these things. I mean we could have apparated to every spot in five minutes."

Harry shrugged and kissed him. "Well where would the fun be in that. I happen to find listening to the muggles and their stories almost as exciting as the sights."

Lucius had to agree. "If I could spend the day talking with you and listening to your laugh, I think I could handle doing this again."

They headed off to a family oriented pub for dinner and even after an afternoon on a muggle bus, he had never expected he'd see Lucius chowing down on a hamburger and even managed to get the man to drink a fizzy pop. Lucius had usually stuck to wine in muggle restaurants or even ale and he had to laugh at the surprise on Lucius' face when the bubbles were in his stomach. He did a very uncharacteristic thing and let out a burp.

Harry kissed him as he led him to the dart boar to play a game. "Don't worry I won't tell your son or my dads. Just your body's reaction to your first soda."

Lucius looked a little less embarrassed as he took his darts. "Good. I mean I am not the snob I was forced to act like before, but burping in a restaurant?"

Harry turned his attention to the dart board. They had a good time though Lucius missed the board so bad that he almost hit another patron with the dart and had to buy the person some beer in an apology. Harry was happy to find a game that he could beat Lucius at for he would never beat the man in chess, only Sirius. He had been rewarded with a kiss for every won game.

Back at the house Lucius laughed. "Well usually you see the person home after the date but we live in the same home. But I hope I can still have a goodnight kiss."

Harry laughed and pulled him down into one. "I think it is probably the two dozenth kiss of the day but I'd not want to break tradition. Thank you for today."

Lucius pulled a gift from his pocket. "Okay don't laugh for this is something so foolishly muggle but I thought it would remind you of today."

Harry laughed when he looked at it but he also smiled. "I promise nothing will make me forget our first date but thank you, this will definitely be a keeper."

Lucius saw him to his bedroom door where they shared the traditional last kiss and Harry slipped into his room. He was blushing badly and he felt so amazing from their first proper date. The little toy double decker bus which Lucius picked up at one of their stops, was definitely a good reminder of their first date.


	13. Chapter 13

To say when Remus and Tonks returned from their honeymoon a week later they were shocked to see all the changes, was an under statement. Remus was heady to hex Sirius when he learned what he had done but seeing Harry and Severus had both forgiven him, he managed to keep it under control. He did promise though if Severus did not follow through with the threat to leave Sirius and take Harry if Sirius pulled it again, Remus would sue for custody of Harry.

A few days before they were to return to school Harry sat with Remus. "I know I need to decide soon about where to live but I'm still not certain,"

Remus sunk down next to him. "Your dad would understand if you want to stick to dorms. They are creating a second room you are free to use when ever."

Harry nodded. "I want to. I mean I want to be with my family but I'm worried. I mean they are newly engaged and it isn't like here at the manor and..."

Remus understood. "You are worried you might cramp their style and they might want you to move out."

Harry blushed a bit at the words and almost felt embarrassed at thinking like that but Remus was right. The two were new to their romance and sharing a small set of school apartments with their hormonal adopted son before they married and after the wedding? If he stayed in the dorms he could spend nights from time to time and not feel like he was getting in their way.

"I just don't want to move in with them and have them turn around and decide that I am in the way." Harry admitted quietly.

Sirius had come through the door with Severus and over heard. "You won't cub. We knew what we were getting into when we asked you to come live with us."

Harry looked at Severus. "I know we have got along better but do you really want your teenage adopted son next door when you are trying to be with your fiancé?"

Severus came to his side. "I do. Because this is not a couple, it is a family. As long as you don't keep walking unannounced into our bedroom, that is."

Harry blushed as did both his fathers and even Remus a bit at that when he said it for they reminded Harry of the two times he had walked in on them in bed, thankfully only once when they were not sleeping.

Sirius sunk down next to him. "We will use wards or what ever on our bedroom for privacy but we want to have our son with us. To give you a home there."

Remus piped up. "And if for any reason those two want a romantic night you know Tonks and I have a spare bedroom you can use or you can camp with Draco."

Harry finally gave in. "I want to. I mean if we're going to be a family by Christmas I guess it, I mean I'd like to..."

Severus cut him off. "We mean it Harry. This is going to take time to get used to the family dynamic but a summer won't do it. We'd like you to live with us."

Harry smiled. "Then I will come and stay with you during the school year. And if you guys want a romantic night or just some time alone you tell me and I will..."

Sirius cut him off this time but by pulling him into a hug and assuring him that they'd tell him but he didn't think it would be a common event. Perhaps for an anniversary or something but Harry was their family and the apartments were going to be as much his home as theirs.

Severus decided to slightly try to lighten the mood. "You do know you're going to have to become a dungeon bat with me. You will be moving in to my rooms."

Harry smirked. "I kind of guessed since Siri isn't a teacher. I think I can handle living in the dungeons as long as you don't try and make a snake out of me."

Severus laughed. "I think it would take more then living with me to make you a snake, my little lion. Even if you are becoming a brother to Draco."

Harry shrugged. "The sorting hat wanted to make me a snake when I was sorted but I convinced it to make me a lion instead."

Everyone broke into laughter from the look on Severus' face when he heard that and the man muttered something about could have been stuck with him for five years but a smile broke across his face and they were aware he had been joking. Harry was definitely growing on him and Sirius had heard his fiancé say more then once that Harry definitely had some properies that would make him a good snake.

Sirius pulled his son closer. "I happen to have every intention of keeping you a lion like the marauders. There will be no converting of my son under our roof."

Severus reached in and kissed him. "Fine I will leave it to Draco and Lucius to do instead under the Slytherin roof. You know Draco will try and convert him."

Harry nodded his head. "My brother has already tried. I think if I am living with you guys and in NEWT classes now, it only really matters for quidditch anyways."

Draco had told Harry even if he remained lion that he was welcome to come and hang out at Slytherin table or in their common room. Harry had a feeling though from talking to Draco that Draco was hoping for a friendly face at his table. He extended the same offer to Draco to sit with the lions as well. Draco's father's role as spy had seen many of his fellow housemates' parents and even siblings thrown in prison. Even if they had not been followers of the Dark Lord themselves, Draco was worried how his housemates and friends would react. Blaise was the only one he was sure about at the Zaibini's had never even considered joining the Dark Lord. Blaise had been in the US with his parents all summer, the reason Draco had not seen him and had his reassurance.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later that day he was playing chess with Draco when they got a surprise visit. When Blaise came into the room Harry had no idea what to expect for though Draco believed his friend would always stand by him, he had no idea how Draco's friends would react to their friendship. Blaise had been okay with their truce and even hanging out once and a while at the end of term but this would be a test. He had seen how his own friends reacted.

Blaise hugged Draco. "Missed you Draco. I know this summer had to be so horrid. I heard that Pansy broke up with you as soon as the summer hit."

Draco shrugged. "You know her and Daphne were close, and now that Daphne and Theo are in prison, I'm just surprised she waited as long as she did."

Blaise turned from Draco and noticed that Harry was in the room and as the other Slytherin walked across the room towards Harry he had no idea what to expect, fearing he would face at the least the same cool rudeness that Ron had shown Draco.

Blaise surprised him. "I heard you have been a brother to my best friend this summer."

Harry looked at Draco for a moment and then turned to him. "I have. I consider Draco like an older brother. He helped me as much this summer."

Blaise pulled him into a hug. "Thank you. And if Draco has not made it clear, lion or no lion you are welcome at our table and our common room any time."

Harry returned the hug and shared a smile with Draco. "Well then I will extend the same invite I gave Draco, and let you know you're welcome at mine as well."

With the tension of the introductions over Blaise joined them out in the garden and Harry and Draco told Blaise about what had happened that summer, minus his romance with Lucius which was a personal choice of Harry's. Draco had been willing to tell his best friend or not, he said it was up to Harry.

Blaise was a bit surprised. "You're telling me my head of house is going to be Professor Black soon? And you are his adopted son and living with him this year?"

Harry smiled and nodded. "I am Harry Potter-Black and while they are not married yet I am Sev's adopted son. I guess I'll see why you like the dungeons."

Draco snorted. "Like the dungeons? I like Slytherin and being in the house but there are definite times I miss having actual windows or not needing heating."

Blaise slugged Draco in the arm. "You are supposed to be making him want to live in the dungeons more and not scaring him back up into Gryffindor tower."

Harry came to Draco's rescue. "I have already agreed to move down there and I think my dads would hex me if I changed my mind again. I'm dungeon bound."

Harry was glad that afternoon as he spent the day with the two friends to see Draco back with one of his old friends and could easily see why Blaise was his best friend for so many years. Blaise always seemed the quiet Slytherin and he had never known much about him. He was relieved to see that they could actually hang out together for he was worried that when Draco's old friends came back, hanging out with Draco might become harder and harder for him.

After Blaise left to go home later Draco turned to him. "See I told you he was a great guy didn't I? And I'm happy the two of you guys can get along."

Harry laughed to hear his brother had the same fears. "He is. I can totally see becoming friends with him Draco. He at least welcomed you better then my side."

Draco shook his head. "Ron was a prat but your brothers were all great though only Ron is at school, and Hermione was friendly as well. Ron is always a gitt."

Harry knew he should defend his friend but he tended to agree with Draco at that moment and not just over how his friend had reacted that summer. Harry had made one attempt to write to Ron since his birthday and Ron's response had been so rude about his new adopted dad and Draco, he had refused to write back again. Ron's attitude was not new though. His friend's loyalty definitely left something to be desired.

"I think we can do this. I mean we can keep the competition to the quidditch pitch." Draco said.

Harry agreed. "Let the best seeker and team win. Off the pitch the two of us keep this friendship going. Sev is going to pair us together in potions this year."

Draco smiled. "I hope you can perhaps take instructions well enough so you don't blow up my cauldron and bring down my mark."

They both broke down into complete laughter for they knew that Draco was just joking. Harry had shown that summer that he could do well in potions when someone was not breathing down his neck and partnered with someone who was not distracting him like Ron always had. As the new Gryffindor quidditch captain he had every intention of whipping his brother's butt on the pitch, but off the pitch he had every intention of their closeness from this summer continuing at school. He thought living with his dads would probably make it easier for then.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

On August 29th they came down to breakfast and were surprised when they were seated at the table that they were told their school trunks were being packed as they were headed for London.

Sirius explained. "It is custom for students to arrive by train unless under special terms. We thought you'd like to ride with your friends anyways."

Draco and Harry both agreed but Draco spoke up. "But the train does not leave until tomorrow."

Tonks spoke. "Remus, Severus and even Lucius all have to return to school for a staff meeting today so Sirius and I are taking you to London tonight."

Tonks had returned to work since her honeymoon and had been commuting back and forth like she would be from school. Her and Sirius would not be heading for school until the next day but they'd be apparating, not the train. They'd eat their meals with the teachers and live at school but as they weren't members of staff, they'd not have to be there today of course. Sirius would be returning to work in September, having taken the summer off on a leave, to be with his son.

Harry shrugged. "So I guess we are returning to the townhouse. That's cool. I mean we could hit Diagon Alley."

Sirius shook his head. "I will take you shopping as Tonks is going to work as it is Wednesday but we will be staying at Grimmauld place."

Draco was as surprised as Harry by the news. "Grimmauld Place? I had not thought the house would be finished the repairs by now."

Neither boy missed the looks that passed between the adults and they both knew something was up and they were confused. They had been told the house was damaged badly that summer and that was why Harry had been staying here with his dads.

Sirius shrugged. "We kind of lied. We thought you buys could use each other this summer. And I wanted Harry to have a chance to get to know Sev..."

"The house was not damaged at all but we were having some renovations done to the home instead so we might actually want to live in it." Severus finished.

Harry thought it was actually quite funny. "I should be angry with you for lying but I wouldn't give up my bond with Draco for anything. Or Lucius either."

Sirius groaned. "Don't remind me. I guess I should have just told you about Sev and had him live with us there or we stay at his home. Where is a time turner when you need it?"

Severus elbowed his fiancé in the ribs and everyone at the table laughed. Harry realized how different the summer would have been if they had not lied. He would not have been here for Draco and he could not imagine how Draco would have gotten through the trial. And he would never have found the love of his life. Little white lies definitely could have their uses he had to admit.


	14. Chapter 14

Harry and Draco were both amazed when they walked into Grimmauld. Draco had seen it once or twice when he was very little as he was a member of the Black family, when Wallburga had still been alive. Neither recognized the house, well at least the rooms already done.

Sirius hugged him tight. "Can I take the look of wonder in your eyes as a sign you like it? I thought if this house was to be yours one day, it needed sprucing."

Harry laughed. "Sprucing? I mean there is no sign of dead house elves or dark magic, and I swear is there actually natural light in this place?"

The main rooms of the house, consisting of the huge kitchen, the dinning room and parlour on the main floor, leaving off the small office Harry had not even noticed before, and the library up stairs had all been transformed. Only two of the twelve bedrooms, the master suite and the room that had been Sirius' growing up and had been turned into a bedroom for Harry as it was a secondary suite and across the hall, had been done as well. Sure enough the windows flooded the house with light when the horrid curtains were replaced and all of the light colored paint and new furniture definitely transformed the creepy house.

Tonks turned to the boys. "We have put you together. We thought Draco would prefer to share, over one of the unrenovated bedrooms on the floor."

Harry shrugged and Draco smiled. "We have roomed together before and I think we can handle a night together without driving each other insane."

Harry agreed. "I mean we both used to live in dorms for years. I guess we both get our own rooms, me with dad and you as a prefect, this year though."

Draco and Harry happily dropped off their bags and headed down stairs for Sirius had promised to take them to Diagon Alley for the day. They had not done the usual supply shop trip for their dads had picked the books and items up. Today was just about having some fun before they headed back to school.

Sirius turned to them. "I thought we'd have lunch at the Leaky Cauldron. The house has changed but the house elf who serves here hasn't."

Harry groaned at the memory of Kreacher and of his cooking. "I definitely agree. I for one would like to actually enjoy a meal and not get food poisoning."

Back in the days when he served people he liked, Kreacher's cooking had been better so Draco had no idea how bad it was but he took his brother's word for it, and knew if Harry who befriended house elves left and right, was speaking of one like this, he knew Kreacher had to be horrid. There were no arguments as they headed through the flu into the Cauldron, Tonks having already left for work when the boys had gone into their room.

Tom brought them their menus. Harry had to admit he was starving. "We should keep some room though for ice cream, never can miss it here."

Sirius smirked at his son. "I'm sorry your father has given me express orders that you're not to have any sweets, or visit the joke or quidditch shop."

Draco elbowed his cousin."I think the orders were probably for you. He is probably worried his fiancé will be the first adult to wind up in detention at school."

Sirius broke into laughter. "Okay, if you don't tell him I went into the shops with you, I think the three of us should be safe enough to hit them."

It was the first time for Harry since the summer before third year when he stayed at the Cauldron for two weeks, that Harry had been there without the Weasleys. They had only been there for one day of the weekend he spent with Sirius and Sev in London but they had spent Friday in muggle London. Harry didn't miss it that much though for he had an amazing time hitting all the shops with his brother and his dad.

Sirius laughed as they passed the apothecary. "Glad Sev did that part of your school shopping. I am happy for a shopping trip without a stop there."

Harry snorted at his dad. "How did the two of us ever end up with a potions master for a fiancé and father? Neither of us can stand being in the potions lab.'

Draco broke in. "You seem to have done well enough in the lab with Uncle Sev lately and you did get an O in potions."

Harry reminded his brother that the only reason he had even a chance to pass potions this year was because he would have Draco as his partner, and he had a live in tutor though he wasn't sure that was a good thing. He had a feeling his adoptive father would not take kindly to Harry not doing well in his class and on top of his partnering him with Draco, and would make Harry work with him in his lab if he had to, to make sure his son did well.

Sirius led them towards the twin's shop. "No more depressing talk about potions. How about we go and find some pranks to make next year a bit more fun?"

Harry snorted and shared a look with Draco. "Maybe my other father has a point about keeping you from here. You know Sev will give you detention."

Sirius gave them a wink. "I happen to like the kind of detentions my fiancé gives me. Alone in his office all evening long might just be a good incentive for a prank."

That shut the boys up which had of course been his intent and he laughed as he watched the two of them flea into the shop where they hit up a conversation with the twins and they loaded down on a number of pranks they could use for next year. Fred confirmed that Hermione and his family had been through for school supplies the day before, so there was no chance they would run into them. They eventually headed back to the house for dinner with Tonks.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sirius escorted the boys alone to the train station the next day as Tonks had to go to work and would be joining them at the school for the opening feast. Sirius would not start work until Monday, allowing him some time to settle into school with his son and fiancé.

Sirius led the boys through the platform. "It definitely is nice to be able to be here to drop you guys off. I never though I'd have this chance."

Harry smiled and hugged him. "Well if you and Severus have some children down the road, you could be doing it again. Might need a cane though."

Sirius pulled his son into a headlock. "I am not that old you brat and it is really not a question of if but when. Sev and I definitely plan on kids down the road."

Sirius and Draco both watched Harry for some reaction to the news for though Sirius had approached it quite casually, it was the first time he had officially told his son that he and Severus were going to have kids. Harry had mentioned kids when Sirius gave him the ring but it had always been a possibility, not a definite.

Harry smiled. "I always wanted to be a big brother and if Remus and Tonks have kids too, I could have my hands full. I kind of hope for at least one little sister."

Draco smirked. "You and Uncle Sev are aware that your children might be going to school with your grandchildren, don't you? Though I think that might be cool."

The looks that Draco got from both of them were utter shock. Sirius was not even willing right not to contemplate the thought of his son and Lucius having children, still dealing with the dating. Harry was surprised to hear Draco speak so casually about the chance that Harry might give him sisters and brothers."

Draco saw his shock. "I know dad plans on marrying you one day and there is no way you don't want kids, and my dad does. Like you, I'd like a little sister."

Harry shook his head. "How about we wait until your father and I have our second date at least? And maybe leave talk away from dad before he has a heart attack."

Draco looked at his cousin. "I guess I have become quite fond of my two cousins this summer and I'd not want to make my godfather a widower before his wedding."

Sirius's response was cut off when friends of the two boys started noticing them starting with the Weasleys who made their way over with Hermione. Ron kept his distance for it seemed he had still not improved his mood since Harry's birthday but Hermione and Ginny both hugged him tight as did Molly and Arthur.

Hermione turned with a smile to Draco. "I hear that you're at least taking ancient runes this year. I was starting to wonder who I'd be taking the class with."

Draco nodded. "I assume you're taking the same as me with the others, DADA, transfiguration, charms and potions? Harry is but herbology instead of runes."

Hermione laughed. "I know. I could never get these two to come to their senses. I mean can you believe that they actually took divination for two years?"

"You signed up for it as well. I remind you that you were the only person ever to take every single elective in your third year." Harry reminded her.

Hermione shrugged but Harry was glad to see that Draco and Hermione were getting along as well as they had at his birthday and Ginny took up talking to Harry, telling him how the summer had gone. Turned out that Ron had only passed four owls, one better then the twins but in only one serious subject. His parents were not allowing him to continue with quidditch this year after his poor performance and his position as a prefect as in danger. DADA, history of magic, care of magical creatures and divination were the classes he passed and he would be taking all four. It was funny in a way that the only two Harry had not past, Ron had got E in.

Ginny whispered to him. "Mum let it slip that if he doesn't keep his grades up Professor Dumbledore is planning on making you prefect. Hence his mood."

Harry was a bit surprised. "I am not even living in the dorms this year as I will be living with my father and Severus in the dungeons. Why me?"

Ginny shrugged. "You don't have to live in the dorms; you are one of the top students, and quidditch captain. And he told you why you weren't chosen last year."

The headmaster had believed with the war that Harry had enough on his plate last year so he guessed even if he was not in the dorms, Ginny hade sense that he was a likely choice to replace Ron. His bad grades, Harry's adoption by Severus and now the threat that he could be replaced by Harry as prefect, Harry understood the evil glares from his friend. He chose to ignore them. He knew Ron had only been told about Harry being set to replace him, in hopes it would get Ron to actually step up/

Sirius turned and hugged Draco and Harry. "I will see you both at school later. It definitely will be great being at school and near you all year around."

Harry and Draco both shared the sentiment with him. Draco smirked though. "I for one am just happy unlike my brother; I don't have to live with you, again."

Sirius gently smacked his cousin on the back of the head and shooed the boys onto the train so that they would not miss it. Their trunks and even their owls had been sent on to school with their dads so all they had was their over night bags and shopping purchases from the

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco found Blaise in a compartment and he saw that Vince and Greg were with him. He knew both of them had lost their father, Vince's dad had been killed and Greg's was in prison. He almost backed out but Blaise stopped him and so did the other two.

Greg looked at him. "Where are you going Malfoy? I know you're new brother is a lion but don't tell me you have gone red and gold on us."

Draco looked at the other two. "I was a bit worried that you guys might not want to speak to me. I mean after the truth about my father came out and everything."

Vince shook his head. "You know neither of us actually approved of our father's and being death eaters. You're still our pal. Now sit down before we hex you."

Blaise motioned for him to sit down next to him. "I told you not to worry so much. I mean the girls and a few others might be brats but we're still on your side."

Draco laughed and relaxed as he sunk down onto the seat with Blaise and he found that the guys were fine with Harry, even said he was more then welcome not only at their table but in the common room as well. As long as Draco still did everything to whip his brother's ass on the quidditch pitch, that is. Everything was fine until he went out to go to the bathroom and ran into Pansy and Millie.

Pansy smirked at him. "So how does it feel to know you helped kill your own mother? It wasn't bad enough that you got Daphne and Theo sent to prison."

Millie who had been dating Theo nodded. "You forget that Slytherins are supposed to be snakes and not rats. You better watch your back this year."

"He doesn't need to watch his own back; he has fiends and a brother to do that." Harry's voice came from behind them.

Draco was surprised to see that Harry had come up behind them with Hermione, Neville, Ginny and Luna. He had never been so happy to see his brother for he had never been so close to wanting to hit a girl before.

Pansy directed Millie off, sensing they were out numbered. "We should go and find some real snakes before these little lions rub off on us as well."

Draco turned to Harry. "Out on a stroll?"

Harry shook his head. "Ron, Seamus and Dean are being real prats and we thought perhaps you could use some company and have some room for us."

Draco smiled and led them into his compartment and he was happy to see that Vince and Greg were not opposed to the new company and Ginny was soon playing exploding snap with Vince and Luna, and Greg, Blaise and Neville were actually talking up herbology which all three enjoyed. Though there had been definite opposition from their friends on both ends, they were happy to see that they would not loose all their friends,


	15. Chapter 15

To say eating at Gryffindor that evening was a bit uncomfortable with his old roommates glaring at him save for Neville of course, was an under statement. It seemed even stranger to look at the head table and see Sirius and Tonks, and Remus up there. Only one was a teacher on staff but having them there meant a lot. It was the amazing blond who his eyes kept straying to.

Hermione looked over at him. "Getting used to having your dads and godfather up there? You have barely touched your food on your plate."

Harry turned back to his food. "One of my fathers has been up there since our first year but yes I guess it does seem a bit odd having the other three sitting there."

Ron looked at Hermione. "Please stop referring to the dungeon bat as his father Hermione. Sirius I can handle, but the dungeon bat?"

Harry shook his head and sighed. "He legally adopted me so even if he and Sirius for some reason called off the wedding, he'd still be my legal father. Live with it."

Again he heard Ron mumble something under his breath about not calling him daddy at least, and turned back to Seamus and Dean. Harry shook his head and dug into the food, trying to focus on his sane friends. As they were finishing off dessert Sirius and Severus came down to his side.

"Hey cub, we came to tell you we're going down. We can give you the password if you want to come later or you can walk down with us." Sirius suggested.

Harry looked at Ron and the other guys a moment and stood up. "I'll come down with you guys now. Then you two can give me a tour before you head to bed."

Sirius grabbed him into a headlock. "Remind me why we invited our hormonal teenager to come live with us." But Harry knew his father was just joking.

Sharing a smile with Hermione and his still friendly housemates, Harry followed his dad and Severus out of the great hall and they headed down into the dungeons which were definitely going to take some getting used to for him. They passed the potions classroom and office before they came to a painting of a cobra that was across from the entrance to Slytherin. He noticed a new painting down the hall.

Severus noticed his eyes. "Lucius has chosen the one set of guest suites in the castle down here in the dungeons. He wanted to be close to us as well as his son."

Sirius saw Harry's smile. "That does not mean that you can sneak through into his apartments in the middle of the night."

Severus came to Harry's defence. "Our son has already promised that it will not become sexual until he is of age. I think we can trust our son's word in that."

Harry sent Severus a grateful smile and Sirius took his advice as the painting swung open and they walked into the sitting room. Harry was surprised to see that Severus had obviously put some work into making the room ready for his fiancé and son for he never thought to see some of the colors. Three of the walls were covered in bookcases including the ones that the large fireplace was at the junction of, which had a painting of the school. He could see photographs on one free wall and he was surprised to see a few of him including a copy of the Draco gave him for his birthday. There were three chairs around the dinner table and a couch and two armchairs around the coffee table in front of the fireplace. The sofa was in crimson while the armchairs were in green and the table chairs in gold and silver.

Severus laughed when he saw his surprise. "I thought if I was going to have a former lion and lion living with me, I might try and make the two of you at home."

Sirius leaned in and kissed his fiancé before directing Harry down a hall. "Wait until you see your room. You will think that your adoptive father was abducted."

There were three rooms off the hall. One was the entrance to Sev's private potions lab which was attached to his office, and a second into the master suite which Sirius assured him was warded just in case Harry slept walked or something. The last led into the room and private bathroom for Harry. When he entered his new bedroom he understood the comment that Sirius had made.

Harry turned to look at his dads. "Have I lost my mind or have I been transported to Gryffindor? This room can't possibly be in Severus' apartments can it?"

Severus smiled. "I thought that if you were going to be more comfortable living with us, you might need to feel better at home. Can I take it that you approve?"

Harry surprised them all, probably most of all himself when he hugged the man. "Thank you Severus. This means a lot to me."

Severus shared a smile with his fiancé and returned the hug. "Well how about we let you settle in for the night. We'll see you before breakfast tomorrow."

Harry nodded and when they left he turned to explore. The room was in many ways a mini version of his dorm for it had a canopy bed and hangings all done in the red and gold but he had a large king size bed and there was bookcases next to a desk for him to study at and a wardrobe as well. His trunk was at the foot of his bed but his books were in the shelves, there were some quidditch posters on the walls, and photos of his friends around the room. His firebolt next to the wardrobe drew his attention there and he noticed the doors of it were charmed to look like a window and gave him the view he would have had from Gryffindor. He was even more surprised when he saw the bathroom attached was done all in red and gold as well.

He looked at his bed side table and smiled. There were two frames. One was the one Draco gave him. The other held three photos, one of he as a baby with Lily and James, one was at his birthday with Severus and Sirius and the third was he with Remus and Tonks on their wedding day.

Harry had to admit all four pictures meant a lot to him and he was touched Severus would do this. "My family, old and new."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning Harry knew as he was dressing it would not be much of a day. Sixth year they would likely get the importance of NEWT speeches from their teachers as the real classes were not likely to start till Monday.

He came out into the sitting room and found only Severus. He looked up from his paper. "How did your first sleep in your new bed go?"

Harry smiled. "It was great. I know I said it last night but thanks for the room, but also for the photos by my bed. That meant a lot to me."

Severus folded the paper and stood. "I meant what I said about wanting to become a family with you and for you to feel at home. Sirius got called off to work."

Harry was a bit surprised for he had thought his dad was not going back to work until Monday but he assumed since it was September he was officially off leave and if something had come up, he could not refuse after two months, to see to it.

Severus smiled. "Well we will have our first potions class this morning unless you have decided to give me a late father's day gift and not take potions."

Harry smirked at his adoptive father. "Sorry but you're stuck with me for better or worse. Besides what would Draco do without his partner you promised?"

Severus laughed. "Probably jump for joy but I guess the two of us will just have to get over our disappointment. Are you still doing it to become an auror?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. I mean I considered becoming an auror mainly because of the war, but dad and Tonks are. I'm not really sure anymore."

Severus felt a bit odd at having such a talk with Harry but it felt seemingly right. "Well you have two more years to decide and so many things to consider."

Harry seemed to be sharing the same feelings of how odd this talk was. He decided to lighten the mood. "Maybe I will become a potions master like you."

That definitely lightened the mood as Severus snorted in his attempt to hide his laughter at the comment. As well as Harry had managed to do when they had worked together a few times that summer in his lab, he didn't think who ever was training Harry would survive a year of his apprenticeship if he had been serious. More then that he knew that Harry would be miserable doing it. No matter how his skill was improving, Harry shared his fiancé's belief that potions were torture.

Harry turned to him at the Great Hall. "I know for schedules and such I should sit at Gryffindor but would it cause a problem for me to sit with Draco instead?"

Severus shook his head. "No. I think Minerva either can find you or she can leave your schedule to me instead. I'm sure my godson would be happy to have you."

Harry went over to the Slytherin table and sure enough Draco beamed. "Missed you last night little brother. Considering becoming a snake this soon?"

Harry snorted as he dropped into the seat between Draco and Blaise. "No. I just thought you might cry if you didn't get your dose of your brother soon."

That was met by laughter and a bit of a snort from Draco but as they started into their food Harry could see Draco was in fact quite happy to have him at the table for other then Blaise and Crabbe and Goyle, Draco was not having much of a welcome back at his house. Harry reminded his brother he was always welcome at the lion's table though Harry was getting an only slightly warmer reception from his house. He could feel the daggers in his back from a number of them that morning.

Harry was surprised when Hermione was late to breakfast and came and plopped down next to Blaise. "I hope you don't mind."

Blaise smiled her way and shook his head. "You know everyone in the compartment was invited to join us any time. Make Harry feel less fish out of water here."

Pansy shot her a dirty look and Harry could hear. "Just what we need a mudblood with the traitors."

Unfortunately for her Severus had come their way. "For that Miss Parkinson you will spend this weekend in detention. Such language is not permitted here."

Harry could see the shock not only in her face but many of the others at the table that their head of house had called someone on their language. He rarely gave his house detentions and it usually had to be for something almost worthy of expulsion. Severus ignored her glares and started with getting them to give him their class choices and making their schedules for them. Harry found Minerva had left it to Severus to over see his schedule, instead of venturing their way.

Severus smiled and handed it to him. "Double potions with me every Monday, Wednesday and Friday mornings. Are you sure you don't want to change your mind?"

Harry tried to look serious as he knew he was joking. "Sorry Professor but you're just stuck with me. You have made potions one of my all time favourite classes."

Draco elbowed him in the ribs and Severus chuckled slightly as he handed it to him and went on to Hermione who he was also doing. He could see the shock on the faces of the snakes had spread even further when they saw Harry's interaction with their head. Surely Professor Snape was under the imperius that morning.

As they headed for class Draco repeated the thought for him. "Wait until they find out he adopted you and you're living with him. They will check for hexes."

Harry shrugged and smiled. "I think Siri and I have just brought out the softer side of the man. It is still as hard as rock, but has a few less jagged edges."

Draco sunk down into a seat with Harry and he had to admit that Harry was right, he and his godfather had changed Severus a lot. Draco had seen this side of his godfather all his life for Sev had been able to be the affectionate hands on dad to him Lucius had wanted to be but couldn't. But it had always been reserved for Draco and in private, and Draco had to admit he liked seeing more of it. And liked how happy his godfather seemed to be at last.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus found Harry working on some reading that evening after dinner and decided that he might put his adopted son out of his misery. Harry had not been able to have any real contact with Lucius since they left the manor.

Severus went over to Harry and smiled. "The password is Draconis."

Harry looked up from his book and he knew without asking what it was a password to. "Severus?"

"Your father won't be back until tomorrow and I think the two of you could use some alone time. Just please keep to your promise." Severus told him.

Harry closed his book and jumped to his feet. 'I promise. I mean it's not that hard. I am so not ready."

Severus shook his head and shooed the boy out of their rooms reminding Harry he really had no desire for any detail on the love life of his son and his best friend. His fiancé had told him how Harry had taken the news about them trying for kids when they wed, but also about Harry and Draco's comments about future Malfoy babies. Severus had hid a smile at that for he had known how dearly Lucius wanted a little daughter, and maybe another son or two as well.

Harry slipped out of their rooms and down the hall to the painting of a rattle snake in front of a skull. "Draconic."

He smiled as he walked into the apartments which were in many ways identical to Sev's but all in green and silver and with slightly more ornate furniture as he guessed it came from the manor, but the set up was the same. He saw the delighted surprise in the face of Lucius as he entered.

Lucius stood and came to him to pull him into a long warm kiss as the painting closed. "I have missed you so much. I didn't think I'd see you before tomorrow."

Harry smiled as he remained in the warm arms. "Sev thought we could use a chance at some private time and Sirius is in London for work over night."

Lucius led him over to the couch and pulled him down on it. "I didn't think we'd have to sneak around with his blessing but I guess we need to give him time."

Harry shrugged. "I think after your son gave him a near heart attack with talk of making him a grandfather, I think we're lucky he is not keeping me locked up."

Lucius smiled as Harry told him about the conversation. They had of course after his father had given them their blessing, spoke of their shared hopes to marry and have a family down the road together, but just as Sirius had been happy to see Harry took his fatherhood plans so well, Lucius was happy to hear his son had as well.

Harry snuggled into his arms and looked at the fire. "He said he knew I wanted kids one day and you had always wanted more. He put in a special request for a girl."

Lucius kissed Harry along the back of the neck. "I don't think it works that way but I must say I agree with my son and would not be opposed to a little girl."

Harry could almost see them. "I told your son we should leave off talk of sisters and brothers until at least you and I have a second date. I'd like to stick to that."

Lucius remembered they had started this before they had their first date. "You drive a hard bargain but if my plans work, then that should be this weekend."

Harry tried to get Lucius to explain what he had just said but the man was tight lipped and while they spent the evening together curled up drinking some hot coco and watching the flames dance in the fireplace, talking a bit of the day, Lucius dangled his comment like a little carrot in front of a rabbit. He wanted Harry guessing.

When Harry finally got up to leave he reached up and kissed Lucius, teasing his lips with his tongue before moving back. "Are you sure you won't tell me?"

Lucius laughed and pulled him tight. "As tempting as those amazing lips and tongue are, I think I am going to keep my little secret from you, just a bit longer."

Harry decided of he was going to be a tease then Harry would be to and pulled back moments before Lucius kissed him, and slipped out of the room. He was reminded even if not seventh years who could leave on their own on weekends, students with their parent's permission could, and wondered what Lucius might have in mind.


	16. Chapter 16

Saturday morning he wasn't surprised to find Sirius had not returned yet but he was surprised to find that there was breakfast sitting on the table and not just Severus reading the paper.

Severus looked up. "I thought we could eat down here. Lucius has some plans for you and it will allow you some more time to prepare."

Harry sunk down into his own chair. "I'd like that. Any idea what your friend has planned for the two of us? He refused to even give me the slightest hint."

Severus smirked. "That would ruin the surprise wouldn't it? But I will tell you that he asked permission from us officially so he could take you off campus."

That really should not have surprised Harry for they couldn't really have a date here on campus without everyone knowing but it just peeked his interest even more in what Lucius had planned for the two of them for the day. He could barely eat out of nerves and soon disappeared to get changed again. When he returned to the sitting room Severus motioned him to follow/

"I never thought I'd be chaperoning my teenage son on a date." And seeing Harry's shock. "I swear just to the gates to meet Lucius. I am going to meet Siri."

Harry smiled at that. "Is dad going to be home tonight from what ever took him to London?"

Severus nodded. "He'd have come home yesterday but he had a late night. Since you two are going out, we thought we'd take a chance and have a date today."

It would definitely take him for him to get used to thinking of Severus as a father figure but he had to admit he had got used to the idea of the two men being in love and their relationship. He wanted Sirius to be happy and he was starting to realize, he also wanted Severus to be happy as well. In their own way the two made a cute couple and he was starting to believe that Sirius would have his wish for the three of them to be a genuine family by Christmas. He was even happy with the pending prospect of sisters and brothers.

Just past the gates Lucius waited and he gently kissed Harry before turning to Severus. "Thanks for allowing me to take your son for our second date finally."

Severus smirked but laughed a bit. "I happen to think if you're going to give my fiancé a heart attack with talk of making us grandpas, you at least need this."

Harry blushed slightly at that but he smiled. "Thank you Sev. Have a good time with my dad in London."

Severus nodded and he apparated away and before Harry could ask Lucius where they were going Lucius used his wand to remove Harry's robes and for the first time Harry registered Lucius wasn't in robes either, and grabbed Harry by the arm. Harry had always hated apparation and as much as he wanted to know where they were headed, he closed his eyes for it always made it easier on his stomach when he did so.

Lucius kissed him along the neck. "Open your eyes and I think you might enjoy our date a bit more."

Harry opened his eyes but this time he had really no idea where they were. "Where have you brought me? We're some where in the country is all I know."

Lucius smiled. "We are still in Scotland and on the banks of Loch Ness. I thought we could enjoy a day in the country when the weather was still nice."

After spending their first date sight seeing in London, he smiled to be out here in the country side and wondered what Lucius had up his sleeve for them. It turned out that Lucius had decided another muggle sight seeing tour might go down well and this one was one he knew a bit more of. He had always been a fan of Scottish history and legend and he thought he could fill in the wizard side better for Harry and they could have an amazing time. Harry who even in the muggle world had grown up on stories of Nessie thought it was a sweet idea of Lucius to bring him here and a perfect way to spend such a beautiful Saturday.

As they were riding along Lucius kissed him. "Don't worry; this one is a bit more active, not sitting on a bus or a boat alone the entire time."

Harry liked the sounds of that. "As much as I like snogging you in the back of tour buses, it would definitely be nice to get our blood pumping other ways."

He was lucky Lucius had his wand for it turned out to be a lot of hiking, through lands known for the Monarch of the Glenn and a picnic lunch where the massacre of the MacDonald clan took place. They took a walk down along a bridge and were among the tourists who took the opportunity to take the boat cruise for an hour along the Loch. They didn't spot the Loch Ness monster but it reminded Harry of their cruise on the Thames though the sight of the mountains and the beautiful lake were far more romantic he thought. The end of the tour brought them along Stirling Castle where they heard about William Wallace and the fight for independence.

Lucius had one last surprise. "I was told I could keep you for dinner and the two of us are going to have a romantic dinner at Urquhart castle to finish the night."

Harry had remembered seeing it from the boat and though they did head into the museum center for a bit and Lucius bought him a stuffed Nessie to remember their date, they ended up having a second picnic for the day though not the sandwiches and thermos juice of earlier, but a proper restaurant meal, at the ruined tower. They had to get back early but it had been such a perfect day.

Lucius kissed him. "I hope you don't mind that we always have our dates in muggle areas but I want you all to myself as best as we can."

Harry knew he was speaking of the lack of privacy they'd get in a wizarding area. "If I get to be swept off my feet and romanced by you, I'd have it any where."

Lucius smiled and wished he could take Harry off to one of the inns here, not to make love to him for Harry was not ready, but at least so they could make a weekend of this but they both knew how well that would go down with his dad.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When they got back to school Harry was feeling amazing. He was slightly exhausted from all of the excitement and activity of the day but when Lucius suggested they have some coco and spend the evening by the fire in his rooms, Harry was happy to accept. They had sent word already before thy got inside to his dads that they were back. They made their entrance together separately.

Harry was about to head down to the dungeons when he ran into Ron, Seamus and Dean. "Harry, where have you been all day? You haven't been at meals."

Harry shrugged. "I spent the day in London with Sev and dad. Dad was still in London for work so we met him. We just got back."

Dean shook his head. "I saw your dad and father returning about a half hour ago. And we just saw you come through the front doors now."

They had really not thought that out when they thought about Sev escorting him to the gates and he knew unless he wanted to try and explain his new relationship; he needed to come up with a reason for it.

Harry smiled. "I needed to check something down in the quidditch change rooms. I wasn't sure but I had this bad feeling I had forgotten some of my gear."

Ron was of course quidditch obsessed so he bought it. "We wouldn't want our new captain to not have his equipment would we? I mean we so have to win this year."

Relieved that all three seemed to have bought it Harry nodded. "I plan on beating the snakes through and through. I want to make it a repeat year for once."

In reality it had been a repeat for they had won in their third year and then fourth year the tournament had cancelled all quidditch so really Gryffindor had won two years straight but Harry had every intention as captain of making it a third year.

Before he left Ron stopped him. "You know Ginny was quite disappointed to not see you at dinner. You should really go talk to her before curfew."

Harry knew she had a crush on him and Ron wanted them together but he saw her as a sister even before Lucius. "I'll talk to her tomorrow. I'm really tired."

Dean smirked when he heard that. "You had such an exciting time in London with your father and the dungeon bat that you're going to bed early?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "It wasn't that bad. We got a lot of walking in though and we left early, so I'd just like to head down to my rooms to sleep."

They eventually let him go and Harry had to keep himself from running to Lucius' room for he knew Lucius would be worried about him for he was a lot later then planned for he was supposed to follow five minutes after him. He knew he was right when he saw the worry and then relief in Lucius' face when he came in.

Lucius pulled him into his arms for a long tender kiss. "I had thought you decided to run off with another man or perhaps got lost on your way down here."

Harry smirked and kissed him. "I got delayed by a few nosy lions. I tried to get away from them as soon as I could but I did not want them to get suspicious."

Lucius tugged him down onto the couch with him. "I called for some hot coco and cookies but ensured it would not arrive till you did. Good or it would be cold."

Sure enough the tray appeared in front of them moments later and Harry happily curled up against him and drank his hot coco and to his smile, shortbread cookies, as they watched the fire dance in the hearth. His little stuffed Nessie Lucius pulled out and handed back to him after unshrinking it. They had thought it might raise some eyebrows if seen, especially since Harry had told his friends that he had been in London with his dads.

When the coco was done Lucius pulled Harry practically into his lap and teased his lips with his tongue. "This was such a perfect day. Thank you."

Harry snuggled into the embrace and felt so absolutely right being in his arms. "Now that we had our second date I guess we can discuss grandkids for my dad."

Lucius nibbled gently on his ear. "I think that talk can wait a bit longer. I recall we have a certain promise not to go further until your birthday."

Any response from Harry was cut off from a deep moan in his throat as he felt Lucius' mouth on his earlobe again. They had some passionate kisses but Lucius had never stayed from his mouth. Harry's moans deepened as the man continued on his earlobe and Harry could feel the man's hands on the buttons of his shirt, opening it and gently sliding a hand inside.

Harry pulled back a bit but Lucius gently assured him. "I'll stop if you want. I will not go below the belt; I just wanted to feel those nice amazing quidditch muscles."

Harry relaxed back in his arms and allowed Lucius hand to gently run up and down his muscles, gently tweaking his nipples as his mouth continued its attack. It went no further as promised and slowly curled up like that both Harry and Lucius drifted off to sleep as they were both exhausted from the day.

Some hour later Harry was woken from his dream by arms yanking him from his spot. "What the hell are you doing? What happened to your promise?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus and Sirius came home from having a romantic afternoon in London. Neither had ever really thought planning their wedding would be considered a romantic day out but they were considering a wedding and honeymoon in one, taking their few guests away. They had spent the day at the travel agent.

As they got back to school Severus kissed him. "Have any preferences on which one we might do?"

Sirius kissed him. "There were quite a few interesting ones. I'd like to do something a bit more unique then getting married on a beach some where though."

Severus agreed with him. "I think considering who is getting married, everyone will expect something pretty unique from us."

Sirius could not deny that. Few people could even believe that the potions master and the marauder were getting married and talking kids. Neither were very traditional people and they wanted to make sure it was a wedding no one would forget. They'd never forget it of course, but their guests wouldn't either if the had their way.

When they got back to their rooms they noticed Harry was not back. "I hope Lucius keeps in mind we don't want our son out all night."

Severus pulled him towards the bedroom. "You can trust Lucius and our son, Siri. I for one have more in mind for us then worrying. I missed you in bed last night."

Sirius laughed and started helping his fiancé out of his clothes. "I must say that the bed was awfully cold without you in it as well."

Severus made his fiancé forget about his concerns for Harry as they made love that night. He knew Lucius would make sure Harry was back at a decent time and he didn't think that Sirius needed to worry. By the time they finished, they were too exhausted to do anything but drift off into a contented sleep in each other's arms and legs, all thoughts of Harry gone for now. In the morning though when they dressed they found Harry still gone.

Sirius was irate. "If that man has taken him to some kind of hotel or something else, I don't care if you're his best friend or Harry loves him, I will tear him apart."

Severus was actually thinking the same thing at that point but he didn't think Lucius would. "We will go and check Lucius' apartments. I'm sure there is a reason."

He was hoping desperately that when they got back from their trip that Harry had ended up heading for Gryffindor or even Remus, knowing his dads had wanted a romantic night but as the painting swung open and he stared at the couch, he put a hand on his fiancé's arm trying to stop him from going ballistic. He failed as Sirius stormed to the couch where Harry was asleep in Lucius' arms, his shirt nearly off and Lucius' hand inside of it.

He watched as Sirius yanked a sleeping Harry out of Lucius' lap. "What the hell are you doing? What happened to your promise?"


	17. Chapter 17

"What the hell are you doing? What happened to your promise?"

Harry was barely awake and it took a moment to register what was going on. "Dad?"

Sirius was snarling at this point. "You swore to me that you would not have sex with this man till you came of age. You swore to me Harry."

Harry was trembling looking back and forth between his dad and Severus at the door, and at Lucius who had stood up and was looking as confused as Harry was about what had happened.

Harry tried to pull back. "We didn't dad. We didn't I swear. We kissed nothing more. I swear we haven't done it. I swear to you."

Sirius pointed at his son's shirt. "He didn't have you half undressed and have his hand down you? I didn't just find you sleeping with the man?"

Harry was loosing a battle with the tears. "We were talking. His hands never went further then my chest. I swear dad. It was late. We were tired from hiking."

Sirius at that point was far past the point of reasoning and he looked like he might slug someone and it was not clear to anyone in the room, if that person would be Lucius or his own son. He settled for shaking his son.

"You were to not let him touch you. I agreed to this if you never went further. You swore to me. How dare you break your promise?" Sirius raged.

Harry was full out crying at that point. "I didn't dad. I swear I didn't. We would never have gone any further. I swear dad."

Lucius finally knew he had to step in. "If you should be shaking anyone it is me. Leave your son alone. He kept his promise. And he just fell asleep last night."

Sirius rounded on the man. "I let you take my son away from the school on a date. I guess I should be grateful you didn't take him to a hotel for shag."

Lucius was growing as irate as he was. "I would never take advantage of him. I love your son. I would never go any further. And either would your son."

Sirius lost it at that point being told by the man how he should think and he took a swing at Lucius in blind anger. But to his absolute horror Harry stepped between them and he couldn't stop it. His fist slammed into his own son's face with a sickening thud.

Harry slumped to the floor holding his face. "Dad?"

Sirius looked in shock at his hand and down at his son. "Oh Merlin, what have I done? I never meant to hit you Harry."

He found himself pushed out of the way and to his surprise not by Lucius but Severus who knelt down next to their son and ran a diagnostic. He let out a sight when he realized his fiancé had not broken any bones in their son's face, just bruised him pretty bad.

Severus helped Harry to his feet. "Go to Remus Harry. I want you to go and stay with your godfather and Tonks."

Harry looked at him. "Sev, I didn't break the promise. I swear I didn't. Please don't kick me out. Please."

Severus actually kissed his forehead. "You are my son and I'm not kicking you out. Your father has just proven he isn't safe to be around. Please go to Remus'. "

Sirius looked ready to stop his son but Severus grabbed him and forced him to stay in place as Harry fled through the painting. Severus had never in a million years thought his fiancé would ever lay a hand on their son. He knew Harry had stepped into the punch but he also knew that Sirius had been moments away from hitting him before and had been shaking him.

Sirius stared at him. "You told me we could trust them and we find them like this? You should want to rip him to shreds as well."

Severus pushed his fiancé into a chair. "The only person I want to rip to shreds is you. I can't believe what you did to our son. That punch might have been an accident but you were close to doing it before."

Sirius glared over at Lucius. "It is him. He is taking advantage of my son. I gave them my blessing as long as he kept to his promise and they broke it."

Severus snarled. "They didn't. Our son told you they didn't. You know Harry. You know he wasn't lying. You know our son enough to know he was telling the truth."

Sirius looked at Lucius who nodded. "I swear Sirius even if I would break my word, Harry never would. He's not ready for sex, and he'd never break his word."

Sirius knew they were right. He knew his son would never have broken his promise and he had allowed his anger to get the best of him. He couldn't believe he had slugged his own son. And Severus was right; he could not use the excuse his son stepped into it. He had physically shaken Harry and almost him on purpose.

Severus disappeared but came back moments later with a bag. "Get out."

Sirius stared at the bag that was shoved at him. "You are kicking me out? Please. Sev, I can make this right."

Severus shook his head. "I am not breaking our engagement, yet. But right now you need to calm down. You will leave. You will go to London, you will go to Spinner's End, I don't care where but you will go."

Sirius was confused. "If you are not breaking up with me, then why are you kicking me out of our house?"

"Because I told you if you hurt Harry I'd take our son away for protection. You need time to calm or Harry is not going to feel safe. I will not kick our son out of his rooms, no matter if Remus is willing to take him. You will go and you will return when you have calmed and you are no danger to our son." Severus told him.

Sirius had never thought this would happen. He had known Severus meant it when he threatened to leave and take Harry with him but he had never thought he would drive Severus that far. As he stood looking at the bag he could not even comprehend how things had got this bad.

Sirius sagged. "I swear to you I love you and our son. I swear I will make this right Sev. I love you."

Severus reached in and kissed him. "I love you too. And I meant it; I am not calling off our engagement. But you can't be around our son and I am bringing him home."

Sirius stood and took the bag. "I will go but I am coming back. I will make this up to you and Harry. Please make sure Harry knows I am not walking out on him."

Severus kissed him one last time. "I will make sure he understands but right now this is the best for all of us. Our son needs to come home, and needs to be safe."

Sirius wanted to argue that he had calmed down and he would not hurt Harry but every time he looked at Lucius the images from what they walked in on, kept flooding through his mind and his blood boiled. He hated to admit it but Severus was right. He had to get out of here before he hurt Harry worse.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

To say opening his painting on an early Sunday morning when he and his wife were just starting breakfast, to find a sobbing Harry on their doorstep, was a shock for Remus, was definitely an under statement at that point. He collected Harry into his arms and led him into the room.

Tonks looked up in surprise and came over as they sunk with him into the couch. Remus held him. "What happened cub? Please speak to me."

Harry was sobbing but he managed to tell them about falling asleep in Lucius' arms by accident and Sirius finding them and the fight, and the punch. Remus was not surprised Sirius had been angry but for the man to slug his son.

Remus pulled back. "I am going to find that mutt and I will make him wish it was a full moon. I don't know how he dared to lay a hand on you."

Harry shook his head. "No. Remy, I stepped into the punch. He was just upset about thinking I had sex. It was my fault. Don't hurt him."

Tonks spoke up. "My cousin jumped to conclusions and he should have trusted you when you told him the truth. He was way out of line."

Remus agreed with his wife. "And by the sounds of what you just told me, even if he had meant to punch Lucius, he was close to hitting you before."

Remus shared a look with his wife and they knew it must have been pretty bad and getting worse if Severus had sent Harry here. Severus knew all to well the abandonment issues Harry had and if he risked them by sending Harry here, things had to be as bad as Harry made them sound, if not even worse then that.

Remus motioned for Tonks to go to the infirmary. "Can you get Poppy to send something for a bruise and a pain reliever? I don't have any down here."

Tonks knew her husband kept them in the bathroom but wanted some time alone with his godson so she stood. "Sure. I will be back as soon as I can."

When she was gone Remus pulled enough away from Harry to look at him. He remembered hearing how betrayed Harry had felt when Sirius had walked out on him that summer. Sirius had not walked out but Harry had been sent away and right now he knew they needed to act fast or Harry would feel the same way.

Remus kissed his head. "You know Severus sent you here because he didn't want you in the middle. He was trying to protect you from getting hurt by their fight."

Harry looked up from his place. "What happens if they don't want me any more? They have only been engaged for months and this is the second time I have..."

Remus stopped him. "You did nothing. Sirius has always had a quick temper. They are not going to abandon you. And if they lost their minds and went insane, and did, you know you would always have a place with me and Tonks."

Harry shook his head. "Why would you ever want me? I have already destroyed one relationship. I would probably do it to you to."

"Don't say that. If those two broke up it would be because of problems between them. Not you. I considered adopting you Harry. Sirius and I actually argued about it but in the end because he was your godfather and closer to James, I agreed for him to." Remus admitted.

Harry had never been told that. He had known Remus and Tonks loved him like a surrogate son but no one had actually told him that Remus had actually spent time arguing with Sirius who had the better more stable home to offer their cub. Remus had reluctantly agreed Sirius had more right to him, as long as Remus and Tonks could have a constant role in his life as well.

Remus held tight to him. "You have us if you need us. But those two aren't about to let you go. Even Severus is not about to let you go. You know he sees you as a son."

Harry was not as surprised by that revelation as Remus thought he might be. "I know. I mean he has been trying a lot more. And I thought we would be a family."

A response from Remus was cut off when the painting swung open but it was not Tonks who came in or at least not alone and in the lead but Severus who had come and Harry searched him for some sign of what had happened. The only relief Harry found was that he still wore his engagement ring.

Severus came to him. "I'd understand if you want to stay with your godfather but you can come home with me. I promise you have nothing to fear any more."

Harry looked at the ring on his hand. "You are still with him? Please tell me I didn't ruin your marriage plans? Please. I want us to be a family."

Severus sunk down next to him. "No. The mutt is still my fiancé. But I did kick him out. I told him he is not to come back until he calms down."

Harry stared at him in shock. "You are still engaged but you kicked him out? I know you said this summer you'd take me if he walked, but I never thought you'd..."

Severus shook his head. "The mutt will calm down and we will talk, and make sure he knows he can trust you to keep your word. But you don't deserve to be driven from our home. He made the mistake not you. So you can come home when you feel safe and he can return when he is prepared to be calm."

Severus stood to leave to let him time to think but Harry stopped him. "I'm coming with you."

Nodding Severus waited as Harry turned to his godfather and hugged him and hugged Tonks, not even noting the fact that she had none of the potions she had been sent to retrieve. He followed Severus to their apartments and Severus fed him a pain reliever after putting some bruise cream on him. He didn't realize until too late that the pain reliever was dosed with a sleeping draught to keep him out till morning.

Severus picked him up and carried him into his bedroom and tucked him in. He shocked himself by kissing Harry's head. "This is always your home, I promise."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sirius had been kicked out of here when he was fifteen and had spent most of his life before that trying to run from it but never in his life had he ever thought he'd be kicked into the house. He was shaking in anger but he knew it was anger at himself. He had not come straight here. He had gone to work but was told he was in no condition to be there, and he had tried to go to the tavern and drink his sorrows down but he could not drink. He knew it was not an escape.

When he stormed into the kitchen he was stopped dead in his tracks by someone at the table. "Moony? What the hell are you doing here?"

Remus shot him a look. "What the hell am I doing here? After the crap that you have done to our cub, you think that I was not going to come here."

Sirius sunk down into a chair. "I would have thought you'd be comforting my son. Severus sent him to your rooms to get him away from me."

Remus nodded. "He did. But once you were sent packing, he came and collected his son and took him home. Harry is home with his father as we speak."

He remembered his fiancé saying to Harry that he would come and get Harry and that he was not throwing their son out but it surprised him Severus was calm enough at that point or that Harry had been willing to leave his godfather and go home with Severus.

Remus was always good at reading his mind. "He knows Severus thinks of him as a son. He is getting used to this family and he wants it. He thinks he ruined it."

Sirius buried his head in his hands. "Severus has not broken our engagement, just sent me into banishment till I calm. Harry has not broken anything up."

Remus made him look up at him. "I know that but your son is going to need some convincing. I really am starting to think I should have fought you harder."

The only reason that Remus had not taken it a step further was that it would have meant a court case. Though Remus being a wolf would have made it hard, he had been named a secondary guardian which would have got him around those laws. Neither man had wanted to put Harry through a custody dispute and Remus had eventually backed down but he had forced Sirius to make his role as godfather and secondary guardian permanent. When Remus told him he had told Harry about his fight for custody of his son Sirius was shocked. They had agreed not to tell him. He remembered Harry joking about not wanting to get caught in custody dispute between him and Severus when they adopted him and then almost broke up over Sirius walking out. Harry had no idea at that time he had almost been at the center of one before that,

Sirius nodded. "I know. I have messed this up and I should trust my son better then that. I know. I'm sorry Remy. I swear when I go back I will be better at this."

Remus sighed. "Lucius is a good man and he loves your son a lot. You can trust them both but you keep going like this and Harry will break that promise to you."

Sirius was shocked. "You're trying to tell me to trust him and then turn around and say he would break the promise?"

Remus nodded. "He is not ready for sex but the time will come when he is. And if he knows you don't trust him at all, then what point is there to keep his word?"

Sirius knew his friend made sense. Heck he was the poster boy of rebellious teenagers who would do anything to break the rules of his parents. He had of course been the white sheep of his family, not wanting to be a follower of the dark arts. But he knew Remus was right. If he told Harry he didn't trust him, then why would Harry bother to keep his word? Right now Harry would not rebel for he was no where near ready for sex, but with time he would.

Remus squeezed his hand. "If Lucius thought Harry was ready and wanted it, he might. You need to trust him. You need to show Harry he can trust you trust him."

Sirius was sobering up with this. "I guess I can't keep on watching his every move can I? I know I have to loosen the strings but it is hard."

Remus smiled. "He is a teenager and he has his first love. I know it scares you that the man is our age, but you can trust our cub. Harry is such a good kid."

Sirius hugged his friend. "Thank you Remy. And I know how hard it was for you to give me custody. I swear I will do better to prove to you I deserve him."

Remus stood. "You better or if Sev comes to his senses and dumps you, I will help him gain custody. Now use a few days, calm and go make this up to our cub."

Sirius watched him leave and he knew that he had to do just that. He had to take these few days and come to believe what he kept saying and hearing, that he could trust his son. He knew like his fiancé's, Remus' threats were not empty. Remus, if Sirius kept down this path and drove his fiancé away once and for all, would help Severus gain custody of their son. He had never thought Severus would be considered the better parent but right now he honestly could not argue that Remus was wrong.


	18. Chapter 18

When Harry woke the next morning he had a hard time remembering where he was or what had happened. The memories of the morning before flooded through his mind including being slugged by his own dad. Slowly he remembered being brought back by Severus and given a potion. He saw by his clock that it was not only the next morning but that he had missed breakfast and more then that he was already late for his first class.

Just as he was about to clamber out of bed and freak he saw Severus come in the door. "I'm late. My alarm clock didn't go off. Professor McGonagall is going to..."

Severus cut him off. "I spoke to the headmaster and we have both been excused from our classes for today and tomorrow. Wednesday if we need it as well."

Harry stared at him as if he had lost hid mind. "You have got me excused from my classes? Why?"

Severus sighed. "You and I are going to be leaving school for a day or two. We need some time to talk and I think we need a change of scenery."

Harry was confused but he nodded and Severus instructed him to take a shower and pack enough for two nights. They'd be back on Wednesday morning for his first class if things went well; Thursday is they needed an extra day. Harry was confused but he took a shower and packed a bag. He was even more confused when he found someone in the sitting room but it was Lucius.

Lucius came over and kissed him. "I was so worried about you Harry. I'm sorry that I did not send you home when you were tired. I never meant that to happen."

Harry returned the kiss. "It was an accident and as much my fault as yours Luc. You're not to blame for what my dad did to me."

Lucius ran a hand down the cheek that Sirius had punched. "Severus told me he was taking you away for a few days but he thought we needed to speak first."

Harry noticed Severus standing in the door as he sunk into Lucius' arms. He was grateful for it for he had been worried that Lucius would be angry about how his father had reacted. He had this nagging thought that if Sirius kept making things so hard between them; Lucius would come to his senses about him.

Seeming to know this Lucius shook his head. "Your father is not going to scare me off. I told you before and I will again. I am madly in love with you."

Harry rested his head against the man's heart. "I am so lucky to have you Luc. I'm not sure there are too many people who would put up with me, and my dad."

Lucius shot Severus a look. "Well at the very least you have one sensible father. I promise Sirius is not scary enough to keep me away from you."

Part of it came from the fact that Lucius would want the same for his own son. He knew where Sirius was coming from. He would have been scared a bit too if his son became involved with someone his age. Draco was in many ways more mature then Harry for he had the years of parental guidance and experience, but Lucius could understand where Sirius was coming from. But he also knew that Harry would never do anything to break his promise to his dad. Sirius needed to understand.

Severus came over. "Sorry to break you two love birds up but the knight bus is scheduled to meet us and if we don't head out, we will have to run for it."

Harry was a bit surprised they were taking the bus but he kissed Lucius. "I am going to miss you but I assume you won't fall out of love with me in three days."

Lucius smiled at the joke in his voice. "I will try not to be tempted by anyone. I'll make sure my son will hex me if I even look at another male or female."

Severus shared a smile with his best friend and led his son out of the apartments. He had spent most of the evening before speaking with Lucius and it had been his friend's idea for Severus to take Harry away for a few days though it had not taken any convincing at all. Lucius knew the two of them needed to go away and come to trust each other. As much as either man hated to think about the idea, there was a chance Sirius would not change and Severus would follow through with his threat and if that came he would have to be able to deal with being a father to his son.

As they got outside Harry turned to Severus. "Where are we going Sev?"

Severus smiled. "I thought it was time you got to see our home. We stayed at the manor this summer for Draco and you."

Harry stopped in his tracks and thought to turn around and head back to the castle. "No. You said dad is at Grimmauld Place. I'm not ready to see him."

Severus stopped him. "That is your dad's home but I own a house we'd likely spend more time in. Even with the renovations, Sirius is not fond of his home."

Harry had heard Severus speak of Spinner's End that summer. When they had discussed what home to give Remus and Tonks from the eighteen Black properties, Sirius had suggested Grimmauld for Spinner's End was near London and was the home they preferred. It was the fact that Grimmauld was always the central Black home and would be Harry's one day, that stopped them giving it away. Harry had to admit he was interested to see the home Severus loved so much.

As they climbed on the bus and found a seat he asked Severus. "What is your house like? I mean you told me about its existence.

Severus smiled. "I have a few others as I got some inheritance from the Princes but the home belonged to my Great Aunt who adopted me when mum died."

They spent the rest of the bus ride not speaking of the actual house but of his Aunt who had taken in her young nephew in when his mother died and his abusive father had kicked him out. Though he had some years ago inherited a chunk of the Prince estate, the home his aunt left him had always been his choice.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

To say he was not expecting much when he saw the dirty muggle street along a river that Spinner's End was on, was an under statement. It was a weird brick house, two stories with dark windows and the front law was over grown.

Severus saw his reaction and laughed. "Don't judge a book by his cover or a house in this case. I promise it looks a lot better inside and the back gardens."

Harry smiled and allowed himself to be led inside. "I was starting to think you let this place go since your Aunt died."

Severus chuckled. "Her house elf would never let that happen. The front is just made to seem that way for the muggle neighbours. The back has a privacy spell."

When they entered the house they came straight into a parlour which you would almost think other then the front door and the two small windows along the front, there was no way out of the room for the walls were covered in cherry wood bookcases filled with hundreds of old books. There was a fireplace and an old lamp from the roof but there was a comfortable sofa and some armchairs as well as a desk and chair along one wall. Some of the furniture looked a bit old but they definitely had character and he liked the room. He smiled when he saw a photo of Severus as a child on the mantle piece.

Severus walked him over to the wall to the left and pulling on a book on fairy tales he revealed a door which led to a staircase. "The bedrooms are up here."

Harry smiled as he followed him up the stairs. "You know muggles always think that haunted houses have all these mysterious hidden passages and more."

Severus led him on to a landing with four doors, three bedrooms and a bath. "I'm sorry to disappoint you. You can choose between the two back bedrooms."

Severus left him to settle in and told him to come down to the sitting room when he was. Severus' bedroom was in the front of the house with the bathroom and Harry found two identical guest bedrooms but he smiled when he spotted the one that had been Severus'. He could see that his Aunt must have rescued some of his things from his dad for there was a lot from when he was younger then a teen. He had grown up in this town but had not moved here till he was a teen. Harry settled into the room for some how being surrounded by Sev's old photos and things from childhood, seemed right to him.

When he headed down stairs he smiled at Severus. "I hope you don't mind but I chose the room you used as a kid. Your Aunt saved a lot of your things."

Severus led him to a door on vampire diets which he realised was a door to a dinning room and kitchen beyond. "I haven't looked at most of it in so many years."

Harry found that the dinning room was a bit dark but the kitchen was a big airy one that reminded him of the Burrow. "You should keep it for my siblings."

Severus looked at him for one moment. "You know it means as much to me as it does Sirius to hear you so comfortable with the idea of us having children."

Harry shrugged. "I have always wanted to be a big brother and the two of you guys would make amazing dads I think. You already are one."

Severus realized this was the first compliment he had ever received from Harry, well at least on his parenting skills. He knew as he showed Harry into the back gardens which had a beautiful rose garden his Aunt had planted as well as an herb and spice garden for his potions, Lucius had been right. A few days away for them to talk and get to know each other better on their own terms, would help. They had started to realize they cared about each other for their own sake and not Sirius' sake and they needed to just have a bit of time to bond. In the summer Harry could always run to Lucius, Sirius or Draco if things got tough. Not now.

Back in the house and the sitting room he showed him one last book on herbs which led to stairs down. "And this leads to my potions lab."

Harry smiled. "How did I know there was a potions lab here some where? Was your Aunt into potions or was this something else?"

Severus smiled as he motioned for Harry to put on an apron. "It was a storage cellar for her roots and such. She did work for an apothecary."

Severus found Harry to be quite interested so they spoke. Ariadne Prince had been his grandfather's sister and had been thrown out when she refused to marry. She took what money she had and was able to start making lotions and other items and working with an apothecary. Severus had got to know Lily before school started for the Evans lived down the road and he had often come to his Aunt when his father was in a drunken rage. Lily and Remus knew even before Lucius about the horrors he had at home. Ariadne finally removed him permanently when his mother died and Tobias became more and more drunk and brought home hookers, his mother the only thing that had ever protected her son from more beatings.

Harry looked up from the slugs. "I never realized how much we had in common. I guess Ariadne is to you like you and Siri have become to me now."

Severus nodded. "I regret my Aunt never knew I was a spy. She was such an amazing woman and all I was break her heart but she never gave up on me, ever."

Severus had always had a place to crash when he was out of school and had not had work because he was a spy. She had left him her house, what money she had left and her shares in her apothecary business, everything she had. She had also left him a letter which told him she loved him as her own son and that she knew deep down that he was good and one day he'd prove it.

Harry noticed the tears in his eyes. "See she knew. She knew her son was good and could be trusted. A parent should know that."

Severus heard the pain. "Your dad knows it. He is just angry. He is as new to this dad thing as you are to being a son. We will work on him I promise."

Harry looked up at him. "You are new to this and you're not even my godfather before this. Remy is new as well. And you've both been better."

Severus sighed. "Remus I guess is a natural but I have been a teacher and head of house for years. I have had to deal with teenagers for decades now. And Draco."

Harry was reminded that Severus had always managed to be the father figure Lucius could not be, to protect his son. He knew Severus had a point. Watching out for his snakes and making sure they were okay, and being a surrogate dad to Draco, gave him experience. As he worked on a potion with Severus he was reminded their problems with being father and son was not he had no experience but they had a history but they were working on that. He just needed to give Sirius some time.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

On Tuesday Severus thought there was something he could offer Harry that perhaps would help them take that last step. He knew Harry knew little of his mother's childhood for Petunia had hated her sister and she had always thought her parents favoured Lily and rarely spoke of them.

As they walked down a road Harry looked around. "Sev where are we going?"

Severus smiled. "I thought you'd like to see where your mother grew up, and the park where the two of us used to play."

Harry smiled when he heard that. "I'd like that. I knew you met my Aunt but did you ever know my grandparents? I mean I don't even know their name."

Severus nodded. "I did. But after we started school. Remus and I came home with her one Easter. Rosamund and Henry Evans were wonderful people."

As they walked towards the cute little Tudor house where the Evans had lived Severus told him of what he knew. Henry, or called Harry by friends since he was a teenager, had been a teacher at a local school and his wife had been a stay at home mum to her daughters. Lily's mother had died in their senior year of school in a car accident and her father had died from a heart attack three months before Harry was born. Lily had always known her dad as Harry and not Henry so she had named her son Harry in honour of her dad.

Severus pointed down the way from the house. "The school he taught at was just up the way there and the park we played at is right across the street."

Harry walked with him into the park. "This reminds me of the one I played at in Surrey. I can see mum playing on the swings and going down the slide."

Severus pointed at the swings. "The first memory I have of her is on the swings and talking about flying. Petunia was screaming, saying she'd break her neck."

Harry smirked a bit at that. "That sounds like my Aunt. It seems the woman has never changed even after years of marriage and kids."

Severus had no good memories of the woman or her husband and hated that Harry had been sent to live with them. He told Harry about the Easter week he had spent with Lily and Remus here, back in their third year before Remus had become involved more with the marauders. Petunia was nearly seventeen as she was almost three years older then her sister and she had already been dating Vernon. He had nearly punched the man twice for he kept looking at Lily. He had got along with both of Lily's parents well, something James never accomplished until at least his fourth visit.

Harry looked around. "Can you show me where you lived before your Aunt took you in? I'd understand if you don't want too, but I'd like to see."

Severus was silent for a moment but led him off. "I haven't been back since dad kicked me out but I will show you. The man has been dead over a decade now."

Only about three blocks away but seemingly on a different side of the planet, the house was in an even more run down and overgrown area then Spinner's End, and many of the house seemed boarded up and there was graffiti. The house that had been the Snape home was abandoned by the looks of it, boards over the door and the windows. Severus explained other then the boards, the place had really changed little and the beer bottles all over were likely still from his father.

Harry felt his heart lurch at the thought of Severus growing up there. "I'm sorry you grew up in a place like this. I'm happy your Aunt finally got you out."

Severus looked at him a bit surprised by the care in his son's voice. "My mother could not protect me but she took the beatings for me. When she died I probably would have died at his hands if not for my Aunt."

Harry looked at the building and had flashes of his own childhood running through his mind. "There were times when Uncle Vernon beat me, that I thought I'd..."

Severus gathered his son into his arms and held him tight. They made their way back to the house eventually and for the first time the two had a genuine talk. Harry opened to Severus about the physical abuse he had suffered, more then he had ever told Sirius or Remus. He found the shared bond of abuse between him and Severus made it easier for him to speak to the man then Sirius or Remus. Sirius' parents were cold, but never abusive.

Harry looked up. "I don't know why I can tell you this and not Siri or Remy. I have never told them. I didn't want them to loose control and get into trouble."

Severus understood. "It is hard to trust people. Lily and Remus saw my bruises and confronted me. I think because we share this, you feel like you can talk to me."

Harry nodded. "I never thought I'd feel comfortable with you Sev. I mean I have tried to give this a chance because of Siri. But I want to be your son, for us."

Severus pulled him into a hug. "You don't need to explain. I was willing to adopt you for Sirius but even if he left or died, I'd want you. You're my son now."

As he held the boy in his arms he wished that it did not keep taking his fiancé being a complete jack ass to make the two of them bond but he knew that when Sirius did cool down and come back, he had his wish. It had not taken to Christmas for the two of them to become family. Now they just had to get the missing member to come to his senses and stop acting like a complete fool, and their family might actually work.


	19. Chapter 19

After the emotional day they had on Tuesday Severus sent word to school that he and Harry would be returning that day but not for classes. He did not want his son exhausted from apparation before classes on Thursday. He knew Sirius would be returning on Wednesday and he wanted to make sure Harry was prepared for it.

As they walked back up to the castle Wednesday after dinner Severus turned to his son. "Are you ready Harry? Your dad is likely home or will be soon."

Harry nodded. "I am. I think I am at least. I know you said when dad calmed down he would listen to reason. I..."

Severus stopped him. "Your father does trust you and he loves you. We will talk to him and if we need to, knock some sense into him. I am with you."

Harry nodded and started walking again back towards the castle and when they went into the dungeons and entered into their apartments they found Sirius had arrived and was sitting there anxiously waiting for them.

He stood up and looked between the two of them."I missed you so much cub. I am so sorry for hitting you and how I reacted. I am so sorry cub."

Harry stayed back a bit from him. "I never broke my promise dad. I would never break my promise to you. Even if I was ready."

Severus directed his son towards the couch. "We need to sit and have a talk the three of us. You mutt I hope have calmed down and come to your right mind."

Sirius pulled his fiancé into a kiss. "I have realized I was an idiot to my son and a bastard to you. And that if I don't get my head out of my arse I will lose my son and the love of my life."

Harry actually managed a small smile when he watched Severus return the kiss and he could see the two men's hands link, the engagement ring on Severus' hand looked at by both of them. Harry had hated the thought of them together when he first found out but now he just wanted the three of them to be a proper family.

Severus looked over at his shoulder at his son. "Our son there wants us to be a family pretty bad so I think I might just have to keep you around, mutt."

Sirius kissed his nose. "I never thought it would be our son saving me from loosing you, but I am grateful. Now let me go talk to him, you greasy dungeon bat."

Harry laughed a bit for he had never imagined those two names could have ever been pet names but it actually was sweet hearing them call each other them. Harry though would have to stop his friends from ever calling Severus the dungeon bat behind his back for that would just be too weird now.

Sirius sunk down onto the coffee table across from Harry. "I am sorry I ever laid a hand on you Harry. I was angry but that is no excuse. I am so sorry about it cub."

Harry shared a look with Severus who he had spoken to about the abuse he had suffered. "I know you didn't mean it but if you do again, I am going to live with Remy."

Sirius was a bit shocked but he could see his son was serious. "He told me that he told you about the custody dispute. I swore to him I'd prove I deserved you."

Harry sighed. "I want us to be a family. I don't want to go and live with Remy no matter how I love him. But I won't live in a home where I am scared, again."

Sirius took his hand. "I'm sorry I scared you and I promise I won't give you reason. You and Sev mean too much to me. I'm not going to ruin this."

Severus had come over and he sunk down with them but next to Harry and Harry could see from the look in Sirius' face he understood the meaning of that. Severus had purposely chosen to take up a seat next to their son and his hand went to their son's hand and not to Sirius.

Sirius needed Harry to understand. "My temper was one of the reasons Remy didn't want me to have you. He didn't think I'd be able to raise you on my own and keep it in check. He thought with Tonks by his side, he had a security I could never give you."

Harry was confused. "Then why did he give me to you? I mean was it just because he thought he'd never win a court case?"

Sirius looked at Sev. "I told him about Sev and my intention to marry one day. And I agreed to several clauses in the custody arrangement and adoption papers."

Severus explained. "If you ever did go to live with Remus, Remy would not have to fight for you. If Sirius gave him cause to think you in danger, he'd get you."

Harry was confused. "But you said you'd take me and leave with me if he ever hurt us again. I mean if Remus gains me if anything happened. I'm so confused."

They explained as best as they could that the clause about protection had been pushed to the side a bit by Severus' adoption. Severus legally still had the right to keep Harry if Sirius was a threat, only if he too was a threat to Harry could Remus take him. But Severus made it clear if it was Harry's choice to live with Remus and not remain with him if this all fell a part, he'd allow it.

Sirius looked at his fiancé. "Remus told me if I did not come to my senses and you dumped me, he'd actually support you having custody. You seem to have won him over."

Severus shrugged. "We were once best friends long before he was a marauder. And he wants what is best for his cub. To be with his fathers."

Harry looked at Sirius. "Are you going to forbid me from seeing Lucius? I swear I never broke it. I want you to trust me. I need you to trust me.

Sirius knew that if he forbid the relationship he'd just be proving he did not trust his son. And as much as he might not like this relationship, even he could see that Harry was obviously in love. He also knew Lucius was in love and would keep his word.

Sirius shook his head. "I have done a lot of thinking and I know he cares about you. More then that I know I can trust not only you but Lucius to keep it."

Harry stared at him as if unable to believe for a moment. "You mean it. You mean you trust me? I don't have to worry about you spying on us or forbidding us..."

Sirius stopped him. "I trust you. I know my son and I trust my son. I am going to set an alarm on a watch for you so this doesn't happen again, but I trust you."

Harry looked at his dad. "Please don't give Sev a reason to come to his senses as Remy put it. I want both my dads. I am not going to lose my family."

Severus smiled and pulled both of them into his arms. "I have all my senses in tact, you can tell the wolf. On Christmas we will be a family legally, I promise."

Sirius turned to his son. "I assume Lucius would probably like to see you for a bit and I think Sev and I can use some time to talk as well."

Harry hugged Sirius and then turned to Severus and hugged him. The hug didn't surprise him but his words did. "Thank you father."

The two men watched him leave and Sirius watched the shocked amazement in his fiancé's face as those words sunk in. He knew as much as Severus might have denied it before that week, those words meant the world to him. He had secretly hoped perhaps by Christmas Harry might feel close enough to him to consider using the term or a variation but it shocked him to the core.

Sirius kissed him. "I don't know what you did with my cub while I was gone but I'm glad. I'm so happy we can finally be a family together for once."

Severus pulled him towards the bedroom. "I must admit you're foot in the mouth helped us finally bond for once. I admit being called father sounded good."

Sirius smiled. "Well when we have some of our own I am sure they will oblige you as well. But it sounded pretty amazing to me as well."

Severus stopped him. "I am here and I still want to marry you and be with you, but we have to work on this temper. I will not have any of my kids at risk."

Sirius "I know Sev and I swear to you I will leave a room or hit a wall or something. I will never lay a hand on any child of ours, Harry or those to come. Or you."

Severus nibbled on his ear a bit. "Well I like your hands on me but I will hold you to that promise. And so will our son."

With that Sirius managed to coax his fiancé down into bed with him, remembering to close and ward the doors as they knew their son would be home that night and they didn't want to drive him back out the door by giving him his second sex show. Unlike the last time they made love, neither worried when their son would return.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry went to the painting that guarded Lucius' door and he had no idea if it was even the same password as before but he tried it. Sure enough the painting swung open but he was surprised to find Lucius was not alone.

Lucius looked up from where he was having dinner with his son. "You're back? Your dad said you might return tonight."

Harry looked at Draco. "I just wanted to let you know I returned and thank you for your advice to Sev. I'll go and leave you guys."

Oddly enough though it was not Lucius who stood to stop him from leaving the room but Draco. "Stay. Don't let me scare you off."

Lucius shrugged. "My son has a point. We are having strawberry ice cream for dessert and if I remember right, it is both yours and Draco's favourite."

Harry knew that Draco had given them their blessing and he had even spoken to Harry about the prospect of Harry and his dad having kids together but he did not want to interfere with a family dinner. But the smiles from both Malfoys drew him to the table.

Draco nodded. "I'd be angry I lost my potions partner but since you dragged Uncle Sev with you, we've been reading with a sub for two classes."

Harry smiled and nodded. "You think my father let me get away with three days away from school without homework."

Lucius smiled. "Did I just hear you refer to my best friend as father? I do believe unless speaking about them both, you usually call him by his name."

Harry blushed a bit and he nodded his head. He had done it for a second time without thinking but he had to admit it felt just as right to say it to Lucius and Draco, as too when he called Severus it.

Draco smiled. "I bet Uncle Sev liked that. Maybe he can convince you now that he has won you over, to turn snake with me."

Harry laughed. "I eat all my meals with you and take classes with you. And we promised to keep the competition on the field. Is that not enough for you?"

Watching his son and Harry joke back and forth Lucius had to admit he was happy that they could actually do this. They had eaten meals all summer together even after he and Harry had come out as a couple, but never alone just the three of them. He could picture a few years down the road Harry with a diamond ring on his hand and hopefully a baby in his arms, and Draco there with them as a member of the family.

Draco got up to leave after he finished his ice cream. "I will see you in class finally tomorrow. First full week and you missed three days."

When he was gone Lucius pulled Harry to his feet and kissed him. "You know what I was picturing as the three of us sat there eating and talking?"

Harry smiled and had an idea. "Me as your husband and us as a proper family, maybe a little daughter with us or on the way? I was seeing it too."

Lucius was so amazed. "I know this is insane, I mean we have been together only since your birthday really but I know I have to have you as my husband."

Harry allowed himself to be led over to the couch where they curled up together and Harry had to admit that the past few days had definitely made Harry see it. He had put off thought of kids saying it was too early and marriage even into the back of his mind but he had to admit he definitely had the same picture as Lucius had been having, when they ate.

Lucius looked down at Harry's hand. "I could see putting an engagement ring on there next summer. I mean we'd wait until you graduated but..."

Harry was a bit surprised by that but he smiled. "If you asked next summer, I think I could be persuaded to say yes. But I want a big rock."

Lucius laughed and tickled him a bit. "You can have the biggest rock you want though I have a feeling you'd really want something more simple."

Harry never found it odd how well after such a short time Lucius knew him. He knew if the man proposed to him that night or even in a few months he'd have said no for he was not ready and this was so new, but he meant it. If Lucius was still insane enough to want to marry him and proposed next summer, he'd accept.

Lucius looked at the time. "As much as I have loved your company I'd assume you should be going home or we will have one of your fathers in here."

Harry kissed him. "My dad promises that won't happen again and I think those two are probably busy making up. But I do have some reading to get to as well."

After one more kiss between them Harry knew Lucius was right and they should be good on his curfew time and not just the promise. Besides Harry did have a bit of reading left for the next day and having missed the first three days of school, he really knew he had to get caught up.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day Harry needed to speak to his quidditch team which really at that point was Katie and Ginny for since Ron was not able to play that year and the beaters from last season had not worked out, they would need try outs for the rest, he sat with his own house. He was surprised when Draco and Blaise joined them.

Draco shrugged. "You said the invitation was extended our way as well and we decided to see the view from here. That and Blaise has a crush on a certain lion."

Harry looked across the table and back at his brother. "Do I need to ask which one or is it the one I think?"

Draco nodded. "Don't worry Blaise doesn't play quidditch so you don't have to worry that he might convince her to try and throw a game."

Harry actually smirked at that. "Blaise try and convince Ginny to throw a game would likely get him hexed before their first date was done. She is a Weasley."

Draco laughed and the two watched as Blaise and Ginny talked and Harry tended to think his new snake friend was not the only one making moony eyes and that Ginny would have to find a way of telling her older brothers she was dating a snake, soon enough.

Harry turned back to his brother. "Well I think you started a trend over there. Don't think I haven't noticed how you and Hermione have been getting along."

Draco actually blushed to his roots at that. "Well she is the only one taking runes with me, and I guess she is really smart and pretty."

When they first met the thought that Draco would have ever dated someone who was not a snake, not alone a muggle born Gryffindor, would have made him either have a heart attack or think Draco had taken a bet or something. But since the Malfoys came out as spies finally and Draco didn't have to act like he had before, Harry had to admit he thought Draco and Hermione would make a cute couple.

Neville was on the other side of Draco and had Luna in tow that day at their table. "You're definitely better then Mione then a certain red headed student."

Harry was reminded Hermione and Ron had tentatively dated but he knew it was strained or over since the start of the year. "I agree with Nev. Much better choice."

Draco elbowed him in the ribs. "I would hope my brother would think me better then that freckled brat. But I haven't said I am interested in dating her yet."

Harry shared a look with Neville. "You are as clueless as Blaise over there then. And I happen to think Hermione has been eyeing you as well, if that helps at all."

That only made Draco blush even deeper and when Hermione finally joined them at the table Harry and Neville had to hide their laughter as Draco could not even seem to look at her after all of their teasing about the two. Harry personally thought they'd make a cute couple.

Harry was talking to Katie on the way out and Ginny about try outs when Ron spoke up. "You have snakes with you. You know the little rats are spies."

Harry turned to look at him. "I seem to recall you got yourself unable to play this year. I will tell you to bud out. Even if you weren't out, I'm captain here."

Ron snorted. "Well there goes the winning streak for the team. Glad I am not on it this year. You know you're definitely no Oliver or Angelina."

Katie came to his defence while Ginny shot her brother a horrible look. "Yeah he won't put us to sleep with pep talks. But he will lead us to victory."

Harry was grateful for the vocal support of both girls for he had his own doubts he had to admit. He had huge shoes to follow with Oliver and even Angelina; they had both been amazing captains. With Oliver it had been bad lucky that they had not one more then their last year. Harry just hoped he could do his old friend proud.


	20. Chapter 20

Harry came into their apartments later that evening after dinner and he found Sirius had returned from London from work and was reading next to the fire. They had not really spoken since the night before.

Sirius looked up from his newspaper. "I assume Lucius was happy to have you back last night. I am sure he missed you."

Harry smiled and sunk into Severus' arm chair. "I kind of interrupted a family dinner and got invited to join. I must say it was definitely an experience."

Sirius laughed. "I guess it is different to have a private dinner just the three of you instead of with Remus and Tonks and your father and I there."

Harry smiled and nodded. He realized he had not really spoken to either man since he had called Severus father the night before. He was sure he was being reminded of it by Sirius in his not so subtle way of course. Sirius usually referred to him by his name.

Harry looked around. "Where is he? I mean we haven't really had the chance to speak since before I went to see Luc last night."

Sirius laughed. "He is in his lab, where else would he be? He'll be home in an hour he told me but I'd think he would not be opposed to some company in there."

Harry stood and moved towards the door. "You know I meant when I used the term last night. I never thought I would but he is my father. I hope he didn't mind."

Sirius came over and kissed his head. "You gave him an early wedding gift I promise you. Just as you two bonding means a lot to me, so does you calling him father to Severus. If you don't believe me you can ask him."

Harry kissed his dad on the cheek. "I really can't wait until you guys make me a big brother. You know both of you will make such amazing dads, both already are."

He missed the smile from his dad when he headed through into the potions lab. Sirius could imagine this time next year hopefully with a second son or hopefully the little girl he knew both his son and Severus wanted desperately, and them a proper family. Maybe not a baby yet for it took time, but on the way hopefully.

Harry walked into the potions lab and put on an apron as Severus looked up. "Dad said you might not mind some company. I thought after missing classes..."

Severus motioned him to some figs. "I am happy to have you come in and help. But since I have not been in class, you haven't missed any practical while gone."

Though Harry would never admit it to anyone even Lucius, he had to admit potions were not that bad, well at least not the torture he had once looked at them as. He realized now that he and his father were getting along and he was not looking over his shoulder all the time it was easier.

Harry did not look up from the figs. "You didn't mind me calling you father? I mean I never really asked if it was okay. Siri said you didn't mind and Luc..."

Severus lifted his head. "I loved hearing you call me father. You are my son as much as any kids me and Siri have. I had hoped with time you might call me it."

Harry relaxed a bit."I was a bit surprised. I mean I was trying for dad's sake to be a family with you by Christmas but after the last few days I know this if for us."

Severus kissed his head. "I feel the same way. You are my son not because of my fiancé in there. I'm just happy you felt comfortable to open up to me, and this now."

There were things he had told Severus he was sure he would never even be able to tell Sirius or Remus about. Perhaps as he and Lucius grew closer and if they did marry but for some reason he could talk to Severus. It had a lot to do with the shared abuse but it was more. It was that more that led him to call him father.

They worked in silence for a time before the potion was finished. "I promised your dad I'd join you two for tea by now and the potion is finished."

Harry laughed. "You do realize when you two give me some siblings you will have to spend more time away from your lab. Babies tend to be quite needy."

Severus smiled at that. "I think I could be convinced to leave my lab for the sake of my children, old and new. And perhaps some grandchildren down the road."

Harry blushed a bit reminded of the talk he and Lucius had the night before. "I think we should leave off that talk around dad or we might be giving him a stroke."

Ruffling his son's hair Severus readily agreed. He knew Lucius had intentions of proposing to Harry on his birthday and marrying him after he graduated if Harry accepted and some how he knew his son would do that. He had no doubt that there would be grandkids in the next few years if Harry and Lucius had their way.

Sirius smiled as they came in and motioned to the tea which just arrived. "I never thought I'd have to worry about loosing both my husband and son to a potions lab."

Harry accepted a cup of hot chocolate. "You know I was joking about it before but the more and more time I spend with father, maybe I should go into potions."

Severus actually choked on his tea in hearing that and all three of them broke down into absolute laughter at that. Though Harry had not said anything, he knew if he followed in any of his father's footsteps it would be his godfather's. Talking with Severus more and considering children, and with the war over he had really given up on the dream of being an auror. He could see himself teaching DADA one day. He knew Sirius might be slightly disappointed at first but would be happy for him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Saturday Harry was sitting in the bleachers watching try outs. Katie and Ginny had both taken to the air on their brooms for even though they were too help him make final selections, they were helping to try out the new chaser. They needed a chaser, two beaters and thanks to Ron's bad grades, a new keeper as well.

He blew his whistle and called them down. "You guys can hit the showers. I will have the new team list posted by tomorrow evening."

Katie and Ginny came to join him in the stands for a talk though. Katie smiled. "I think Collin really is the best choice for our new chaser. He really has the speed."

Harry had never thought that Colin would even try out but he had to agree with the girls that seeing the eldest Creevey brother up on a broom he did have the speed and the basic skill to make a good addition to their team. He had decent skill already and with some practice with Katie and Ginny, the three would make a real trio.

Harry looked down the list. "I think the keeper choice is quite obvious as well. I wonder why Lavender never tried out before. She is definitely better then Ron."

Ginny shrugged. "I know it seems odd but most girls are either chasers or seekers. Have you seen a female keeper or beaters for that matter."

Beaters seemed to make sense for they were usually pretty big and burly, well not the twins but they had the power at least. He realized though in all the years of playing here at school the only female keeper he had seen was his first year in school with the seventh year Hufflepuff keeper.

Harry sighed. "I wish the beaters were easier choices but I think it is going to fall to Kirke and Peakes. They are at least better then the two we had last year."

Katie nodded. "With you back as seeker and some better bearers and a new keeper we might not have to fall into wining."

Ginny tried to look hurt. "I should be insulted you want Harry back as seeker after me but I much prefer chase anyways. And even I know he out flies me."

Harry clapped heron the back. "You were a great seeker when I was banned last year Gin, but you're right , you're an awesome chaser. You and Katie work with Colin and the three of you might actually match out chaser team from the golden team."

Katie smiled and nodded before she headed off with Ginny to the showers. Harry was happy the team was younger so next year all they would loose was Katie and the year after, he and Lavender. Colin, Ginny, and both beaters had three tears or more before they would graduate. Oliver had the same team for three years but Angelina had said it was skill not age. It was always good to consider younger players so they did not need try outs so often.

Harry was heading back inside when he ran into Ron and his goons. "So you had your little try outs? Our house is going to loose this year for sure."

Harry smirked at him. "Well I for one will find not having Weasley sucks being sung for you by the fans might actually make it easier to concentrate on the game."

Seamus sneered. "You know Ron is the best keeper you had and without me trying out for chaser, you know you are in for it."

Harry had been surprised when neither Seamus or Dean who had both tried out for the team the year before but had not made it, had not been at try outs. He had been shocked that they would allow Ron's little tantrum to stop them from trying out. He was happy though for neither of them would have been his choices over Colin for he knew how they flew, or over their new beaters, and they would just have another reason to be angry. They could blame Ron for not being on the team, now.

Harry smiled. "Colin is our new chaser, Lavender is an incredible keeper and Peakes and Kirke will do us proud as beaters. We won't miss you, I promise."

Ron reached out to snatch the piece of paper. "I will post that for you. We know you probably have forgotten your way up to our tower."

Harry held it firm. "I will take it myself as I have to go study with Hermione. We wouldn't want the list to get conveniently lost along the way would we?"

Ron sneered as he and his friends stormed off. "The golden boy is not going to be so popular any more when the school sees what a joke he had turned our team into."

Harry in fact did have a study session with Hermione but she was coming to Slytherin with him but he went to collect her from Gryffindor and he posted the list, having decided since he and the girls had already made their decision, he might as well not make them wait.

Hermione smiled as they left. "Worried those who tried out might be angry and want to hex you? I have never seen you leave so quick."

Harry shook his head. "No, actually I thought you'd want to hurry and go see Draco. I wouldn't want to keep you two away from making puppy dog eyes."

Hermione blushed to her roots like Draco had. "Harry. You know I just broke up with Ron and I mean he is a great guy but I don't..."

He put her out of her misery or he tried. "You know I was just teasing but I also happen to know Draco likes you a lot. You know I'd support you."

That made her relax a bit for there was a part of her that had wondered if she asked Draco out, how Harry would react to it. She knew he considered Draco a brother and even though he was having trouble with Ron, they had been best friends. As they headed for the dungeons Harry assured her he'd think it cool if two of his best friends started to date.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius had invited Harry to have dinner with him on Sunday and Harry was only happy to accept. Though he had enjoyed having Draco the last time for if and when they married Draco would be a part of this, he was happy to have his boyfriend to himself.

Lucius pulled him in for a kiss the moment he came through the door. Harry relaxed into the warm embrace. Lucius smiled. "I have missed you this weekend."

Harry smiled. "Well you were away on Friday for business and then I have been busy with quidditch but I am yours for the rest of the day until curfew at least."

Lucius led him over to the table and had him seated and Harry was surprised but happy to see steak and potatoes and Caesar salad which was his favourite and definitely not something the school would feed often.

Lucius smiled. "You know my son has asked if Hermione could join us for family dinner one night. Did you know about this?"

Harry was a bit worried. "They have been flirting a bit and I got them to talk. I know they are planning on going to Hogsmeade next weekend as a date."

Lucius laughed. "I am not angry. Hermione is intelligent and sweet, a lovely young witch. I definitely have no problem with my son dating her."

Harry was relieved. "Sometimes I find myself forgetting how much you have changed. I mean you're attitude towards muggle borns was because you were a spy."

Lucius nodded and was happy that Harry understood that. He hated to think people might actually still believe he would ever use the term mudblood. Lucius was after all dating a half blood, he would have to be pretty hypocritical to have an issue with his son and Hermione. He actually thought they made a good couple and he could see them lasting unlike his son and the pug he had once dated.

Lucius took his hand."You know you might need to consider telling her at least about us. I mean if she is going to a family dinner, then it might be a shock other wise."

Harry was surprised. "You are inviting me to an official family dinner with your son and his girlfriend?"

Lucius reached over to kiss him. "You are or I hope will be a member of this family. I'd like you there. It won't be for a few weeks, Draco said at least until he has his first date at the very least, but I'd like you to consider."

Harry returned the kiss. "I have been thinking of telling some friends about you. Those I trust. I want to share this. I'll tell Hermione soon, I promise."

Lucius sat back in his chair. "Good because one of these days I'd like to pick up my boyfriend and walk him off campus on a date or kiss him not in hiding."

Harry shook his head. "I want that too but I think for now just my friends I know I can trust. I love you but I don't want this ruined by others."

Lucius understood. He knew that this was not only concern about the talk though. He knew Harry was worried that he might put himself at risk if he came out. It was not being gay really for it was common for wizards. It was who he was dating that would put him at risk. Lucius wanted to shout it from the roofs but he also wanted the love of his life to be safe.

He reached out and took Harry's hand. "I promise I am patient, tell who ever you want too. I am just happy you want to share it with your friends."

Harry came around this time and sunk into his lap and kissed him. "I am not ashamed of this. And I want my friends to know I love you. I promise you."

Lucius returned the kiss. "Good. Because like I said I want my entire family there when Draco officially brings his new girlfriend to dinner for the first time."

Harry returned to his seat to finish dinner and the pudding that came after. He thought for a moment how odd it would be if Hermione and Draco worked out and he and Hermione both ended up Malfoys. He'd be her stepfather in law. He shook his head and reminded himself to take things one step at a time. The two had not even had their first date yet and neither Draco nor Hermione were going to be planning marriage by their first date.


	21. Chapter 21

The following Friday had Harry reminded of the DA but on a much smaller scale as he was with Draco and Blaise as well as Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Neville were working on charms and not DADA. It seemed Draco's success had inspired Blaise and he had asked Ginny out.

Ginny looked over at Harry. "You know you're the only one of us without a date for Hogsmeade this weekend. We should find you a girl to take."

Luna shook her head. "I think he'd prefer a date of the male variety."

Harry looked at her shocked for he had not even known until that summer that he was gay, not until Lucius had kissed him. Lucius was not only his first boyfriend but the one and only male he had shown any interest or so he had thought.

Hermione saw him blushing. "I had no idea but you know I don't care Harry. I know we're both muggle raised but it is so common in the wizarding world."

Neville beamed. "You know I know a few blokes, not any in our year but a few seventh years and a few fifth years who might be interested."

Harry shared a look with Draco and then took a deep breath. "I am already seeing someone. I have been since this summer."

Everyone seemed shocked and they were running through their mind of who he could possibly have started dating that summer, especially since Draco was obviously happily dating Hermione now.

Draco squeezed his arm. "You know none of them will hex you or something. I think you're safe in this room."

Harry took a deep breath. "I have been dating Lucius since the first week this summer. I am in love with him."

After making that announcement he definitely had no idea how his friends were going to take it and he prepared himself for some kind of slaps or hexes or shouting but he got none of them.

Hermione turned to Draco. "You knew about this?" and when Draco nodded. "And you have no problems with your dad and Harry dating?"

Draco shook his head. "I did, but I realized how in love dad and Harry were and I want them both happy. I'm sorry I didn't tell you but..."

Hermione cut him off with a kiss. "It wasn't yours to tell." And when she turned to Harry she hugged him. "Definitely a bit shocked by your choice but I'm happy for you."

Harry sighed a breath of relief and another one when Blaise and Neville and Luna all seconded and third her sentiments but his attention turned to Ginny. She had a boyfriend and no longer was a love sick puppy over him but he was still a bit worried at how she might take the news.

Ginny laughed. "That makes two brothers who are gay. Do you think I'd have a problem when Charlie is engaged to a man?"

Harry pulled her into a hug. "I knew you'd not have a problem with me being gay but my partner. I mean you're taking this better then my dad that's for sure."

Draco snorted. "That's because they did not walk in on you in boxers in your bedroom snogging a man their age."

Seeing the shock in his friend's faces Harry explained and he found himself explaining the entire summer. He smiled as he told them about his feelings and wanting to one day marry Lucius which he had no problem saying as Draco already knew of course.

Hermione smiled. "Well it seems the guy is good for you so you have our support even more. I can't believe you'\re dating my boyfriend's father though."

Harry knew she was smiling though. "I was thinking how odd it would be if you and I both became Malfoys, and I was your stepfather in law."

Hermione looked at Draco. "You do realize that you could have your brother there as the father of your sisters and brothers. I'd not think you'd take that part so calm."

Harry snickered. "He practically gave Sirius a heart attack at the train station with the talk of Sirius' kids going to school with his grandchildren."

Draco shrugged. "I know how much dad always wanted to have more then one child and I always wanted a little sister."

Reminding Draco that there was no way of assuring that and that he and Lucius would not even consider a wedding until Harry graduated from Hogwarts, Harry tried to switch the topic from his future children for he felt slightly hot under the collar about it even though his friends took it so well.

As they were leaving Harry smiled at Draco. "Well I guess your dad has his wish. He wanted me to be at dinner when you bring Hermione home officially."

It was Hermione's turn to blush a bit at that."This is a bit new having a guy ask me home to meet his dad over dinner before we have had our first date."

Harry reminded her that she had met Lucius a few times but she pointed out it was different to be brought home as a girlfriend. He knew she had met Molly as a partial girlfriend with Ron. Harry did not have to contend with parents as Lucius' were dead but there was a son, but he already jumped that hurdle.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry smiled the next morning as he listened to his friends talking about going into town. Ron was shooting daggers at Draco for he could not believe if former girlfriend was dating the blond ferret as he still called him.

Ron looked at Harry. "You know my sister is probably looking for you. You know she'd love for you to take her into town."

Draco snickered from his place next to Hermione. "Are you blind as well as stupid? You do realize your little sister has a boyfriend, don't you?"

Seeming to be conjured just to prove the words Ginny came in smiling and laughing with Blaise and while they were not holding hands or kissing yet, there was no doubting that they were together.

Ron glared at his sister when she sat down. "You too? It isn't bad enough that Hermione is dating a blood snake but you as well?"

Ginny turned and kissed Blaise for good measure before turning back to her brother. "Yes. A cute, funny, and intelligent snake who treats me well."

Ron seemed to need someone to blame and rounded on Harry. "This is your fault. You bring the snakes into our life and then you dump her."

Harry was livid. "Dump her? We were never going out Ron. She is practically my sister and not my type."

Ron smirked at him. "Not your type? Are you telling me you are some kind of sick little queer? Let me guess you went for another snake. Which goon is it?"

Other then Seamus and Dean, Ron had almost every Gryffindor looking ready to punch him at that moment and Draco and Blaise as well. Draco looked ready to slug him but Harry stopped him.

He looked at Ron. "You're right. I am gay. I expected better of you considering how you idolize Charlie and he is about to marry Rodger in the spring."

Ron sneered. "My big brother, should have known he was one when he decided on dragons and not quidditch. You know they are all guys up at the preserve."

Ginny shot him a nasty look. "You either lay off this Ron or I will send an owl to Charlie and to mum. I'm sure they would both be impressed by your bigotry."

Ron looked at Dean and Seamus. "How about we head off to town before these snake loving queers rub off on us? My appetite is definitely gone."

Watching as they stormed off he wondered how much things would get worse when they found out that he was in love with Lucius. He wondered how Molly and the others would take it when they found out who his boyfriend was. The gay news would definitely be easier for them to stomach.

Ginny whispered. "Mum and the others will ne shocked but they will accept Lucius like I have. They want you happy and they will see he makes you that."

Harry turned towards her and kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks Ginny. Your friendship means a lot to me like your other brothers as well."

They eventually headed into town and while Harry did not have a date he was made not to feel like to much of a third wheel though he eventually took off on his own when they others went for something to eat, reminding himself that they were on their first dates and remembering his own with Lucius, he slipped away. He was in Honeydukes buying some licorice wands which were a favourite for both him and Lucius, when he felt a hand grab him.

He was about to panic after his morning with Ron but as he was pulled into a back room he heard a familiar voice. "I hope you plan on sharing."

Harry sunk into Lucius' arms for a long drawn out kiss. "I thought when I got back to town I'd come and we could feed each other some licorice for desert."

Lucius ran a hand through Harry's hair. "I was in town for a book but when I saw you come in here alone, I could not help but sneak in here with you."

Harry didn't mind at all. "I was starting to feel bad that I couldn't share it with my boyfriend. My friends were trying to distract me from the thought."

Realization sink in for Lucius that Harry was telling him he had told his friends about them and when he shot Harry a look to confirm it, Harry nodded and pulled him down into another warm passionate kiss.

He drew away. "They were shocked by my choice but they told me it seemed you make me happy and they support me. Everyone but Ron and his goons that is."

Lucius grimaced when he heard Ron's reaction but he was happy to hear those who supported him. He nibbled on Harry's ear. "Perhaps soon we can come out."

Harry surprised Lucius when he nodded and did not argue. "I think so too. I know I have friends and my dads and you to support me. Soon I promise."

That made Lucius' heart flutter and Harry's too. Harry realized he was in love and he wanted people to know it. And he knew that other then Ron and some idiots, people would stand behind him like those he had told. He was happy and madly in love for once and he wanted to share that with the world to know. Harry eventually drew away from his kisses.

Harry smiled. "I should get back out there or people will wonder if I got abducted or something. People saw me come in here."

Lucius ran a hand down his face but he pulled away. "I am so happy you're willing to consider coming out, so I will part with you. But keep your promise."

Harry laughed and promised he'd come to his rooms to share licorice wands with him after dinner and went to buy more. He did not see though that his disappearance with Lucius had been noticed and that it was not such the secret rendezvous.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was smiling as he headed back from Gryffindor where he had gone right after dinner with his friends. He was heading to keep his promise to Lucius which he was happy he no longer had to hide from his friends.

He was on the second floor still when he saw Ron and Dean and Seamus coming his way. "Well there is our little golden boy. We've been looking all over for you."

Harry had his back up already after what happened that morning. "I would have thought after this morning you guys would not want to see me again."

Ron shrugged. "Seamus reminded me that you were still a lion and you know a lot of guys here at school experiment Seamus just gave us a good idea."

Harry knew something was up before they seized him by the arm and pulled him towards one of the alcoves. He had of course known full well what they were used for and his panic was rising in his chest.

Seamus suddenly grabbed him through his pants. "See I like my little boys too, just more privately. If you need good shag, then take a lion."

Ron laughed in agreement. "We'll keep an eye out here. I am sure Seamus will soon make you see that a lion is a better fuck then any snake and an old man."

Seeing Harry's shock Ron smirked. "Thought you were so sneaky snogging Malfoy Sr in the back room? You're even worse then Hermione with Draco."

Harry tried to pull away but Dean was helping to hold him and he felt Seamus pressing harder. "Get off of me. You can't do this. Let go of me."

Dean clamped a hand over his mouth as Harry was loud enough to draw attention. "No wanting to make people think you weren't begging for this fun."

Harry was desperately trying to battle both the fear and the actual hands on him as well but he couldn't. He bit the hand that covered his mouth and when Dean uncovered his mouth he screamed for a moment before the hand was replaced.

Seamus held tight to his balls as he whispered. "This can be fun and gentle or this can be rough. You play good and you will want more."

Suddenly they heard Ron gasp and another voice come from behind. "What the hell is going on?"


	22. Chapter 22

Seamus held tight to his balls and whispered. "This can be fun and gentle or this can be rough. You play good and you will want more."

Suddenly they heard Ron gasp and another voice came from behind. "What the hell is going on?"

Harry sagged in relief as Seamus backed off and Dean let go of him and ignoring the presence of the three of them he practically threw himself into the arms of his father who had appeared.

"Thank Merlin, father." Harry gasped trying to hide back the sobs.

Severus looked at the other three. "Start explaining before I expel you."

Ron sneered. "Your son joined us for a bit of fun in the alcove. You'd have to expel the entire school for that."

The others nodded in agreement and Harry desperately prayed his father would not believe them as he stood quaking against Severus' arms. His heart was pounding out of his chest and he was struggling to contain his tears.

Harry looked at him. "They found out about me and Lucius and dragged me in there. Dean was holding me."

Severus noticed the undone robes and the zipper Seamus had started to move down as he gripped Harry. "You boys are in serious trouble."

Ron shook his head. "He was asking for it. He just doesn't want his boyfriend to know that he is shagging other boys."

Severus held his son against him. "We will be taking this up with the headmaster and you can be assured you will never do this again."

Not letting go of Harry Severus directed the other boys towards the statue that guarded the headmaster's office. Harry didn't care who saw him, he kept a hold on his father's arm for he was still very shaken from all of this.

Severus reached and kissed his son as the others headed up the stairs. "I heard you scream and so did the Fat Friar. Even if we hadn't you know I believe you."

Harry squeezed his father's arm. "Thank you father."

The headmaster did not look impressed and when Severus directed Harry into a chair Harry had to tell him what had happened. The other boys protested the entire time as they listened to him.

The headmaster looked at Harry. "Is this true that you are involved with Lucius Malfoy?"

Harry nodded but Severus responded. "We know at his age that is not a problem, even at fifteen if he had the approval of his dads which he has. It is no excuse."

Albus agreed but Ron sneered. "You can't take his word against three of us. He just doesn't want his new boyfriend to be angry."

Severus shook his head. "I heard my son scream and was only close enough because the Fat Friar alerted me to the fact a student needed help."

Just to make sure that things were handled properly Albus summoned the Fat Friar who agreed that he saw Harry dragged into an alcove and he had been loudly protesting it, and had been overpowered by the three.

Albus sighed."You will not be expelled this time but the three of you will spend every weekend in detention for the rest of the year and are banned from attending quidditch games even."

Severus snarled. "They ganged up and tried to force my son and you are not going to expel them? This is unbelievable."

Albus turned to him. "Your son was not hurt. If they try anything again they will be expelled. I am sure Harry will make sure to be more careful now people know."

Severus glared at the headmaster. "My son should not need to be more careful. His relationship does not give them right to hurt him. If anything happens again Lucius..."

Albus assured the man that he did not need to be told what Lucius would do if he found out that Harry had been put at risk a second time in the school. Even if Harry was not his new boyfriend he'd still be the son of his best friend. Lucius would be out for blood.

Ron was forced to hand over his prefect badge before the boys were let to leave. "And be sure I will be contacting your parents about this."

As they left Albus handed the badge to Harry who reluctantly took it. Severus knew his son was shaken. "I am taking my son home now."

Albus nodded and Severus helped Harry to his feet and led him back through the school and down to the dungeons. Severus was not much better then his son for when he heard from the ghost what had happened to his son, he had thought his heart was going to burst as he raced to get there and make sure he was okay.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sirius was having tea with Remus and Tonks when the painting opened. Remus had said he had some news to share and they had been waiting for Harry and Severus to return. They knew Harry had plans to spend some of the evening with Lucius but they had asked him to come home first. They smiled when they saw the opening but when they saw Harry shaking and in tears they all panicked.

Harry threw himself into his dad's arms and Sirius kissed his head and held him. "Harry what happened cub?"

Severus explained seeing his son was in no shape to do so. "The headmaster assures me they will be expelled if they ever try anything again."

Both Sirius and Remus were battling with thoughts that they had worried about when the school had found out he was with Lucius. Remus went to find Lucius knowing that Harry would be in no shape to go to him.

Harry sobbed. "Maybe you were right dad. I have been going out with him for a few months and this happened. Maybe you were right."

Sirius pulled back. "I was wrong. Do you not think I see how happy he makes you? I might be pig headed some times but I see you're in love."

Severus agreed. "Your friends and most of the school will be behind you Harry. You know that. Do not allow some jerks to scare you away from him."

Lucius came back into the room and from the look on the face he had already been told what had happened and his fathers backed up to allow Harry to be gathered into Lucius' arms who pulled him down onto the couch with him.

Lucius ignored his dads and kissed him tenderly. "I'm so sorry. I love you so much and I hate I put you at risk. We haven't even come out yet, maybe we should..."

Harry stopped him. "My dads are right, we're in love and I am not going to let them scare me off. They will tell half the school by tomorrow anyways."

Lucius smiled and kissed him again. "Then we walk into the Great Hall tomorrow together and we face this. I love you Harry. I will make sure you're safe."

Severus sat down. "We will speak to your friends and make sure you're not alone. We don't need to give those three a chance to try something again. For now."

Harry sunk into the comfort of Lucius' arms and was just glad his dad had been able to accept this for he needed Lucius' comfort right now. He was even more surprised when Sirius invited Lucius to stay and have tea with them. Lucius readily agreed.

Harry whispered to him. "I am sorry. I know that I promised to feed you our liquorice tonight. But I..."

Lucius stopped him. "The liquorice will wait and for now I think it is more important you are here with your dads and family."

Harry smiled as he pulled him to the table."You know I interrupted a family dinner with you and Draco. I guess now you get to be a part of one of mine."

Though he thought it funny sometimes as he was the same age as everyone but his boyfriend at the table, he realized when he and Harry married these would be his family as much as Harry and Draco. As odd as it would be for Harry to have one of his best friends as a stepson, he'd have his best friend as well as several former classmates as his father in laws. And Tonks who was closer to Harry in age then him.

Remus smiled. "Well I must say I don't like how you got it but it is nice to see the prefect badge on your robes. It should have been yours all along."

Harry looked down at the pin. "The headmaster said it was because he thought I had to much pressure. I knew there was a chance, but I'd have preferred not to..."

They all knew what he meant and they had been trying to distract him from what had happened and they knew they had to try something else. Sirius shot a look at Remus and Tonks reminding them they had come here with some kind of news that they had wanted to share with the others.

Remus smiled. "We do have some good news. You know that Tonks and I have been trying since we married to have a baby."

Harry looked up and back and forth between the two of them. "You're pregnant? You're going to have a baby?"

Tonks nodded. "You're going to be a big brother and hopefully a godfather, if you still mean the promises you made my husband on our wedding day."

Harry remembered Remus saying he wanted Harry as godfather but more then that he wanted Harry to be a brother to their children. Harry had been so touched to be asked for both and he had meant it when he had said that he would look at their children like those from his dads, as brother and sister.

Harry shot up and hugged them both. "You know I'd be honoured to be a godfather. And you could not stop me from being their big brother."

Remus returned the hug. "Tonks is only about a week along but she fainted at work. The baby will be due in mid June."

The mood definitely picked up and instead of tea some cider for Tonks and wine for the others was called for to toast the news as for a while the terror of the night slipped away from them. Knowing for werewolves it could take much longer to conceive, Remus and Tonks had been trying since May actually but even with that they had been surprised but thrilled they were already pregnant.

Harry raised his goblet. "To my new little sister or brother on the way and to hopefully another one on the way soon enough as well."

Sirius kissed his son as he knew where that second part was aimed at. "You know when we toasted our engagements; I never thought to hear you say that."

Harry remembered the morning after walking in on his fathers having sex and giving them his blessing reluctantly, he had been thrilled for Remus and Tonks but not at all happy about the other. Now he was calling Severus his father and toasting to the chances of them having babies. Tonight made it even more real.

-0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus had been sitting up late reading that night when we heard a scream coming from Harry's room. Knowing his fiance's door was warded and would not hear, he went to their son's room. Harry was thrashing wildly in the bed from a bad nightmare.

Severus sunk down onto the bed next to his son and gently reached out for him. "Come on Harry, it's father. Come on."

Harry woke but fell sobbing into his arms. Severus held him as he started to calm down. "I'm sorry father."

Severus lowered him back against the pillows and while he was surprised for he had known Harry had not had nightmares since early in the summer right after the last battle, he knew what happened that night could not have helped.

Severus sighed. "Harry you don't need to apologize. I was reading anyways. I want to know when you're upset. Remember what I said when we went home."

Harry had promised him he'd talk if he was upset. "I just had nightmare about the alcove. You didn't come in time though in my dream."

Severus squeezed his hand as Harry settled back against the pillows. "You know your friends will keep an eye on you. And now the school knows, it won't be easy."

Harry nodded. "I want everyone to know how much I love Luc and I want to be with him but I was so scared tonight. I thought they'd..."

Severus pulled him back into his arms and held Harry as he continued crying in his arms. He knew Harry was badly shaken and even with his friends watching his back and Lucius to make him smile, that this was going to be hard for Harry to get over what had happened. Severus wished the boys had been expelled for this.

When Harry calmed he summoned not a potion but a cup of coco. "Harry if you have another bad dream you come and wake me and your dad. I want you to promise."

Harry blushed at the memory of the last time he had tried to do that. "I don't want to disturb you guys. I mean the dreams aren't like this summer..."

Severus stopped him. "The wards will alert us before you come in, I promise. And your dad and I want to help you.. Please let us help our son. We care."

Harry reluctantly nodded. "I promise if I have another nightmare I will come and talk to you. Thank you father."

Severus joined him in some coco and he made Harry tell him about the dream and what he was feeling, a bit more. He made Harry not only promise about the nightmares but rekindle the promise he had made when they had gone home, about anything bothering him.

Severus for the first time Harry was awake bent down and kissed his son's head as he fell asleep. "You're my son Harry and I want to take care of you."

Harry smiled and just before he drifted off he whispered. "I love you father."

Severus had to admit he felt amazing hearing that and he slipped into his rooms and into bed with his fiancé he pulled his fiancé into his arms and kissed him. Sirius was asleep but he laid his hand against his lover's belly.

"I hope we have a little baby soon. I think I'm finally a father."Severus whispered.


	23. Chapter 23

It was Sunday so Lucius decided to have Harry come and have breakfast with Draco and him so they could make sure Draco was okay with their making a grand entrance that day. Though the rumours would be flying already there was a difference between rumours and flaunting their love in public.

Draco was waiting with his dad when Harry arrived. Draco came and hugged him. "Are you okay? I heard what happened last night in the alcoves."

Harry returned the hug and from the look from Lucius he knew Luc had told his son so he knew the true telling. "Fine. Shaken a bit but physically fine."

Draco already knew why he was there without being told. "You and dad don't need to worry about me if you plan on being open about you dating."

Both Harry and Lucius shared a look for though Draco had been amazing about allowing them to be together and talking sisters and brothers, Harry had still been worried as had his boyfriend that Draco might not be excited by the prospect of them making it known.

Lucius looked at his son. "You're sure? I mean we want to and it would be safer for Harry so he has more people watching his back but we want you okay with this."

Draco smiled and nodded. "The school already knows and I don't want them to think I am ashamed of you and Harry together or you're ashamed of it either."

Harry was so amazed. "Thanks Draco. You know how much it means to me that you support me with your dad. You know you mean the world to both of us."

Draco laughed. "Hey I am getting used to the idea of my brother being married to my father and the father of my new sisters and brothers, as odd as that sounds."

Really it did sound pretty messed up but Harry and Lucius shared a smile and Lucius leaned over to kiss him tenderly. This summer Lucius reminded himself he'd propose and by graduation Harry would be his husband he hoped. He was so angry at what happened to Harry but glad for the world to know they were together.

Draco sat down to eat finally. "I'll take you to Slytherin after breakfast. We tell my goons and you know I'll lend you one as your bodyguard if it is needed."

Harry smirked. "You know I think we might have to lay off calling Vince and Greg your goons. Especially if I will be relying on them to keep me safe."

Draco snorted. "Those two call themselves my goons; they are actually fond of the term. They pride themselves in being my muscle."

Lucius squeezed his hand. "Take my son up on their offer please if they are willing to do so. I would rather not have my future husband hexed or worse."

Memories of the night before in the alcove and the dreams he had woken up with when Severus had come to his bedside, Harry nodded for he had absolutely no desire to relive the horror of the night before.

Draco like his dad noticed his reaction. "You know they screwed up spreading the story. Now the school is going to know and watch out for you every where."

Lucius nodded. "Between your friends and people who would stand by you in other houses, and people who are just curious, you will be under constant eye."

Harry groaned. "I never thought being the school celebrity would come in handy but I know you are both right about that."

When they finished breakfast Draco managed to pull a reluctant Harry out and towards Slytherin where he was glad not to run into Pansy and Millie. The others seemed friendly enough though he could tell from the looks they knew. He was reminded that he was now well known as the adopted son of their head of house and that alone gave him some protection among them.

Vince and Greg were waiting with Blaise. Blaise of course already knew. Greg looked at him. "Shagging Malfoy sr.? Cool."

Harry was a bit surprised. "Shagging? No. But dating yes. We have been involved since this summer."

Vince smiled. "Cool. I mean Draco seems to have no problem with it."

Draco looked at his friends. "I was hoping I could offer goon services to Harry. You know he is going to need his friends for back up until things can calm."

The guys all agreed readily and though they thought now that it was out the school would be watching him too much anyways; Vince and Greg promised to serve as back up if he needed it at any time. Draco had all the same classes except herbology but both goons had it so they could be with him and Neville would as well.

Harry was grateful, "I think you guys might be permanently stuck with me at your table. Other then the two hyenas, your house are far more welcoming and safe."

Blaise smiled. "Well you know mine and Draco's girlfriends will be more then happy to keep you company over there and I am sure Neville and Luna as well."

Harry was grateful for the support of the snakes which he even a year ago would never have believed he would say. He knew having his fathers, godfather and his boyfriend on staff as well would come in handy down the line of course.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Assured by the snakes of their back up, and knowing his loyal friends would have his back as well as his dads and Remus as well, glad both Tonks and Sirius did not work weekends, Harry and Lucius had foregone making their entrance at lunch and instead waited for dinner.

Lucius kissed him as they were at the doors. "This means we can start dating properly and I won't need your dads to escort you to the gates any more."

Harry smiled. "I think after the weekend I just had I think maybe you should get my dads' permission for us to leave school for a third date soon."

Lucius nipped him on the end of his nose. "I already have. Unfortunately until next year it can only be weekends so you will have to wait till Saturday."

Harry kissed him. "Considering the amazing dates you take me on, I think I could handle waiting nearly a week."

Lucius pulled him in for a long warm kiss. He had decided Harry needed the date and had asked his dads when Draco had taken him to Slytherin. If it had been someone like his former wife he might have had to do something grand but Harry was definitely easy to surprise and delight. He loved the way his eyes danced when he was happy and he knew they'd be dancing next Saturday. He'd get to the grand gestures eventually but for now he did not want to over whelm Harry.

Taking Harry's hand he made their way in and everyone in the hall fell silent but only the lions and a few others were really spitting fire. "Not to bad."

Harry nodded and squeezed his hand. "All the same I am still opting to join your son and his friends at Slytherin."

Lucius lead him to the table where there was an empty space between Blaise and Draco. He lowered his lips to Harry's and Harry put his arms around the man's neck and kept him in place a bit longer.

When Harry pulled away he smiled. "I have to admit this feels amazing to be able to do this in public and not just among muggles."

Lucius agreed and helped him into his seat. "Glad to hear you think so for I have no intention of stopping kissing you in public now that we're out."

Though when Lucius walked up to the head table there were some looks from Pansy and Millie he was welcomed with the same friendliness not only from those of their year who he had spoken to earlier but the older and younger students there as well. Luna and Neville and to his surprise Katie had come to join them for they had known he would need some support. Hermione and Ginny had almost permanently moved anyways as they wanted to be with their boyfriends.

Katie saw his surprise. "Thought you could use all the back up you could get. You know I don't care if you're dating him. Still like a little brother to me."

Harry reached over and squeezed her hand. "Thanks Katie. You know it won't make me go any softer on his son over there on the quidditch pitch next game."

That made Katie laugh. "Keep winning quidditch and you know the house will be behind you. There is at least no one on the team you have to be worried about."

He knew she was right for without Ron on the team this year he knew that the younger players idolized him and looking over at Lavender he could see her whispering to Pavarti and he could see she was probably gossiping about the romance. She would be happy to have some juicy talk, no more.

Dinner was nearly done when Pansy leaned over to Draco. "You don't seem to upset about Harry becoming your little step whore? I guess I gave you too much credit."

Draco turned on her. "You're right my father does intend to make him my stepfather one day down the line. And I'd be proud to have Harry as official family."

Millie sneered. "He is a little slut. Didn't you hear he was begging his friends to fuck him and only cried attempted rape because he was scared your dad would hear?"

Harry had flashes of the alcove and then the nightmare he had the night before running through his mind and he felt a horrible mixture of fear and nausea running through him for the nightmare was worse for it had gone further. He wanted the images gone but as long as the fear ran through his mind.

Unfortunately for the girls not one but both of his fathers had been late coming in and over heard. "Miss Parkinson and Miss Bullstrode I hope I heard wrong."

Pansy looked up at Professor Snape. "Your son is a little liar and we all know it Professor. You're only covering for him because he is your brat."

Severus put a restraining hand on his husband. "I think detentions for the next three evenings for both of you will remind you two not to spread such lies."

Harry wondered how they would react but it seemed the snakes were smarter then the lions, probably from more exposure to their head of house, and the two girls took off without another word.

Severus looked at his son. "Harry we'd like you to come and spend the rest of the evening at home since we haven't seen you all day."

Harry knew it was his fathers' way of saying they were worried and wanted him home. "I will father. When we finish desert I am sure Draco will bring me home."

Draco nodded from his place next to Hermione and sure enough when they finished Draco and Hermione accompanied him home and they stayed to walk while he waited for his dads and left.

Sirius sunk down next to him. "Your father told me about your dream and after the girls I just thought it was better for you to come home."

Severus sunk down next to them. "Don't let him take all of the blame. I agreed with him that I'd prefer if you were home this evening."

Harry smiled and shook his head. "I don't mind. After the day I had I would rather be home right now. Thanks."

He spent the evening talking and later having hot chocolate with them later that evening. They confirmed they had given permission for Lucius to have him on Saturday for another proper date though if they knew any details, they were not spilling.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry managed to avoid any real run ins with the lions during the week but on Friday night his luck had run out. He had quidditch practice which had gone well but he had to do patrol for the first time as a prefect. Draco was assigned his partner and was supposed to be picking him up.

He did not realize the rest of the team had left when he was in the shower until he came out. He shrugged. "I guess Draco is coming soon."

He wasn't expecting anyone to answer but he got an answer. "Well we will just have to keep you company until he comes."

Harry turned around and saw Seamus, Dean and Ron there in the change rooms and he realized with panic that Ron was holding one of the beater bats in his hand and he could see Seamus had a broom. Harry's wand was in his locker and they were between him and it.

Harry felt his terror rising. "You guys are not allowed in here. You guys know that this room is only for members of the team."

Ron advanced on him. "Well we needed some where more private to have some fun with you. Seamus was having so much fun the other night and you ran away."

Dean took the broom from Seamus. "He is the only one who likes a sick queer like you but we could find new ways to fill you up. We all will enjoy it this time."

Harry was growing sicker by the moment as they advanced on him and he was all too aware that he only had a towel on. He knew Seamus' dick was not the only thing they wanted to shove up his ass. Terror was growing deeper but suddenly voices could be heard.

"I just need to grab my book I left in my locker and we can fetch Harry." Draco's voice was heard.

Ron leered at him. "Saved by your little snake friend but sooner or later we will get our fun. And it might not be a bat but we are very creative."

Harry sunk shaking down onto the bench as they took off and tried to get to his feet and change before Draco and Vince came in. He was almost done and they were a bit worried he was alone but he had calmed his breathing and assured them he had not had a run in. His parole went fine but later that night he suffered a second horrid nightmare and again woke screaming and shaking.

Remembering his promise and not able to calm he went next door to his dads' room. He knocked and after a moment he heard. "Its okay cub, come in."

Severus and Sirius were both sitting up in bed in robes when he came in and Sirius motioned him over. "Another bad dream cub?"

Harry nodded and not telling them about the change rooms for he had no proof even though he knew they would believe him, he said he was still having nightmares about being raped which really was true but for other reasons. He sunk into the comfort of their arms and allowed Severus to feed him a sleeping draught finally.

As he was drifting off Severus sighed. "We will keep you safe I promise. These nightmares will go away soon."

Sirius went with his fiancé as they put Harry into his own bed. Sirius looked at his fiancé as they tucked him in. "You don't think something else happened?"

Severus wished he could comfort his fiancé and assure him nothing else would have or that Harry would have told them but Harry had not had a nightmare since the first run in and some how he knew something had set it off. He swore when Harry returned from his date with Lucius, he'd get the boy to talk.


	24. Chapter 24

Saturday morning Harry woke up feeling a bit odd but he reminded himself he had been given a draught. Grateful for the fact that he had a date that day and was being snuck away from school. He went to take a shower and change and found his way into the sitting room where he found Severus alone.

Severus looked him up and down. "Feeling any better? I was worried last night. You have not had a nightmare since the alcove."

Harry had a flashback but he shook it off. "Thanks for talking and the potion last night. I think I was just so tired that the dreams came back."

Watching Harry Severus knew the boy was hiding something from him and not doing much of a job of it from the way he was fidgeting. and he knew Harry was not any better then the night before.

He motioned towards the door. "Lucius had to go to Hogsmeade early. He regrets he could not pick you up for the first time. He will meet you at the gates as usual."

Harry paled even more then before. "At the gates?"

Severus nodded. "The headmaster knows you have our permission to leave today. Lucius assures us he will have you back before curfew time."

Harry stood and looked unsure about going. "I guess I should get going or he will be waiting."

He had never seen his son so scared about leaving their apartments before. He knew Harry shouldn't go alone and he told Lucius he would accompany Harry or make him get one of the snakes to escort him but he had been hoping to spook his son into talking.

Harry got to the door but he stopped and would not continue. Severus came to his side. "What is going on? I know you lied last night."

His son turned to look at him. "It's nothing. I usually just have Draco or someone with me lately. I'm fine."

Severus turned him to look. "No. You're not. I'd insist you stay to talk but I know this date will do you some good. But tonight we will be talking about this."

Harry surprised him by turning into his arms. "Okay father. Will you walk me to the gates please?"

Severus kissed his son on the top of the head and shot a look at his fiancé standing in the door. Sirius had not at all been pleased by his plan and had been ready to step in and escort Harry if Harry did not admit to his father but he could see Sirius was relieved it had worked. Sirius promised to let Severus handle it this morning and that night if Harry would open to him. He knew Harry was still worried about telling his dad when he was hurt or in pain.

Severus walked his son to the gates where Lucius had just arrived and he handed Harry a bouquet of wild flowers. "Since I could not pick you up properly."

Harry smelled the flowers and relaxed into a kiss in his arms."Thank you."

Severus took the flowers from his son. "I will put them in water for you. Remember what I said earlier."

Harry ignored the worried look from Lucius and he nodded. "I will father. Please don't turn my flowers into potions ingredients."

That actually made Severus smile and he promised his son they would be in a vase in his bedroom when he came home even if the flowers had any properties he could use in one of his potions. He headed back for the castle and found Sirius waiting for him.

Sirius kissed him and smiled. "Flowers for me? You shouldn't have."

Severus smirked and went to put the flowers as promised in water in Harry's room. "Lucius surprised Harry with them. Far from the long stemmed roses I'd expect."

He looked at the stuffed Nessie and the toy bus on his son's desk and thought the wild flowers were fitting, Harry was not used to luxury and Lucius knew it. They both knew also while Harry had smiled at the gardens in Spinner's End, fancier flowers sill reminded him of his Aunt and Uncle. He had no doubt his best friend would get more extravagant with time but this was fitting.

Sirius came to his side. "I'm glad your plan worked this morning but I'm not sure about letting him go on a date. He should have stayed and talked."

Severus shook his head. "After last weekend and this week he needed this date. I will sit down and talk to him and if I have to use vertiserum, he will talk."

Sirius knew Severus would not need to go that far. "I have to admit I am sometimes jealous of how close the two of you have become. I have been with him longer."

Severus drew his fiancé close. "You know Harry and I share a similar history of abuse. It is an unfortunate link but it makes it easier for him to open up to me."

Reminded now matter how cold and unattached his dark magic loving family had been, they had never been abusive, Sirius understood there was something his fiancé and son could share that he'd never understand. He did not begrudge his fiancé the closeness with Harry and was just grateful their son could open to someone.

Sirius kissed him. "I am glad we will be married soon and try for a baby. That baby will be as lucky as Harry to have you as their father."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius had been worried about the look and words from his best friend but he knew Harry was in desperate need of a day of fun and he knew after the past week or so that he deserved it. Lucius thought the day he had planned for Harry was going to do. If Harry had been surprised to see him on a muggle tour bus and drinking soda, he definitely was shocked when they apparated and saw where they were.

Harry looked at the sign. "A muggle amusement park?"

Lucius laughed and led him inside. "The outdoor part is closed this time of year but I thought we could have fun enough inside."

Harry laughed. "I really am rubbing off on you. First muggle tour buses and soda and now popcorn and bowling?"

Even with Draco he had to admit this would have been a new experience. They had gone in the US to muggle rollercoasters but mini golf and bowling and all of this was actually new for both of them. They started out at the 18 hole mini golf course that morning. It had a tropical theme to the course though that turned out to be bad for them for more then once they required some help fishing balls out of water falls or palm trees.

When they fished Lucius led him to the attached restaurant. "How about we eat before we go and enjoy some more? I think we could use at least one real meal."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "What the candy apples and popcorn I see every where is not a real meal? I guess my fathers would likely agree with you."

Lucius bent down and kissed him. "You know we will enjoy plenty of that later but I for one could use a good burger and I think I could even brave a second soda."

Reminded of Lucius' reaction to it when they were in London he smiled but it seemed Lucius' stomach was more accustomed the second time around. After lunch they headed into the rest of the amusement area and Lucius kept his promise. As they tried out bumper cars and some of the amusement games where Lucius won him a stuffed monkey with a hoop game and Harry bought him a stuffed snake in a dart game, they had some popcorn and cotton candy. They even went to a cool 3D experience movie which even for Harry, who had watched TV for years, was definitely an experience.

Lucius smiled. "How about inspired by Halloween in a week we finish with the haunted house before we consider having some dinner."

Harry followed him. "Living where we do it will be interesting to see their take on ghosts but it should be a good laugh."

Living in a school with ghosts and a world of goblins and dragons and other creatures, Harry and Lucius found the haunted house was more of a laugh then a scare but they enjoyed it and headed off to a small pizzeria at the park for dinner, settling for a slice of pepperoni pizza only as they had both been eating all day. They did leave room for desert and shared a pink cotton candy as they went on the Ferris wheel which was the only outdoor ride still running.

At the top Harry smiled at the city skyline in the distance as the sun was setting. "I never even asked where we were."

Lucius laughed for he wondered if Harry would ever ask. "We're in Inverness or near it at least."

Harry realized something. "We have been in the position for quite some time. This ride does not seem to be moving."

Lucius shrugged. "I guess there are some technical problems. I guess we'll just have to watch the sunset from up here and enjoy the stars."

Knowing there was some definite romantic perks to dating an of age wizard and not asking Lucius exactly what he had done, he happily settled into his arms and they watched the sunset and the stars a few moments before Lucius finally allowed the ride to end. It had been an amazing end to the day.

When they got back to school Lucius smiled. "I think this is the best end of the date. No dad waiting to escort you home. I can actually escort you to your door."

Harry pulled him down into a kiss. "I definitely think that you're right. Thank you for this amazing day. It was just what I needed."

The fun and laughter of the day had made Lucius also forget his concerns but as they walked up to the castle he was again bothered by what he had over heard between Harry and his father and knew something was going on. He did not want to ruin the mood of the night though and knew Severus would speak to Harry.

They saw some unfriendly faces but ignored them on their way down to the dungeons. He kissed Harry at the door to his rooms. "I love you Harry."

Harry ran his hand down Lucius' face and kissed him back. "I love you too Luc. Thanks for an amazing date."

Lucius returned to his rooms and was still bothered by Harry's worry earlier and went to Slytherin to talk to his son. Draco had noticed Harry was uneasy the day before when he collected him from quidditch practice but he had no idea why for Harry would not tell him what happened.

Draco promised his dad though. "I will keep a closer eye on him. You know me and our friends will not allow Harry to get hurt if we can help it."

Lucius kissed his son. "Thanks Draco. I hate that I put him in danger being with him but I love him so much."

His son assured him that Harry was as madly in love and was willing to face danger to be with the man he loved. They both knew even if Harry and Lucius broke up now, it was to late for it to save Harry from any of the risk he was in.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Harry entered his sitting room he was surprised that only Severus was there. He knew his dad would not have been called off to London unless something major happened and he was worried.

His father seemed to understand. "Your dad is having tea with your godfather and his wife. I knew you'd be more comfortable speaking only with me."

Harry sunk down onto the couch. "It was nothing father. You know I have gone no where without my friends or goon lately. I was just a bit worried."

Severus shook his head. "And the night terrors last night? Don't say it was from the alcoves the week before. We both know you're lying."

Severus sunk down next to him on the couch and took his son's hand and held it. He knew no matter how close they had got Harry still had trouble trusting people especially adults. He understood for he had been the same growing up but just like his Aunt never allowed him to get away with it, he'd not let his son.

Harry gave in. "Ron and his goons came into the locker room when my team left on Friday. I was in my towel and had no wand."

Severus knew there was more to this. "What did they do Harry? Please tell me they didn't do what they tried in the alcoves."

Harry shook his head. "I swear they didn't. They got scared off by Draco who they heard heading for his own change rooms. I swear they never touched me."

Knowing that they might not have touched him but from the fear running through his son Harry but he was not going to force the issue for he knew what it was taking Harry to open up to him as much as he was.

Severus pulled away. "You should have told us. It might not be enough for me to get them expelled but you need to tell us. You're our son and we want you safe."

Harry shook his head. "You could not punish them for they did not touch me and I had no proof. I didn't want you guys upset and not be able to do anything for me."

Severus kissed his head. "We're your dads and we have the right to be upset. We will take more precautions. You are not to be alone in the locker rooms again."

Harry nodded. "I did not know my entire team left. I promise I won't be in there alone again. I'm sorry I didn't tell you father. But please don't worry dad."

Severus chose not to tell his son Sirius already suspected some. "On the condition you tell me or Lucius if anything happens, even if there is no proof."

Promising his father he would tell him if anything happened or Lucius and swearing to make sure he was never alone even in the locker rooms, Harry settled into his arms and found himself crying from the pent up fear. When he calmed Severus called for tea and they switched topics to his date as Harry needed a break.

Later that night when Sirius joined him in bed Sirius tried to get him to tell but he shook his head. "I swore our son I would not. But I promise to keep him safe."

Sirius relented and relaxed into his arms. "I know you have to keep your word or he won't trust you and keep opening up. But if it gets worse please..."

Severus cut him off with a kiss. "I promise if things get serious our son and I will make sure you know but for now you're right, I need to keep him trusting me."

As they fell asleep they were both worried about their son but were relieved his dreams were not unsettled by nightmares that night. They prayed Harry would continue to feel safe in opening to his father and that they could keep their promise to Harry that he would be safe.


	25. Chapter 25

The added security of friends never leaving him even when he went to use the bathroom ensured that Harry had not had any other run ins. He actually made it till Halloween weekend without a further incident. He had not had any more nightmares and both Severus and Sirius were definitely grateful for that. Harry and Lucius were definitely enjoying the freedom to date in the open.

On Friday evening of Halloween weekend Lucius took Harry for a walk on the grounds. "You have put me in quite the hard place tomorrow."

Harry turned to look into his eyes. "And what might that be Luc?""

Lucius kissed him tenderly. "Trying to decide who to cheer for between my son and the love of my life."

Harry laughed. "I think you can cheer for both of us. Draco and I agreed the best team wins. Though if you're sitting near Severus you might want to be less vocal."

Lucius chuckled. "You do realize you also put your father in a tough spot. Now he has to decide between his house and his son."

Just the thought of his father cheering for the lions and not the snakes no mater how much he loved Harry made his son laugh. Severus was a snake through and through even if his son was a lion and his fiancé a former lion.

Harry nibbled on his ear. "Maybe we can make it easier. Father is head of Slytherin and godfather to Draco so he can cheer for them and you cheer for me."

Lucius liked the sound of that. "Well I might still have to cheer for Draco a bit. You do have your dad, godfather and Tonks in your cheering section as well."

Harry smiled. "And Tonks said I can rub her belly with my new sister or brother in her for good luck."

As they walked Lucius reminded Harry that Tonks really should do for both as she was Draco's cousin as well. Harry was reminded of how linked Harry and Draco were and not just that Harry was dating his dad and Draco was dating his best friend. Draco was godson to one of his fathers, cousin in law to his godfather and second cousin to his other father. It seemed that there could be a few conflicts of interests in cheering.

They were so lost in their walk together that Harry had not noticed they were not alone until he heard a voice. "Not worried about him spying on you for tomorrow?"

Harry turned to look at Seamus and Ron. "Spying on what, how I walk? I don't think that will hurt the game too much."

Ron sneered. "I don't know how you can allow that man to be touching you like that. How many women has he raped with those hands?"

Harry was about to go at him but Lucius held him back and kissed his neck. "Don't allow them to egg you on. They want you kicked out of the game tomorrow."

Calming in Lucius' arms he reminded himself Lucius was right. He knew that Ron would not care about him not being in the game tomorrow as long as it meant that they got their sick revenge on what ever they believed this time he had done to wrong them.

Lucius looked at them. "I might not be a professor but I can give detention and take points. I seriously suggest backing away and leaving us alone."

Seamus sneered at them. "You think golden boy you're safe because your little boyfriend there has your back and your goons. They won't always be around."

Lucius was not taking that. "I can assure the two of you will enjoy cleaning bathrooms tomorrow with Filch all morning instead of going to the game."

Ron went red as his hair. "You can't do that to us. We will go to McGonagall. You can't give us detentions simply because we upset you little whore."

The answer though came not from Lucius but the woman in question herself who it turned out had been having tea with Madam Sprout out in the greenhouses and had over heard what was going on as she was making her way back.

McGonagall looked at the boys. "I think you got off easy and for that talk you can clean bathrooms both Saturday and Sunday and no Halloween party or Hogsmeade."

Ron seemed to not have learned his lesson. "That isn't fait. We can't get detention simply because we don't approve of their sick little relationship."

Minerva shook her head. "I suggest leaving now before you get another. Lord Malfoy is a member of this staff and you will treat him with the respect of one."

The two of them stalked off towards the castle grumbling something about Death Eater scum and lords. Harry felt Lucius wrap his arms around him tight and he rested his head back against him not caring Professor McGonagall was there.

Minerva looked. "To say I was shocked about you two is an understatement but you seem happy. I will not have any student threatened or a member of staff either."

Lucius extended one of his hands to the woman. "Thank you Minerva. I should be getting Harry home before curfew or he won't be playing tomorrow."

Of course Minerva had no intention of loosing her team's star seeker for the game the next day and she saw them off. Harry kissed Lucius at the door and he promised he'd find a way to cheer for both the loves of his life and his son. He'd be more vocal for his son for he knew Harry's cheering section would be louder though.

Harry slipped into his rooms and as usual he found his fathers waiting for him. He was not surprised when they knew something was up. "What happened?"

Sinking down next to Severus who had asked, for Sirius was in an armchair he explained the run in. "I never thought I'd be so happy to see Professor McGonagall."

Severus smiled. "I for one must agree though I don't think even those two would be foolish enough to try anything with Lucius there. But still."

Sirius agreed with his fiancé. "Well at least we know we don't have to worry about them cornering you on Sunday in town or at quidditch or the dance."

Harry smiled and nodded. "I never thought I'd be excited the school started dances this year but it will be nice to dance with Luc."

His fathers both shared a smile. Dances had been common back in their day and it had only really been in the past decade that they had stopped but the Yule ball seemed to inspire them and now the war was over the school had decided to have more social events for their students, starting with a Halloween dance.

Severus laughed. "Lucius usually loved the dances but I don't think he'd have ever expected going to a student dance when he was older, if not as a chaperone."

Harry looked a bit worried. "He never really said he would. I mean we're going into town on Sunday together but he never mentioned the dance tomorrow."

Severus shook his head. "He'll be happy to actually have a date he loves and wants to be with. I have no doubt he'll be here to pick you up tomorrow."

Though Sunday was Halloween they had chosen to have the dance on Saturday night as a celebration after the quidditch game as well as the fact that there were no classes the next day so the students would not be exhausted for class. The Hogsmeade day was all day so they could sleep in and still enjoy the trip.

Harry stood to go to bed for he needed to be up early. He kissed both his dads on their cheeks. "Good night. And father don't feel bad if you cheer for Draco."

Severus laughed at his son's comment. "I think like Lucius I can manage to cheer for both teams though you know vocally I will have to cheer for my own house."

Sirius nodded. "You know we had to tell my cousin the same thing, me and Tonks. I think Remus is the only one you don't have divided in cheering."

Remembering Tonks' promise to rub her belly for good luck and having his mind on the game Harry was able to put aside memories of what had happened that night and when he went to bed he slept like a baby.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He usually had breakfast alone on mornings he was early for practice or games unless his dad had to go into London but he found not only his fathers but Remus and Tonks waiting and to his surprise both Malfoys appeared as well.

Draco came to him. "They decided that they needed to reassure us that they are all cheering for both of us. Best team wins right?"

Harry shook his hand. "Of course big brother. And since I know there will be a celebration before the ball, loser is invited to the winner's party."

Readily agreeing the two of them sat down at the enlarged table. There was not the usual toast and tea he had before a game but a proper breakfast but they were up earlier so they could both eat before they headed for the pitch.

Severus looked up. "We decided we will all sit in the teacher and parent box instead of with either house. Makes cheering for both of you much easier."

Harry was reminded his father usually sat with the snakes. "So if you accidentally let a cheer slip for me you don't have to worry about a hex?"

Sirius nodded. "Or for me as well. We'd like to sit together and I would not last ten minutes in the snake box."

When they finished breakfast Tonks allowed both of them to rub her stomach for luck though she made the comment that there was nothing there yet to rub and they'd have to wait for next game really. She was almost two months but it would be another few months before she showed.

Tonks kissed his cheek just before he left. "Your little brother or sister and I are lion's fans, always remember. We know you will win."

Harry returned the kiss. "Thank you and my little sibling in there. That means a lot to me."

The boys took off alone for they had to have showers and get ready with their teams before the game and it would be some time to come down. Draco saw him to his locker room door and after wishing each other luck one more time they parted. Harry went in and changing he was a bit anxious. This was his first game as the new captain for the team and he wanted to prove that he could be the captain that Oliver and Angelina had been before him.

Harry finished his pep talk and Collin piped up. "So captain not worried about your boyfriend's reaction if we stomp his son?"

Harry knew with his team that they were kidding around so he smiled. "No. He has promised me a special treat if I win today, being Halloween and all."

His team groaned and threw gloves at him as he lead them onto the field, having wanted to lighten the mood as they hit the field for he did not want them all stressed and tense when they were up in the air. Harry watched with pride for an hour as his new trio of chasers worked together and brought the team to a lead of 90-30.

He spotted the snitch not far above the ground and Harry went into a long dive for the golden snitch but Draco was on his tail the entire time. "It's mine little brother."

Harry did not take his eyes off the snitch and he pushed his broom faster. "No way big brother."

Draco not only had the slower broom but he was also unable to keep a dive as long as Harry and inches above the ground Harry caught the Golden snitch with just enough time to come out of the dive and skim the grass before he ad crashed into the ground. Even with his skill, at that speed he had a close call.

The announcer called out as the whistle blew. "Gryffindor wins 250-40."

He was soaring across the pitch in excitement when he heard Draco scream. "Harry watch out."

Before he knew what had happened he felt the full weight of the bludger slam into his shoulder and the pain was like fire shooting through every nerve. He tried to land his broom but the pain was making him black out.

He wasn't aware of it but he found himself being lowered broom and all to the ground as he was loosing consciousness. "What?"

Draco had him around the waist and Katie by his uninjured arm, both close enough to catch him. Katie reassured him. "Got you little brother, hold on."

When he was on the ground he sagged to the grass with an anxious Draco and Katie by his side and his friends and dads came towards them. He was a bit surprised to see several more red heads among them but he was growing far too dizzy to deal with it.

Severus knelt down next to him and pressed a bottle to his mouth. "A pain reliever Harry. Drink this and we'll get you to Madam Pomfrey."

Harry drank it and looked up to see those around him, seeing the extra red heads were the twins to his surprise. "What happened?"

One of Draco's beaters came over to him. "We were trying to capture the bludgers and I swear my bat went wild. I have no idea how it happened."

The lions all looked sceptical but a spell was performed on the bat and sure enough it had been jinxed. The bludger itself had to much magic for a student to jinx but the bat was another matter. To sent a bludger at a student like that was a very serious matter.

Severus scooped his son up. "We will find out who attacked you. Someone will have seen. We will take you to Madam Pomfrey and I promise we will find out."

Even with the potion Harry was loosing consciousness from the jarred shoulder. "I know father."

Harry found himself soon propped up in bed with his arm in a sling as he had dislocated his shoulder and Madam Pomfrey ordered him to bed rest for the night. His dads knew he was disappointed about the dance but promised he'd be able to go to Hogsmeade if he rested. Harry actually laughed a bit when both the lions and snake teams and his friends not on them came into the sitting room, bringing the afternoon victory party to him.

Severus came to him when they left to prepare for the dance. "Dean Thomas was spotted with his wand out and we checked his wand. He was the one who attacked."

Harry groaned. "I had a feeling since the other two were cleaning bathrooms. What is going to happen to him?"

Severus handed him a broken wand. "He has been expelled and his parents are coming to take him home as we speak. Attacking a student even if he had not already been warned over the alcove experience, is serious."

Harry looked at the wand and he could not believe it. "He has been expelled? He is gone?"

Severus pulled his son close knowing Harry was badly shaken. "They should have been expelled after the alcoves. I'm sorry Harry. I am so sorry."

Clinging to his dad Harry broke down crying in his arms. He knew it could have been far worse then a dislocated shoulder and likely would have been if his brother and Katie had not been close by. What scared him more was the fact that two of his original attackers were still there and would be angrier then ever.

Sirius who had been watching seemed to know his worries. "No wands will be allowed near the pitch any more and we'll do all we can to protect you cub."

Harry looked back and forth between his dads. "I know you'll try."

They both knew that he had every right to be petrified and not sure whether he could believe them for he had been attacked in front of the entire school. But the wand rule on the pitch would help cover that danger and they just had to hope things would cool down.

Severus handed him a letter and a note. "The twins were sorry they did not get to see you but they sent this with us and a letter from their mum."

Sirius nodded. "The twins came as a surprise and wanted to be here for your first game as captain. They were so prod of how you and your team played."

They left him for a time and he read the letters. The twins swore he played amazing and when the lions made the finals the entire golden team would be in the stands cheering him on to victory. The letter from Molly said just like Ginny had sworn, that the family was behind him. They were a bit shocked and slightly concerned on age difference but they supported Harry if he was in love that Mr and Mrs Weasley and his older brothers were behind him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry's dads had gone up to chaperone as they had already agreed to do and he sat trying to read. His friends had offered to keep him company but he told them they had already given him a celebration party and he'd see them in town tomorrow. He did not want them to miss the dance.

He was surprised when the door opened and Lucius came in. "I thought since my date could not attend the dance, I'd come spend the evening with him."

Harry smiled and noticed not only a tray but what looked like a gift and flowers. "What is all this?"

Lucius smiled. "I know the Halloween feast is tomorrow and you won't miss it but there are a lot of food up there and I didn't want you to miss out on any of it."

He put the tray down in front of Harry. He knew that Harry had already eaten with his dads and he would have the feast but he knew after the attack and missing the dance that Harry would be in desperate need for some cheering up. There was some popcorn and candy corn, a cupcake which chocolate bats and a gift.

Harry laughed when he opened the gift and found a box of black liquorice wands. "Decided I could not wait till tomorrow and just needed some?"

Lucius reached over and kissed him. "Thought we had never had our chance to feed each other some and if we couldn't dance tonight, we could try this."

Harry remembered his promise the night before the alcoves. "Some how I like the sounds of that though you and I will need to find a chance to dance."

Lucius fed him some popcorn. "I think we could arrange some for our next proper date, well second to next since I plan on being in Hogsmeade with you."

Reminded of how they had to snog in the backroom of the candy store, Harry definitely thought actually getting to go with Lucius and not feel like a third wheel when all of his friends had their dates, would definitely be a good change. It lacked the privacy and surprise of other dates but he knew Lucius would have one soon again.

Harry loved the flowers. "Orange and black wild flowers? I have a feeling you did some charms work."

Lucius smiled and nodded. "Just a bit. I thought your vase could use some new ones and thought these fitting for the holiday."

Harry watched as Lucius took the flowers and put them on the table and they sat curled up eating the treats including the wands and watching the fire dance. Harry had to admit after the attack on the pitch he was actually happier to spend the evening curled up with him on the couch. Lucius surprised him by saying Draco had finally agreed to bring Hermione for dinner on Monday night and Draco expected Harry there as well.

Lucius kissed Harry one last time before he had to leave. "I hope I was able to pick up your spirits a bit. I hate your Halloween weekend was ruined."

Harry returned the kiss. "My arm will be in a sling for a week and missed the dance but we won and I am not going to let him ruin this. Thank you for tonight."

As good as their son had held it together neither Severus nor Sirius were surprised when their son came to them with night terrors again. Severus already had a sleeping draught ready instead of having to accio one. They had hoped the letters from the Weasleys and a night with Lucius would help but they had expected this.

As they put him to bed having to be careful for his shoulder Sirius looked down at him. "I wish we could get the other two expelled. This has gone too far."

Severus kissed his fiancé. "I know. I am starting to never want to let him our of these rooms. I told Albus those three should have been expelled at the start."

Sirius sighed. "You know those other two will blame Harry for Dean being expelled. He got off easy. He should have been arrested. He could have killed Harry."

Though he did not disagree with his fiancé on the matter Severus knew there was nothing they could do to change it. The headmaster had decided since he was so young that being expelled was enough punishment for the young man. At least they knew he could not get his hands on their son again.

Severus held his fiancé. "Lucius is taking him away for a day next weekend and winter holidays and our wedding are less then two months away from now."

Sirius nodded."And he should find out in the start of December if he is getting a sister or a brother. We just need him to keep his mind on good things."

As they went to bed Sirius had never thought he'd be so happy for Lucius in his son's life but he knew he could offer Harry comfort and protection. The wedding, Remus' child on the way and their own talk of kids as well as his friends, they hoped would be enough.


	26. Chapter 26

Sunday Harry was permitted to go on the Hogsmeade trip with his friends for though he was still quite sore from the bludger attack he had got all the rest asked of him and his fathers thought after missing the dance Harry deserved a break. They were reminded also that not only was he escorted by Lucius but the two remaining aggressors were on detention and unable to go into town.

Lucius came to take him to town, as he had breakfast with his dads. "Ready to head into town?"

Harry smiled and joked a bit. "You know with my injured shoulder I won't be able to carry any bags, it will be nice to have someone to carry them for me."

"What am I, a pack mule? I might reconsider going with you if that is all I am good for." Lucius returned his joke but added. "I'd be happy to be a gentleman for you."

Harry kissed him. "You're definitely a good looking pack mule if you are one. And you already are an incredible gentleman."

His dads watched as they left. Sirius was still having trouble with allowing his son to go but Severus reminded him that Harry had missed the dance and even if they forbid him to go they'd never convince him to stay in their rooms all day. And with all his friends in town, he'd be safer there then with Seamus and Ron around here.

Lucius took his uninjured arm. "This is not the romantic date I was hoping to give you but I promise next weekend we'll have something more special then this."

Harry squeezed his hand. "Anything with you I can enjoy and with my arm I don't think I'd be able to handle much more then this."

Lucius knew he made sense. "I know your father has some cream to help with it. Perhaps I can give you a nice shoulder and back rub with it when we're done."

Thinking of the last tie they had a shirt undone at all and had been walked in on by his dad, Harry reminded himself Sirius would know Lucius was just helping his injured shoulder and he would make sure not to be found asleep like that. Besides he reminded himself his dad had promised to trust him and his word.

As they walked to the gates Lucius spotted his son and Hermione. "So you're still up for the family dinner with the two of them tomorrow?"

Harry laughed. "It seems so bizarre to even consider it but yes. It is hard to believe even now that my best friend is dating my boyfriend's son."

Lucius chuckled. "It does seem odd. Imagine if they marry and you become step grandfather to her children. I believe they are both older then you are."

Harry nodded. "Hermione is nearly a year older. Her birthday is in late September so she had to wait to start until she was nearly twelve. Under the old rules."

Recently some of the rules were changing including the fact that you only had to be eleven by the end of the year. Harry realized how different his life would have been now if those rules had been changed before they started school for he and Hermione would have been different years. He had friends in other years like Luna and Ginny but he doubted he and Hermione would have been as close and considering all they had done together since first year, he could not imagine that.

Harry kissed Lucius. "You know if they do marry me and Hermione could try and time it so you become a dad and grandfather on the very same day."

Lucius almost choked on the thought. "Remember we're not all going to be such youthful grandfathers. How about we don't give my heart such strain?"

Harry shrugged. "I get the feeling my dads want more then one so we could go for a three way stress test and me, my dad and Hermione all could be pregnant."

Lucius tickled him a bit. "Okay now that would be a sight to be seen. That would make Severus a father, grandfather and step great grandfather all in one day."

Laughter followed them all the way into town and Harry had to admit though it was not likely to happen in one day, there was a good chance that in this new blended family, three generations could possibly be going to school together. Severus and Sirius could have a step great grandchild the same age as their own children.

Lucius saw they had got to town. "Well the only children I see in the near future are your new sisters and brothers between your dads and Remus."

Harry smiled at the thought. "I can't wait until December when I get to go with dad and Tonks and find out the gender of my first sibling."

Lucius was all too aware of how excited Harry was at the prospect of being a big brother. "They are going to take you to the ultrasound?"

Harry nodded. "Remy says he would not have it any other way and he and Tonks said I can even help think of a name for the baby. I hope for a little sister."

Thinking of how much his own son wanted Lucius and Harry to give him a sister he thought it was sweet the big boys wanted little sisters. He wondered how either would handle dolls and dresses but he had to admit he wanted a daughter pretty bad. He thought between Sirius and Remus Harry was bound to eventually get a sister.

Lucius led him towards Honeydukes. "We finished off our supply of liquorice wands and we would not want to have nothing to feed each other."

Harry smiled and kissed him. "You know there is this old muggle movie where they eat spaghetti and they eat the same noodle and end up kissing."

Though the image made them both laugh a bit Lucius thought it sounded like a good idea and he thought it definitely could have merit and when they bought the wands and some other sweets he thought that the end of their town date had some definite upsides. They had lunch at the Three Broomsticks and visited a few other shops but they headed back earlier. They decided to have dinner together in their rooms instead of in the hall.

Harry laughed when he realized what they were having for dinner. "Here I thought we were going to do it with or sweets. You decided we'd try it the actual way."

Lucius shrugged as they sat down in front of spaghetti. "That and we usually have food not often served if ever at school, on our dates, and I thought this fitting."

Harry had not had a good bowl since he had lived with his relatives and had only scraps of left overs even then after making it. Lucius promised that one day he'd whisk Harry off to Italy and he could have proper Italian pasta. Narcissa had never been interested in travel with him or in his work, and he could never share his muggle leanings with her of course. He was excited at the thought of a husband he could travel and share his passions with. Raise children with properly not all elf nannies and the rare visit like he unfortunately had with his son. He owed Severus so much for the dad he was to Draco and he swore he'd do better by Draco now and any babies Harry blessed him with.

After dinner they tried out the movie idea with their candy and enjoyed an evening watching the fire. Lucius brought out a bottle. "Ready for this?"

Harry nodded but when Lucius led Harry into his bedroom and took off his shirt Harry blanched a bit. "I don't know..."

Lucius cut him off with a tender kiss. "I am just giving your back and shoulder a massage. If you're more comfortable we can do this on the couch or your father."

Harry stopped him. "I know I can trust you. I just have trouble with..."

Lucius tenderly ran a hand down his face. "I know there are things about your childhood you haven't told me. I hope one day you will. But I promise to be there."

Harry laid down on the bed as comfortable as he could manage with his injured arm, propped up on a pillow by Lucius. Lucius gently began massaging cream into Harry's shoulder and back and he could see Harry relaxing with every passing minute. He could see scars and he knew that side but he knew Harry hid something. The fear of the physical contact was more then just his young age and no experience.

When he finished he bent down and kissed Harry on the back of the neck. "All done my sweet. We should put your sling back on and send you home soon."

Harry reluctantly sat up and allowed his arm to be put back in the sling.. "We wouldn't want my dads to come in. Thank you. This felt amazing."

Helping Harry up and handing him the rest of their candy he lead Harry home and reached down for one last tender kiss. Harry saw the smiles from his fathers when he came all the way in but he just bent down to kiss them goodnight.

He handed Severus the bottle. "Thank you father. It helped a lot."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sitting with the Slytherins in meals he was able to avoid any run ins with Ron and Seamus but he was happy when at dinner time he did not have to go to the Great Hall but Hermione and Harry were both feeling a bit odd as they left charms and Draco was laughing at them.

He hugged his girlfriend. "You have met dad a hundred times and you know he adores you and my future stepfather I think is an even bigger fan."

Hermione kissed him. "Let us see how calm you are when you come meet my parents at Christmas. You know my father will give you the third degree."

Harry nodded. "And both her parents are dentists and you should see the medieval torture items muggle dentists use. You might be in for a real fun evening."

Both Hermione and Harry broke into laughter at the pale face of Draco. They knew he was not ware before he started dating Hermione of muggle dentists and she had explained the work that her parents did. Wizards went to healers who used wands, so dentists were a very different.

Draco did not appreciate the laughter. "Hey you have met dad and have Harry as back up. I have never met your parents. There is a big difference here."

Hermione squeezed his hand. "Just as I am sure you and Harry will protect me from your dad if needed, I can assure you I won't let my dad do you any real harm."

Harry was his brother did not look convinced. "The Grangers have invited me to visit before. Just get them to invite me and your dad too for a family dinner."

Hermione snorted. "If he was worried about my dad thinking him off, him having to have his family there as back up, might not help. But I think mum would agree."

As they walked Harry marvelled at how much had changed since this time last year. Harry and Draco had barely called truce when his father and him were revealed to Harry as spies, Harry was still an orphan living with abusive relatives and Draco and Hermione could not get along. Now he had two dads and considering marriage already with Draco's dad and Hermione and Draco though only dating for a month were bringing each other home to meet their parents.

Hermione turned to Harry though. "Mom and dad would be happy if you came. They have been trying to get me to bring some of my friends home to meet them."

Harry had met them. "I met them summer before second year in Diagon Alley briefly but I agree I'd like to meet them properly. It has been long enough."

Every summer Hermione had spent time at the Burrow and her parents had met Arthur when he came to pick Hermione up and bring her to their house but other then that one shopping trip they had never had a real chance to meet any of her friends and now that they heard she had a boyfriend they insisted he come at winter break. Now that it was safe for Harry to come as well, he had an open ended invitation to come.

When they got to the Malfoy apartments Lucius was waiting, "Welcome Hermione. I am glad that we were finally able to arrange this."

Hermione smiled as she allowed herself to be led inside the room. "Thank you for inviting me to dinner Lord Malfoy."

Lucius laughed. "I can't have you being the only one at the table using such formalities. When in private you're welcome to call me Lucius please."

Kissing Lucius Harry squeezed his hand and he saw Draco doing the same thing with Hermione. He was sure he was trying to assure his girlfriend who still looked like she was going to be sick to her stomach in nerves. Both guys felt like laughing as she knew Lucius but they wanted her to feel as comfortable as possible.

Lucius led them over to the table. "My son tells me this is one of your favourites. I thought you might feel a bit more at ease over dinner."

Hermione smiled when she noticed the grilled salmon and fresh salad and scalloped potatoes. "Thank you. My mother makes it for me every year when I get home"

Draco helped her into a chair. "I told dad she used to make it for your birthdays but since you're at school for them now, we thought it a bit over due for you."

It did not surprise Harry of course that Lucius would have gone to such an effort to make Hermione feel welcome by ordering food that would remind her of her own home and family when joining them for her first family dinner with her boyfriend. Lucius definitely had a sweet side that came out now that he could.

Lucius made an attempt to start the talk for he wanted to break the silence. "Draco tells me your family often vacations in the south of France."

Hermione looked up. "We do. There is a nice inn down there we like to visit for a few weeks and we have family friends down there s well,"

It turned out to be a good topic for the Malfoys owned a small for their idea home down there, having homes in a number of countries that Lucius did busines, .and it seemed to be a safe topic and something that the three at least could speak of. Harry had never been out of the UK. The topic eventually switched to classes which Harry could of course put his voice into.

After a desert of strawberry shortcake Draco stood up with Hermione. "I think we'd like to take a walk before I have to get her back to her dorms for curfew."

Hermione nodded but she turned to his dad. "Thank you for having me for dinner Lucius. The food was amazing and I liked getting to know you better."

Lucius smiled. "The same goes for you Hermione, for both my son and Harry's sake. You are welcome to come and have dinner with us any time you'd like."

When they were gone and the elves had come and cleaned up the tables Harry sunk happily down into Lucius' arms on the couch and while he had enjoyed the dinner as the others had, he had to admit he enjoyed being alone with Lucius. Lucius agreed with him on the subject.

Lucius kissed him. "I can see even more why she is your best friend and my son cares for her so much. I knew she was sweet and intelligent but she is very charming."

Harry looked up at him. "Should I feel slightly jealous of her with all of these compliments? Maybe Draco should not leave the two of you alone again."

Lucius nipped him on the end of the nose. "I think neither of you have anything to worry about. I like my lovers of the handsome male variety."

Again Lucius was hit with the realized again that he had hid something that had sent Harry into panic mode. Harry knew that he was willing to wait and they even talked marriage and children but a second time when the thought of being intimate, panicked Harry.

He turned Harry to look at him. "What aren't you telling me Harry? There is more to this then what happened in the alcoves."

Harry tried to get up from his lap. "There is nothing wrong. I am just tired. I think I need to head home."

Lucius held him in place. "Harry I love you and I know there is something wrong. You know I'd never pressure you and the way you blanch when I mention this..."

Harry struggled out of his arms and headed for the door. "There is nothing. I am still just shaken by what happened with the guys. There is nothing more."

Before Lucius could follow him Harry fled towards home and ignoring the worried looks of his dads when he entered, he fled into his bedroom and he collapsed on the bed. He couldn't answer Lucius for he didn't know why. He has flashes every time they were together but he had no idea what they were from.

The door opened and Severus came in. "Harry, did something happen at dinner tonight? Your dad and I were worried when you got back."

Harry sunk into his arms and told him about the flashes. "I don't know what they're from. I had them in the alcoves too. I don't know what this is."

Severus held him and he had his worries. "I don't know Harry but we'll find out I promise. I promise we'll find out what is wrong."

Harry allowed himself to be tucked into bed. "I scared Luc I think. I don't want him worried about me though. The way I ran out of there."

Severus kissed his head. "Your dad or I will go and talk with him and make sure that he knows what happened. He'll understand."

He stayed watching as his son fell asleep and was starting to worry. He knew that his son was likely blocking memories. Considering what he knew about Harry's childhood and the abuse he had suffered from his Uncles, he was worried what his son had been through. They got Lucius as well as Remus and he explained what he knew from what Harry told him.

Remus paled. "Should we take him to St. Mungo's to a therapist? I men after all he has suffered this year and in the past, maybe he needs some help."

Sirius shook his head. "I don't know if he would agree to it. Harry trusts few people and he might feel ganged up on if we send him off to a specialist."

Severus reluctantly agreed. "There is a form of occlusion kind of like hypnosis that I could do but Harry would have to trust me a lot to agree to it."

Lucius put a hand on his arm. "He knows you're not the same man who tried to teach him that before. He trusts you."

They decided they would speak to Harry the next evening and give him the option of either working with Severus or being taken to the hospital on the weekends and having a specialist work with him. They could not continue to let him suffer like this.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry had been concerned all day after what happened the night before but when his dads asked him to come home for dinner and he found Lucius, Remus and Tonks had all joined them he knew something was going on.

His dads motioned him to sit. Sirius spoke. "Cub we're concerned about you. The flashbacks you have been having are concerning us deeply.

Harry looked between his father and Lucius. "You told them?"

Feeling like he had been cornered and shooting looks at both men who he thought he could trust, who had sworn to him he could trust them. He had opened up to his father back at Spinner's End for he had thought he could trust him. He stood up and made to leave but found the doors warded.

Lucius pulled him close. "We love you. Everyone in this room loves you Harry. And we're just worried. We're worried what you might have suffered as a child."

Severus came to him. "You know I have never told what we talk of in confidence. But there seems to be somethinh you have blocked and it is hurting you."

Harry turned to look at them. "So what do we do?"

They managed to convince him to come back and sit down at the couch area but though he allowed Lucius to keep a hold on him, he kept his distance from the others including Severus who tried to remind himself Harry was just hurt right now and scared.

Sirius sat down next to his fiancé. "We think you need to go to St Mungo's. There is a good psychiatric department there Harry."

Harry shook his head and images of the Longbottoms and Lockhart flashed through his mind. "No. Please no. Please don't send me away. Please I can't be locked up."

Remus sunk down on his other side. "No cub. Of course not. We'd never do that. We meant for an appointment. Just someone who cane talk to you, help you."

Harry was trembling in his arms. "Please I can't. I can't talk to some stranger about this. I can't."

The others shared a look. They had not been certain that Harry would agree to the other option but they needed him to agree to one option or the other and they had no intention of letting him run from this. They were just worried if he was so resistant to a hospital if they could get him to do anything.

Severus took his hand. "I can do occlusion with you Harry. There is a hypnosis technique I know but you'll have to trust me Harry. Really trust me."

Harry blanched at the thought of more occlusion. "I don't..."

Severus squeezed his hand. "It won't be like last time. Not an attack I promise. But when I go in you'll have to trust me so I can have access to all your memories."

Harry was shaking. "You really think this can work?"

Severus nodded. "If you trust me and work with me Harry. Remember you are my son and nothing at all will change that. But if you choose we will take you to London."

From the looks on everyone's faces he knew that they had every intention of making him do one or the other. He knew they'd not think twice about forcing him as a minor to London and making him see a therapist.

He looked at his father. "I trust you father. And I'd rather you then some stranger."

Severus kissed him. "I'm sorry you felt cornered Harry and you know I would not have told them if I thought I could do this alone.

Harry hugged him. "I know father. I know I can trust you. Thank you for trying to help."

Severus looked over at Lucius. "He didn't tell anyone Harry so don't hold this against him. He just loves you as much as the rest of us do."

Turning to look t his boyfriend Harry sunk back into his arms as the others moved to the table to leave them some time to be. Lucius had been worried about cornering him even more then the others for he was not family.

Lucius kissed him. "I love you and was worried. You know I just want you safe. Not just from the outside threats but what ever this is."

Harry nodded and returned the kiss. "I know Luc. And I was scared and upset but I know you and father were just trying to help me."

They stayed together for time but the smell of the food and the growling of both of their stomachs reminded the two of them that this had not simply been about talking to Harry about what was going on but for dinner as well. As he sat down the others sent him worried looks and he knew why.

Harry gave a tentative smile. "I am not happy about being cornered but I know you were trying to protect me. I won't hex you."

Remus laughed and put a protective hand over the belly of his wife. "That is reassuring for you would not want to harm your sister or brother."

Harry relaxed a bit more and managed a small smile. "I think Tonks would have been spared my wrath for my sibling's sake."

It was decided on Friday evening Severus would start working with Harry. They did not want to start during the week for they knew that once they got to the memories they would have a whole new set of issues to deal with. Once they unlocked what ever the hidden memories were, they'd come flooding back.

Severus came to him before he fell asleep. "What ever I see in there same rules go as when we talked. I swear I will not even tell your dad unless you agree."

Harry squeezed his hand. "Thank you father. I was just in a panic when you guys all confronted me. I know I can trust you to go in."

Severus held his hand. "You know when we unlock it the memories will flood back to you. You need to be prepared to face what ever you blocked out."

Harry was pale for he knew that it had to be horrible if he had so drastically blocked it out that there was something bad he was hiding from. Knowing all the abuse he remembered he and Severus were both concerned about what was so much worse he had blocked it out to protect himself.

He clung to his father's hand. "I can do this if you are with me father. If you stay with me through it."

Severus kissed his son's brow. "I am not going any where. Like I told you when we went home, you are my son and nothing or no one will ever change that."

When Harry drifted off Severus stood in the doorway looking at Harry sleep, with Sirius. They were both worried. They had been worried enough about the physical threat to Harry from the boys, but what ever this was, was making him really panic.


	27. Chapter 27

Waiting all week for Friday to come had been hard for Harry. He was frightened to death of what they would find but there was also this need to know what he was hiding from all of these years. Sirius was going to spend the weekend in London reluctantly so that Harry could have the weekend to deal with it. He had not wanted to leave his son but Severus assured him he'd call him back if his son needed him.

Severus watched his son anxiously pacing after dinner. "You know we need to do this. We can take you to London if you have changed your mind."

Harry stopped. "No. Please father. I'm scared. I can't do this without you father. Please don't send me away."

No matter how they had reassured him that he would never be locked up in the hospital, any time they mentioned St Mungo's and a therapist Harry kept thinking about Neville\s parents and Lockhart. They assured their son he was not insane, he simply had suppressed memories. They'd never allow him to be taken away.

Severus reached and kissed his son. "I am sorry I mentioned it. You know your dad and I have promised that would never happen. There is nothing wrong with you."

Harry was still shaking. "I just can't. I keep remembering my cupboard and the locks and bars on my windows with my relatives, and I..."

Severus pulled him into a hug. "You will never be locked up like that again. I will never allow anyone to do that to you again. I swear Harry. I swear."

Sinking into the reassurance of his father's arms he had no idea how he had ever come to rely on the man so much. His dads would not be married for another six weeks, until Christmas time, but this family meant the world to him and he needed it more then anything.

Severus led his son to his bedroom as Harry was already in pyjamas. He handed him a bottle. " A calming draught. It will help and we'll give you a sleeping after."

They had discussed it and Severus knew he would be in no shape confronting what came up after seeing them. Harry drank it. "Now what father?"

Severus instructed him to lay back against the pillows and close his eyes. As the calming draught took effect Severus slowly started to speak to him and make him focus so that he went into a near hypnotic trance. For Harry there was a sense of like occlusion none of the fear and the attack. He could hear his dad in his head.

'Okay Harry remember nothing will make me love you less. Please trust me to find what is wrong. Trust me son.' Severus reached out to his son mentally.

'I do father. I trust you.' Harry answered in barely more then a whisper. He felt his father entering further into his memories.

Severus came to a thick black wall and he knew that it was what was suppressing his son's memories and for a moment he paused for he was not sure either of them were ready to see what was behind the wall but they needed to do this. He spoke to Harry calming and reassuring him and the wall started disappearing. Nothing could have prepared him for the horrors that came pouring at him.

_A three year old Harry had woken from a horrible nightmare crying. Even at three he had tried to be as quiet as possible in his little cupboard. The door opened and the light above him snapped on. _

_His Uncle grabbed him. "You little freak you eat my food and you are worthless little freak. I can't even sleep the night."_

_Harry had been crying and trying to pull away from him. "Sorry Uncle please Uncle."_

_His Uncle grabbed his nephew through the cloth of his bottoms. "Maybe since you pulled me from my warm bed I should get some little fun."_

_The fondling had only continued for moments before the light was shut off and the door slammed and locked, Harry left alone and crying, peeing his pants in absolute terror of the moment._

_The images changed to when it looked like Harry was about ten:_

_He was no longer in his cupboard but he realized Harry had been dragged into what looked like a guest bedroom by his bulking Uncle. From the pyjamas they had both been asleep._

_His Uncle forced his bottoms down and his meaty hand groped Harry's cock and balls. "Nice. Still smooth like a baby or I might need to shave my little pet."_

_Harry was sobbing as his Uncle was groping him, praying for it to end like it always did. "Please stop Uncle."_

_The perversion of his Uncle heightened that night though as Vernon knelt and took his nephew into his mouth and sucked the boy off until he had been forced into a climax in his Uncle's mouth._

_The humiliation was not over for Harry was forced to his knees. "You will take down my boxers and you will repay the favour."_

_Harry had moved down the boxers but he stared at the cock in horror. "No. Please. I can't."_

_The cock had been shoved in his mouth with a threat of being beaten to an inch of his life if he bit, and was forced when his Uncle was done, to clean him off after swallowing the load._

_Memories flashed by and by, skipping through ages but it was the last one that rocked even Severus to the core._

_Harry was home from school after his third year by the looks of it and he was forced naked hands and knees down onto the bed and Severus watched in horror as the man pushed a meaty finger into his son's anus. _

_Harry had been howling against a gag in his mouth. "No." Could be heard muffled over and over in agony._

_Without any ointment or prep his Uncle slammed right up to his hilt in his nephew's virgin ass. "Good little bitch finally learned his place."_

_The memory soon disappeared for Harry had lost consciousness moments later but there were other memories to come. Other memories Severus pulled out from, not needing or able to take any more._

He looked at his son who was crying uncontrollably in his arms. "Harry. Oh god cub, I am so sorry. Oh Harry I am so sorry."

Harry clung to him sobbing like Severus had never seen him before. "Please don't let him get me. Please Papa don't let him get me again."

Hearing Harry call him Papa he knew Harry was the scared child in many of those memories and lost in the terror. Harry had called him father for he was too old in his mind to start calling someone Papa. Hearing the name wrenched from his son's lips was breaking his heart.

Severus held him. "Cub I know I said I would not tell anyone but please let me tell your dad and Remy, please. You need all of our help. Please Harry."

Harry was sobbing in his arms and would not let go of his iron grip on his arms. "No Papa. He'll hurt me. No Papa."

Heart breaking as his son clung to him in absolute terror and unable to come back from the memories, Severus grabbed for the potions bottle from the table and forced his son to open his mouth to drink but he had to massage his throat to get him to swallow it.

Harry was drifting off but his hold on him did not loosen. "Please stay with me Papa. Please. He'll come for me if you leave me. Please Papa."

Severus kissed his brow. "Your Papa is not going any where my cub. I swear cub your Papa will never leave. He will never lay a hand on you again."

As he watched his son drift off he knew he could not do this alone. It killed him to break his promise to his son but Harry needed more then him. He needed to know he was safe and he was loved, and that no one was ever going to hurt him ever again.

He called for Dobby. "Can you get Professor Lupin and his wife and Lord Malfoy and ask them to come here immediately?"

Dobby bowed his head. "Yes Professor Snape."

Leaving his son's side reluctantly he went to the sitting room and he placed a fire call to Grimmauld place and summoned his fiancé home. Sirius was absolutely distraught for he knew something really was wrong if he was being called home so soon.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Absolute silence followed for some minutes when Severus finished explaining the visions. From as far as he could tell it had been going on right up through the summer before last year, the last time he had been home to Privet drive. Harry had no memories but had wet his bed for years as a result and had been beaten for it.

Sirius was pale. "My cub, my cub was... How could that monster do that to a child? How could our son have gone through that and survive?"

Remus squeezed his hand. "James and Lily trusted us to protect him if they died. We failed him. We failed him and them. I can't believe what he has been through."

There was such guilt in all of them even Severus for Lily had been his best friend for so many years and he should have been watching out for her son. Remus was a werewolf and could not get custody and Sirius had been in prison. Severus was the one who had failed Lily's son, his son. But he'd never fail him again, he swore.

Lucius kept looking at the door to his bedroom. "No wonder he reacted like that when I touched him. To have been used since he was little. He must be so scared."

Sirius actually spoke to him. "He knows you love him. And Merlin knows he is going to need you through this. To know that someone can still love him after it."

The lack of trust in adults had always been to everyone linked to the physical abuse but no one had missed the fact that Harry had never had a relationship before Lucius with either sex other then a few failed attempts that could not even really count. Harry had always seemed to draw away from it.

Lucius was not being scared off from Harry though. "He won't loose me. I will not be scared off by what that monster did to him. I love him. I am in love."

Remus shared a small smile with Sirius. "I know some had their reservations about you two but having you in his life is probably the best thing for him now."

The age difference which had seemed so big before and a problem for Sirius in the relationship, was now perhaps a benefit. Lucius had the experience with life to be able to deal with what Harry had been through. There were few teens who could handle what Harry had just remembered going through.

Tonks spoke up. 'Are we sure we don't have to take him to London? I don't think we can ignore this any more."

Severus shook his head. "He was already scared. He keeps thinking he'll be locked in psych ward. He needs to feel safe and loved. He needs to be here."

Sirius and Remus both agreed with him. "I saw him every time we mentioned it. He keeps picturing the Longbottoms. He will go mad, he'll shut down if we do."

Remus looked at his wife. "They'd never lock him up over memories, but Harry will not speak to any one if in terror. We will only make things worse for him."

Lucius agreed. "If we can't help him then I will bring my own healer up from London. But I think between us and his friends and Draco, he can deal with this."

They had been able to help Draco after being threatened by his mother and watching Lucius tortured, they believed with time they could help Harry deal with what had been done to him. The mix though of what had happened in the past and what had been done to him that year was just so much.

Tonks did have one idea everyone agreed to. "I say we take Harry to Moody and Madam Bones and get him to have charges pressed against the monster."

Lucius agreed. "I would rather tear the man apart with my bare hands for what he has done but Harry needs justice and to know this will never happen again."

Severus sighed. "We are not going to have an easy time convincing Harry to testify against his Uncle. He was so terrified tonight. I don't know it he will."

Remus shook his head. "He is a minor and the charges do not need to be pressed by him. Convincing him he needs to give the evidence though is different."

They knew that because of the occlusion all the memories that Severus had seen could be entered into a pensive and be used as evidence for it could be verified as true and not tampered with in any way but they knew the chances that Harry would not be called upon to testify, was slim to none.

Sirius thought about his son. "He has always been so fearless. Against Voldemort, and before that with the basilisk and with the philosopher's stone and everything."

Severus put a hand on his fiancé. "He always had a wand or a broom or a sword in hand. He shut down when cornered by Ron and his goons, when they tried."

The reality that two of the students who had tried to rape Harry were still here in school and still held a grudge against him which had grown since the third had been expelled, only added to their fear and concerns over Harry's safety as well as his mental state. They needed to deal with one problem though at a time.

Sirius turned to Tonks. "I want to be here for my son. Can you go to Moody and arrange for a meeting with Harry with him and Amelia as soon as possible?"

Tonks nodded hut stopped him. "You have not spoken to your son yet. We have no idea if he will even agree to this. He could utterly refuse."

Lucius agreed with Sirius. "We make him go. He is scared but he will know he has people with him and he will eventually see he needs this closure finally."

Tonks agreed. "I will go but you know it won't look good for the case if Harry is carried in kicking and screaming. You need to convince him to do this willingly."

Between them and Draco and if they had to get the Weasleys here and have some of them for back up as well, they had every intention of making sure that Harry felt safe enough that he would testify for the more they were talking, they knew that this was something that Harry was going to need if he would ever heal from this all.

As Tonks left with Remus as they would head to London early Severus felt guilty. "I broke my word to him again. I swore to my son I would not tell you."

Sirius pulled him into a hug.. "You know you had to, even more then before. This is not something you could hide from us. Harry is going to be in bad shape."

He knew his fiancé was right for there was no way that the weekend would have been enough for Harry to deal with his. Sirius would have returned Sunday to a son who was still in bad shape and no one would have been in good shape if Sirius had been forced to wonder what was wrong and not be able to help him.

Lucius came to his side as well. "You know he will understand. He is going to need every last one of us to confront his Uncle and to heal from what has been done."

Severus turned to his fiancé and to his best friend. "We failed him growing up but not now. His Uncle will pay one way or another for what he did to our son."

Though spies there were parts of both Lucius and Severus who felt like the old Death Eater days and wanted to go and deal with the man themselves. Only common sense telling them Harry having his father and boyfriend in prison, would not help him. He'd need them through this as well s dealing with his classmates as well.

Sirius steered his husband towards their bedroom. "It is late and we are all going to need to be well slept and alert when he wakes in the morning."

Lucius was reluctant to leave for he wanted to be there when Harry woke for he did not want Harry to think this change anything. "Send for me when he is waking."

Severus nodded. "We will. He is going to be skittish around you after reliving all that but he is going to need to be reminded you care for him and are still here."

As he left Sirius was reminded how angry he had been when he found out about Lucius and his son and now suddenly he was probably the biggest fan of the relationship. Harry could only heal so much with the aid of his family. Lucius would be able to help him deal with the fear and the pain in new ways as well.

Severus kissed his fiancé. "I think we should consider moving up our wedding when Harry heals. After the trial he will need something good."

Sirius agreed with him. "I hate the reasoning but our engagement was so long for Harry to adjust to it. I'd marry you as soon as I can. I love you."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Harry started coming around he was groggy and for a time he had no idea why and it was not until his glasses were pressed into his hands and when he put them on and he saw both of his dads and Lucius there with him, he had a flood of memories run through him.

He started shaking. "No. Please don't. Please stay away from me."

Severus captured him into his arms. "Harry come on you're safe at school with us. You know your dad and I will never let anyone hurt you again."

Harry clung to him as he had the night before. "Papa why did this happen to me? Why did he do that to me Papa? I tried to be a good boy."

All of their hearts were breaking. Sirius and Lucius both knew that Harry had called Severus Papa and not father the night before and they knew that his fear had not abated at all from the way he clung to his father and continued the term.

Severus held him. "You were a sweet little innocent child and he was a monster. You should have been protected cub. I am so sorry no one ever protected you."

Harry sobbed against him. "I cooked and I cleaned and I did everything but it wasn't enough. I never knew why I wet my bed. I never knew. I didn't remember."

Sirius reached out to put a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay cub. You were just so scared. It probably was like a bad dream for you."

Harry pulled away from the touch and sunk deeper into Severus' arms. "Papa I'm so scared. He threatened to...he threatened if I ever told...he..."

Severus silenced him for he had seen the image, had seen the man threatening all number of things including cutting off his balls with a butcher knife the man had in his hand at the time and making the boy eat them. He heard every threat and every word, every fear that had driven Harry to shut off those memories.

Severus kissed his head. "Dad and I are here and so is Luc. We swear cub he will never come near you again. We will never allow him ten feet from you again."

Harry was still crying hard and clinging to him for dear life. "Please Papa stop him. Please Papa. I am so scared. Papa please."

He mouthed to Lucius to get another draught. "I promise we will make him pay. We will get him arrested and he will never touch you again. I swear Harry."

Harry's tremors were slowing only a bit. "Away, sent away forever. Away forever. Papa please."

Having no words that seemed to comfort his son Severus rocked him in his arms as he had done with Draco when he was little. He kept rocking him and whispering over and over again to his son he was safe and that the monster would be made to pay.

Lucius brought him the bottle and Severus coaxed his son to drink some down. It was a calming draught but worked as well as sleeping in Harry's state. "Papa."

Severus lowered him against the pillows and kissed his brow. "Sleep. And when you wake we will make sure he pays. Papa and dad will make sure he pays."

As they watched him drift off they headed back into the sitting room and they were all shaken. Severus slightly less then the others for he had seen this the night before but hearing a retelling from Severus and seeing him in person like that was so different.

Remus and Tonks returned soon and they filled the couple in. Sirius sighed. "He won't even let anyone but Sev near him. And he kept calling him Papa again."

Tonks sighed. "He has an appointment with Moody and Amelia on Monday. Moody knows and he says if Harry makes a statement Vernon will be arrested that day."

From the moment that Vernon and his wife had agreed to take a wizard as a ward they had made themselves answerable to their laws. He was facing no muggle prison but Azkaban for what he had done. No muggle prison could compare but they thought even that was not bad enough for the monster.

Severus prayed as the others that Harry would be able to do this. "He will. We will get him through this. If he is ever to heal he will need this."


	28. Chapter 28

For the second time Harry woke again groggy and unsure of what had happened but as he put his glasses on and looked at those with him, Harry was hit with the powerful rush of memories that his father had unlocked.

He was starting to shake when a hand took his. "Come on Harry. Stay with me. Come on cub."

Focussing on his father who was there sitting next to him. "Papa."

He sunk into the arms of his father who held him close. The only thing other then the flood of fear that he had felt, that he could remember, was the constant warm presence of his father there with him through it. Even since starting to call him father and opening up about the abuse, he had never imagined they'd ever be so close.

Severus kissed him and got him to lay back. "Harry, your Dad and I have something we need to talk to you about. Can you stay with us for a bit?"

Harry nodded but kept hold of his hand. "Yes Papa."

Sirius had come into the room and was surprised to hear his son even if he had calmed, calling Severus Papa. It had taken a lot to call him the formal father and he had thought Harry only calling him Papa in sheer terror but he kept to it. He knew his fiancé was not bothered by it, he felt closer to their son with the change.

Sirius sat down next to them and he found comfort that Harry did not draw away as he squeezed his hand. "We both want to make sure he pays for what he did."

Harry looked back and forth between them. "Can he be arrested? I mean he is not in our world?"

Severus nodded. "He could be handed to muggle authorities but he became answerable to our laws when he took in a wizard."

They both knew where this was the hard part. It was Sunday afternoon and they had an appointment the next morning. He and Severus had both been excused for the week if needed so they could handle this.

Severus sighed. "Harry you need to make a statement. You are a minor so you won't have to testify in court but you will need to speak to Madam Bones."

Harry was shaking. "No. I can't do this Papa. I can't. I can't tell a stranger about what he did to me."

Sirius kissed his head. "Moody will be there and I am sure we could arrange Tonks to be as well. I can't because I'm your dad but you won't be alone I promise."

Severus agreed. "And Madam Bones is a very nice woman, a lot like Molly and she won't grill you. You just need to go and sit down, tell her what you remember."

They explained he would have to put some memories in a pensieve as well for the extra proof. They hoped he would agree to go for they did not want to play the minor card for they could force him to do it. The pensieve memories could be taken without his permission but the trial would go better if he testified.

Sirius sighed. "You need to be willing. We can make you Harry as you are a minor but please agree to do this. You need to do this. He deserves to be punished for it."

Harry was silent for a bit but he nodded. "I'm scared but I'll do this. I want him to be punished. But you promise me I won't have to see him Papa? You promise?"

Severus pulled him back into his arms. "I promise. No one will ever make you face that man again. You're a minor; you won't be required to go to the trial. I swear."

Harry finally agreed fully. "I will go and speak on Monday but can you make sure that Tonks can be there Dad? If you guys can't, I want Tonks there."

Understanding full well that while he liked Moody, the man was not close to him while Tonks was a member of the family unofficially and he felt close to her, Sirius promised he would speak to Moody and make it possible for Tonks to be there with him.

When Sirius went to do it Harry turned to his father. "You told them Papa. You promised you'd not tell anyone if I didn't agree."

Severus dried some of his tears. "Cub you needed some real help. We need to make sure the monster pays. I'm sorry but I was doing what was best for my son."

Harry hugged him. "I know Papa. I know Papa."

Shifting so he was sitting in bed with him and holding Harry in his arms they spoke about what Harry could remember from what he had seen. The calmness his son showed when they spoke bothered him and while he was relieved he would not need to sedate his son again, Harry was always emotional and this worried him.

Sirius came in a time later. "Moody says he will make arrangements for Tonks to be there with you. Madam Bones said an auror, so Tonks can stand in for him."

Harry looked relieved. "Is she going to be okay with that? I know she has reduced her work load since she got pregnant and I don't want to..."

Tonks had come into the room and answered for herself. "You know there is no where else I'd rather be then there with you cub. You're as good as my son."

Remus came over and kissed him on the brow. "She can be there since her position is unofficial. We're just glad she can be there for you when we can't be."

Harry had not been surprised to learn that they had known. He knew that his father and dad would never keep that from Remus. And while he still did not want to talk about it for the images flashed through his mind like a horrible movie, he could not be angry that his secondary father knew what had happened.

Tonks looked at him. "You testify tomorrow morning and the chances are he will be on trial by Tuesday, Wednesday at the latest. Muggle justice is much slower."

Harry clung to his father still but he was trying to hold it together in front of them all. "What will happen if he is found guilty?"

Sirius sat back down. "It is up to the courts to decide. He technically can be sent to the muggle prison system or Azkaban. For this I'd think he'd get dementors."

There was actually some discussion on the topic. They knew that even muggle criminals had standards and child pedophiles often did not survive long in prisons for unlike Azkaban, they were not locked away alone. Most prisoners had children and even murderers saw child abusers as the scum of the Earth, especially when it involved rape. There was definitely an upside to both punishments and they would agree to either sentencing as long as the man went away.

Severus saw his son needed a break from all of this. "How about we get some food in here? You haven't had anything to eat since dinner on Friday night."

Harry knew his father would have fed him potions while he was out but though his stomach was in knots, he was a bit hungry. "Okay."

Noting his reluctance to eat and the fact that his stomach was probably every where Severus had some soup and buns brought by their house elf and everyone stayed for dinner after Harry assured them he was not over whelmed. They suspected he was trying to avoid needing to talk about it.

Later before he went back to sleep Severus came in alone. "I will come with you and we will spend tomorrow at Malfoy townhouse tomorrow."

Harry looked up. "Do you mind I have been calling you Papa? I know I am a bit old..."

Severus reached down and kissed his brow. "Like I said when you started calling me father, it means a lot. You can call me what ever you choose. You're my son."

Harry's eyes were at the door. "Is Lucius angry at me or disgusted with me? Why hasn't he come to see me Papa? Has he decided he doesn't want to see me now?"

It broke Severus' heart to hear his son ask that and sinking back down onto the bed he knew he had to find a way to reassure his son that Lucius had been there often when he was out and had only kept his distance today to allow his dads some alone time with him.

Severus shook his head. "He still loves you like crazy. He is coming to London tomorrow. I promise after you testify he'll be there to reassure you himself."

Harry's eyes flooded with relief and some tears. "I'd understand if he didn't want...I mean I am used and dirty. I just I love him and I..."

Severus cut him off. "You are neither of those. You are a child who was taken advantage of and brutally raped by a monster for years. He loves you, I promise."

Holding his son as he cried he stayed with him even after Harry drifted off to sleep. Though he had fallen asleep from crying himself into exhaustion, he was at least comforted by the fact that Harry was sleeping without another potion in his system for the first time since Friday.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus was taking Harry alone to London for his fiancé and Tonks had left earlier. He knew Harry was in no shape for seeing others right now so they waited until after breakfast and when most students would be in classes, to lead Harry out of the school and to the gates. They caught the Knight Bus but Harry road in silence and Severus would not press his son to speak.

When they got inside the ministry Tonks came to him. "Harry are you ready to do this? Remember your father can't come with us but I promise I will be there."

Severus hugged him one last time. "Remember what we said, Madam Bones is very nice and Tonks is there with you. You know your Dad and I love you cub."

Harry returned the hug for a moment longer. "I know Papa."

Severus was to spend the time with his husband and moody in the aurors department and headed that way as Tonks took Harry up to the office of the head of law enforcement. He had met her once when he had been tried for using a patronus the summer before fifth year. She had seemed so intimidating back then but she seemed friendly enough and was not wearing her robes,

She motioned for him to sit. "I hear young man that you have some charges you need to press against your Uncle."

Harry nodded. "Yes mam. I'd like him to be charged with child abuse and molestation."

If the woman was surprised she did not show it or any pity just concern in her eyes. She watched the memories in the pensieve for Tonks had come to Harry that morning before she left, officially as an auror, and collected them and had the ones from his father as well.

Harry fought back the tears as he watched them with her. "Do we have to watch the rest?"

Madam Bones pulled them out and shook her head. "That is enough to have him arrested. I'll watch the rest for the trial. But the two of us are going to need to talk."

Harry nodded. "My fathers explained. They said that it was the way to ensure I would not need to testify in a court room. I can't face that man again."

After seeing the memories that she did Madam Bones was not surprised to hear he would not have wanted to confront his Uncle. She had not seen the memory of when for the first of many times he was brutally taken anally by his Uncle but had been told. She was not a mother but she was an Aunt and her heart ached for him.

She hated having to ask him questions but would do it to protect him from court. "You had no memories until your dad helped unlock them? No sign this happened."

Harry shook his head. "When I have attempted to be intimate with someone or forced, I have flashes. But when it happened, just wetting my bed."

The humiliation of admitting he had wet his bed almost every night up until he was fifteen years old, only summers when he started school, was great. He had believed it was just the fear of his Uncle explaining why it never happened in the school year. Except after the final battle.

She squeezed his hand. "There is no shame you hear me in what you did after what he has done to you. Nobody could expect a child to endure that Harry. No one."

The tears were coming down. "Can we please just finish any other questions please? I want to go home. Please."

She nodded. "Okay Harry. I promise there aren't too many more. And then Tonks will escort you to your dads in her department."

Harry was fighting to stay in control through the rest of the questions but by the end he was full out crying and Madam Bones knew he needed the comfort of someone he knew and motioned that it was okay for Tonks to come to him. Harry sank sobbing into her arms, holding tight to her in desperation.

Madam Bones handed Tonks paper. "That is a warrant. Tell Alastor that he is to go immediately and take that man into custody. The trial will start tomorrow."

Tonks started moving Harry towards the doors. "Thanks Amelia."

They both knew that Tonks was not thanking her for the warrant for she had been doing her job but thanking the woman for how she had handled Harry and the comfort she had been able to offer him in the slight when he had been testifying. They could only imagine what would have happened if had been in court.

Tonks held him tight. "Come on Harry both your dads are waiting in Sirius' office for you. We'll get you back to them now."

He clung to her in desperation. "Please I just want my dads."

Ignoring the looks they got from everyone in the offices but thankfully no one thought to stop them and the auror department was not far away and as soon as they entered Harry was collected into the arms of his father.

Harry buried his head against his chest. "Papa. Can we go home please? I want to go home."

Severus kissed his son on the top of his head. "I will take you home right now cub. Just hold on."

Sirius came over to them. "I am going with Moody and I m going to see that monster arrested for you cub. I will be home after. I promise."

Kissing his fiancé Severus led their son out of the ministry and apparated them to the townhouse. Lucius was there when they arrived and he drew Harry from his father's arms and led him into the library, having known from Severus the fears Harry had voiced the night before.

He drew Harry into his arms on the couch and kissed him tenderly. "I love you Harry. I am so sorry you're going through this but I am here with you. I promise."

Harry looked into his eyes. "Why? You know what has been done to me. You know I have been used. I am not innocent. I am dirty and used."

Lucius kissed him gently. "You were a child, defenceless and scared. You are as innocent as you were when born. I don't care, this doesn't matter. I love you."

Harry sank sobbing in his arms desperate for the loving comfort of his boyfriend's embrace. He loved Lucius more then he ever thought was possible and he was so scared when he realized what he had blocked out, he'd loose him. He needed him as bad as his dads, more in many ways. He needed his strength and his love.

Lucius pulled back and looked at him. "I am not with you because you are some untried teen. I am a father after all. I love you, I love my amazing boyfriend."

Harry saw the love in his eyes so strong. "I can't loose you Luc. I can't loose you. I love you so much. I want to marry you. I want that little daughter we both see."

Lucius held his ring hand. "I will propose next summer and we will have that little girl and maybe more. I swear I am not going any where. This changes nothing."

Severus stood watching them from the doorway and was joined by his fiancé some time later but they did not interrupt. Watching as Harry cried out the stress and fear in the arms of the man he loved, they knew right now it was better then any comfort they could offer him right now. After what he remembered, they knew he needed the reassurance of the man that loved him and they were just glad Lucius was there to give it.

Lucius reached in to his pocket and showed Harry a box. "I saw this and knew it was meant for you. I'll keep my promise and wait, but I want you to know."

Harry knew there was an engagement ring in the box and was amazed Lucius had bought it. He actually managed a small smile. "It better have the huge diamond."

Remembering the talk they had of rings before Lucius nodded. "The biggest flashiest diamonds I could find. It was what you said you wanted."

They both knew that there would be no flashy diamond for Lucius knew he wanted a simple ring and Lucius had seen it when on business a few weeks ago and he had known that it was absolutely perfect for Harry. He imagined it on Harry's hand the moment he saw it and he had bought it right away.

He put the box away. "I won't show you as I want you to be surprised when I propose but I promise Harry, that ring will be on your hand in the summer. I swear."

Harry relaxed back into his arms. "I don't know how I deserve you Luc. I love you so much."

They spent the rest of the day curled together in the room, only joined by the other two when it was time for dinner and Lucius coaxed a still upset and reluctant Harry to eat some dinner, reminding him he needed to eat or his father would force a potion down him.

Severus nodded. "And we both know you'd much rather prefer some home cooking to one of my potions. "

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sirius might not have been able to be with his son when he testified but he was definitely going to be there when the bastard was arrested for what he had done. He was going to see the man taken away and he was going to make sure that he paid for what he had done to his little boy.

Moody turned to him. "I agreed for you to come but you will have to keep it under control. Your son does not need you to be arrested over this."

Sirius nodded. "I know and my fiancé gave me the same speech this morning when he knew I planned on coming. I will not risk being away from either of them."

Moody motioned them down the road. "I happen to think we need to get the courts to send him to muggle prison. From what I hear the bastard will be worse there."

There was not one member of the aurors who were not in agreement. Harry was the boy who lived and the world owed him so much, and there was no one who would not be out for blood or at least justice for him.

They made it only half way up the driveway when the door banged open and an irate looking whale came out. "What are you freaks doing here?"

Moody walked to him. "Mr Dursley I am Alastor Moody, the head of the aurors department, which is our version of what you call the police."

Vernon glared at him. "So what? Get off my property. That little whelp is not living here any more. Look at his godfather if he has gotten into trouble."

One of the aurors put a restraining hand on Sirius for they knew him well enough to know he was about to loose control even after the promise he had made Moody to stay calm and make sure he did not need to be arrested. Moody though looked ready to hex the man himself.

He pulled out the parchment. "Mr Vernon Dursley you are under arrest for child abuse and molestation of your nephew Harry Potter-Black."

Vernon raged at him. "You have absolutely no proof. I never did anything but spank him here and there. That is not abuse. Now get out of here. I am not a wizard."

Moody put him in binds."When you took a wizard as a ward you entered our world. Your nephew has testified and proved years of abuse and rape at your hands."

Vernon snarled at him. "I gave that boy nothing he didn't beg for. The little whelp wanted it."

Looking at some of the aurors who were not personally involved with this other then the fact that this was for the boy who lived, he motioned for them to take him for they needed to get him to the detention cell in one piece.

He did not let the man go before answering the comment. "That child asked for nothing. You are a monster and you will find out what monsters get in prison."

When he was taken away Moody turned back to the house where Petunia and Dudley stood in the door and then to Sirius. "I'll leave those two to you."

The charges had only been pressed against Vernon for Petunia had never laid a hand on Harry as far as they knew. She had stood by and watched him beaten but never actually hurt him or known about the rape. She would be charged only if Harry asked for it and he had not yet.

Petunia was pale. "It is true what you said? He molested Harry?"

Sirius nodded. "My son blocked it out but has started to remember. Since he was three, raped since just before he turned fourteen. It was why he used to wet his bed."

Petunia was going to be sick. "I never knew. I am sorry I never stopped the beating but I swear I never knew he did that to Harry. I'd have never allowed it, I swear."

There was something about her words and her face that told him she was telling the truth and her son looked even more pale and shaken then she did. The horror of finding out what her father had done to his cousin was hitting home.

Sirius sighed. "My son has not asked for charges to be brought against you so they won't. I would just like to know how you did nothing to protect an innocent child."

Petunia was close to tears. "He was my husband. I hated my sister for leaving me and Harry. But I never knew about this. I am so sorry I never protected him. I am."

Sirius turned to leave. "I have adopted him with my fiancé and he has a family and a home for once. People who will protect him like you should have done. Finally."

He was about to apparate when he felt a hand on his arm and he turned around to face the person expecting Petunia but it was Dudley. There were actually tears in the boy's eyes as he stood there.

"Tell Harry I am sorry. I am sorry for bullying him. I am so sorry my father did that to him."Dudley begged.

Sirius nodded. "I will tell my son. I will tell him what both of you have said today."

He left after that and when he got to the townhouse he saw his fiancé in the door way. He went to stand with him and saw Harry crying in Lucius' arms and he knew that this was what their son needed right now. He wrapped his arms around Severus and they stood together watching as the two spoke.

He kissed the back of Severus' neck. "You were right about him. He is good for our son. I was a fool."

Severus squeezed the hand that was around his waist. "I am happy to hear you finally say that. I just wished it had take this for us to realize."

He had started to see when the problems with his former friends had come up but seeing Luc holding Harry and offering him the comfort he was so desperate for right now, he knew even more how right they were for each other.

He ran a hand on his fiancé's ring. "Our children will never...You were right to threaten me with taking Harry and other kids over my temper. I swear..."

Severus turned around fully and kissed him. "Your temper has been bad but you'd never hurt a child like that. I know you'd never hurt our kids. You're a born dad."

Even if his anger had been a worry before, knowing even half of the physical abuse his son had been through, Sirius was more resolved then ever to control it. He never wanted his son or husband and future kids to be scared.


	29. Chapter 29

The trial for his Uncle was pushed up by the courts and was to take place the day after he was arrested. The fact that he was a minor and who he was, Moody had managed to convince the court system to make it as soon as possible. The morning of the trial Harry shocked his father and Lucius.

He was supposed to be heading back to school with Tonks who agreed to take him but he refused. "I want to go to the trial."

Severus stared at his son. "Harry you don't need to be there. You have already given your testimony"

Harry shook his head. "I want to be there when he stands trial. I need to be there. I need to see him pay for..."

His voice trailed off and they both could see while he had his heart set on being there to see his Uncle sent to prison for his brutal molestation he was scared as well. They were worried he could not handle going to the trial and seeing his Uncle again. The pensieve memories would have been seen in private and not shown in court but they were worried still how he'd manage this.

Lucius reached out for him. "Harry, I'm not sure about this. You have been through so much already and we don't want you to have to go through being there for this."

Harry was not taking no though. "Is there a rule against it since they allowed me to testify in private with Madam Bones?"

Severus shook his head. "No son. They could not refuse to allow the victim to be there but I'm worried. You have been through so much Harry."

Harry shook his head. "I want to be there. I want to see that man pay for what he did to me Papa. As ling as you and Luc are with me, I can do this. Please."

Scared still about how he'd be able to handle it, they knew they couldn't really deny him the chance to confront the man who had abused and raped him growing up. He deserved to be there but they were just petrified of how he could handle it.

Severus kissed his head. "We will take you but if it gets too much we will take you out of there. We will be there and your dad, and Mr and Mrs Weasley as well."

Harry nodded. "Thank you."

Sending word to the auror department that Tonks did not need to come to escort Harry home and to the court to inform them Harry would be there. They were both really reluctant to take him but Harry was adamant about seeing this through and they took him to the ministry. His dad, Mr and Mrs Weasley and Bill were there

Sirius came to his side. "Cub you should have allowed Tonks to take you home. You have already testified and you don't need to go through this."

Harry held to him. "If you and Papa and Luc are by my side and the Weasleys I can do this dad. I want to see that man pay for what he did to me. Please."

Looking at his fiancé he knew that Lucius and Severus had both tried this talk back home and got no where with him on it. Some of the Gryffindor stubbornness that had not been seen in full since before the memories, since the problems with his former friends started in on him, had returned in full force. But they were all scared.

Bill came to his rescue and drew him into a hug. "My brothers asked me to be here since they couldn't all come. Your big brother is here and by your side I promise."

Harry returned the hug and had to admit he was glad to have one of his brothers there. "Thanks Bill."

People were being allowed into the court room and Harry was led in, given a seat up front with his dads on either side of him and Lucius behind him. Harry held to both his dad's nearest hand as court was called to session and Vernon was led into the room. He squeezed their hands a bit but he remained calm.

Sirius whispered. "The entire judging body has seen the evidence already. Really this is just a chance to question Vernon and make a statement before they decide."

Seeing how rigid Harry was and his eyes never left the man as he was led into the room Severus added. "He can't come near you Harry. We swear he'll never again."

They received no verbal response and they shared a look with Lucius worried about how this was going to affect Harry. He was calm but the way he was staring at his Uncle was and was in absolute silence not responding to them, was scaring them.

Madam Bones stood. "Vernon Andrew Dursley you are charged with child abuse, neglect, and sexual assault of a minor. How do you plead?"

Vernon sneered in the direction of his nephew. "Not guilty."

Vernon's attorney spoke up. "He is a muggle and should not be tried in your court systems. He is not answerable to your laws."

Madam Bones shook her head."As soon as he took a wizard into his home, he came under our jurisdiction. His crimes are as serious in his court system as our own."

From the look on Vernon's face he had been expecting to have the case thrown out or at least returned to muggle court where he was sure he'd get a better trial but he saw that they were not about to allow him to go.

He rounded in the direction of Harry. "The little whelp wanted it. He begged me to do it. Begged me to take him. Didn't you, you little slut? Tell them the truth you whore."

Madam Bones silenced him. "We have seen the memories of the events. No three year old asks for that to be done. Mr Rhys I'd tell your client to watch it."

Mr Rhys the attorney kept whispering to an irate Vernon trying to get him to stop saying things like that for he was just putting more nails in the coffin but it did not seem that common sense was going to win out with the man. He seemed to know his fait was already sealed and he did not seem to know how to hold his tongue.

Vernon tried to move towards Harry. "You little whore, tell them the truth. You wanted to be my little bitch. You begged me like a good doggy. Tell them you whore."

Harry was trying hard to stay calm but his family could see how bad he was trying to fight it. Sirius squeezed his hand. "Ignore him cub. He is wrong. Don't listen."

Madam Bones was having Vernon physically restrained at the point and forced into the chair at the center of the room. From the reaction of everyone in the room there was no doubt there would be a riot of some kind of the man was not found guilty of the crimes.

Madam Bones looked at the other members of court. "Are we ready to vote or do we need a recess?" No one was surprised when everyone was ready to vote.

The court clerk spoke up. "Those who find the defendant guilty." All the hands shot up but because of process he still had to ask. "And those who find innocent?"

Seeing the results Madam Bones spoke. "This court will be adjourned for an hour while the sentencing is decided by the court."

When the judges left Moody came to them and directed their group into a private chamber knowing Harry would need some time alone. He had not shown any reaction to his Uncle and his total silence and calm was scaring them now.

He looked up finally. "Can Tonks take me back to school now?"

Sirius came to him. "I'm sure she would but would your father or I will take you. You should not be alone."

Harry shook his head. "Remy is there. Please stay here and see this through."

Severus reached over and hugged him. "We will. We will see that monster pays for what he has done to you."

Moody had gone to retrieve Tonks who had been in her office at the time and she was happy to take him back home. When he was gone everyone sat in the room in total shock at the man's words. They could not believe he had attacked Harry like that in court. They had made a recommendation to Madam Bones on what they'd like to see happen and they hoped the court would consider it.

When they were led into the courtroom Madam Bones announced. "Vernon Dursley you are sentenced to fifteen years in a medium security muggle prison."

Vernon paled for he knew what happened to child molesters in muggle prisons. "No. You can't do this to me. You can't."

He was lead away by the aurors who were to take him to the police department that worked with the aurors and hand him over. They had known he would suffer more in a muggle prison where he was in contact with other criminals. They were glad that the court had taken their wishes into consideration.

Severus turned to his fiancé and best friend. "Let's get home to Harry. He needs to know how it ended and I am sure he is going to need us after that."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Before they left the ministry Tonks had sent word to her husband to get out of the last of his classes for the day and when they arrived at the school gates on the Knight Bus for in Harry's shape and pregnant, side by side was not good for either of them, Remus was waiting.

He opened his arms as Harry clambered down from the bus. "Oh cub."

Harry threw himself into his arms. "Remy."

Seeing how badly shaken he was Remus helped direct him back towards the school and it was not until they got inside and to their apartments that Harry completely lost it in his godfather's arms sobbing.

Remus pulled him down on the couch and held him tight. "It's okay cub. You know that monster wasn't right. You never asked for any of that. You were a little boy."

Harry shook his head. "He was right Remy, I did beg him. He made me beg him. I begged him to..."

Sharing a look with his wife Remus was even sicker then ever before. They had heard some detail but to hear that this boy who they loved as a son had been forced to beg to be touched and later fucked, to stop from being beaten or ensure he got some food the next day, sickened them. Harry had often not understood in the days what he had done wrong to go without a meal, his Uncle making an excuse about some chore for his Aunt, but most had to do with his performance at night.

Remy held his honorary son in his arms but he wanted to go to go and get his hands on his Uncle and year him to shreds. "You can't believe him Harry. You can't."

Harry sobbed. "I must have asked for it. He did it and now my former friends are trying to..."

Tonks stopped him. "You were an innocent child. No one can blame you for doing what you had to, to stop being beaten bloody, or starved, No one Harry."

Remus added. "And those students were jealous and vindictive. They couldn't stand you were happy. This isn't your fault cub; none of this is your fault."

Full out crying Harry just clung to Remus after that and the two tried their best to comfort him but there seemed no way to calm him. Having slept almost not at all the night before Harry drifted off into an absolutely exhausted sleep in his godfather's arms

Remus scooped him up and carried him into their guest room, the office starting to turn into a nursery as it was closer to their room, and laid him down. "Just sleep."

Tonks watched as her husband tucked Harry into bed and she came over and kissed his sleeping head. "Good practice for when our own little one comes."

They stood in the doorway watching him sleep for a time. They prayed their own little one would never go through half of which their beloved cub had. They just prayed this was all over and that they could get his former friends to back off for they could not imagine him being able to take any more then he had suffered.

They were there when there was a knock and Remus went to the door knowing it would be his dads and Lucius. He ushered them in. "He is asleep."

Sirius looked in the door and sighed. "I know he didn't sleep last night. I couldn't believe how well he held it together in there. It was almost scary how well he did."

When the others were seated they told them about what Harry spoke of. Severus had seen some of it but he had not watched all of the memories. He had never considered that hearing Vernon's words would bring him to a place where he actually thought he had asked or deserved it.

When Tonks asked what happened Lucius explained. "Fifteen years in a muggle prison."

Remus grunted. "Some people would think dementors are the worst. But that man will be lucky to survive his sentence. Seems criminals have better standards."

They had all known that the courts would take the family into consideration and they had spoken on the weekend about what they thought was the best and they wanted the man to suffer for what he had done to their son. Dementors would make him relive his own worst moments but not suffer for what he did to the child.

Lucius looked at the doorway. "I wish there was something now we could do about those other two. I don't think he could handle anything else with them now."

Sirius sighed. "This story, not the full detail but some will hit the news. I'd like to think it might make those two stop and think but I won't hold my breath."

Severus shook his head. "The headmistress has excused him from class for the rest of the week and when he returns he'll just have to stay close to his friends."

Their son should have been enjoying his sixth year with his friends and his quidditch team and just being a kid but instead he was enduring a trial, old memories and now having to be escorted around by his friends for his own protection. They just wished for once they could offer their son a normal life. Just once that the child who the entire wizarding world owed their lives and safety to, would be granted the peace and happiness he had given the world.

Lucius took out the box he had shown Harry. "I swear I will do everything to give him a chance at a normal life and happiness. He deserves the world."

Severus managed a small smile. "We know you will do everything you can to give him that and we will do what we can as well. He'll have the life he deserves."

They sat talking for some time and while Severus offered to move Harry down to their rooms Remus shook his head. Harry needed the sleep and he didn't think he'd remain out if they woke him. He and Tonks wanted some time with their godson as well. Remus would always see Harry as much his son as Sirius', no matter what.

Severus led his fiancé away. "He'll come home when he needs us. Right now he needs some rest and I'm sure he could benefit from some time with those two."

Sirius reluctantly agreed. "Moony please just send us word when he wakes, even if he is going to stay up here with you."

Assuring his friend that they would tell him what was going on with his son and send for them if Harry was in nee, Remus and Tonks watched the others leave and spent the afternoon together talking about the boy and the future.

Remus laid a hand on his wife's belly. "This little one and his dads' wedding and talk of kids will help him heal."

Tonks nodded. "He was so excited about being a big brother. I know we said we'd take him for the ultrasound, I thought maybe he'd help us choose a name as well."

They had not thought Harry was awake yet but they heard a response from behind. "Really?"

Remus smiled and motioned for Harry to sit down with them."Really. Who better to help name this little one then his or her big brother? We need some advice."

Relieved to see he had calmed though knowing it would take some time before he fully healed and a lot of talk, they had dinner called up for them and the three sat talking about baby names and a nursery design. Harry seemed to find peace in talking about his sibling who eve in his pain, he was so excited about.

Harry ended up spending the night and before he went to bed he hugged Tonks and looked at her belly. "I swear to be a good big brother. I'll protect them. I will."

Tonks kissed his cheek. "We know you will. That is why we plan on naming you godfather. We know you will protect that little one."

As Harry slipped into the room to sleep they were both thinking the same thing. Harry was so adamant about his promises to protect the child was because he had never been. He would be such a good big brother to their children and his dads' kids, and father one day, as he'd do anything to protect others from what he suffered.

Remus put his hand to his wife's belly. "You little one will be so lucky to have a big brother like him."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus and Sirius were concerned about their son but when they headed back to their apartments they were even more adamant about giving their son something to look forward to and they knew how excited he had been about their wedding as of late. They had thought the summer he'd never approve and now he was probably as excited as they were, well almost.

Sirius looked at the many brochures that they had brought. "Do you think Lucius could help us arrange something this weekend?"

They had not seen Lucius come in but he smiled and nodded. "Pick a location and I will have my contacts arrange anything the two of you want."

Severus kissed his fiancé. "Are you sure you want to rush this? You deserve a special wedding and Harry will wait. The plans would be enough."

Sirius nodded. "Minerva will give us all Friday off and we can take Harry and Lucius and Draco, Remus and Tonks and be married. I want to be your husband."

Pulling him into another long drawn out kiss Severus smiled. "Then we will marry this weekend. You know I would have earlier but we wanted to give Harry time."

The only reason they had decided to wait till Christmas and not marry that summer like Remus or in the early fall was when they had made the decision they knew Harry did not approve and they had hoped in giving him time to adjust he would. Now he was calling Severus Papa and that time was no longer needed.

As Lucius was leaving though Severus went with him. "Luc can I ask you a favour?"

Lucius stopped and nodded."You know I'd be happy to do anything for you."

Severus nodded. "I don't want Siri to settle. I want him to have a dream wedding. Can you help me make sure even on short notice, this is as special as he wanted?"

To say that Lucius was surprised when he learned the two of them were dating was an under statement. He had never seen his friend so happy before and Sirius and Harry were changing him and for the better. The way he lit up when he watched his fiancé and son together, Lucius knew Severus was definitely happier then ever.

Lucius smiled. "Did he have any favourite ideas from among the plans? I promise I'll do what ever I have to do to arrange it for the two of you this weekend."

Severus did not have to think and handed him a brochure. "This was always his favourite option. I know it might be hard to arrange this quick but if you could..."

Lucius cut him off as he pulled his old friend into a hug.. "I will make sure the two of you and your son have a dream wedding. All three of you deserve that."

Heading back into his sitting room he watched Sirius looking at photos, he was grateful for Lucius. He agreed with Sirius that it would be good for the three of them to have this wedding now but he had not wanted to take a proper wedding away from his fiancé. He'd not tell Sirius what he arranged, he wanted it to be a surprise.

He went and put an arm around his fiancé. "Lucius isn't sure what he can arrange but he promises Friday morning he will have it ready for us to go on."

Sirius turned into his arms. "As long as you're my groom and our son is there, that is enough. Besides even on short notice I am sure Lucius can arrange something."

Severus looked at the pamphlets. "I just feel bad that I can't give you the dream wedding we spoke of. Maybe in the summer I take you and our son on a special trip."

Though Sirius agreed with him on the trip and was trying to be strong, Severus knew there was a bit of him that was disappointed he'd not have his dream wedding. At their age they were not looking for some big ceremony but they had wanted something special. They both had found true love finally and wanted to celebrate. He felt slightly bad not telling Sirius he would get the wedding they had been dreaming about but he wanted it to be a surprise.

Sirius sunk down with him. "This is good for all of us and I am not some twenty year old. We will when Harry and Luc get married, make sure that it is incredible."

Severus kissed him tenderly. "You might not be twenty but you deserve a special ceremony. I promise Luc will help us make it s special as we can on short notice."

As they sat together for some time curled up he could imagine his fiancé's face when he saw where they were to get married. It had been meant to be a surprise for their guests, a location wedding none of them would know where they were going. Now it would be a wonderful surprise for his fiancé

As they went to bed Sirius smiled as they lay together. "You know this means we can start trying for a second child, without worrying about a wand tip wedding."

Severus kissed him. "I for one can not wait to see my beautiful husband with a nice round baby bump. I think it will suit you."

Sirius rested his head against his chest. "If you told me a few years ago that I'd be imagining myself and working towards being pregnant, I'd have laughed."

They would have laughed if more then a year ago anyone had said they'd even date but they realized most of their hatred was childhood hate and the tension had turned out to be sexual. When they put aside their differences from school days they had fallen in love. They still had their moments but they were meant to be.


	30. Chapter 30

Friday arrived and Harry knew something was up when he was told he did not have classes and was even more confused when he found Draco, Lucius, Remus and Tonks waiting for them at the doors.

Sirius smiled and pointed at the bags. "We are eloping. We thought we could all use some good cheer and thought we didn't really need to wait till Christmas."

Harry happily hugged both of his dads. "This is so incredible. But where are we all going?"

Sirius pointed at Lucius. "You'll have to ask him. We were a bit tight on time to plan and he promised he'd try and arrange something for us."

As he lead them to the gates he explained that he had made arrangements for the weekend and the couple were to be married the next day. All of them would be spending the weekend at the location. It wasn't exactly a honeymoon, being gone two days but Severus and Sirius planned going during summer, and taking Harry.

Sirius took his son's arm. "These two have been so cryptic that all of our bags were packed by elves on their orders. Didn't want us to even have a slight hint at all."

Lucius smiled. "Well since I was not sure I could plan exactly what you two dreamed about, I thought I could at least try and make it a surprise."

The look that went between the two conspirators did not go unnoticed by Harry or Draco though Sirius seemed oblivious to it, and he wondered what his boyfriend and father had in store for them. As they placed their hands on the portkey as they got ready to leave. Moments later Harry felt the nauseating tug behind his naval.

Lucius steadied him when they arrived and he stared in amazement but it was his father who gasped. "Sev? But you said there was..."

Severus kissed him. "Lucius promised he'd pull what ever strings needed to get the wedding we wanted. And I knew this was the one you were dreaming of."

They all knew they were in Africa from the scenery and they were told they were on the slopes of Mount Kenya. There was a luxury wizard resort they would spend the nights at but the grooms had opted for a unique wedding ceremony with the Massai, who raised cattle on the north face of the mountain.

Lucius smiled. "I even arranged for after the dinner feast, you two to take off on a hot air balloon and have a sunset flight along the Savannah, before you retire."

Sirius drew away from kissing his fiancé and turned to Lucius and clapped him into a hug. "Thank you for doing this. This is definitely going to be memorable."

As they headed for the resort to get settled Harry was surprised to learn that the Massai though not often wizards or witches themselves, believed in magic, and were not bothered at all by such ceremonies or the strange arrival of a hot air balloon or such. Their shawmen often did have actual minimal magic, sometimes more.

A huge hunting lodge style resort perched at the edge of an old crater they were to stay at. Severus smiled. "Draco and Harry you will be sharing that suite."

Harry smiled and went with Draco to check out the room. "At least not adjoined rooms to the two lovebirds. Can only imagine."

Lucius was in a room next door but the soon to be husbands would be in a room across the hall that night before being moved to the honeymoon suite the next evening, just another little perk that Lucius was able to arrange for his best friend and his friend's fiancé. Remus and Tonks were on their other side.

The boy had just settled in and changed when there was a knock and Sirius came in. "Lucius arranged for us all to go on a safari this afternoon and see the wildlife."

Severus came in behind him and handed them both a gift. "Consider this an early Christmas gift Draco and a thank you for being a witness gift, Harry."

They both found cool muggle style digital cameras but they had been adapted to not only run off magic but to allow the photos to develop the same. They were both excited for they knew the cameras would not only come in handy for the safari but for the wedding as well.

Severus was showing them how they worked when Remus and Tonks and Lucius arrived. "Ready to go? We need to get down to the muggle resort in time."

Harry put the camera around his neck. "Luna is going to be so jealous when she sees these pictures. She likes muggle animals as much as the magical variety."

Draco snorted. "I love Luna I really do but those bizarre hunts and things she goes on with her dad? Maybe we can sell the pictures to them as some odd beast."

Everyone laughed as they were prepared to apparate for though they all liked Luna and were eternally grateful for the help her father had given Harry with his newspaper last year, they all would only read it for laughs as since the war ended, it had gone back to the usual stories.

Down at the muggle resort they all clambered into a muggle jeep with a guide. The guide told them."We sill see all of the big five as well as giraffes and more."

Harry smiled. "Well there are one and two former ones in here already, I guess it is fitting. Perhaps we can find some snakes for the others."

The guide had not understood the lion comment but he assured them there were areas they could go that they'd likely see snakes. Harry and Draco's new cameras definitely got tried as they saw the big five, elephants, lions, leopards, Cape buffalo and rhinos as well as hyenas, zebras and giraffes, baboons and even a snake.

When they returned Draco turned to Harry. "I have to admit when it comes to safaris, lions are definitely more interesting to see then snakes. That thing was asleep."

Severus put his godson in a headlock."The size of that thing and we should be glad it was asleep or I am not sure we'd want to be as close to it as we were."

Harry had been up close and personal with a basilisk that made even the elephants look tiny but even he had to admit over dinner as they talked about their favourites, he was glad that the massive snake had been taking a late afternoon nap in the tree as they passed.

Lucius led Harry out for a walk after dinner. "We are staying at the very summit of a mountain; we should take advantage of the beautiful sunset up here."

Harry smiled and held tight. "This is supposed to be a romantic weekend for my dads not us, but I don't think they'd mind sharing. Thanks for doing this for them."

Lucius helped him sit down on the edge of the crater. "They are not only your dads but one is my best friend since I was eleven. I was only too happy to help."

They were both witnesses for the wedding officially tomorrow. Lucius explained it was legal for the Massai shawman to marry them in wizard law as long as an official was present as well which included a lord, which of course Lucius was. So was Sirius but he couldn't for his own wedding.

Lucius smiled."Would you like a wedding like this or would you want something more formal back home?"

They had never until now spoke details, just their intention to be engaged that summer. "I don't want some formal gala but something home so all our family is there."

Reminded that Harry considered the Weasleys his family and would want them there as well as those here that weekend and his close friends as well, he agreed that a beautiful intimate ceremony back home and then a romantic honeymoon, sounded perfect.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was amazed when after lunch they headed into the Massai village. Though they were all wearing casual pants and tops they were soon to be dressed by the village tribe's people. They were all given these beautiful shall like items of hand painted cloth like the Massai wore, to wear over their clothes, and beaded necklaces.

Harry looked a bit sceptical as some of the women were putting little dabs of paint on their faces. "Is this normal?"

Sirius laughed and nodded. "A blessing on Severus and me and a celebration of not only our union but those who have come to celebrate it with us as well."

Severus was not any more impressed then his son but he smiled. 'We read in the brochures how it will combine their traditions and our formal bonding rites."

As they were led from the hut, Harry and Lucius with the two grooms they were brought to the center of the village where the other guests and the rest of the village stood waiting with their shawman who would perform the wedding.

The shawman stood before them and made blessings that none of them understood but bound their hands and spoke in English after. "You have come to unite, yes?"

Severus and Sirius smiled. "Yes."

The man tied the knot. "You wish to be united in body and magic, bound unbroken until death?"

Again the two men nodded. "Yes."

The shawman smiled. "Then pledge your bonds to one another."

Severus went first. "I Severus take you Sirius as my husband and bond, united in body and magic until parted by death."

Sirius returned it in like. "I Sirius take you Severus as my husband and bond, united in body and magic until parted by death."

The shawman turned to Harry and Lucius. "I'd ask those who have pledged to witness their vows, to step forth and make their pledges."

Harry handed a ring to Severus. "Father take thing ring and claim my dad as your husband and bond. I stand witness and champion of your vows."

Severus slid the ring onto the hand bound with his other hand. "With this ring I proclaim my love and take you as my husband."

Lucius handed a ring to Sirius. "Sirius take this ring and claim my friend as your husband and bond. I stand witness and champion of your vows."

Sirius slid the ring on next to Severus' engagement ring. "With this ring I proclaim my love and claim you as my husband."

Before they were pronounced married there was another blessing and a bowl of milk they all new had blood added as a Massai tradition was given to the grooms and then their witnesses to drink from. Harry was worried when he heard about the blood but it was quite sweet. They signed the documents so Severus became a Black finally with his husband and son.

As Sirius drew him in for a kiss the shawman announced in both languages. "They now be husbands. Presenting now Misters Sirius and Severus Black."

Harry was the first one to hug them when the bind was cut. "I am so happy for you guys. I know I wasn't this summer but I am so happy we are finally a family."

Severus kissed his head. "We have been a family; this just makes it official and me a Black finally. But your approval and happiness still means the world."

They got a proper family photo thanks to Draco which he planned on replacing the birthday photo from his triple frame with, and again the cameras proved the good reasoning for the gift which they got.

Remus looked around. "Even for a marauder you definitely take the cake for unique weddings Padfoot. This is one none of us is ever going to forget."

Sirius smiled. "That is what we wanted. A wedding that would be memorable for all of us. But you haven't seen anything yet, Moony."

The reception was to be hosted in town as well and there was music and spear dancing and story telling provided for their entertainment. The stories had to be translated but they were acted out and it was quite exciting watching the warriors and hunters acting out these amazing action stories.

Draco saw Harry cringe a bit when they did a hunting scene of a lion. "Hitting too close to home brother? I wish we could have such victory against you."

Harry smirked. "I guess the Massai are just better hunters of wild lions then the snakes are of hunting the lions on the quidditch pitch. Sorry big brother."

The adults smiled as the boys were lead out and were shown some of the moves and they were even taught how to throw some of the spears. The others joined them except for Tonks who was worried for the baby, in spear lessons.

Over a dinner of a strong beef stew, some sweet milk and bread Severus turned to his husband. "No traditional first dance or cake but this is like you hoped?"

Sirius leaned over and kissed him. "I'd have married you in your lab if needed but this is more amazing then I imagined. Thank you for this Sev."

The others would be remaining for a time before heading back to the hotel but the new husbands were about to take off on their hot air balloon. They would be staying an extra night as Severus did not have an early class on Monday so they would not see them till Monday after class. Harry would stay Sunday with Remus and Tonks.

Lucius handed them an envelope. "I know you were thinking of a trip maybe this summer but I have arranged a family honeymoon for the Christmas break for you."

After all the wedding planning they were shocked. Severus shook his head. "You already planned and paid for our wedding. This is too much."

Lucius looked at Harry. "Well since he is going consider it my Christmas gift to him instead. Which ever way, this isn't a gift I'd take back if I could."

Knowing they would not win the fight and touched by the thought they thanked him and after one last hug with their son they got on board the hot air balloon and soon were taking off over the plains. They had done it by jeep but this was so different, and at sunset, so much more romantic.

They had been supplied with champagne. Severus lifted a glass. "To my amazing husband and our incredible son and friends. And hopefully new blessings."

Sirius kissed him. "I think it is almost time we touch down and try out that honeymoon suite. We have just over a day and a half to see if it works some magic."

Severus nibbled on his ear after downing the champagne. "You know what this means, I get to top all the time now."

Smiling as they landed at the resort and her drew his husband towards their new suite, he assured Severus he definitely liked the sounds of that. They would not have their honeymoon till Christmas and have their son with them, having it no other way, but they definitely made good use of their time left there.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

By the time that Harry had returned from his dad's wedding his mood picked up some. His constant escort from friends was still grating on his nerves but he was so happy about the wedding and the first weekend in December something else amazing was taking place. Again he was going away for the weekend but to London and this time with his godfather and Tonks only.

Tonks explained as they left after classes on Friday. "Muggle ultrasounds are better then the spells. As well we get copies of the images this way as well."

Remus nodded. "We are going to stay at Grimmauld as it is closer then our home in Kent. We thought we'd have dinner tonight on the alley."

It was the first time Harry had actually gone away or spent some real genuine time with his godfather and his wife. It was one of the reasons they had decided to not just go on Saturday for the test but make a weekend of it. Having no practice that weekend Harry was in need of a break from everything and he was definitely looking forward to some quality time with his godfather and Tonks.

Over dinner at the Leaky Cauldron Harry looked up. "So if you have a little girl will you name her Nymphadora?"

Tonks almost choked on her food. "I refuse to go by the name, why would I torture a child with it. We are considering the Black traditions, myth or outer space."

Remus nodded and turned to him. "You really have your heart set on a little sister don't you?"

Harry shrugged. "I always wanted one and now with my dads trying as well, I hope I am bound for one eventually. But I'd be happy if you were having a boy."

Thinking that harry was right and between them and his dads he'd likely get a sister sooner or later they continued talking names even when they went home. Tonks had not even told her husband, but she had a feeling it was the little girl that Harry wanted,

When the next morning Tonks was on the exam table Harry was amazed when he saw the image. "I can't believe how real that is"

Remus kissed his wife and both shared his wonderment. He put his hand on his wife's belly above the test area. "How is the little one?"

The healer smiled."Very strong and healthy. Did you want to know the gender?" and when they all nodded "You are expecting a little girl."

The healer laughed as he finished and printed the photos, helping transform Tonks' gown back into her clothes. He wasn't sure who was more ecstatic about the news, the proud parents or the big brother.

They went to Diagon to celebrate over ice cream and shopping. Harry bent down and talked to the baby."Stick with me my little Nymphadora. I'm your big brother."

Tonks smacked him on the arm. "You keep calling her that and we'll choose a new godfather and you won't be helping pick out names."

His godfather came to his rescue and assured him they'd take neither honour from him though he might be on diaper duty for two months. Harry assured them he'd not torture his sister either and as they shopped their talk from yesterday continued, but now only with girls' names.


	31. Chapter 31

Christmas break finally arrived and Harry was glad to finally get away from all of the troubles at school. Ron and Seamus were still trying to corner him when ever he looked to even be close to alone. The term ended on the 20th and on Boxing day he and his dads were heading on the trip Lucius planned for them, still not sure where. The Malfoys and Remus and Tonks were staying with them in Grimmauld place until they left.

On the 23rd Draco turned to Harry. "You're still coming with me right?"

Harry laughed. "You sound like you are going to your execution and not to meet your girlfriend's parents. I promise they won't try to drill your teeth."

Draco grimaced. "You have never met them before. How do you know what they are like? And I am dating their daughter, their only daughter."

Harry put an arm around his brother's shoulders. "I am coming I promise. And I have met them in Diagon Alley. They raised Hermione, they can't be that bad."

Before Draco could remind him of his mother he led Draco down to where Lucius was waiting to take them. Lucius had done his best to limit his wife's influence on their son and she had never been a hands on mom anyways. Hermione had not been raised by nannies and he was certain Michael and Jean would be nice people.

Lucius saw his son's nerves. "I am certain you'll be fine. Remember they are muggles. They can't hex you like my boyfriend's fathers could have."

Draco smirked. "One of them is your best friend. And what about these muggle things called guns. I mean I hear they can kill people like a hex."

Both Lucius and Harry had been invited to come to spend the day with Draco and Hermione's parents when Hermione's parents learned that Harry was dating the father of Hermione's boyfriend. They had wanted her friends to come visit for some time and thought meeting Draco's father was a good idea as well.

When they arrived on Hermione's block Harry comforted his friend. "If her father has a shotgun, remember you have your dad and me as back up with wands."

Draco finally laughed a bit. "Okay I admit it I have been a bit crazy with all of this. Please don't tell Hermione."

Though they took a few moments to control their laughter they assured Draco they would not tell his girlfriend that he was worried that her parents were going to shoot him or do a root canal. He didn't look relieved until they got to the house and the door opened, Hermione standing there beaming.

She came out and kissed him. "I missed you Draco. Mom and dad are so happy you agreed to come for the afternoon and dinner. And Harry and your dad as well."

Draco returned the kiss. "You made a point. I couldn't make you come have dinner with my father at school and not come. Thanks for inviting them though."

Her parents appeared in the doorway and ushered them inside. Jean was an older version of her daughter though with darker hair and Michael was a friendly professor looking man with slightly greying hair. Harry was glad for Draco's sake for they looked naturally welcoming.

Michal looked at Draco. "So you are the young man who has started to date our daughter? What are your intentions by her? Do you plan on marrying her?"

Seeing Draco pale Jean elbowed her husband in the ribs. "Play nice Michael. Don't listen to Michael. He just likes to pretend he is scary. Welcome Draco."

Relieved a bit he shook the woman's hand and introduced them. "This is my father Lucius and Harry who I believe you have met before."

The Grangers both welcomed all three into their homes. Michael and Jean had heard so much about Harry over the years and they had always hoped that their daughter would bring him by for a proper visit but they had understood about the danger with the war before now.

In the sitting room Michael looked at Draco up and down. "I believe until recently you were calling my daughter all types of names and picking on her."

Draco gulped. "My father was a spy in the war and unfortunately for our safety I had to pretend to hate muggles. I have apologized to your daughter. I never meant it."

Hermione shot her father a look. "I explained this all to you father. Draco is a good guy and stop trying to grill him."

Of course Hermione had told her parents all about the problems in Draco's family including the fact that his mother had basically been executed, the closest thing a muggle could understand to getting the dementor's kiss. She explained how close he and Harry and she had become and he had been a good friend all year now.

Jean looked at her husband. "You either stop grilling the young man or I will let you go without dinner tonight. We'd like them to come back."

Michael finally laughed. "Fine. But it is a father's right to grill his only daughter's boyfriend. Especially when it is the first one she has ever brought home."

Though Lucius did not have a daughter, yet he thought and hoped, he agreed with Michael that it was a father's prerogative to find out what kind of person their child was dating. He thought it probably was harder with a daughter.

Draco whispered to Harry. "Merlin help any little sister you give me. I can only imagine dad when she starts dating. I remember him with Pansy."

Harry paled but laughed. "I have a feeling that I might need to have the same talk with my husband as Jean, It'll be scarier, and your dad will have a wand."

Hermione had been listening and joined in on the laughter and some of the tension eased as Michael listened to his wife and daughter and laid off the hard grilling and by the time they moved into the dinning room for dinner they were all having an amazing time.

Over desert though Jean turned to Harry. "You know we were happy to hear you had been adopted by your godfather and his husband. We heard about the others."

Hermione shot him a look that assured him not everything. He nodded. "It definitely has been great to live with my dads. We're going on a family honeymoon soon."

Though the talk of the trip had his spirits up a bit the mention of his relatives remained on his mind. He knew his Aunt had not been arrested as she had never been actually abusive to him. She had just never protected him either. He had the words she said to his dad before he left but nothing else.

Later as they left Lucius noticed how silent he was and was concerned. "It bothered you when she mentioned your relatives. Thinking about your Uncle?"

Harry shook his head. "My Aunt and cousin. I have no idea even where they are or... I just wish I had some way of closure with them."

Understanding why Harry was still feeling this confusion over what happened Lucius made a point of talking to Harry's dads that night when Harry was in bed, thinking there was something that they should be able to do for Harry.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was not certain what they were doing. They were suppose to be going for Christmas Eve at the Burrow but not until later in the day. They had been invited to go Christmas day but the actual day they decided to spend as a family. Draco and Lucius would return to the manor when they went away.

Harry looked at his dads. "Where are we going? I know we're in some part of muggle London but what are we doing here?"

Severus stopped his son. "Lucius told us about what happened with the Grangers and we know you need closure. We're taking you to see your Aunt."

Harry looked around for they were definitely not on Privet drive and he was certain they were not in Surrey either. Sirius explained that after her husband had been arrested Petunia had sold the house and bought a smaller place. They learned she had found a job but she needed the extra pay to supplement her new salary.

Severus explained. "We won't force you. This is not like your Uncle. You do not need to confront her. But we thought you could use the chance to speak your peace."

Sirius agreed. "We know you have mixed emotions about this woman Harry. She never protected you and she should have. It is your choice if we see her."

He had such mixed emotions. He knew this was a woman who had watched him be beaten and starved and never stopped it. She had brought him food sometimes but never went openly against her husband. She never knew he was molested and she could not have stopped her husband physically, but it still hurt him.

Sirius pointed down the road. "From what I understand she has a job working for a library down the road. Your cousin has enrolled in a local public school now."

Harry took a deep breath and nodded. "I want to see her. I don't know what I am going to say when I do, but I need to see her. I need to do this."

They directed him to one of the doors of the many row houses on the street and for a moment he stood there willing himself to knock but before he did the door opened and his Aunt appeared in the doorway. There was shock in her face to seeing him but there was none of the anger that she usually had shown him.

She looked at his dads and back at him. "Harry. I had hoped I might see you. I am so sorry Harry. I never knew my husband was doing that to you. I swear."

Severus seeing that his son was frozen at the moment, spoke. "Do you think we could come in? I don't think we need to have this outdoors."

Ushering them inside Petunia lead them into a small cozy sitting room where a small Christmas tree stood in the corner of the room. Harry was surprised for this was nothing like the old house and there was no plastic on the furniture like before.

Dudley was there but to his surprise his cousin was reading a book and not watching TV. "Harry? I didn't think I'd ever see you again. Did your dad tell you..."

Harry nodded. "He told me what you both said when Uncle Vernon was arrested.. I accept your apology Dudley. I know it was pressure from your father."

His Aunt knew that the acceptance was directed only at her son and she could see from the look in her nephew that the pain was still very fresh for him. She did not expect he would ever forgive her for what she had allowed to happen. She would never forgive herself for what she never protected her innocent nephew from.

He looked at her."Why? Why did you hate me so much? I was a baby. I was a little innocent child. I never did anything but try to please you. Why?"

Petunia's heart ached for the boy. "Harry I loved my sister. She was my hero. When she went away to school I hated magic for stealing her. And then killing her."

Harry shook his head. "You blamed me? You blamed me for my mother dying. She scarified herself to protect me. That is why you hated me, you blamed me?'

There had been a part of Petunia when she first learned how her sister had died that had blamed the child. But deep down she had known she would have done the same thing for her son. Any true mother would have. The madman who had killed her sister and brother in law were to blame, not the innocent little boy.

Petunia took him by the arms. "No. No I don't blame you. It just hurt to see you and be reminded of her. Your eyes. You deserved better of me and I'm sorry Harry."

Harry pulled back. "Why didn't you ever protect me? You watched him beat me. You watched him whip me. You let him chain me like a dog. You never helped."

Images flashed through her mind. The scared child who had begged her for help more then once. The child chained in the yard like a dog. His screams of agony still tore through her heart to this day. If it had been the other way around Lily would have raised Dudley and loved him. She had owed it to her sister to care for Harry and she had let them both down. Lily if she could see her from the after life would never forgive her for not protecting her little boy from such horrors.

Harry was sobbing. "He raped me night after night and I wet the bed. You rubbed my nose in the pissy sheets like a dog and called me a baby. He raped me and you..."

Petunia reached out for him. "Oh God Harry I am so sorry. I never understood. I didn't know he was raping you. I just didn't understand a teen still wetting his bed."

Harry was struggling to stop the tears. "I deserved your protection. I deserved to be protected. I was a child. I was a child. I needed you. I needed my Aunt."

Managing to finally gather him into her arms she held him as he finally stopped fighting the tears and broke down crying in her arms. Crying as he had never seemed to do even after being beaten, knowing it would make things worse. She had seen the tears when his Uncle was gone, but she never comforted them. Never till now.

Petunia held him close. "I am sorry. I will never be able to make up for what I let him do to you but I am so sorry. You're right, you deserved to be protected, loved."

Harry was calming a bit. "All I ever wanted was for you to love me. I didn't care if I had to cook and clean. I would have. I just wanted just once for you to love me."

His fathers watched and their hearts were wrenching hearing their son and even Dudley like his mother and the men were in tears hearing his declaration. This was a child who had suffered unbearable torture at the hands of his Uncle. This was a child who had wanted nothing more then for someone, anyone, to have cared at all.

Petunia pulled back a bit. "I did love you. I am so sorry I never told you. I am sorry I never protected you. Vernon was all I had but that is no excuse. I am so sorry."

Harry looked up at her. "I want to believe you. I want to be able to forgive you but I am not sure I can. I just needed someone to be there to dry my tears or hug me."

Knowing that even if she could not have stopped the beatings she could have at least been there to hold him after or bandaged the wounds, she had such regret. She cleaned her son's scraped knees but never once even gave her nephew a Kleenex when he had a bloody nose.

She looked at him. "I have some things of your mothers that I should have given you long ago and some letters I'd like you to read."

He watched as his Aunt surprisingly walked over to a cabinet and took out a box. "Letters?"

She handed them a box. "To your mother. Kind of like a diary I guess. I wrote them for years when you lived here. Maybe you could understand even a bit."

Looking down at the box and realizing this woman had things from his mother that she had never told him about he knew he should have been angry but all he felt right not was this sense of relief in knowing there was some kind of connection he might be able to have with his mother.

She surprised him by kissing his head. "I know you have a new family but if you read these and ever want to speak to me again, you are always welcome here."

Harry took the box and nodded. "I will read the letters. Thank you for finally giving this to me. And for speaking to me."

He turned to his cousin and surprised them both by hugging him and then left with his dads. They were both worried that they had been wrong to take him there but when they returned home he turned to them and hugged them.

He looked up, tears still in his eyes. "Thank you. That hurt a lot but I needed it. Thank you."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They had not been sure about doing it Christmas eve but they knew he had needed to do it and not now it would have to wait will Easter for they were leaving in two days. They had done it in the morning so while still a bit confused about his emotions after it, he was no longer shaking and he was ready to go to the Burrow.

He kissed Lucius when he and Draco appeared from some shopping. "Thank you for speaking to my dads. I really needed that."

Lucius returned the warm kiss. "I knew you needed to be able to say your peace with her. I hope something good will come from it."

He told Lucius had it had gone down and he said he would start looking through the box and reading some of the letters when he got back. Lucius thought perhaps he should before Harry went on his trip but Harry was not sure how he would react and he wanted to enjoy the two weeks away with his dads.

Draco came over. "We should be going. Not that I ever thought I would be anxious to get to the Burrow."

Harry laughed. "You know Hermione will be there and it is only a few hours."

Remus and Tonks had gone to spend the day with her parents as they would be having Christmas at Grimmauld, but the Malfoys had accepted the extended invitation for them to come for dinner and since Harry and Hermione would be there, they agreed. Draco would get to spend more time with his own friends after they left.

They apparated to the Burrow and heading inside Harry was shocked by the sight. "What is she doing here?"

Ron looked up from the table. "Mum said we could invite friends and since Ginny has invited her own little snake, I thought I'd bring my girlfriend."

Harry and Draco stared in shock as they realized that Ron had just called Pansy his girlfriend. From the look on Blaise's face who they had not known was invited but stood with his girlfriend in the doorway, this was nota joke.

Molly saw them come in and came to hug them. "I was surprised as you boys but I thought it would make today easier if he had a friend to distract him. His choice..."

Harry returned the hug. "I know you had good intentions and you probably are right, it will be easier then if he was alone and plotting."

No one in the room including the twins who had been there as well could have ever believed that Ron would start dating someone like Pansy. Really the only person as bad he could have chosen would have been Millie. Well Millie might have been worse for she blamed Harry and Draco for the death of her boyfriend Theo.

Hermione kissed her boyfriend. "Well this is going to be a fun Christmas Eve day. You and I and your ex girlfriend, Ron the giant prat, and a partridge in a pear tree."

Draco shook his head. "I plan on ignoring him and making the best of today with you since you will be with your parents tomorrow and I won't see you for a week."

The Grangers were going away skiing in the Alps on Boxing day for a week so Draco was starting to feel left out with both his girlfriend and his best friend both heading off on vacation and he only back to the manor. But Blaise and most of his friends would be near and his dad was having a small party for New Years.

Fred turned to them. "How about we grab the brooms and head out for some quidditch on the pitch? Dinner is not for a few hours, could use some fresh air."

Harry agreed with his brother and as usual he had his broom and made sure Draco brought his for he had thought it would happen. "I am up for that."

All of the years he had played quidditch with the Weasleys out back it had always been fun and he thought being Christmas Eve they could have managed a civil game at least but Pansy took the opportunity when the guys were up in the air to make a verbal attack on Hermione, the mudblood slut as she called her.

Draco was flying towards them to see what was going on when Ron shot one of the practice bludgers deliberately at his head, just missing him. "Watch it, ferret."

Draco turned to face him. "You might be playing in your back garden weasel but a move like that is illegal any where. You could have taken my head off."

Though there were practice bludgers in play there had been rules for they were playing for fun and no one wanted to get hurt, which could happen even with practice bludgers. One rule was no shots at the head and another when they were off the pitch they were not to be shot at, and only the beaters could hit. Ron was playing seeker against Harry to their laughter and Draco had been off the designated pitch are.

Ron's response was cut off by Arthur who saw it. "Ronald get down here now. You and I are going to have a serious talk and Pansy will be heading home."

Pansy was made to go and floo home and Fred turned to the others as they landed. "I wouldn't doubt dad might spank the whelp. Has been threatening too for weeks."

Though the Weasley boys were all past the age that usually Arthur and Molly would never even think to spank their kids any more, right now both of them were beyond their limits with their youngest son. No one knew if it happened but Ron did not join them for dinner and they learned he was grounded for the rest of the holidays for his actions.

As they sat down for dinner after Molly apologized to him Draco turned to Harry. "One good thing came of it; don't have to enjoy their company over dinner."

Harry agreed with his friend whole heartedly on the matter. "Pansy and Ron together as a couple could probably ruin anyone's appetite even over this food."

Though the traditional dinner would wait till the next day Molly had gone all out and there was a huge roast beef dinner which had all of their mouths watering and there were even some wizard crackers as well. When their minds left Ron and his stunt the mood picked up

Molly handed gifts to Harry, Draco and Hermione. "I would usually send them for tomorrow but since you are here, I thought I might as well tonight."

Harry and Hermione smiled for they knew of course what it was and Draco did to though he was shocked. "Thanks."

Both Draco and Blaise received their first ever Weasley jumpers that day and while they had both often joked about them in the past they were actually touched to be given one of their own. Draco had been included for Hermione and Harry were considered part of the family and Draco was their brother and boyfriend.

Molly handed a package to Harry. "Give this to your godfather and Tonks for us tomorrow. We were so happy that they are expecting a little sister for you."

Harry took the package and looked at his dads. "I am excited they are too, and I hope these two will soon join them. I am sure they will be touched by the gift."

Both of his fathers blushed about the baby talk among the Weasleys but they too were happy to accept offers of hand knit baby blankets when they got pregnant and Harry knew they were both picturing Christmas next year when hopefully they would have a new member with them, well two including Remus' daughter.

Severus started the toasts. "To family and good friends, all of which bring such joy at Christmas. To those not with us today, to those gone, and to those to come."

Everyone raised their glasses. "Cheers. Merry Christmas."


	32. Chapter 32

After a quiet Christmas at the manor Harry and his dads were preparing to take off. They would only be gone 12 days as they had to be back for classes on the 8th but after the first term they had they were all looking forward to some time away.

Lucius came over before they left and assured Harry. "I am sending you some where that even if those two don't leave their room for three days you'll not be bored."

Harry groaned as he was reminded he was accompanying his dads on their honeymoon."Remind us why I am going?

Sirius put him in a headlock. "We did all our hours of hot sex honeymoon in Africa. I promise this will be a family vacation."

Kissing his boyfriend he held on to the portkey when he let go. He knew his dads would include him when ever they did make it out of the bedroom but he was all too aware that they were still very much going to be on their honeymoon. He hoped Lucius was right and where ever they were going he could find ways to be busy.

When Harry opened his eyes after they arrived he looked around them. "Where are we? I mean we are in some kind of airport terminal but where?"

Severus found a note at the top of their bag. "You enjoyed your vacation in the African jungle so I thought it was time for a taste of the urban jungle. New York."

From one extreme to another it seemed perfect. They noticed someone holding up a sign with their name on it when they entered the muggle side of the airport and found that he was a limo driver sent from the luxury muggle hotel they would be spending ten nights at. Harry had been in muggle cars before but not a limo and as they headed into town towards Manhattan even Harry from his muggle days could recognize a number of the land marks.

Severus smiled. "I assume Lucius thought there were a number of things that you could do when your dad and I are occupied as Lucius put it."

Harry groaned. "I know the two of you will be but can we stop mentioning it already. I hope at least there are not thin walls."

They both knew their son was excited about them having a baby and was hoping as much as they were that it would happen soon for them. Even though Remus was giving him a little sister they still knew he would be holding hope for a little sister from them as well and it was not a hope they didn't share as well.

At the hotel the front desk surprised them. "You three are checked into the presidential penthouse suite. Take the elevator, this key will get you to the top floor."

Sirius shrugged as they got steered towards the elevator. "Should have known that Lucius would go a bit crazy with this. I guess thin walls won't be a problem."

When they arrived on the top floor they found there were four penthouse suites but the presidential took up one half of the top floor and they were amazed when they walked in for there were floor to ceiling windows along one wall with the most amazing views of the New York skyline and central park below, even a terrace as well Marble floors, the fines furnishings, a kitchen in granite, two bedrooms and spa like bathrooms, and a home entertainment system that rivalled a theatre they found.

Harry found a note on the counter. "Any room service or the hotel car are already paid. There are tickets for a hockey game, a Broadway show, and reservations for dinner."

Severus saw what Harry was looking at. "And it seems enough brochures that we can find more then enough to keep us occupied for ten days."

Sirius pointed at the door."How about going and getting settled in and then we will come up with a plan of what to do with ourselves for our first day here."

There was no doubt that he had gone into the right bedroom for he found several bouquets of wild flowers and a note from Lucius reminding him of his love and not to fall in love with any American blokes and decide not to return. Smiling he set to work unpacking and settling in, marvelling at the view of the Empire state building that he got from the window in the room.

Back in the main room he saw food had arrived. "It seems Lucius thought of everything."

Severus pointed at a chair. "I can only imagine if he went to this effort for our honeymoon what you can expect when the two of you get married."

This time it was his dad's turn to groan at the mention of honeymoons for while he had given his true blessing after seeing Lucius comfort their son through his Uncle's trial and the memories, he was not ready to be thinking honeymoons just yet. Harry and Severus laughed and agreed to lay off on such talk.

Severus looked at the schedule and laughed. "It seems your boyfriend has decided the two of us need our first romantic evening alone tonight."

Harry looked at the schedule. "Dinner reservations for two at a fine restaurant and a brochure for a carriage ride in central park in the evening."

The Broadway tickets were also for the day but for a matinee show of Rent and then there was a note from Lucius there was a good New York pizza joint near the hotel and he thought Harry would find the movie collection in the suite quite exciting. Though Lucius had done some planning most of the days he had left free for them to make their own plans but he wanted to make sure their first day in New York was special.

Harry shrugged. "Sounds like a plan to me. Not like I wanted to join you two love birds for a candle light dinner and a carriage ride through the park."

Sirius told him to grab his coat. "Well we have tickets to that hockey game in a few days and a special dinner before New Years in Time square, for all three of us."

None of them had been to the United States not alone New York before, Harry's only travel being to Africa before now, so they were excited to get to do a bit of sight seeing that day including the Brooklyn Bridge and the empire stat's building before lunch and hitting Broadway.

Harry was a bit surprised they were going to a musical. "The rest I get but this seems a bit of an odd choice for the three of us. Did Lucius take a bonk to the head?"

Severus smirked. "Your boyfriend loves the theatre and perhaps he thought to inspire us. Be grateful that he did not get us tickets to the opera or ballet. Get used to it."

Really though they joked all three of them enjoyed the show which was actually really cool Harry thought and didn't think he'd mind seeing one with Lucius. He had looked over some of the brochures at breakfast and he had to admit he actually wanted to go to some of the museums and galleries here as well.

His dads saw him to collect pizza and back to the hotel. Sirius was a bit worried. "Are you sure you don't mind the two of us abandoning you on our first night here?"

Harry kissed both of them on the cheeks. "I promise I am more then happy to watch a movie and have pizza. Enjoy the five star restaurant and carriage ride."

Knowing their son meant it they headed off to one of the most exclusive muggle restaurants in the city and later for the carriage ride, while Harry enjoyed his first New York pizza and had a bowl of popcorn and watched a movie.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Knowing his son was slightly depressed by the fact that both his brother and girlfriend were away, Lucius decided to throw a New Years party. Normally the party they held every year but it had all been business associates and Death Eaters. That evening would be all about his son and his friends.

As his friends were arriving Draco came to his dad. "Thanks for doing this dad. Good way of distracting both of us from having no one to kiss at midnight?"

Lucius smirked but he ended up nodding. "I admit I was slightly reluctant to send him off at New Years. But I know I will have him all year, kiss or no kiss."

Hating the relationship when he found them together that summer for he could not see his dad and the friend he now considered a brother, together as a couple, but he was thrilled for them now and he was in full support of Harry becoming his stepfather and the dad of hopefully a little sister along the way.

Draco smiled. "You know you have to pick up the pace here dad. Harry has a sister on the way and hopefully another coming soon. I need a little sister."

Lucius put his head in a headlock. "This coming from the son who threatened to hex Harry less then a year ago for kissing me. You're going to have to be patient."

Reminding his son that he had no plans of proposing to Harry even until that summer and they would not likely marry until at least next Christmas, he would have to settle for his new cousin from Tonks and possible new cousin from his Uncle Severus, and be patient about the rest.

As his friends were coming in there was a huge surprise for him. "Mione? What are you doing here?"

Hermione came over to him and kissed him tenderly. "Here your dad and my parents thought you'd be happy. Maybe I should return to the continent."

Stopping her and drawing her back into another long tender kiss Draco assured his beautiful girlfriend he was more then happy to have her here. He had just thought she was not returning until later the next day from her ski trip with her parents.

Hermione nodded. "I wasn't suppose to. But your dad offered to let me stay here for the night and my parents are going to have a romantic New Years alone."

Draco was so happy. "And here I thought I was going to be all alone with all the other couples kissing at midnight. This is such an amazing surprise Mione."

Watching his son Lucius was glad he had contacted the Grangers and convinced them to allow their daughter to come back and arranged it all. Though he was slightly depressed that he was now all alone in not having his loved one to kiss when the clock struck midnight, he was glad to see his son was in a good mood.

He looked at all of the kids who came in. "The ballroom is yours to use. There is tons of food and we have music. Please don't destroy the mansion though."

Draco snorted. "If you wanted this place in one piece when the party was over you might not have wanted to invite the Weasleys to come along."

Though the twins were not that close with Draco they had been invited to come along as they accompanied their sister who was of course coming as a date for Blaise and Lucius had asked them for they had agreed to use some of their products and put on a special fireworks show for everyone when the clock struck midnight.

Draco was dancing with Hermione some time later when the second surprise of the night came in but this one was far less appreciated. "What the hell?"

Hermione turned to look where he was staring. "How did those two manage to get in here? I thought the brat was grounded from his stunt at Christmas."

Walking through the doors from the gardens and into the party was not only Ron but his new girlfriend on his arm, Pansy. Pansy had of course been to plenty of parties here for she had practically grown up with Draco but they knew there was no way either of them had been on the invitation list.

Ginny came to his side. "Mum gave him a reprieve and said that he could go out with the slut for tonight. I think he has just been driving her up the wall."

Blaise who was by his girlfriend's side though voiced their own doubts out loud. "How did they come out here and get into the manor anyways?"

No one had an answer and from the look on his father's face when Lucius came in and saw who had arrived, Draco had bee right and they were crashing. He really had no doubt for his father even if he had invited the twins, would never invite either Ron or Pansy to this. Worse was Millie who appeared behind them as well.

Draco stormed over to them. "What are you playing at Pug? Get the hell out of our manor. You can't simply invite yourselves to the party."

Pansy held up an invitation. "We were invited; well that or someone was stupid enough to leave this lying around. Daddy was nice enough to have us brought here."

Though Pansy's dad had bee known to most as a supporter of the Dark Lord, since the man had never taken the mark he had managed to avoid prison. Many of the Slytherin families had not taken the mark and had avoided prison time but many had lost large chunks of their fortune for financially supporting Death Eaters.

Fred grabbed the invitation which his brother had in his hand. "You little brat, you went into our old room and you stole this. Should have thought to burn the thing."

George nodded. "Forgot since we have been living away from the school that you always had sticky fingers. Forgot to set the bobby traps to keep you out."

Snorting Ron seemed to think his brother's little security measures of the past were jokes and told it to their faces. He and his girlfriend had thought that it was surely a mistake they had not been invited to the party themselves and had decided to correct that social error made by the Malfoy family.

Millie looked over at Blaise. "You know Pansy and I thought you guys had things right. Unfortunately my boyfriend is away or I am sure Dean would be here."

Blaise almost broke down laughing. "Pansy is dating Ron so you had to go for one of his goons? What Seamus had to high of standards or is he gay as I heard he is?"

From the dark look that passed over her face they had hit close to home and some how he knew that he had hit quite close to home. Remembering that it had actually been Seamus who had been groping Harry in the alcoves a few months ago, he was not surprised at all.

Lucius was coming their way. "I don't know what the three of you are doing here but you will leave before we have security throw you out of here."

Pansy sneered at him. "My father sends his best regards to you and your little boyfriend. You might want to stick close to him next year, wouldn't want an accident."

Seeing that practically everyone in the room had heard that last comment and though he wanted to throttle her himself Lucius summoned the house elves and had the three removed from the party. He was worried about Harry for next term but nothing was new and he tried to get the party back on track as it was near midnight.

Hermione turned to her boyfriend moments before the count down. "You know we are going to have to watch Harry closer. With those four teamed up against him."

Draco sighed and pulled her close. "I wish there was no real danger but there does seem to be at least one full brain between the four of them. We'll watch him."

The count down started and the two of them pushed aside the thoughts as best as they could and enjoyed their kiss at midnight promising each other that it was not a simple belief but that they would be together for the next year The fireworks and the kiss wiped away at least for the evening, the worry of the new term.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

New Years in New York was a far more exciting affair though. Harry and his dads had gone skating at Rockefeller center during the day, inspired in part by the hockey game which they had all enjoyed. It was not as exciting as quidditch but they still had quite a good time watching.

They headed into the New Year's Eve party at the Hard Rock cafe in Time Square. "Now this is a way to ring in the New Year." Harry exclaimed.

Severus smiled. "I happen to think it is probably why he chose it, having you in mind. There is also the ball dropping and concerts in the actual square as well."

The cafe had this incredible rock memorabilia collection an all three of them had enough knowledge and like of muggle music since they could play CDs on wwn's and picked up their radio stations as well, they enjoyed seeing this from Elvis and Madonna, and the Beatles and more. There was a band playing live and they sat down in one of the booths and ordered up some of the famous Hard rock hamburgers for dinner.

Severus saw his son's face a few times when they kissed. "Missing your boyfriend are you? I am sure he missed you at midnight back home as well."

Harry blushed for he realized how obvious he had been. "The first time I have a boyfriend for the holiday and we are a part. But I am happy to be with you guys."

Sirius clapped him on the back. "We know you are. And we understand, you can't help but miss him on a holiday like this. We'll be home in a few days."

He knew they had a point and he had been having an amazing time with them and had been glad that they included him on the trip. They took some time alone every day for themselves but Lucius had been right and there was always something for Harry to do when they did, so he never felt bored or left out.

After dinner and listening to the band for a bit longer his dads lead him outside. "The real party is out in the square. Can't come to New York and miss it."

Harry had read up on it. "It is the most famous of the muggle tradition of dropping the ball at midnight though the fire works are more famous at Liberty Island."

They found the square was packed but there was a ton of great music and excitement and even Harry was smiling when the clock struck midnight and he was happy for his dads when they shared the first kiss of the New Years as they were showered in confetti.

Harry was surprised when his dad's took him off to where in private they could apparate and they were on Liberty Island. "We only missed the first few."

Sirius saw his son's grin and explained. "Lucius invited the twins to a small New Years' party back home to put on a fireworks show. Didn't want you to feel left out."

The fire works from the base of the Statue of Liberty was the perfect end for the night and for the year they had just had. The war over, his new dads, the new love of his life and brother, he had so much to be thankful for. He just hoped this year would be easier for him then the previous year.


	33. Chapter 33

The day before the term started Harry and his dads returned after spending an evening at Spinner's End. Even with the renovations to Grimmauld Harry found he much preferred his father's home. Though he had an amazing time in New York even when his dads were doing their honeymoon thing he was missing Lucius like crazy and was growing anxious to return back to school and see his amazing boyfriend.

They were barely settled back in when there was a knock and the painting open. Severus opened it. "I should have known."

Harry didn't have to ask and the moment Lucius was through the door he had his arms full of Harry. "I missed you Luc."

Holding Harry close to his body Lucius shared his boyfriend's sentiments. Never being apart for more then a day since they started dating, and he had to admit that his young boyfriend was making him a teen again. He had missed Harry ever since the missing kiss on New Years Eve.

Kissing Harry he smiled. "I missed you at midnight, even Draco had Hermione home a day early from her trip but I hope you enjoyed your trip."

Harry rested his head against Lucius. "I had an amazing time, thank you for the trip. I am glad to be back with you Luc."

There were double groans from his dads who were standing in the doorway from their bedroom and he was sure he heard his father grumble something about finding a room. He was even more sure when Sirius elbowed his husband in the ribs and sent him an angry glare that reminded him they did not want their son to find a room.

Lucius smiled and steered Harry towards the door. "How about we take a walk and allow those two a chance to properly unwind from the end of their honeymoon."

Harry groaned this time. "I don't think I can tank you enough for a suite with bedrooms on opposite sides. The two you would think were the teens."

Severus grabbed his husband. "Well maybe since our son thinks we're teens or rabbits as he called us before, we should go prove him right."

Taking Harry the other way out of the apartments and neither had any doubt that his dads were about to do just that. Harry was just glad to see the two of them so happy and if it came to them becoming fathers, he could live with them being rabbits. It did not bother him they were more active then he was, he wasn't ready.

Up in the main entrance hall Lucius kissed him again. "I thought the urban jungle was best after their wedding but for ours I'd like some where a bit more wild."

Harry laughed and returned the kiss."Want some inspiration from some monkeys or lions."

They had been quite quiet so they did not draw any attention with their talk but unfortunately they were not able to keep their privacy when they headed out onto the grounds for as they were walking towards the pitch together Harry saw a couple had had never thought to see, well a foursome that bothered him.

Lucius whispered to him. "Ron and Pansy showed up at our party. Millicent is going out with Mr Thomas though he does not go to school here."

Harry held to his arm. "Great just what I needed, Draco and my trouble pairing up together. They were hard enough to handle on their own."

It seemed though they tried to head in the other direction for Lucius knew that Harry had no desire for a run in with them, the four decided it had been far too long since they got some a jab in on Harry and cut them off. It amazed Harry at how stupid they could be around a member of staff.

Ron sneered at the two of them. "So you did not come to your senses? I would have thought off on your little trip you would have found some American to shag."

Harry sneered at his former friend. "Why would I dump my gorgeous funny, smart boyfriend for an American one night stand? We don't all slum it Ron."

From the look on both Ron and Pansy's faces he was sure one of them would have tried to hex him if Lucius had not been at his side. Pansy of course being from a prestigious old blood family would have thought at the very least she was the one slumming it.

Pansy sneered at him. "You little filthy half blood should not be talking about slumming it. I can't believe Lucius would actually lower his standards that low."

Lucius smirked at her. "I would watch how you talk about my boyfriend or I might let it slip just how pure your blood is. I would not be throwing any stones."

Though the Parkinsons prided themselves in being pure bloods there were a number of squibs along the way including Pansy's maternal grandmother, something that old pureblood families thought was worse then muggle born. At lest muggle borns had powers even if they had no old blood.

Ron turned to Harry. "You too scared to fight your own battles any more and need your big bad boyfriend too? You really have gone down hill haven't you?"

Harry looked at the other three with him. "I'm not the one who goes every where with a pack of goons Ron. Missing one thought aren't you?"

He knew that the fact that Dean had been expelled was still a sticky point for them especially now for Millie. Millie's first boyfriend had been imprisoned and later given the kiss as a Death Eater thanks to Harry's victory. And now her second one was expelled. In all fairness to Harry she started dating Dean after he was.

Millie spoke up. "You know Dean is close by. Got a good job working in town. I would watch my little back when you are in town in a few weeks."

Seamus' hand was close to the front of his own pants. "You know if you come to your senses and tire of fucking that traitor scum, my offer is still good."

Flashes of the alcove and the locker room both flooded through his mind but he felt Lucius holding on to his arm tightly and reminding Harry that they were just trying to get to him and that he did not need this.

Lucius kissed him. "How about we head back in? Draco has missed you as well and I am sure he and Hermione will be having dinner with us this evening."

Harry nodded. "I'd like that. The air seems so foul out here right now."

Seeing the daggers that were being shot at his back after that last comment he snuggled into the arms of his boyfriend and headed back towards the castle. He was not going to let the fools scare him off from the best thing in his life. He loved Lucius and no idiots were going to ruin that for him. Not now.

Draco and Hermione were indeed waiting when they got to Lucius' apartments. Harry hugged them both. "I ran into your party crashers."

Hermione grimaced. "Ginny told us things are even worse with Ron. Charlie has asked all of his brothers but Ron to stand for him at the wedding in February now."

Harry knew that and he himself had been asked by Charlie before they left the Burrow if he would join his brothers as one of his best men at the wedding. He and Rodger were to be married the third weekend in February and Charlie had asked Harry to stand with all his siblings save Ron.

Hermione sighed. "To think he was jumping down mine and Ginny's throats for being with Slytherins. I just wish we could say they'd distract him."

Draco sighed. "That would be nice but I could not think of a worse combination then them. You know Harry you are going to have to stay closer to us then before."

Noticing that Harry was grimacing and had already had enough of this talk for one day Lucius changed topics and they were soon having dinner at the table. They shared stories of their holidays and Harry started to relax a bit. From time to time though he had his mind on the group that he had run into.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The first few weeks in January were actually bearable but as February came around and the second game of the quidditch season loomed, Ron and his little friends became more and more focussed on getting under his skin and it was starting to scare him. The lions won their game against Ravenclaw on the Saturday of their Hogsmeade weekend in February and that afternoon the team and most of their friends went to town to celebrate.

Lucius led Harry into town. "I insist on buying your entire team some drinks at the Three Broomsticks to celebrate your win."

Harry smiled. "You're not worried your son might hex you if you are seen celebrating our victory?"

Laughing Lucius reminded him after loosing to Gryffindor in their first game Slytherin had not had much hope of the cup and now that Gryffindor had annihilated Ravenclaw, they would have to basically score not a single point against Hufflepuff for the snakes to have a chance at the cup for the year.

Draco had come up behind his dad. "Besides Hermione and I are coming with you. You know I can admit when the better team has won. Especially my brother's."

Harry clapped his brother into a hug. "Let the best team win, we swore that at the start of the year. I must say though it is odd having Slytherins cheering for me."

Since they were playing Ravenclaw there had been a number of his Slytherin friends not only Draco who had not only been there cheering for them but had been sitting in Gryffindor's box as well. He found when they got to the pub that Draco was also not the only one from the house sitting at their table.

Colin pressed a bottle of butterbeer into his hands. "To our amazing captain and seeker for his incredible catch. The cup is going to be in our hands once again."

Katie seconded that and added. "And to our captain who has broken the horrible record of long winded captains putting us to sleep with their pep talks."

The group were all laughing and joking. Harry had put down his butterbeer bottle which he had been handed by Colin on the table but when he went to pick it up for the toast he noticed that it was not there any more. Lucius handed him a new bottle but he was a bit worried when he looked around.

Draco came over his way and whispered. "Did you notice the bottle that you were given had already been opened? There was no lid on it."

Harry nodded. "Colin gave it to me. We all know that he would not hurt me for anything."

Blaise came up behind him. "We heard that some of the unfriendly snakes were lurking around and at least Pansy was near the tray of drinks."

Though they had no idea if there was anything wrong with the butterbeer Ginny had seen her and she had seemed to be acting pretty strange and since the only bottle without the lid on it had been given to Harry, the bottle had been removed.

Draco turned to Colin. "Is there any reason that you gave your captain the only bottle with the top already removed?"

Colin shrugged. "The bar keep t the counter gave me the tray and said something about custom that the guest of honour take the first drink and that was yours."

Over hearing the conversation and not knowing if there was anything to really be concerned about even if Pansy had been around, Lucius still wanted the bottle. He thought that it would make the most sense to have the liquid tested and see if anything had been added to it at all.

Blaise pointed at his girlfriend's bag. "We put it in there. We should be able to take it to Harry's father and have it tested when we get back to school."

Ginny went to fetch her bag but when she came back she was pale. "The bottle is gone and so is one of the joke products from the twins, that I had in there."

Looking in the bag and seeing that there were a number of products and even her money pouch as well, they knew that it had not been a pick pocket for they had taken two things of absolutely no real value at all. The prank might have been taken to keep way some of the suspicion.

Lucius looked at Harry. "You need to be really careful Harry about what you drink and eat. I don't know what they were playing at but I am seriously concerned."

Harry was pale. "Can we go back to school? I know this is the start of the Hogsmeade trip but I'd really like to be back there right now."

Understanding that he was shaken even if they had no idea if there had been any real attack on Harry of any kind, Lucius agreed. There was no proof but with Pansy, Ron, Seamus and Millie around and knowing Dean was living in town now, the concern was great. There were too many people to see who had taken the bottle.

Draco followed them with Hermione, Blaise and Ginny. "We are coming back to school too. This is really creepy."

Ginny kept looking at her bag. "I should have kept it close. There is a chance that..."

Assuring her that none of them would have believed that with all of the students around that her bag would have been stolen fro, it was not her fault. The group headed down with Harry when they got back to the castle and when his worried fathers heard what had happened, Severus stopped.

He looked at the bag. "Is there a chance that I can take a look at the bag Miss Weasley? You said the bottle was open and there is a chance some of it might spill."

Ginny handed the bag to Harry's father. "Anything that might find out what was being done to Harry. Though it won't prove who did it."

While unfortunately that was true they needed to find out what might have been in the bottle. They wanted to make sure that it had not been poison or Harry would need to be even more on his tows and they would have to look into him having an antidote on him at all times.

His friends left but Remus and Tonks were summoned and Lucius stayed. Tonks was surprised. "Unfortunately even if we know what it was, there is no sign who."

Harry was pale sitting between Lucius and his dad at that point. "I just want to know what it was. I am so grateful that Draco and the others had their eyes open."

Knowing that the fact that those who had been after him may have been able to slip something to him from a drink offered by a friend, scared their son more then ever. They were having a hard enough time convincing him to leave their rooms, without adding to this.

Severus returned some time later. "There is not much but traces but some of it looks like a date rape potion. Most of the ingredients at least are common to one."

Harry paled and looked back and forth between everyone. "Someone was trying to slip me...so they could..."

Collecting his son into his arms Sirius assured his son they would make sure only Dobby prepared his food at school from now on and he was to make sure he took nothing from an unopened bottle or package. Today had proved even from friends there was concern that it could have been tampered with at some time.

Tonks looked at her belly as they got Harry to go lay down for a bit. "It scares me these kinds of things have entered the school. After the war we thought school was safe."

Severus looked at the bag which he sent with Dobby moments later back to Ginny. "There were cases in the past but I agree. This takes that fear to a new level."

Some how they wished the kids would slip up. They did not want to put their son at risk or use him as bait of course but they all had their doubts that these kids would ever stop coming after Harry as long as they were in school. They had proven today, though Harry's family could not prove it, they would take it to the next level.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When the weekend of Charlie and Rodger's wedding arrived and Harry was headed for the weekend in London with his dads and Lucius, he was never so grateful for a wedding before. He loved Charlie and could not wait for his wedding but he also needed the time away from school. The ceremony was a small family wedding in the back gardens of the Burrow and while Bill played best man, Harry was honoured to stand at his side as well. Ron was home for the wedding bit staring daggers from the front row and again had the pug on his arm.

After the ceremony the reception was starting and Charlie clapped him on the back. "Thanks for being here little brother. I was honoured you'd stand with me."

Harry smiled and hugged him. "I am the one who was honoured Charlie. Thanks for asking me to stand with our brothers and Ginny. It meant a lot to me."

Watching as Charlie was drawn onto the dance floor he smiled. He had been not that surprised to learn that Charlie had become a Davies. Rodger came from a family of four children but was the only son, his three sisters and one brother in law among his wedding party. His and Charlie's kids would carry on the Davies name again.

After the first dance Lucius lead him onto the dance floor. "You know this time next year it could be us dancing our first dance and cutting the wedding cake."

Harry kissed him. "I actually kind of pictured a ceremony perhaps at New Years, maybe the reception before and our kiss at the end of our vows, at midnight."

Actually the idea had come to both of them as they had stood alone at New Years with Harry in New York and Lucius in London. Harry just voiced it first. They both thought how better way to start a marriage and a new year then with a kiss at midnight on New Years Eve, to symbolize their union and promise for years to come. The many times they spoke of marriage they spoke of being engaged in the summer but this was the first time they had move past engagement to wedding talk really.

Lucius smiled. "It would leave us a week for a honeymoon before you had to return to class and we could take a proper full holiday in the summer after graduation."

Harry kissed him. "You know I remember a certain talk we were having in January about a wild honeymoon for inspiration. I think it'll be hard to wait."

Though they had only promised his father that they would wait until Harry came of age before they began a sexual relationship with each other, Lucius would not have been surprised after what he went through with his Uncle, that it would wait till their wedding night Lucius was more then willing to wait, for Harry.

Lucius finally drew away. "Don't get too lonely without me but I need to go in and find the washroom. I promise I'll be back right away."

Harry smiled and kissed him. "No worries. I don't think I could get into too much trouble with all of my friends here, any ways. And my brothers for that matter."

Knowing that his boyfriend was pretty right and being at the Burrow surrounded by Draco and everyone he considered brothers, Harry was pretty safe, Lucius slipped away for the house and Harry watched as some of the couples began dancing. Molly came over to him and motioned for Harry to join her and Arthur in drinking some of the cider. Seeing that the cider was poured from the same bottle even though it was open and nearly empty, Harry saw no worries and accepted a glass of it.

Arthur raised a glass and made a toast. "To Charles and Rodger on their wedding and wishing them many years of marriage and many children, like his mum and I."

Charlie laughed and kissed his husband. "We can only hope to be as happy as you and mom after almost thirty years of marriage. But maybe a few less children."

Harry drank his cider and joined in on the toasts but he started feeling warm under the collar and headed away from the party for some fresh air. His head was starting to spin and he did not noticed anyone with him until he felt a hand on his arm pulling him towards the shed.

As he struggled he heard one of the voices for he knew there was two, whisper. "Thought you were safe. Didn't realize what we added was neutralized by alcohol."

The other laughed. "Good old Molly and Arthur had some wine before hand. Only our little golden boy, too pure to drink under age, felt the affects."

Struggling against not only the hands but the dizzy spell which was over taking him and the fear as well, he tried to stop them before he got to the shed. He had no idea what would happen but he knew if he got to the shed he was in for it.

He was loosing consciousness and a voice whispered "Ah good little boy, fall asleep this will make it easier and only slightly less fun.


	34. Chapter 34

He was loosing consciousness when a voice whispered. "Ah good little boy, fall asleep this will make it so much easier and only slightly less fun."

Struggling against the hands was futile as he was dragged into the shed and he found himself on the ground on his stomach. He tried jerking away when he felt his robes being removed but he was too weak. He was dragged to his knees and held in place but two people as a blurry form which he realized was Seamus lowered his zipper and a meaty penis was waved in his face.

Seamus sneered down at him. "I will be fucking both your nice little holes and when I am done with you, you will never want that Death Eater scum near you."

Pansy who he realized was the third nodded. "Now open up like a good little slut, and maybe I'll let you have the pleasure of your first girl, when Seamus is done."

Spitting at her as it was the only form of resistance he could offer he screamed as he was kicked in the face and he could feel his nose break. Pansy smiled and Ron reached down and yanked Harry's pants and boxers down.

He showed Harry a rough ended tool. "I am not a little queer like you but you don't open up for Seamus now, I will shove this up your little anus in one go."

Harry was sobbing against the pain and terror as his muscles were beyond lethargic now. "No."

Another kick though this time to the gut, Harry sure it had at least cracked if not broken a rib or two, he felt the tool pressing into him but before he could open his mouth to stop the pain, he heard the door of the shed fly open and two stunners sent. The two holding him were hit and when they let go Harry slumped unconscious to the ground between them.

While Rodger put Seamus in a body bind Charlie sunk down next to Harry. "Harry, come on we're going to get you out of here. Come on."

Rodger looked back at them. "How is he Charlie?"

By that time Harry had finally given over to the drugging and Charlie could see he was badly injured as well as to their horror one of his dad's muggle tools had party been up his canal. Knowing they needed help Charlie turned to his husband.

He looked up at Rodger. "Go find his dads but we need Moody in here as well."

Knowing his husband was thinking that they had to be arrested Rodger nodded and took off his own dress robes. "The least we can do is keep him warm."

Reluctant to leave his husband Rodger waited a moment as his husband had Harry wrapped in his robes and making sure the stunned two were bound in case they woke he headed back to the wedding. He and Charlie had been trying to get away from the party for a bit and they had heard Harry cry for help.

He found Moody who had been invited as an old family friend. "Alastor I need your help but in an official capacity. Harry has been attacked."

Moody looked more startled then he had ever before. "Where is he?" and when Rodger told him. "Give me five minutes before you tell his dads and Lucius."

Knowing and watching Moody send off a message patronus, that the man was summoning official detachment of aurors; Rodger knew that he was right. As much as Harry would need his family, this needed to be handled right or the three attackers might get off on a technicality.

Waiting the allotted time he drew Harry's dads, Lucius and Remus apart."You need to come with me. Your son was attacked. Moody and the aurors are with him.

Severus had to grab for his husband as Sirius nearly collapsed. "My son was attacked? Why didn't you call me or Tonks? We're aurors. Where is he?"

Steering his husband towards the shed though as badly shaken as he was, Severus reminded his husband that he and Tonks were too closely involved. Just like Sirius could not be with his son when he had testified against his Uncle, it would not have helped.

Nothing prepared them for when the aurors who were removing the three attackers let them through. Even Severus gasped."Oh Merlin no."

Moody looked up."He needs some serious medical help. I need to have him removed to St. Mungo's right away."

Not getting any other information on their son other then he had been nearly raped they all remembered his panic about the hospital before. They knew Harry would not recover easily at the hospital.

Moody looked at those gathered. "He will be required to be at the hospital for official records. If he had been attacked at school Poppy could have but..."

Severus sighed. "When he has been examined will we be able to move him? Our son hates hospitals and he will need to feel comfortable to heal."

Assuring them he needed only to be examined officially and give a statement, there were no rules about him being moved to private care after. He would likely spend a day or two for he had obviously been drugged and they would have to let the drugs leave his system before he could give a statement.

Lucius followed his dads out. "I will have him moved to a private room at the hospital. He will be as comfortable as he can until we can bring him home."

Sirius was grateful, when Moody confirmed that would be allowed. "The less he feels like the Longbottoms; in some public ward the less trapped he might feel."

They were not all that surprised when the Weasleys accompanied them, except Charlie and Rodger. They had expected the couple to head out on their honeymoon but the wedding reception had ended when Harry was found.

Charlie looked at Rodger."I know this isn't any way to spend our wedding night but he is my little brother. And after finding him..."

Rodger silenced him with a kiss. "He is your little brother which makes him practically mine. I would not be any where but that hospital with your family."

As they apparated to the hospital Lucius looked at the couple, so grateful for them finding and saving Harry. He promised that he would arrange and pay for their dream honeymoon for what happened that night. Both men said they would not accept for it was not Harry's fault and they'd never be any where else but Lucius insisted, knowing Harry would feel guilty even if it wasn't his fault.

It was some time before a healer came out. "We are moving him to the private room you have arranged. It will be about a half hour before anyone can see him."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In a holding cell in the ministry Ron, Pansy and Seamus were being held. They were minors and until trial started and it was decided how they would be charged, for Ron did not face his seventeenth birthday for another week and he was oldest, they could not be sent to Azkaban. The severity of the crimes, pre-meditation and the events leading to it though meant likely as none were far from seventeen, they'd likely be sentenced even if not tried as adults, and face time in Azkaban for it.

Alastor walked into the interrogation room they were being held in. "You three are in serious trouble. Do the three of you have any idea what you face?"

Pansy sneered."Come on we were not really going to do anything to the little queer. Besides we were stopped."

The fact that Charlie and Rodger had thankfully got there before Harry had been raped was not as good as a sign as they thought. The tool that they had started shoving into him was as good as a penis.

Moody snarled. "You face not only rape but assault, unlawful imprisonment, charges on drug possession and on their use on Harry. And as a hate crime."

Ron winced at those words. "Just because he is a queer little cock sucker doesn't mean he deserves special treatment."

Seamus agreed. "We only know it is because he is the boy who lived. If he was anyone else we would have got a slap on the wrist."

Taking the folder that had been sent from the hospital he threw it down on the table with pictures of Harry. Three broken ribs, a punctured lung, broken nose, some tearing to the start of his anus, and the drugs. From the pictures they could see he was on the wizarding version of an oxygen mask and IV's.

Moody pointed. "They had to magically pump his stomach. You over dosed him on those drugs you gave him. He could have died if we did not get him out."

Ron paled but for a different reason. "My parent's? They drank from the same bottle."

His two companions tried to shut him up warning him he wasn't helping. Moody shook his head and informed the three that since Arthur and Molly had luckily drank enough wine that it counter acted the effects, that they were not facing extra charges. Well unless Molly and Arthur pressed them but they wouldn't.

Moody picked up the folder."Added to the earlier attempt in Hogsmeade, the attack in the locker room and in the alcoves, you are facing serious prison time."

Pansy glared."I was not involved in those first two so called attacks and it was Millie and her little boyfriend who put the drugs in his drink in Hogsmeade, not us."

Knowing that Dean Thomas had a position cleaning in Hogsmeade Moody knew that they definitely needed to check into the possibility of that. He stormed out of the room and sent Shacklebot and few others to check into the story and see if there were grounds for the arrest of the other two. Then headed for the hospital.

Tonks paled when she heard what was going down."Do you think we'll find enough to nail those two as well? We need to make sure Harry is no longer at risk."

Moody nodded. "I think Dean will likely face prison time though perhaps a lighter sentence. Millie will likely be expelled from school and get parole alone."

If that happened Moody assured them she would be made to be further then 1000 yards from Harry at all times and would have a tracking spell on her to ensure that. They would make sure this time that Harry was never put at risk like this again.

Remus who was by his wife's side looked through the window to the private room where Harry was out. "I just pray it works this time. He can't take any more."

Tonks held her husband. "I don't think the rest of us can take much more either. Harry needs a break. He has been through hell and back over and over again."

Severus and Sirius had not left their son's side since they had been allowed into the room. They had been told he would not wake till morning at the earliest for all the potions and charms they had to use to heal him. As well as the residual effects of the drugging. The records and pictures were taken before he was moved.

Moody was about to leave. "Please keep me updated on how he is" They knew he meant on a personal level.

Before he left though Molly came over to him."What is our son facing for this?"

They listened as Moody told them how the case was being handled. Molly and Arthur did not protest. He was their son but they could not believe what he had done and they would see him face the consequences of what he had done. Not one of the Weasleys would not be at the trial to ensure Harry received justice.

When he was gone Severus appeared and they told him, he having seen Moody. "I hope there is proof enough with Dean and Millie. This has to be over. It has to."

Remus looked at his wife."We need to get you home to lay down. I don't want to leave Harry either but he won't have us risking his little sister."

Agreeing that his son would not forgive himself if they did, Severus suggested they use either Grimmauld or the Malfoy townhouse. Tonks should not be apparating back to school or even to the home in Kent that Sirius and he had given the couple as a wedding gift. They agreed and with Lucius permission opted for his townhouse for it was closer to the hospital if they needed to return.

Remus hugged Severus. "Give that to Siri for me and send word right way if our cub wakes up. We want to be here when he does."

Severus nodded. "I will. After what our son has been through he is going to need his entire family by his side."

The couple were still reluctant to leave but they again were reminded of the baby. Beyond that they knew the Weasleys, his dads and the Malfoys were all there and word would be sent when Harry woke up. Or something else happened. They were all praying there would be no something else.

Severus returned to his husband and son and kissed Harry and hugged Sirius. "Those are from Remus. He took Tonks' and Harry's little sister to get some sleep."

Lucius who was sitting with Draco next to the bed nodded when he heard where."I am glad you suggested the townhouse. I am sure my elves will care for them."

Knowing that no one could count on even basic service from Kreacher other then oddly enough Harry it seemed, Severus tended to agree that the couple would not only be closer but more comfortable back at the townhouse. He told the others the news about Dean and Millie.

Sirius looked relieved."Get rid of them all once and for all from his life. Now when he returns to school we can stop worrying he will be in constant danger."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later the next morning when Remus and Tonks had returned Moody had news. Millie had been arrested on charges of purchasing the ingredients for the potion used to drug Harry both times and Dean on the drugging attempt in Hogsmeade. Dean because of his earlier involvement in the alcove, would likely face a few years in prison but Millie likely parole and expelled.

They were in the waiting room talking when Lucius who was in alone with Harry stuck his head out. "He is waking up you guys."

Sirius practically ran into the room and was not the only one. "Oh thank Merlin."

Slowly Harry was sure enough coming around, Draco who was sitting on his bed had put his glasses on for him. They were all practically in tears especially his dads who sunk down on either side of him when Draco moved to give them room.

Harry looked at his dads in confusion. "Where am I? What happened?"

Severus kissed his son on the brow."Harry can you remember anything from the wedding cub?"

For a moment they wondered if he had not but all the color drained from his face and he nodded. He told them what little he could remember and though they didn't want too, he forced them to fill in the blanks.

Harry looked at Moody who had come in."They are in prison right? They are going to go to prison for this?"

Moody brought over a pensieve. "They will Harry but you need to make a statement when you're ready. Give us the memories of all the run ins you have had."

No one thought this was the right time but they also knew they could not take Harry home until he did. They didn't want to rush him but he was as bad as he had been when he insisted on going to the trial of his Uncle. The cool calm demeanour had returned and this time it was scaring them even more.

Sirius was reluctant to leave his son so he could make the statement. "You don't need to do this Harry. This can wait a day or two. You need to rest."

Harry shook his head and looked straight at Moody."I want to do this now."

Though they were scared they knew they could not fight him when he was like this and when Moody had the healers confirm the drugs were out of his system fully he made the others leave as he took the statement.

Sirius paced. "This isn't good for him. He just woke up. He is worse then when he confronted his Uncle's memories. I'm scared."

Lucius shared his concern. "But fighting him right now won't help. And you know we can't take him home until he has done this."

Though they all wanted him home where they knew he'd recover better, they wished he would show some emotion of any kind. When Moody came out he too was shaken by how calm Harry was and said he had not broken down once. The trial would start in a few days.

Severus and Sirius went back in to see Harry. Harry turned to Severus. "Can you take me home? I want to go home to Spinner's End."

Severus bent down and kissed his head. "As soon as the healer gives the okay we'll take you. I have basic medic training and I'm sure Poppy will come if needed."

Harry turned and looked out the window and did not speak after that and though reluctant to release him when he was like that, Lucius convinced the healers to sign the release papers. Even when Harry was home and in bed at Spinner's End he seemed unresponsive.

Lucius tried and sunk down next to him. "You know we love you Harry. Please is there something I can bring for you? Please talk to me, let me do something."

Harry turned to look at him. "My Aunt. She gave me letters and a box of my mother's things at Christmas. I never opened either."

Not knowing why he wanted it or if it was best right now that Harry read letters from his Aunt, Lucius reluctantly agreed. If anything could make Harry open up and speak about what he was going through, they would try it. He reluctantly left his love's side to go and retrieve what he asked for.

Sirius squeezed his son's hand. "We're here Harry. We know how scared you must have been. Your Papa and I are here, you can tell us anything."

Seeing that Harry was exhausted and this wasn't doing any good Severus kissed his son. "How about you get some sleep? Luc will be back by the time you wake."

Reluctantly Harry allowed them to give him a minor sedative and clutching at his Papa's hand, the one sign of any comfort being asked for, he started drifting off. Draco had been in the doorway and they knew the Weasleys, Remus and Tonks would come and go. They hoped someone could reach through. Anyone.


	35. Chapter 35

Lucius was by his side sleeping in a chair as he woke. He lay there looking at Lucius and the hand that clutched his hand. He remained watching Lucius sleep until he heard someone in the doorway. He was surprised to see Charlie.

Charlie came and kissed his head. "Hey little brother you had us quite worried about you."

Harry was surprised he was there. "You and Rodger should be on your honeymoon. I didn't want to ruin that. I am sorry."

Reminding his brother what Harry had been told that he and Rodger were the ones who found and rescued him, he said that Harry was not the one to blame. Ron, Pansy and Seamus were. Rodger had agreed that they needed to be there. Their bosses were giving them some time off in a month and Lucius was sending them on a proper honeymoon. Neither would think to be any where but his side through this.

Charlie noticed Harry grimacing as he tried to reach for something and stopped him. "What do you want Harry? I will get it for you. You are still healing."

Harry pointed at the box. "I asked Lucius to bring that for me. It is from my Aunt. I guess I was asleep when he returned."

Reaching for the box Charlie handed it to Harry. He had been told what it was. Harry had been out for nearly twelve hours now and his dads, Draco and Remus and Tonks were sleeping in the other bedrooms, well Draco on the couch in the sitting room.

Lucius had started coming around and he could see the relief in his boyfriend's eyes that he was awake. Lucius kissed him. "How are you feeling Harry?"

Harry hated to admit he was in pain but his ribs were hurting badly. "My chest is hurting a bit."

Though the actual wounds had been healed there would be some discomfort for some time and there were bottles of pain reliever on the bed side table if Harry needed one. Both Charlie and Lucius knew Harry well enough to know if he was admitting he was sore, he was probably in bad pain.

Lucius opened a bottle and coaxed him to take some. "You really need to build up your strength Harry. Please take some of this. I can't stand seeing you in it."

Harry reluctantly let him feed him some though barely a half dose."I don't want to worry you."

Seeing the slight relief in Harry's eyes Lucius was relieved he had agreed to take at least something for the pain. They had all sworn to his dads that if they were with him and he seemed to be in discomfort they would convince him to take something.

Harry looked at the box. "Thank you for bringing this for me Luc. It means a lot."

Lucius squeezed his hand. "You know I want to make you better and if this is what you wanted I would not say no. I can leave if you..."

Harry cut him off. "Please stay with me Luc. I want you here with me when I read it."

Making an excuse that he was going home to tell his mum and dad that Harry was awake, Charlie disappeared without really being missed. He knew Harry right now needed the comfort and reassurance of Lucius. Just as his dads understood that when Harry was going through the mess with his Uncle, Charlie understood now.

Harry opened the box and found the envelopes. "She even addressed and stamped them. My mother was dead for years when most of these are dated."

Lucius looked at them. "I think this is your mum's parents' address. Probably the only one which came to mind. It was probably therapy for your Aunt."

The address Lucius guessed on for it was right here in town. Harry had been to the house or the front of it with Severus on his first visit here but he had not recalled the exact address. Of course Lily and James had been in hiding since Harry was born and it would have been Petunia's only idea.

Harry put the letters aside for now and looked into the box. "I don't even know what half of this is. I didn't even know my mother. I think I was wrong."

Severus had come in the door with Remus by his side. "But we did. You might need your aunt for some of it but I am sure we could tell you."

Though he stayed there Lucius allowed Harry's father and godfather to take his place and he went and stood with Sirius in the doorway. Sirius had never really known Lily except as James' wife and Harry's mother. Remus ad Severus had been as close to her as James and Sirius had been.

Remus was practically in tears as he picked up a frame. "That picture was taken of the three of us the last day of school our first year. Under our tree."

Harry looked at his godfather and father with a beautiful red head between them. "The three of you guys looked so happy together."

There were some more photos, some of her mother in the muggle world with some of her old friends from before she became a witch, even some with her sister and more with her friends. Harry was shocked when he found a wedding picture of his parents and some baby photos of Harry. They were in a small bundle with a note from Lily on top saying she hated her sister had refused to come to the wedding or now the birth of her son but wanted her to be a part of it.

Remus picked up a beautiful glass flower. "Your mother always had this at school. Your grandfather gave it to his wife when Lily was born"

Harry fingered the beautiful flower. "Aunt Petunia had one similar in her bedroom growing up but hers had been her name sake flower. I never knew."

They spent the rest of the morning even over breakfast and later lunch pouring through the box. He was amazed that his Aunt had kept all this. He was even more amazed when among his mother's things he had found a few of his own. A baby blanket that Remus had given Lily and which they realized Harry had been wrapped in when he was sent there. An old stuffed wolf and dog, a set of marauders toys with the stag missing. And a picture he remembered doing in kindergarten. The picture had surprised him the most though he was so touched she had kept his baby blanket and toys. He could give them to his daughter or son one day.

He looked at the picture. "I had to do one of my family. Uncle was so angry he tore it up and threw it way. I can't believe she taped it for me and saved it for me."

Severus looked at the letters. "Maybe you will find the answers in there. If you don't you know your Aunt said you were welcome to come and visit her any time."

Looking at the letters Harry was not sure he was ready to read them or not. The box made him see a different side of his Aunt. Her words that she had loved him and was sorry that she had never told him that, kept ringing through his head. He found himself believing that perhaps she had meant what she was saying.

He looked at the men. "Would you stay with me and read them? I don't think I can do this alone."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Three days after Harry had been able to return home word had come that the trial was starting. Harry was not required to come until the last day when he would testify right before the verdict. With all the evidence and testimonies of friends, there was no doubt they would be found guilty. Dean and Millie had pled guilty for lesser sentences to avoid trial and Millie got six years parole and 4000 hours community service. Dean had got three years in Azkaban but a minimum security cell.

The morning of his testimony Harry sat curled with Lucius reading the last of the letters. He looked at Lucius. "Could you take me to see her? After the trial is over?"

Lucius kissed him and nodded. "I will be right by your side my love. If you want to see her, I will be right by your side."

His fathers had come into the room to tell him it was time for them to be leaving for the ministry but again they watched from the door for a few moments. It amazed Sirius still sometimes that Lucius had stuck with his son through this all. Dating for less then a year he had been with Harry through everything with his Uncle as well as the troubles before this that led up to his attempted rape by his friends. He knew without a doubt that Lucius would make his son such an amazing husband one day.

Eventually they had to disturb the moment and Severus came to his side. "We need to head to the ministry Harry. The trial will be out of recess for lunch soon."

Harry reluctantly allowed himself to be drawn to his feet. "You guys will be there with me?"

Hugging him both his dads assured him that they would be as well as Remus and Tonks and the entire Weasley family as well.. Even Ginny like Draco had been excused from classes so she could be there with her family, and Hermione would be coming. Harry still had not broken down but at least he had opened up over the box and letters and they reminded themselves he had broken down after the trial with his Uncle. They would be there when it happened.

As they arrived at the ministry Harry was surprised the first person who came to him was the headmaster. "I didn't know you were coming sir."

Albus sighed. "Since I don't teach I was able to come but Filius and Minerva and Hagrid send their love. I am sorry Harry. I am sorry I didn't stop them before."

They all knew he was referring to the night in the alcoves. Referring to the night when if the Fat Friar and his father had not come along he would have likely been raped back then. His father had demanded that they be expelled for their actions but instead Albus had said that there had been no real harm done and had stripped Ron of his prefect badge and given them detention instead.

Albus knew what he was thinking. "I wish I could go back and change it Harry, I do. I never thought it would ever go this far. I am so sorry."

Harry shook his head. "I guess no one could really have known this would go this far. I accept your apologies sir. Thank you for being here."

As he moved way to see the Weasleys who sure enough were all there including the twins' girlfriends, Angie and Alicia, Albus knew he might have been forgiven but it would be a long time before it was ever forgotten. Harry had an amazing heart for forgiveness but he did not have a short memory. From the looks he received from Harry's dads and boyfriend they would not be as forgiving. His words about Harry's relationship with Lucius being in part to blame, rang through them.

Inside of the court room they took a seat and Harry was called forward to give his testimony, his memories show before. "Harry James Potter-Black, 16."

Madam Bones was questioning him herself and he reminded himself of the friendly woman he met last time. "Can you tell us about the first encounter with them?"

Taking a deep breath Harry proceeded to tell the court room about the attack in the alcoves and encounters since then as he was asked, including the shower room and the drugging attempt in Hogsmeade. By the time he got to what he remembered about the attack in the shed, the entire courtroom was murmuring in anger over it.

Harry kept his eyes away from his attackers and on the judge or his family the entire time. "I was rescued I am told by my brother Charlie just before..."

Madam Bones nodded. "We have the testimony of Charles and Rodger Davies of their rescue. I believe we have enough. You can take a seat with your family."

Leaving the stand area and heading for his family he sunk down into the empty seat between Sirius and Lucius though Severus reached across and squeezed his hand from the other side of his dad. Amelia was calling a vote whether the judges were ready to vote on the verdict or if they needed time. No time was needed.

One of the clerks called. "Those who find the defendants guilty" and almost all hands shot up. "And those who find innocent?" Harry could see two.

Amelia stood again. "The defendants have been found guilty. This court will be in recess until a decision has been made on sentencing."

This time when Harry and his family were lead into a aside room Harry did not break down. Perhaps because unlike his Uncle, the defendants had not spoken up and attacked him verbally. Or maybe they hoped because their son was stronger this time around. They did just wish he would let down the walls. Either way scared them.

Lucius held his hand but he looked at his friends and his attention turned to Draco and Hermione. "I didn't say it before. Thank you for being there."

Hermione hugged him and Draco as well. "You are our best friend. We both consider you a brother. You don't think the Weasleys would be the only ones not there."

Returning the hug he was reminded for a moment that until that past school year Ron had been his brother as well, one of his two best friends. But then again Draco and his father were his enemies. Now he was almost engaged to Lucius, best friends with Draco and Ron was on trial for among other things shoving a muggle tool up his anus. The pain still flooded his head every time he thought about it and he shook his head trying to clear his mind of the memory.

They were called back in less then a half hour later. Lucius squeezed his hand. "It is almost over. This will finish and you can return to school, safe."

Amelia stood. "Seamus Finnegan, Ronald Weasley and Pansy Parkinson have all been found guilty of rape, assault, unlawful imprisonment , possession of drugs and attempted murder for the lethal drugging of Harry James Potter-Black. You are hereby sentenced to fifteen years in medium security at Azkaban."

Though they had not been tried as adults they had been in the end sentenced as them for they were all within two months of their seventeenth birthday. Ron's was actually the next day. Ron would be spending his birthday in prison and would get out on the eve of his thirty second birthday Harry realized.

Ron was the only one of the three who looked their way. He did not even address Harry but just looked at his parents. "Please help me."

Molly looked at her son and sadly shook her head. "We will be there for you when you get out if you want us. But you will pay for your mistakes."

The Weasleys would never be able to turn their back on their youngest son and brother fully but they knew he needed to pay for his crimes. If he got out of prison and was changed, he would be welcome back in their family. They were not angry at the sentence he received. They agreed he deserved it.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius ad his dads stood with Harry as he looked up at his Aunt's house. He had insisted on coming after the trial and they knew that he needed this but they had hoped he'd wait. He was still holding everything in.

His Aunt appeared in the doorway. "Harry. I wasn't sure you'd ever come back after last time. I am so happy you have."

Harry surprised them all by going to her and hugging her. "I opened the box and read your letters finally. Thank you."

Petunia was as surprised as the others for the hug but she returned it and ushered her nephew and the others inside. Harry turned to his cousin who he hugged and slowly he told what had happened to him. He also introduced them both to his boyfriend.

Petunia looked at Lucius. "I must say it is shocking you are older then I am but it seems you are good for him. I am happy for you and Harry."

Dudley agreed with his mother and nudged his cousin. "Pretty cool older guy you snagged there. Is he rich?"

He had been worried about how they would react to him being gay for they had always been so close minded but he realized that had been his Uncle. He was happy that Lucius could be welcomed in the house. Lucius was the one who answered and said with a shrug that he guessed he was rich.

Harry showed the package of pictures of he as a baby and his mother's wedding photo. "I had copies made. I thought perhaps you'd like to keep them."

Petunia nodded and noticed there was a triple frame along with the bundle. As she looked at the photos she had tears in her eyes. "Thank you. It means a lot."

The frame had a picture of Petunia and Lily together as little girls, the middle was of Harry with his parents shortly before they died and the third was empty. Harry explained he thought perhaps she'd want to add one of her and Dudley to the frame.

Petunia had a different idea. "Maybe you'd take a picture with me and Dudley. I have never had a family photo with you and I'd really like to have one."

Harry took a moment to decide and nodded. "On the condition that the next time you write to me that you will send a copy for me."

The photo was taken and Petunia was happy to hear that her nephew wanted her to write to him. He promised to stay in touch and said that Hedwig would come to bring any letters back she wanted to send with her. He wasn't sure if he would ever be willing to have her be a real part of his life but this was a definite start.

She hugged him before he left. "I meant it when I said you're always welcome. I will not push it but if you ever want a place here, you're always welcome with us."

Harry hugged her and Dudley one last time. "Maybe with time. I mean it would be nice when Luc and I marry to have some of my mother's family there for me."

Assuring her nephew that she would be honoured to be there, she swore if he invited her she would come. She had wronged her nephew and missed out on his life so much, she would not miss his wedding if she was invited to be a part of it.

Back home he looked at Lucius and sunk into his arms."I am safe. I'm safe finally."

Lucius held him as he began crying. "I swear Harry you are safe. I will never let anyone hurt you again. You are safe my love."

Standing behind the two Severus and Sirius smiled when he watched the two and Severus put a hand against his husband's stomach. They had found out two days ago that they were pregnant, just over a week, well now ten days. They knew their son would be so excited but right now he needed to cry this out. Once he had, they would share their news and like the birth of Remus' daughter in four months, it would give him something to look forward to.

Severus kissed his husband. "He will cry and slowly heal. And he'll be so excited about this little one. Maybe a flower girl for our wedding."

Sirius smiled. "How did I know my husband wanted a little girl? I think even with Remus and Tonks expecting one both he and you'd want a little girl."

Snickering Severus reminded his husband he was not the only daddy of the couple who had a secret hope for a daughter. They would love a son, but like Lucius when he talked children with Harry, they had a son even if not by blood, and were wishing for some pink.


	36. Chapter 36

Slowly as it seemed to go Harry began to heal as he returned to school and about three weeks after the trial his dads surprised him by asking him to go away on Saturday for the day. He knew something was up since they had only returned a few weeks before but Harry agreed. He did not have quidditch on Saturday.

When he came out for breakfast he sent a questioning look their way. "Not that I am not happy to spend some time with you but where are we going?"

Severus shook his head. "You will just have to wait and see for a bit. I know you're sad to be pulled away from your boyfriend all day but we're glad you will."

Laughing Harry sunk down at the table for breakfast. He assured his dads that he was happy to spend the day with them and he and Lucius were having dinner together the next day after his quidditch practice. He really was happy to spend some time with his dads. He had spent a lot of time with Lucius when he was healing from the attack and while his dads were always close it had been some time before they had any real one on one time together.

Sirius seemed as always to read him. "I know it has been a rough month really Harry. We thought you could use a good day of smiles and some time with us."

Harry smiled and nodded. "I'd like that a lot dad. I really do mean it; I want to come with you today. I am just not sure about you two and your surprises."

Smirking Severus reminded him their last surprise had been when they eloped and Harry had seemed to quite enjoy their amazing wedding in Africa. Harry could not deny that. His eyes went to the wedding photo taken of the three of them, that was sitting on the mantle of the fireplace.

Finally hid dads drew him up and heading outside. Harry was surprised when they called for the Knight Bus. "We're taking the bus?"

Severus shared an odd smile with his husband before nodding. "We know how little you like to apparate, side by side at least."

The school had only this past week started bringing trainers in to help those who'd be seventeen by September, to learn apparition. Harry had found in the training it was not as rough on his stomach as side by side. He was not at all disappointed about not apparating. He was simply surprised by it.

Harry was even more surprised by where they stopped. He went rigid when they got off and he realized. "St Mungo's? No...what..."

Severus kissed his head. "We told you we'd never force you to see a doctor. Besides we're here for your dad and not for you."

Harry looked at his father with absolute confusion but he allowed himself to be led into the hospital. They went to a general doctor so as his dad lay up on the table in the gown he had no idea what was going on.

Harry looked back and forth between them. "Dad? What is wrong?"

Sirius pulled him close. "Nothing is wrong. I think you'll agree something is right. We're here for our first sonogram."

Harry stared at his fathers believing that they would break into laughter but they were both smiling. He could not believe it. They were pregnant? And far enough along for a sonogram? How long?

Severus was the mind reader this time. "We found out just before you testified that we were over a week pregnant. We're just into the second month of it."

Sirius explained. "Poppy only knows a basic spell and she would have had to wait for another month to do a sonogram but the healers here could do one already."

Harry hugged both his dads. "This is so amazing. I have my little sister on the way and another. This is so cool."

Severus returned the hug. "We're definitely glad you're happy. Even at the hospital for accurate results we need to have an ultrasound at three months for the gender."

There were blood tests that they could run but even magically there was always a chance it could cause stress to the baby. As much as the dads and big brother would love to know if it was a daughter they were all wishing for, male pregnancies were tentative enough without adding to that stress on the baby. They'd wait.

The healer came in and started the test. "A moment here and we should soon be listening to you little one's heart beat."

When the room filled with the sounds they knew was a heart beat Harry could see tears in the eyes of even Severus. "I have never seen you two so sappy before."

Sirius smirked at his son. "That from the big brother with tears also in his eyes. You know brother or sister this one will have you wrapped from birth."

Though he tried to deny t Harry soon broke into a smile and agreed. He was thrilled that by Christmas he would have two little siblings. If he and Lucius kept to their hopes of being married then or well at New Years he'd have maybe a flower girl and ring bearer or two little flower girls.

Severus helped his husband up."We thought the three of us could spend some time doing a bit of shopping for the baby and have lunch together."

Harry smiled. "Should I be worried about moving into the dorms next year? I don't see sharing my bedroom with a newborn."

Both his dads shook their head and while they knew part of him were joking they assured him another bedroom would be added for the nursery. Harry they reminded was as much their son as this baby and their apartments would always be his home as well. They showed him is ring as a reminder of that.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius had always been so sweet and romantic and reminded that Lucius had told him his birthday was in April Harry had found out when. He wanted to be able to do something special for his boyfriend for Lucius was always so incredible for him. He had to have his dads and Draco help for he was lacking in the romantic side.

Lucius was a bit surprised to be taken out on the grounds by Harry bright and early on the 21st which was a Saturday thankfully. "You know you're not a senior."

Harry smirked. "My dads have given me permission to leave campus today like they have done for our other dates. Now stop making excuses."

Though he had a sneaking feeling that either Draco or Severus had gone against his orders not to reveal when his birthday was, he was a bit worried. Harry had never planned anything before and he had no idea what his boyfriend was up to.

Harry shoved him something he realized was a portkey. "Don't worry my dads helped with this. Did you really think you'd get away with not telling me the date?"

Lucius pulled him into a kiss. "I would have thought my threats to disown my son and hex your father would have been enough. I don't need a birthday."

Though Lucius loved to shower his son and those he loved with attention and make sure their birthdays were special he had never been big on his own. He had told his son his blessing for he and Harry to be together was a perfect late birthday gift for him. Just being with his amazing boyfriend would have made the day perfect but when he felt the pull of the portkey he had to admit he was a bit excited to see what his boyfriend had up his sleeve.

Lucius stared around when they got where they were going. "We're in London in the ministry. Unless we are eloping this is not exactly my idea of romance."

Harry elbowed him. "You have not even proposed yet I remind you. Dad just had a portkey for work; all aurors do in case they are too hurt to apparate."

Really they both remembered their first date which they had spent in London and he had to admit when they left the ministry it could definitely be a romantic day for them and wondered what his boyfriend had in mind for them. He was shocked when he saw there was actually a stop for the same bus tour they took last time.

Harry took him on board. "It would not be much of a surprise if I had you apparate us every where and so I thought we could do this the muggle way."

Lucius snuggled with him on the top. "I recall this being a pretty romantic part of our first date. I think I can live with doing it again."

As they road through the city they both remembered that first date, already a month into their relationship and talking marriage and kids to their own smiles. Harry still had the toy bus sitting on the desk in his bedroom. He had thought about doing this when he and his dads had been in London for the sonogram.

Lucius was amazed when by lunch he saw where they were going. "This is the pub where we had dinner and I nearly took out a patron's eye with a dart."

Harry nodded. "And the first time I saw you drink a soda or do the unthinkable and actually burp in public. You know I don't think that as happened since."

Finding their was to the table they had last time and sharing cheeseburgers, chips and soda like last time Lucius had to admit that if his birthdays were like this every year he could deal with his boyfriend knowing the day. He reminded himself that Harry would be his husband this time next year.

Harry had to show them where they were going this time for he needed him to apparate. "I thought a bit of inspiration from our second date."

Lucius smiled for it was not an amusement park but it was an indoor mini golf course here in London. "You know you'll have to let me win this time."

Smirking as they apparated Harry told him he'd think about it. Really Harry was not any better and it had been sheer luck when Harry had beaten him. This was a much more simple mini golf course and not the cool tropical theme with waterfalls of last time but it was still fun. Though they nearly knocked themselves out at least once, Lucius with his own club and Harry with the windmill, they had a great time. Not exactly intentionally Harry had allowed the birthday boy to win.

Harry handed him a clue to where they were going for dinner and Lucius laughed. "How did I know considering the rest of it has been inspired by our dates?"

Kissing Lucius Harry nodded. "Loch Ness at Urquhart castle but I promise that there is at least one more surprise waiting for you."

Remembering it was where they had dinner Lucius apparated them to Loch Ness and before he saw he knew what Harry had planned. They had used the look out tower ruins for a private picnic under a charm but as he heard voices he knew this was not going to be as private this time.

Draco appeared, with Severus and Sirius, Remus and Tonks behind him. "Happy birthday."

Lucius pulled his son into a headlock hug. "I think I should be angry at you or Sev for going against my orders not to tell him. But I have to admit today was fun."

They were to enjoy the same picnic meal catered by a local restaurant in the tower, just this time for seven people instead of two. He found himself opening gifts which was his number one rule against but he appreciated the books he got from even his son. Harry gave him a beautiful wizard version of a paper weight, this incredible little glass object that not only changed colors but you could change the shape of. It had been programmed and he smiled.

He kissed Harry. "You did not want me to forget our first dates and my gifts. Nessie, a tour bus and monkey."

Harry shrugged. "I thought when you were away at your office for work I needed something to remind you of why you needed to come back."

Assuring his boyfriend he would always remember why he had to come home he was still happy with the beautiful gift and he had to admit when a cake was brought out and he had to blow out the candles, that Harry had made him actually like birthdays for once.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The third week in May brought a lot of excitement. And it wasn't quidditch for the lions had won the last game and the quidditch cup the weekend before. It was the weekend that his dads were to have their ultrasound and find out the gender of the baby. With Tonks and Remus also due in days they would have their hands full.

Poppy was running the ultrasound this time for Harry and his dads had not wanted to be away from school. Poppy smiled. "Ready to see your newest member?"

Harry beamed as his dad was back on a bed in a gown. "This is cool. I know I did it with Remy and Tonks but it is still cool."

The dads shared a smile and while they laughed a bit they shared their son's enthusiasm and were anxious not only to see their baby for the first time but to know finally if it was a boy or a girl. The image appeared on the screen and like the sonogram; all three men were in tears.

Poppy assured them that the baby was healthy. "And I assume you'd like to know the gender?" and as they nodded. "Well big brother it's another sister for you."

Harry was amazed as he looked at the little picture she made a magic copy of. "Two little sisters. This is so amazing."

His dads were looking at their own copies and neither could conceal their own sheer delight at the news that it was a little girl. Not that they would not have been thrilled with another son but they were definitely beaming with the news they were getting their own pink

When Sirius was dressed. "We should go find Remus and Tonks as well as the Malfoys and share our amazing news."

Seeing Harry's raised eyebrow Severus reminded him. "Lucius was my best friend and Draco my godson before you started dating him."

Remembering and also that Sirius had been amazing about their relationship ever since everything with his Uncle, increasing even more when he had nearly been raped, he liked the idea that when he and Luc got married one day, there was actually a chance of this family situation continuing well.

It turns out that they did not have far to go for Remus for as they were about to leave he came in with Tonks. "Poppy my wife has gone into labour."


	37. Chapter 37

"Poppy my wife is in labour." Remus called as he got Tonks down into a bed. They could tell from her normal mousy brown hair she was progressing.

Poppy came over to their side and transformed Tonks' clothes into a gown. "Well this baby seems as impatient as her daddy. She is coming quickly here."

Severus and Sirius left to give them some privacy but Remus and Tonks both asked Harry to stay for the birth of his sister and goddaughter. They had every intention of keeping him to his promise to be godfather to their children.

Tonks held his hand as well as her husband's. "You can go if you want but we'd both really like you to be here through it."

Harry kissed her head. "There is no place I'd rather be. Besides I will need to get used to a delivery room for when my other sister makes her entrance."

Of course the arrival of Tonks in labour had cut off the announcement of the gender though he was sure his dads would have gone for the Malfoys by now. Tonks and Remus both smiled with the news that Sirius and Severus were expecting their own little girl.

Tonks was breathing her way through another contraction. "Severus with pink..."

Remus joined his wife in laughter. "I do think the image of both of them with pink is funny but I know they wanted a little girl as much as we did."

Harry nodded his agreement and thought he had two sisters on the way he was not disappointed for no brothers. He would have been happy like the dads for a boy but he was not fooling anyone that he was not in heaven. They knew he was hoping he'd have their luck for a little girl when he and Lucius tried for one.

Poppy looked up. "The baby is ready to come. You will need to start pushing Tonks when the next contraction comes."

Tonks' clutch on their hands strengthened when another one hit them. Harry and Remus both encouraged her as best as they could. This was the first time Harry had been present when a baby was born and he had to admit he was a bit queasy when he saw the little baby came out. But as her cries filled the room he was as much in love with his baby sister as her parents were.

Severus had been called back in and he took the baby. "Well at least the baby looks like her mom and not you wolf."

Remus smirked as his wife was being cleaned up as well as her sheets and a new gown. "Hopefully your daughter doesn't have your hook."

There was good humour behind all the comments and Remus went to Severus' side as he was cleaning and checking on the little girl. Though Harry was in love with his sister his father was in heaven. Remus had been such an amazing second father to him and he knew this little girl was one lucky little child.

Remus was cutting the cord when he burst into tears and laughter. "I guess our little princess did not want to wait long to show us that she takes after her mother."

Tonks was anxious for a sight of her daughter. "Remus?"

Remus scooped up his newly bundled baby into his arms and carried her over to his wife where he sat down with her on the bed and showed the little girl. She was Tonks in every feature except for her Daddy's nose and when she opened her eyes, the warm amber. But her hair which had been brown when she came out like her mom's natural color, it had gone as pink as the blanket she was wrapped in.

Harry left with his father but not before kissing his dad and little sister. "I will give you guys a bit of time to bond. But don't take too long."

Remus squeezed his hand. "We'll let my wife nurse this little one and we'll let you and the others back in. Thanks for being here cub."

When he got into the sitting room he was not surprised to find Sirius as well as the Malfoys there and moments later Andromeda and Ted arrived as well. Remus was the first marauder to have a daughter but as they waited 45 minutes for permission to go back in, Severus and Sirius shared their news on the gender.

When they were escorted back in Andromeda was handed her granddaughter and she was beaming. "Oh Dori she is so beautiful. Almost you when you were born."

Ted shared his wife's opinion. "I'd say I hope she was as much of a hair raiser as you were but with you and Remus for parents, I am sure she will be."

Sirius and Harry had been asked to share the honours as godfathers to the baby. Remus had hinted when Harry and Lucius married they would be godparents to his and Tonks' second baby. Sirius was not only Remus' best friend and Tonks' cousin but he and Harry had both served as witnesses for their wedding. It seemed fitting.

Sirius looked at his goddaughter who was now in his son's arms. "So what name did the two of you choose for this little one?"

Tonks shared a look with her husband and Harry. "We had some help from her big brother so if you don't approve then you can blame it on him."

Harry had constantly joked about calling the baby Nymphadora and it had inspired the name choice for their little girl. They would not torture a baby with that name which Tonks had spent her life trying to avoid.

Remus made the introductions. "Our little daughter here is Calliope Diana Lupin."

Tonks nodded. "Harry kept calling her his little Nymphadora so we named her for a nymph instead. And since Remus comes from Roman myth, we took a Roman goddess."

The name brought many smiles in the room though many people thought the little girl would adopt her big brother's nick name of Cally as soon as she had her own opinion on the subject. Andromeda was happy they had decided to keep with traditions for both names had links both to myth and space for the Blacks.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

July 31st found everyone that loved Harry gathered at Malfoy manor for his seventeenth birthday. His dads had taken him earlier that day and he had passed his apparition test. They had presented him with his father's pocket watch which had been in a vault and not on him when he died. Lucius had as always gone all out for the birthday especially after what Harry had done for his. It was not the huge party though which was the true gift.

Lucius drew him a part for his own gift and he kissed Harry. "I have one thing I hope will make today as special as possible for you."

Harry returned the kiss. "You have already made today so special Luc."

Though all of the guests who knew what happening followed behind slightly they was kept their distance as Lucius took him to the base of a fountain. Harry had remembered his boyfriend's promise to propose that summer but still he was shocked when Lucius dropped to one knee and took out the box. Harry had seen the box months ago but he stared as it opened and a beautiful ring in a Celtic knot design of entwined gold and platinum with one small diamond and ruby

He kissed Harry's hand. "I love you. I was forced into an arranged marriage with a woman I never loved and never thought to have a chance at love. But you changed that. You have made me happier then I ever imagined being. Will you marry me?"

Author note: So this is a lovely end to my story I think. No one really needs to know if they wed, right? Well actually I decided to do a sequel to the story. Harry had reached the age where his dad gave him permission to take the relationship the next step so I decided it was time for a new story. The sequel's first chapter will be posted in a few days. I will have the name posted here as the next chapter.

Calliope Diana: Calliope (Greek) means fair face, was a nymph as well as the head muse, was the muse of epic poetry, since Harry called her his little nymph

Diana (Greek) divine, is the Roman goddess of the moon and hunt, counterpart to Artemis, also a crater on the moon, link to Remus whose name comes from Roman myth as well as his werewolf side.


End file.
